Ranch Takenashi
by ThePuppetMaster
Summary: In a world where demons and humans live together peacefully college student Kagome moves in with long time friend Inuyasha on his ranch after a terrifying incident. Will this lead to more then just friendship? Inu/Kag Mir/San Ses/Rin Lemons. ch 2 done
1. The beginging and summer plans

_**Hello all, I know I have not been doing anything for like EVER! But today I was bored and went onto my old sight and realized just how crappy of a speller I was, so I am going through all the chapters and (hopefully) fix the grammatical errors. The reason that my spelling sucked, I was not an English major and at the time FF did not have a beta button, u just had to trust ppl. Any who on with the story. Also I will be doing the updates one chapter at a time, so in my summary I will say what chapter I just finished updating just so you don't have to keep re-reading them all hoping one is updtated when it aint. Love you all and thanks for sticking with me. :)**_

**First I would like to say I DON'T OWN INUYASHA? Thank you**

Loud voices and chattering could be heard from the halls of the old Tokyo Technical College main building as the current academy students got situated for their morning classes. The front door to the campus building opened slightly as two very attractive young women carrying a tray of coffee walked in with smiles on their gorgeous faces. Their names where Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taji.

They are the best of friends and have been ever since they were in diapers. It was easy to stay friends through school when you were neighbors and road the bus together and carpool to the same school. Looking around Kagome tucked a stray strand of raven hair behind her ear as she tried to balance the two cups in her hand and under her arm against her chest, spilling slightly on her shirt. "Shit!" Kagome cursed as the hot liquid burned her slightly. "Just great." She mumbled as she set down the cups and began to wipe off her shirt with a napkin that Sango handed her while snickering.

Kagome sighed when she saw that it wouldn't stain. She was wearing faded skinny jeans that where tucked into a pair of sexy winter boots. On top she wore a white and green long sleeved turtle neck shirt that hugged her in all the right places and showed off her god given woman parts for all the world to admire, all of this hidden underneath a knee length black pea coat that she then took off the hang over the back of the chair next to the table the just got to. Sango smiled at her friend and sat down and put her own two coffees down next to Kagome's. She was wearing a low cut pink long sleeved shirt under a black down vest. On her feet were a pair of brown knew high boots that snaked up her ankle and calf to settle just below her knee. She had her chocolate brown hair resting under a pink wool knit hat with a pink wool flower on the side. Her hair cascaded under the hat down her slender back to only to stop near her hips.

"Ok, so now we only a few more days until we get the whole month off for winter brake and we can quit studying. I can't wait until finales are over and I can let me brain go to mush." Commented to Sango as she pulled her books from her bag to set them on the table and took a drink from her Styrofoam cup. "Yeah can't wait, the food here sucks, and I am too poor to buy real food!" Sango declared dramatically. Kagome just sweat droppec and asked "Um….ya….ok….so….oh I think I see someone who cares!" Kagome exclaimed as Sango's eye twitched and she smacked the raven haired girl on the leg. Kagome just snickered at her friend.

"Well, so far I don't see the boys guess their drinks gonna go to waist." She said as she stood up to stretch. She closed her eyes and brought her arms above her head and popped her back. As if on cue there was a slight but very noticeable pressure on Sango's bottom. Reacting on known instinct, Sango whirled around and agave an aggressive slap to the offenders face. There was a definite_ thunk_ as Miroku fell on his butt with a sheepish smile on his face and rubbing a Sango sized hand print on his right cheek. "Why my dear Sango what a wonderful morning! There was a piece of paper that happened to be stuck to your backside and I was merely trying to remove it for you." Miroku said smiling wide as he got up off the floor still rubbing his face in pain, but still had a loving look in his eyes at the girl making her blush. He was wearing olive green pants, a white button up shirt, and a black leather jacket. He was wearing the old style tennis shoes that seemed to be wet from the snow outside. He had on a purple hat and matching scarf and purple gloves with white beads that went up to his elbow. 'Such weird fashion.' Kagome thought as she flipped through her book.

"Found Miroku." said a none fazed Kagome with her eyes closed ignoring his speech. She grabbed her coffee and took another sip and crossed her legs. As if Kagomes small comment brought her back to reality Sango's blush faded to be replaced by a scowl then pure furry. "How many times must I tell you, you pervert that my butt is not there for your hands to grab!" Sango was now fuming over a cowering Miroku on the floor. "Oh but it is worth it my dear Sango, for there is no one alive who has as beautiful a body as yours my love." Miroku said getting up again and holding her hands and his.

"Hahem!" Kagome coughed as she set her coffee down and glared at the young man. Miroku paled and he brought his hands to his face and said horridly "Oh no, Kagome, you are just as beautiful-" Sango shot his a pissed look. "No I mean Sango your my girlfriend and the most beautiful-" Kagome gave a death glare "-but Kagome you are also just as attractive as a friend but-" now Miroku was getting himself tied in knots "is-you…..are-there is no one better- err… wait. I… am just gonna sit here quietly…" Miroku stuttered as he sat down next to the chair Sango was once sitting in and put his head on the table. Sango snorted at him and passed him his cooling coffee and sat down next to her boyfriend and patted him on the back sympathetically.

"Ok so now that that's all done, have you seen Inuyasha, Miroku. Normally he is waiting at the front door ready to attack me for the caffeine" Kagome asked as she shifted her legs and uncrossed her arms to look at the sullen man now drinking his cup-oh-joe. "Why yes. I believe I have seen the young demon this morning." Miroku said as he leaned back in his chair with a suspicious smile on his face. Kagome gave him a confused look when Miroku didn't say anything else. "He's behind you." said a voice right in her ear. Kagome jumped and gave a slight shriek and before she could react any further, such as turning around and clocking the person right in the nose she was lifted into the air by two strong arms.

"INUYASHA?" Kagome screamed in total shock. And speak of the devil, there was Inuyasha, white hair dog ears and all. He was wearing a blood red hoody with dark ripped jeans with one chain hanging from the back of his pants to his walled in his pocket. He was wearing big black boots with silver buckles, which were now covered in slush and dirt. "Put me down!" Kagome yelled as he held her high against his chest so her feet dangled in the air. His hands were holding her up by her ass. Kagome was blushing madly at the fact that her bosom was almost pressing into the face of her best hanyou friend. "As you wish, wench." Inuyasha said with a grin on his face as he dropped her onto the floor. "Thank you, you a true friend." Kagome said sarcastically as she rubbed her soar bum. "Anytime wench, any time." smiling at the nickname he had given her when they were younger Kagome grabbed Inuyashas hand as he helped her up. People started moving faster as time came for class to begin. "Come on Kagome, time to go." Inuyasha said still holding onto her arm and started dragging her towards her first class of the day. "Wait! My stuff!" Kagome yelled as she let go of his hand to quickly shove her books into her bag, slip it over her shoulder, grab her jacket and swing that under her arm and grabbed her coffee and ran into the class room with Sango just before the teacher walked in. "Woops, gonna be late Yasha!" Miroku said grabbing his coffee bag and jacket and rushed into the room. Inuyasha sighed and picked up his own now cold drink only to spit it out. "The HELL IS THIS ITS FUCKING COLDER THEN SHIT!" A few teachers on their way to class gave him disapproving looks as he scowled at them and grabbed his bag from the floor and walked in after his friends.

"Mr. Takenashi you are late, as usual." Mr Kawasakina a blue lizard demon said said angrily his yellow eyes glaring as Inuyasha came waltzing in from the door at the back of the class and sat in the last row next to Kagome. "Ya what do you care, I'm still paying ya aren't I?" Inuyasha barked back. Mr. Kawasakina ignored him and began to dig through his papers.

Kagome looked up from talking to Sango to see Inuyasha holding an empty cup of coffee upsie down on his desk. "Wheres your coffee?" Kagome asked. "Outside" Inuyasha said matter of factly. "Outside?" just then Kagome heard a yelp and a crash as a disgruntled red headed female walked in the room smelling of old coffee. "Seriously?" Kagome asked as she smacked him in the head. The red headed girl sat down in front of Kagome and turned around to glare at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this coffee smells like dog, I assume that's you." The girl said accusingly. Inuyasha just shrugged. "Who knows wolf, maybe its just you." The girl bristled and looked over at Kagome who just smiled apologetically. "Hey dog breath, whats up?"a voice said as Inuyasha was punched in the head. "Hey Ayame, Koga, where have you two been, you guys are usually never later then lazy here." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha. Both just blushed and looked away.

"Nowhere you'd like to know, unless you want to know exactly what I was doing to Ayame, do you?" Koga said with a smirk "EW? No one wants to know what you two wolves do in your spare time!" yelled Sango and Kagome together. "I bet they do it doggy style." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha behind Sango and Kagome who just glared daggers at him. Sango smacked him in the head while Inuyasha just snickered. Kogas eye twitched at the comment. "I think its mutt face here who does it doggy style, right Kagome?" Koga said triumphantly smirking at Kagome who blushed all the way down her neck. She gave him a big shove and he fell off his chair slightly. "I wouldn't know!" she almost shouted, but clamped a hand over her face as a few people in front of her gave her an annoyed look. Ayame just blushed at the whole thing. "Yeah, really Koga no one wants to know where your nasty wolf shit hands have been." Inuyasha gagged with a disgusted face holding his fingers to close his nose at the make believe smell.

"You're just jealous cause you ain't getting none." Koga said boastfully as he grabbed and sat Ayame in his lap and turned away from the four behind him to pay attention to the teacher who seemed to have found what he was looking for in his paper stack. Koga and Ayame were sitting in the row in front of Kagome, Sango Miroku and Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of the table with his feet dangling off the front side towards Koga pocking him every few seconds.

"Well anyway, now that were all at school, what are we going to do about Kinky-hoe?" Ayame said as she squirmed on Kogas lap to try and turn towords not knowing the disgruntled look on his face. "Well, I thought she was sent to that special place, you know the one where you go if you don't want your kid?" asked Kagome. "Your acting like it's a school or something." Sango said as she took out her text book, Kagome and Miroku doing the same. Ayame and Koga shared a book infront of them while Inuyasha left his in his bag on the floor."Yeah but she had an abortion, don't you think she would need to go somewhere or something for a while?" Kagome asked not really knowing the process because she never had one nor needed one. "You'd think by now shed use condoms or at least go onto the pill or pull or out or something." Laughed Inuyasha as the professor started role call. 'Took him long enough.' Everyone in the class thought.

"Higarashi Kagome.?"

"Here"

"Well she is like fucking everyone on Campus including some of the professors." Sango whispered as the professor continued.

"Ookami Koga?" the professor asked dubmly

"Yup, I'm here."

"Nice to see that Mr. Ookami." The teacher sighed and pushed his glasses up further on his face as he glanced down at his sheet.

"Yeah, yeah,...anyway that is the only way she could be passing the class and getting the grades she has. I sat next to her last semester in calculous and on her last test she got 10 out of 280 right, that's just fucking hilarious cause on her report card it say A+." Ayame snickered as she flipped her notebook open. "How'd you see her grades?" Miroku asked leaning forward on his desk. Ayame tapped her chin and smiled. "I know nerds who can hack her school accound, her password was _password_." Sango and Kagome started giggling.

"Taji Sango?"

"He-" A loud slap the sound of cursing could be heard along with the faint words of 'stupid pervert, can't keep his hand to himself.'

"Sango's here and I see that you are as well Mr. Monk." The teacher sighed not even looking up from his paper.

"Accounted and present for." said a very dizzy Miroku "It's worth it, it always is." he murmered just before passing out slumped over the desk.

"When he wakes up please give him the notes that he is sure to miss please Mrs. Higarashi." The teacher said as he marked off the young man from his list. "Will do Professor." Kagome said cheerfully as she pulled out her 'incase Miroku needs notes if hess in a Coma' notebook and set it next to her own.

"Wolf Ayame?"

"Present." Her pleasant voice rang out.

"What the heck kind of order are we going in?" Koga murmured as Ayame fidgeted in his lap again. The professor honestly didn't care where people sat as long as they listened. "Well new subject now. Christmas vacation is in two days, what are you guys planning on doing?"Inuyasha asked taking out his cell phone and going through to find something electronic to play with.

"Well, my brother and I are going to Kyoto to visit my parents grave and stay with my cousins." Sango said matter of factly.

"Moshi and I are going to a shrine on the other side of town to visit my father." Miroku said cheerfully from the ground. Miroku currently lives with his Uncle Moshi, because his parents are devoiced because his father cheated on his mother and since neither could really hold custody over Miroku due to disagreements. So he lived with his uncle in Tokyo for many years and just never moved out when he went off to college, but he visited his folks during the holidays.

"I don't know what I'm doing, I'll probably stay with Inuyasha, if that's ok." Kagome asked glancing at the half dog demon who just said "Feh, do what you want." And crossed his arms.

Inuyasha lives alone in a mansion except for his elder brother Sesshomaru and his mate Rin, since his parents died in a fire when he was 5, his brother was16 at the time. They share a father, but had separate mothers. Inuyasha got the inheritance and the company his dad left behind, he was a BIG business owner, and made sure his sons always had money, so his brother took over half of the company while the other half belongs to Inuyasha for when he graduated college.

Sure's and ok's were heard as the professor finished up role call.

"Takenashi Inuyasha?" the professor asked

_-Silenc-_

"Takenashi Inuyasha!" he said again slightly annoyed at having to repeat himself

"Yeah, old man?" came his intelligent reply.

"Well are you here or not?" the teacher asked irritated his eye twitching aggressively above his thich glasses and below his bald lizard demon head.

"Well I would have to be, if not who would you be talking to?"

"I'll put that as a yes, and get your ass off that damn table before I come up there and move it for you!" the demon yelled up the stairs. "Yes sir!" Inuyasha saluted professor while sticking his tongue out and sat down next to Kagome

The professor sighed and finished his role call."Ok now if you would turn to page 198 in you geography book..." Inuyashas head hit the table. "Kill me now" he whispered to Kagome who only giggled at his antics. He smiled back at her and grabbed his book.

After geography the gang had a 15 minute break before Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango had intro to Gymnasium 102, physical exercise was a general requirement for students at the college. one of the many class's that Inuyasha and Kagome had together, luckily for Kagome Sango was in the same class, Miroku was done until 2pm so he went back to the apartment that he and Sango shared while Koga had _Intro to Biological Anthropology_ with Dr. Cuozzo a lemur demon during that hour, and Ayame had Math in the physics building across the street with Professor Bajaber a human.

Once Inuyasha Kagome and Sango got to the big yellow smelly gym they parted ways to their respected bathrooms to change into more appropriate clothes for physical exercise. "Well looky here girls." Came a snide remark from none other than Kinky-hoe, um I mean Kikyo the slut herself from behind the lockers where Kagome and Sango where changing into their work out clothes. Around the corner came Kikyo followed by Kagura wearing a loose white shirt and sight black volley ball shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun, and next to her was her sister Kana wearing a white shirt and shorts with her hair down she really looked like she rather be anywhere but next to Kikyo. 'Great.' Both Sango and Kagome thought at the same time as they quickly pulled on the socks.

"We got some girls here, who think that their all popular, and can do what ever they want on campus. Well guess what, you don't run the school I do!" Kagome and Sango looked at each other and startd laughing. "What ever you say high school drama bitch Kinky-hoe." She gave scowled at the comment and was about to say something else when Sango sent her a death glare humphed and went back to doing her make up on the otherside of the lockers.

"I wouldn't put that on if I were you." said Sango as she could smell all the perfume Kikyo was spritzing on. "I don't know why you wouldn't wanna cover up that ugle face of yours, you could really use some." Kikyo laugh and so did her 'posy' "Maybe if you used some you could get yourself a half descent man, and get you out of that shit shack you live if, Maybe if your lucky it'll be a Pimp and you can be his whore?" She laughed as she saw Sango seethe with rage. "Oh and by the way Kagome your bud Inuyasha, great in bed." Kikyo gave a sick smile as she looked at the devastated look on Kagomes face and the one of pure anger on Sangos. Now Sango lived with her younger brother Kohaku in a small apartment in down town Tokyo because her Parents wehre police officers and died while fighting a Tiger demon. "Oh no you didn't bitch, that's fucking going too far damn it!" yelled Sango as she lunged for Kikyo tackling her painfully to the dirty floor of the locker room. She then began to assault Kikyo, but she quickly got up once the gym warning bell rang signaling that class had begun.

"JUST YOU WAIT TAJI, I'LL MESS YOU UP GOOD FOR THIS" Kikyo yelled as she was ushered to the hospital wing of the building by Kagura and Kana, who both looked back at the two girls and gave a scowl, but also looked like a smile. Made a racket yelling to whole way that her nose was broken, but knew she would leave with the excuse that she fell on a door.

Walking out of the bathroom Inuyasha saw Kikyo and her lankies running out the girls bathroom door blood dripping behind the three girls as they sprinted away. Looking over and seeing a slightly red faced Sango and a Laughing Kagome he figured that Sango had beat Kikyo again. 'Crazy ex girlfriend.' He thought shaking his head.

"You would think eventually she would stop making fun of Sango." said Kagome as she stood next to Inuyasha but not looking at him as she and Sango started her laps around the track yard. It still bothered Kagome what Kikyo said about Inuyasha. 'They never slept together, Kinky-hoe was lying… right? He would have told me… wouldn't he? I mean I guess he never had to its not like I like him or anything like that…. Right?' Kagome had all these thoughts and more running through her head about her best guy friend just as they finished their first half of their lap in the cool early winter air. Sango was still so frustrated that she was talking to herself about ways to kill Kikyo with a spoon when Inuyasha spoke.

"Yeah but its still funny as hell when she gets the shit beaten out of her." Inuyasha said as he started to run slower allowing Kagome and Sango to catch up to him. This startled Kagome out of her destructive inner monologue about feelings and non feelings towards a certain hanyou. Kagome blushed at not paying attention to what he said and caught up with him as they rounded the bend of the school, just out of sight of the PE coach Mr. Kirkir.

He didn't really care what you did as long as you were moving, mainly for the fact that all he did was smoke pot all day and as long as you moved he counted it as excursive.

So Inuyasha and Kagome decided to just walk "Hey Inuyasha, you want to go shopping with me and Sango and Miroku after school?" Kagome asked trying to stop the racing negative thoughts in her head. "You mean for me to sit around on chairs all day and watch you change into sexy different outfits at the lingerie store?" Inuyasha asked with fake sparkles in his eyes and his hands held up to his face. Sango snorted at him as she reached up to tie her pony tail tighter. Kagome blushed at his words and stuttered "You make it sound like it's a bad thing or something." Inuyasha laughed, then a large chunk of hair fell in his mouth and he sputtered. Now it was Kagomes turn to laugh as she reached up careful of his dog ears and tied his long white hair up into a manly pony tail with a hair binder that she had on her wrist.

"So is that a yes?" Sango asked one delicate eye brow raised as she popped up from behind the two now stationary couple as a few slower runners past them by on the wet and snowy track. They both blushed but didn't pull away from eacherother as Kagomes hands where caught in his hair.

"Sure then I can bring you home, 'k?" Inuyasha said as Kagome finished with his hair

"Fine." Kagome half whispered and she tried to hid her blush with her bangs at the closeness of the two bodys. Now Kagome and Inuyasha always where close physically, but it always made her blush when she was just close enough to touch his well muscular stomach. The bell rang signaling the end of the period to the students and they gathered their cold bodies back into the warm building to change. Kagome hurried back in not even waiting for Sango. "That was weird…" Inuyasha said scratching his head. "Not really, its about time she realized it." Sango said with a big grin on her face as she watched the blushing figure of her friend slip slightly on the ice but catch herself awkwardly and continued but a lot slower. "Oi! Kagome you alright?" Inuyasha yelled concerned. Kagome just _eeped_ and hurried up the track. "Cute." Sango giggeled as she wrapped her sweat shirt tighter around her body."What the hell are you talking about Sango?" Inuyasha asked gruffly as he crossed his arms in his black gym hoody. "Nothing!" Sango said in a sing song voice as she skipped away to the girls locker room to change out of her cold damp gym clothes. Inuyasha stared at the retreating backs of his friend. "Guh, women!" Inuyasha said throwing his hands in the air. "What the hell?" someone yelled as Inuyasha almost hit him. "Got a problem?" Inuyasha yelled at the short brown haired who Inuyasha almost smacked in the face. "No non at all." The young man said with turning away from Inuyasha with a slick grin and an evil look on his face as he watched Kagome run through the door to the back of the gym.

After School the next day…

Inuyasha Sango and Miroku lounging by Inuyasha's red 1967 Ford Mustang waiting for Kagome to come out of the building and go home with them. She had to stay after class for a little while to get an assignment that she missed the other day do to the fact that her car broke down and Inuyasha refused to give her a ride because the history of raman was on that day on tv and he didn't have class and didn't trust her driving his car in the snow so she ended up watching tv and drinking hot coco with Inuyasha all day. 'Not a bad way to spend and afternoon' she thought as she picked up her ringing cell phone.

"Hey KAGOME HURRY UP I WANT TO GO HOME! Its freezing out here, I am about to lose my _boys_!" Inuyashas gruff voice echoed throughout the Art building that Kagome was in.

'Seriously need to yell? What the hell are we 6?' Kagome thought angrily as she shoved her brushed and sketch book into her paint covered art satchel. "One sec ok?" Kagome yelled into the receiver, but it was already hung up by the man. _Sigh_ "Man he can be impatient sometimes" Kagome said out load. "Boyfriend?" Her art teacher asked concern in her eyes. "Oh, No. childhood friend is giving me a ride home." Kagome smiled as she began to zip her bag. "Well be safe and have a fun time." The art teacher shut the lights off and walked out as Kagome made her way down the hall.

Walking down the hall past the white walls covered with sketches of naked models and bowls of fruit to the front door of the school, someone called out to the oblivious girl. "Hey Kagome long time no see?" a male voice called to her from around the corner from where she was walking "EEK!" Kagome squeaked as a short brown haired boy came out of virtually nowhere. "Oh, Hojo its just you. You scared the daylights out of me." Kagome gasped as she tried to calm herself from her heart attack as she tried to calm her racing heart. "I thought everyone was gone already for winter break, why are you still here, should you be gone by now?" Kagome asked as she resituated her back on her shoulder and started to button her coat up.

"You should be." Hojo said a sadistic grin on his face, just then she noticed his shirt dark brown shirt was un tucked and that his pants were unbuckled. She tried to scream as he made a grab for her and snatched her delicate wrists in his larger hands and roughly threw her into the empty classroom that she just came from. He had an evil smirk on his face as he close the doors to the room behind him and did not bother to turn on the lights a disgusting laugh could be heard from behind the closed doors along with a blood curdling scream.

"What's up Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a fresh hand print on his face from his sitting position in the back seat next to Sango who was slightly fuming. Watching his friend pace back and forth from one end of his car to the other was starting to make his neck hurt, or maybe it was from getting smacked... "She shouldn't be taking this long she said she'd be a couple minutes." Inuyasha said to himself as he clenched and unclenched his claws and throwing glances to the snow covered building.

Then a faint yell was heard as Inuyasha's ears perked up and swirled in the direction of the art room. "You guys here that?" Inuyasha asked a snarl on his lips he uncleanched his fists and took a wiff of the air.

"No Inuyasha, unlike you we were not born with the gift of super hearing abilities." Miroku said sarcastically as he tried once again to grab Sango's ass, but to just have his hand swatted away viciously.

"Why what's up?" Sango asked smacking Mirokus wandering fingers as far away as possible, and looking up at Inuyasha whose ears were at attention.

"Nothing, probably nothing. I'll be right back. Meet you at my house in twenty minutes ok?" Inuyasah said as he threw his car and house keys to Sango who caught them. He then bolted into the building. "Why do you always get to drive?" Miroku complained. "Because I'm not the one who drove his Corvette into a duck pond." Sango said as she started the car and began to pull away. 'Wonder whats going on?' Sango thought as they entered the street and drove away.

Inuyasha heard them drive off and he went up to the art room door and ripped it nearly off its hindges when he heard another scream coming from down the hall. Rage began to build up as Inuyashas eyes started bleeding red and purple marks begain to appear on his beautiful face.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he raced to the door to which the scream came from

What he saw could only be described as purely funny.

**Hope you like it a lot better then it was. Ill try to do one chapter at a time like I said at the beginning, cause I don't wanna waste ppls time by trying to do all 32 at once so ill try to update as soon as possible. But take it one chappy at a time ill let you know which ones I have complete otherwise it might not make sence. Hopefully this will work out for all of us.**

"_**You ever read the book 'the old man and the sea'? ya that's the reason I don't go fishing…"**_

**REVIEW AS ALWAYS**

Signed

-The Puppet Master


	2. Dont mess with Kagome

**Hello all, I really hope some ppl are reading this cause so far FF doesn't recognize this as an update, so hopping that some ppl read and review otherwise I aint gonna fix the rest of the story cause it would feel like a waste if no one appreciates it. Anywho I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THOSE ASSOCIATED WITH HIM. **

After pushing the oak drawing covered doors to the classroom open Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes at what was going on in the room in front of him. There was a small orange light at the back of the large classroom near the black main desk connected to the pottery shelf. Well he should say whats left of the pottery shelf, because it was half broken the long wooden make shift shelf sections were broken half way up all the way to the ground and dry clay and glaze scattered around the flat surface making a dusty mess in the air and a sloppy wet colorful area to walk on, on the ground. Inuyasha coughed once and he smiled looking at the person on floor covered in pink and green goo and had blood dripping from his head, he obviously fell against the shelf.

On the floor in the dark cold room was non-other than Hojo the kid who bumped into Inuyasha during Gym the other day. The sad man, now turned boy, was currently holding onto his 'family jewels' for dear life as if trying to claw them out from the new crevasse that he can now accurately call his crotch. It appeared if someone had neutered the boy quit easily with the bad end of their foot. Hojos eyes looked like swirls and his mouth was hanging open in a perminant silent scream. 'Guess I heard wrong, it wasn't Kagome who screamed but this pathetic loser.' Thought Inuyasha as he spotted Kagome on the other side of the desk shaking with anger with one hand on the pull string of the lamp standing next to the desk.

Inuyasha walked in further to inspect the boy and that's when he noticed that Kagome had tears in her eyes but a smile on her face..

"Haha, what the hell did you do Kags?" Inuyasha gasped between laughter as he kicked the fallen boy in the leg.

"She kicked me in the balls what does it look like?" Hojo groaned as the foot collided with his stiff appendage. Still clinging desperately to his manhood as if to protect it from the offending foot that hit his leg, he gave a high pitched wine.

"That fucking bastard tried to rape me and all you can do is laugh" Kagome said outraged throwing her hands in the air.

"Well you still have all your cloths on and you don't seem to be hurt, and you don't smell of blood, semen or even him really for that matter." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the shaking girl and put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squize as if telling her that he really was there. She seemed to calm down a bit. "Oh and also the fact that Hojo is rolling on the floor holding his balls is just to funny to pass up." Inuyasha snickered as he dodges a half hearted punch from the raven haired girl. "But you really are ok?" Inuyasha asked as he flattened his ears. "Of course I am ok, the dumbass just thought he could take advantage of a girl. But I can hold my own, no thanks to you!" Inuyasha yelled bringing her face close to Inuyahas. The said demon scoweled and brought his face even closer and yelled "Well if you would have hurried up like I said bitch you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place and we would be home by now!" The yelling continued for a while before they both heard a muffled groan watched Hojo try and stand up, but failing and falling to the ground still clutching his manhood in agony.

Remebering that they weren't alone the two jumped apart from eachother with identical scowls on their faces. Inuyasha glared down at the fallen boy who was sending death rays towards Kagome. "You stupid fucking bitch I'll fucking kill you god damn it!" Hojo yelled pulling a six inch knife from his pocket as finale got himself into a standing position and made a lunge for Kagome, but was stopped abruptly back a hard chest blocking his way. "Don't you talk to her that way you fucking piece of human wast!" Inuyasha snarled his eyes flashing red and fangs extending.

He grabbed Hojo by the collar and shoved him roughly up against the back wall. "Inuyasah no!" Kagome yelled as he looked like he was about to slash Hojo across the face. Inuyasha froze and got real close to the other boys face and gave a low vicious growl. "I won't allow you to talk to my mate that way, but she doesn't seem to want anything… to terrible to happen to you. But if I catch you anywhere near my mate again I'll fucking slice your dick off and make you fucking eat it you piece of crap!" He growled just loud enough for the dark haired boy to hear. Hojos eyes widened as he swung his head to Kagome, who seemed too far away to hear the conversation. "Inuyasha?" Hojo asked terrified. Inuyashas smile grew wider, "I am a part, a better part of him. One who wont let someone as weak as yourself take what is mine. Now go before I rip your fucking legs off!" Inuyasha yelled as he shoved the man away and crossed his arms.

As sudden burst of anger filled the young man as his eyes darkened "How dare you treat me like that you half breed!" Hojo yelled as he shoved Inuyasha crudely to create space. Hatred flashed in Inuyashas eyes as he went to take a swing at Hojo, but Kagome beat him to it punching the guy in the stomach sending him to the ground. "Don't ever say that!" Kagome shouted tears in her eyes. "Shut up bitch! You should leave that mutt and go for a real man, someone who would protect you!" Hojo seemed to be unable to feel pain anymore as he leaned on his arms about to get up again.

Bending down Inuyasha punched Hojo in the face leaving him unconscious. Coming back up to Kagomes tear covered face Inuyasha whispered in her ear "I'm the one that's going to do that." Kagome blushed and forgot about her teary and disgruntled appearance."Your…sick…." Kagome yelled at his face. 'How could he say that to me. As if he really liked me, a poor simple human girl...' Kagome thought negatively to herself. She looked up to see Inuyashas smiling and un-judgmental face "I know, but that's why you looove me!" Inuyasha shouted like he was a small child. "What? I do not?" Kagome said with a blush deepening on her already rosy cheeks.

Inuyasha took Kagomes hand as they walked out the door but not before Inuyasha put a blanket over an unconscious Hojo, so no one could see him at least not till after winter break. Shutting and locking the door to the art room he snickered to himself as he through the spar key the teacher gave Kagome to lock up before she left, on top of a cabinet.

"Have fun in there dipshit, cause ain't nobody gonna be here till Monday when the janitor's clean before winter break." laughed Inuyasha as they left the building and out to campus parking.

Grabbing his phone from his bag Inuyasha dialed the number for a taxi service and sat down on the slightly damn stairs of the outside art studio still holding the shaking hand of Kagome.

It was a nice cool Autumn day, The snow hadn't fully come yet but the weather man said it would snow in the next few days and it would be a blizzard. Kagome shivered at the thought. she was looking out onto the golden fields that they were passing in the small and somewhat insense smelling taxi on the way to Inuysahas house, or rather mansion er ranch. Well whatever it was it was nice because Inuyasha lived in a mansion/ranch type of house. The Arabian music make Kagome think about what it would be life to have a simple life, one of no worries or cares. She smiled and closed her eyes leaning back against the leather seats she could hear Inuyasha sniffle next to her, obviously not enjoying the ambiance of the car ride as her. The house was large, like a mansion, but it housed many horses and had about 800 acres of woods surrounding the house making the property very private. Something that Inutaisho had loved and wanted for his sons. The best part was that it was about a half hour away from the busy city of Tokyo so it was always a laid back setting, not a whole lot to do there but you would always seem to keep yourself busy one way or another.

Getting out of the taxi Inuyasha paid the man and gave a half decent tip as Kagome climbed out of the other side and stretched her arms above her head and gave a loud sigh of content. Smiling up at the warm sun. Inuyasha grabbed her elbow slightly as they made their way over to his daily routine of bringing in the few horses from the pasture into the barn for the cold night.

As Inuyasha went into the field Kagome walked over to the barn and unhitched the large blue doors and went inside to ready the stalls. A few minutes past after Kagome finished with the eight stalls and went to sit down on a round bail of hay to wait for the dog demon to come back. Just then Inuyasha came in holding the rains of his horse Tetsaiga. He was a large dark brown horse with pure white on its legs. It was a Clydesdale. Along with his horse was his elder brothers horse, Tenseiga, he was all tan with a silver mane, a Haflinger. Inuyasha having his demon strength easily lead the two well trained horses into their stalls while Kagome got the other horses ready to be brought in from out in the cold sniffling as she did so.

Inuyasha walked out of the barn and grabbed the horses rains that Kagome gave him.

First he led in Miroku's horse which he named Kazanna, a dark brown horse that was 'wild like the wind' as Miroku clammed, and Sango's Horse which she named Hirairkotsu, he was a light tan color with a little dark brown color around its head. Why she named that horse such a weird name was a mystery to him, but he didn't care. It was a gift and she loved it.

Then he led in Rins Horse Jaken, a small light brown horse whose mane was black as night. Rin just adored the horse since the moment Sesshomaru gave it to her when she first moved in with him at the ranch a few years ago.

Every one of their friends had a horse at this ranch really, might as well when you have the money and the space. Most of the horses were retired racing horses or ones who were rescued form abusive farms and ranches.

Inuyasha came in again this time holding a multi colored horse of brown tan and black. This one was Kogas horse. He was a real wild thorn in Inuyasha's side when he bucked up and tried to stomp him into the ground. "I swear that this damn horse is Kogas fucking brother!" he yelled as he pulled the reigns down as he dodged a hit in the head from by horses strong neck. His name was Beast. "Figures he would name his horse that." Inuyasha grumbled, he was right though the horse was a beast, he was so fast you couldn't catch him if you tried if he went on a full sprint. He was originally a wild Mustang that InuYasha had caught as a foal many years before. The only problem was that the no one could tame him, except Kegome, or Koga. 'That horse had a damn thing for her, always fallowing her around and playing nice and shit.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he gave it a smack in the butt and shut the gate behind the horse.

Even Ayame had a horse. She named it Sakura because her own name was the name of a flower so she thought it would be cool if her horse had the same type of name as her. She was a nice copper color with white on her legs. Along with Sakura Inuyasha had the reigns of Shikon, Kagome's horse. She was an all white mare. Inuyasha locked her stall, and started walking out of the barn.

And then there was the demon horse. They never brought him in because he would just wreck his stall and stress the other horses when locked up, so he got his own small carrel to demolish. His name was Hentai. He was named so because he was a fucking horny horse. He would try to hump anyone and almost anything that came near him. Kagome had had a close encounter with the horse once two years ago when the creature escaped when Miroku accidently backed his truck into the fence one night after drinking, but luckily Inuyasha was there to run and grab her out of reach of the stupid thing. The only reason they don't put it down was because he gave strong offspring each year to the breeding horses that people would pay money to have breed with their own mares. He was a dangerous horse so no one comes near him unless it's Miroku. the horse never seemed to care for the likes him, weird really…

"Come on! Hurry your slow ass up!" Kagome shouted from the kitchen door small lantern from the barn in hand. "Damn it woman I cant see! Couldn't you have waited for me before running off with the only god damn source of light!" Inuyasha cursed as he fumbled with the lock on the barn door.

"No! your too slow, slow poke!" Kagome teased as Inuyasha strutted towards her from across the muddy lawn to the dimly light oak porch where she stood huddled under her black pea coat shivering slightly as a cold breeze blew by making her hair blow in the most sensual way. Inuyasha seemed impervious to the cold weather. 'Being a half demon has its perks I bet.' Kagome thought as Inuyasha climbed the old wooden steps of the houses porch.

"Well if I got you naked in my bed, I bet you wouldn't call me slow then." Inuyasha smirked and gave her a small kiss on her cheek and ran away just in time to see a nice shade of pink on her cheeks and to avoid a massive punch to the face.

"UGH! Your so gross Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled trying to hit the laughing white haired man in front of her. "Lets just go inside already you dang pervert…" she said when she finale got a good hit his arm, but he didn't feel anything but her warm touch. He smiled at her softly as they turned to walk back into the house.

'He's so hott, and strong. The way he handles the horses, I sure wouldn't object to the idea of me riding you like a horse or naked in you bed- woah!- Kagome-no-bad don't think that, he's your best friend. Besides he's rich he could have anyone he wants. I mean he even dated Kinky-hoe. She may be a gold digger but she was extremely attractive, but looked almost identical to herself. Which was why it was weird when Inuyasha introduced the two. They only dated for a short while before Inuyasha realized just how much of a bitch she was. Well besides Kikyo he has had almost no other girlfriends, so why would he want you, some poor girl that can't even afford a real house.' Kagomes self destructive inner monologue was interrupted by the soft mews of a little black and blond kitty sitting by her leg.

"Hi Kirara, have you seen Sango or Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped an arm around Kagome and through her over his shoulder. "Gah!" Kagome yelped as she was thrown into the air. "Hehehe!" Kagome started laughing uncontrollably as Inuyasha began tickling her sides. Kirara just mewed at the house were they could only guess a bunch of mad people were at. Kirara was Sango's pet that lived on the farm, since the landlord at Sango's apartment didn't allow pets in the building, even with Kirara was a demon cat, he still said that it was a pet. So Kirara just stayed with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out at the large ranch.

Kirara mewed again and started walking towards the barn and jumped into a window for a nap.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" he asked

"Did you tell Sesshomaru that Miroku and Sango were coming over?" Inuyasha deadpanned

With that said they could hear a "What the hell are you guys doing in my house?"

Inuaysha and Kagome and started belting laughter as they ran, Kagome still on Inuyashas shoulder, through the front door as they opened the main door an angry Sesshomaru stormed out and took one look at Inuyasha and said without any emotion on his face "Inuyasha next time that your friends are coming over without you can you please get them a babysitter, I don't believe that they should be allowed to be alone together in someone else's house. I caught them trying to sneak into a bedroom, MY bedroom. They need a chaperone, well Sango needs a chaperone"

"Sango, why, don't you mean Miroku?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and moved aside from the door so that she could look inside the house. There laying on the now broken cherry wood front hall table was an unconscious and slightly bleeding Miroku with a large red beaming hand print on both sides of his face.

"He touched her butt huh one too many times." Inuyasha stated not really caring as he stepped over the mess to get into the kitchen to grab a beer from the still in tact fridge.

"Yes, he did." said Kagome as she walked over the now semi dead monk in training, or that's what he tells the girls he meets. Going into the family room to find Sango sitting on the big couch across from the door watching the big screen TV she turned to look at her friend who had a frown on her face. "Want a beer?" Kagome offered. Sango looked over at her and said "Sure." "Crap" Kagome said "What?" Sango asked confused. "I didn't think you would say yes. I don't have a beer…" Sango lightly punched her in the arm. "Bitch" Sango laughed as Kagome sat down with a sheepish grin. "Hey at least I offered, it's the thought that counts" "Ya but your thoughts cant make me dance better" Sango laughed as Kagome snickered and began to laugh histarically, falling back against the soft couch and throwing her feet over the one side and her head leaning over the otherside of the couch ontop of Sango who just pushed her off and they began to wrestle on the floor. Now the living room was very fancy despite the two attractive girls fighting on the rug. There was a wall behind the couch. With a portrait of what looked like a man around his thirties with long white hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and two purple strips on his cheeks, holding a woman with long dark black hair and a kind smile on her face, standing onto to two younger looking people.

One was Sesshomaru, because he had his fathers long white hair, and four red stripes on his face, along with a crescent waning moon on the center of his forehead. He seemed to be in his early 20's, but you never know because demons age differently. He was about 6' 6 in the portrait.

Next to Sesshomaru was what seemed to be Inuyasha, but it was a small child, maybe around 4 or 5. He had his fathers white hair and was leaning against Sesshomaru. His little white dog ears signifying his heritage stood as a beacon ontop his small silver head. All of the men had piercing golden eyes that seemed to read your soul without words.

To the right of the painting was a large glass window that went out into the front yard, and to the left of the door was a wall and a nice sized fire place."Hey wench!" a voice called gruffly from the hallway. Both girls glanced up from their twisted position on the floor to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gaping at them from the doorway. "Um, did you two say you wanted to go shopping tonight?" Inuaysha asked."Oh ya! Come on lets go I want to go shopping." Kagome exclaimed jumping up from the floor and swinging her arms around in a twirl.

"Oh ya I forgot, how silly of me." Sango said as she got up as well and grabbed Kagome and they began to waltz around the room dancing amusingly around the two dumbstruck boys.

"What a pleasure this while be, for me to get to watch my dear Sango change into little skimpy outfits and strut all in front me, what a good boy I must have been in a past life" Miroku declared fists pumping into the air appearing out of nowhere.

"Wow where'd you come from?" asked Inuyasha as if he fell from the ceiling.

"My mom, why?" asked Miroku cocking his head to the side and sneaking closer to the two girls, hands twitching maniacally.

"My god, I don't think he understands. This is quite serious. We must call the nice young men in the clean white coats to come and take him away." whispered an eye twitching Sesshomaru to Inuyasha who just sighed and shook his head at the idiot.

Seeing that he was getting too close to Kagome for comfort he intervened and pulled Kagome back to his chest with his arms, then pushed her between himself and Sesshomaru, who just raised an eye brow at the action but said nothing. Sango didn't notice because she just caught an offending hand who had attempted to cup-a-feel, but failed miserably.

"Well lets go while there's still some daylight." Kagome said blushing slightly at the protective act that Inuyasha did unconsciously

"Now for riding arraignments..." said Miroku smiling sweetly at Kagome.

"I CALL INUYASHA?" shouted Kagome.

"Are you coming Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked to the older man. He just shook his head and replied "I have business papers that I need to go over because some of us have real jobs." With that he gave his younger brother a light jab in the ribs and walked out of the room into his study at the end of the hall. Inuyasha grunted at the act but otherwise didn't react.

"Oh you know what that means my sweet! That you and me get to be together alone we can take our-" Bang just as he was about to say something perverted Sango hit him upside the head.

"He is gonna get brain damage he they ever get married." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha who just nodded in agreement.

"If your riding with me you cant be conscious." Said Sango

"Well he has to ride with you now, cause I called Inuyasha and we are taking the corvette and that is a two seater." said Kagome as they began to walk out into the large cool garage area.

"Fine, I'll be out in a sec just let me drag this dead wait outside, I need to find his keys cause I didn't bring my car."

"Miroku has a car here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who just shrugged. "Ya, he has one out next to the barn. Last time he came here he was drunker then a skunk and I drove him home so he wouldn't kill anyone on the road. Poor man cannot hold his liquore."

"Well be back latter so don't wait up k'?" Inuyasha yelled to his brother, who just pocked his head out from the study door to look at him standing in the entry way to the garage. "Shut the damn door your letting the heat out!" Sesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha just stuck his tongue out and kept the door open. Sesshomaru just sighed. "You aint paying the damn bills, so shut it!"

"Feh whatever" Inuyasha grumbled as he shut the door.

"Oi, Kagome will you be staying here tonight then?" Inuyasha asked as hey opened the door of his yellow corvette for her to climb in.

"Yeah, until I can find a place to stay, since my foster parents want me out as soon as possible. Apparently they want to renovate my room into a game room for Sota. No big deal, not like I need a place to stay or anything!" Kagome said sarcastically as she buckled up.

Kagome's father was killed in a car accident the year her younger brother Sota turned 3. So her mother raised the two for a few more years before she met Izayoi, Inuyashas mother and became close friends. Kagomes mother had died in the same fire that took the life of Inuyashas parents due to the fact that the fire happened at one of the balls that the Takenashi's were hosting when someone pored gasoline all over the grounds of the ball room, then lit it ablaze locking the doors and trapping everyone inside to burn alive. Since then Kagome and her brother had been jumping from foster home to foster home.

Whoever it was locked everyone inside and somehow manage to light the fire burning everyone including themselves alive. The only Motivation was that Mr Takenashi, had taken a human as his second wife, because his first died in child birth with Sesshomaru. Many thought for a while that it was Sesshomaru that had caused the fire because he was angry at his father for loving a human and producing a half demon offspring. Soon that theory was demolished once they saw how much Sesshoamru cared for his half demon brother Inuyasha after the murders. The two would fight and exchanged curses, but nothing more than what brothers do. Soon they forgot about the whole ordeal of them being half brothers.

"Why don't you just live here with me… I mean Rin lives here too and she's not married to Sessy but they seem happy togther." Inuyasha asked as he pulled out of the drive way and out into the setting sun to the nearest town 5 miles away.

"Yes that may be true, but they were mated, its like marriage right?" Kagome asked not looking at Inuyashas face but out at the never ending fence line of the Takenashi ranches property.

"Yes, its like marriage but lasts a hell of a lot longer. There are no demon divorces, it is really 'till death do you part' so a lot stronger then marriage." Inuyasha said gripping the stearing wheel and slowly stopping at a stop sign. Looking both ways he pulled forward and continued driving.

"Well demons have sex all the time with plenty of people, look at Koga. He was a real player before Ayame, hell he even went after me!" at that comment Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. "Yes well unless you actualy mate and leave a mating mark then your not true bound mates. Its complicated, can we talk about something else other then my brother and Kogas sex life?" Inuyasha all but yelled at the small girl sitting next to him on the leather seats.

"Yes Inuyasha, I would like to move in with you for a while. It would be nice and a lot easier since I trust that you wont through me in a hole in your basement and yell at my to 'put the lotion on its skin otherwise it gets the hose again. But ya sure ill move in, we just have to pick up my things from my house at some point." Kagome said happily as the lights of the city began to appear in the front windshield.

**Hello all! Good to see someone is reading this again. Hope you loved it as much as I did. As you can tell it is less of a crack fic and more of like idk serious? Well I will try and keep the comedy atleast. I hope some new ppl are acutally reading this. Please review, reviews make ThePupperMaster happy. **

"**So today was super muggy and disgustingly hot so I decided that I would treat myself to a McDonalds ice cream cone. When I was half way done with it I found a cone wrapper inside my cone. It was wrapped around the ice cream. With the ice cream sitting in it staring back at me I sighed. Today was a bad day for a frosty treat."**

**Yours truly;**

**Signed **

_**ThePupperMaster**_


	3. Taking Kagome home, and SesRin lemon

**Hello again, how are my wonder fan readers today? Well I hope that this chappy is good enough for you all. I Do Not Own Inuyasha so plz no suing me.**

****

Kagome really enjoyed riding in the corvette, mainly because Inuyasha was always with her when they were in it. With the windows down they had the heat blasting creating a hot tub effect. The feeling of the cool early night air blowing through her hair made her smile.

Inuyasha looked over at the smiling woman next to him as they rolled to a stop an intersection. Just then a flat black 1987 mustang convertible came to a screeching halt right next to her window. Kagome blinked twice at the obnoxious car and the occupants inside. Two Snake demons turned their heads from the driver seat and front seat to stare at her with a disgusting grin on their faces. One of them flicked their tongue in her direction as the light remained red as an ambulance whirled by through the intersection. Inuyasha growled annoyed as his light was missed, completely unaware of the demons in the car beside him.

"Please do not say anything, please do not say anything." Kagome whispered to herself closing her eyes and silently praying for the light to be green soon before Inuyasha noticed.

Unfortunately Buddha decided that he didn't was to listen that particular day. "Hey there sexy, what are you doing with this mutt here?" said the Snake demon behind the wheel. He flicked his tongue out as if to take in her intoxicating sent of woman and gave a perverted smile.

"Why, don't you just smell…delicious?" The first one said again as the second one leaned over him and said "Yeah, why not come and hang with some full demons like us, were really good with our tonguesssss." Licking his lips he snickered as Kagome blushed and tried to duck out of view, but that just caused Inuyasha to look over and to just notice the two harassing snakes. "Why don't you two shut the fuck up before I make a pair of boots and a matching coat out of your stupid asses!" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh my god please just make it stop." Kagome said holding her head in shame as the three males began shouted profanities at eachother. Getting fed up with the stupid slow light she sent a death glare to the car next to them. "Come on sweet heart. There yeah go, hope on out and over here." the snake demons coed at her motioning with their tails to come in their car.

Kagome tried not to vomit at the comment. "You know what?" Kagome angrily "I'm fine just where I am because I know that you're just a couple of jack ass's that couldn't get laid even if their lives depended on it!" Kagome all but yelled at the two shell shocked demons. Inuyasha laughed as the light turned green and he reared the gas throttle and held the brakes, causing his tires to screech and tear up the slush below him. Speeding through the light he left the two snake demons coughing and cursing at their now dirty cause in the muddy cold snirt(snow and dirt) while the cars behind them honked in annoyance.

****

After a few more minutes of driving and a funny conversation with Inuyasha they got into the parking lot and spotted Sango and Miroku leaning against their car in the back row.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Miroku giving a suggested smile.

Sango hit him on the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter?"

"So what did take you so long?"

"Better question, why did you parked way the fuck over here?" Inuyasha yelled as he through his car in park next to Mirokus car and climbed out and folding his arms. Sango just sighed and said "Well 'Roku doesn't want anyone to door ding his car." Kagome shook her head as she got out and locked her door. "Paranoid 'monk' idiot."

"My wonderful car needs its space to grow and prosper!" Miroku said dinging his earing and giving a flirtatious smile at Kagome. Inuyasha grumbled something and grabbed Kagomes elbow, who in turn grabbed Sangos who laughed and skipped along leaving the monk.

Sango pulled Kagome into a random store and began to look through pants as Inuyasha took a seat outside on a bench inside the mall, Miroku soon joined him with two soft pretzels. They began to munch on them, after the grande taco incident in the fancy dress store Kagome didnt let Inuyasha eat in any stores, or rent Mexican mariachi bands either.

"So anyway what happened u guys, normally Inuyasha is cruising down the freeway as if he just saw the ghost of Bruce Lee running at him with numchucks." Sango said as she held up a pair of cute khaki pants and turning them around to look at the pockets. The dark haired girl just sweat dropped and shook her head vigorously and waved her hands in the air between Sangos arms on her shoulders, as if to dismiss the idea of Inuyasha doing the do on a lawn….again.

"No, no, no –hahaha-we just ran into some trouble." Kagome laughed remembering the incident. Sango raised an eye brow and set down the pants she was looking at to stare at her friend.

"Trouble, like Inuyasha pooped in someones yard again?" Sango asked seriously as she grabbed both of Kagomes shoulders and shook her. "Did the doggy drop a doody again?" Kagome just stared blankly at her friend and started laughing. "Oh my god! No, just some dicks on wheels"

"The cops?" asked Sango letting her go and picking up a pair of blue jeans and handed them to Kagome who said "Cute, but no just some rude demons in a hot rod. But we got rid of them. God they were so crude and disgusting, they were like hitting on me Sango it was so nasty!" Kagome through her hands in the air, nearly clocking a poor store clerk in the nose if the pant of the pair of jeans she was holding. "Oops, sorry." Kagome apologized as she bowed to the worker who just glared at her and walked away.

Kagome and Sango continued looking at clothes until they picked out some comfortable pants and walked to the cash register, run by the chick Kagome almost smacked. Sango paid for her khaki pants first with cash then the rest on a card. The raven haired girl gave her a weird look. "What?" Sango asked as Kagome just sighed. "Don't got a lot of cash?" Kagome asked as handed her jeans to the still frowning lady. "Oh your one to talk, you don't even have a job" Sango said as she twirled her new shopping bag around her slender fingers as she waited for Kagome to finish. After the total was given said girl was currently digging through her purse to locate her wallet, this seemed to bug the store worker even more as she grumbled under her breath about slow teens. 'Not a fucking teen bitch, I'm 22.' Kagome thought to her self as she finale saw glimce of her hiding money wallet at the very bottom of her purse, covered slightly in jr. mint candy goo. Kagome went 'ick' as she pulled it out and began to pull out money.

Just then a long arm came from behind her with a blue card in its hand and put it on the table for the cashier to take. He had another bag in his hand, he and Miroku must have swung by a store while the girls were shopping. "Inuyasha, no." Kagome stated swatting his hand away from the counter intending on paying herself. "You know I hate it when you try to pay for my things"

"I know, but I like to. Plus I have enough money to go around for everyone." He said with a smile, you could hear Miroku in the background yelling "Then can I have a fifty too?" Smack, he was on the ground with an angry Sango staring at him. She just smiled and waved as if nothing happened. "Yeah, well anyway-" Inuyasha said as they were leaving the store to head over to a lingerie store "Well, I don't like you paying for me cause then it would make me seem like a Gold digger." Kagome said as she finally paid for her items and waited for Inuyasha to do the same."-You know I got the dough to spend on my friends, and I know its been tough so think of this as an early birthday present or something." Just as he said that a random blonde haired big tit girl came sprinting out of a baby/early childhood store and latched onto his arm and screamed "Marry me? I am a single mother and need it!" Inuyasha looked terrified as he tried to claw the scantly dressed woman from his arm. "Yeah Inuyasha, help the baby mama." Miroku snickered. Kagome just had a blank look on her face but inside she was ragging. 'Get the heck off my man you whore! Hes mine.' Inner Kagome bellowed trying to make her way to making normal Kagome scream it at the bitch who held her man.

"No! No, now get the fuck off me bitch before I fucking cut you, you sluty skank!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed his arm back from the girl as she walked away in defeat.

Kagome just sweat dropped at the girl, but was secretly Inuyasha got rid of her.

"Did you see what she was wearing?" Miroku said, just then he got smacked by three people all at once. "Yeah, she looked slutty. Odd she said she had a kid, I didn't see a kid…" Kagome thought outloud as they continued into the lingerie store and started browsing through underwear. Inuyasha never felt more awekward then now. He was a male, a handsome one at that and he was standing in a womens underwear store. He felt like a pervert, speaking of which he looked over to Miroku who seemed to be practically throwing underwear at Sango to try on who was blushing madly at the man.

Kagome, sensing his discomfort decided to grab his arm and lead him to the part of the store where they had clothes. 'Thank you Buddha' Inuyasha prayed to himself as he was no longer the only man in that part of the store. There was another one looking at dress pajama shirts. Weird he was wearing a long white shirt and makeup, someone yelled 'Jakostu' at him and a man with a long black pony tail walked up wearing white parachute paints and a blue button up. What a weird name and weird guys. Inuyasha thought as Kagome picked a few things off the rack and headed to the dressing room, Inuyasha in toe.

After trying on a couple bras and panties and a cotton shirt or two Kagome, more like Inuyasha, made there finale purchase and walked out of the store.

They looked around and just noticed that Miroku and Sango were no where to be seen so they began to look for the young couple. It didn't take long to find them as they rounded the corner their jaws hit the floor. There they were Sango and Miroku making out on the edge of the indoor penny fountain. And Mirokus hands were in a place where they never get to go. Sangos lower back, and he seemed to be enjoying it, a lot.

What surprised them even more then the fact that Miroku was making out with Sango and touching her ass in public, but rather the fact that Sango was kissing Miroku in public. Normally she is shy about that sort of thing especially around other people, but Miroku must have done one hell of a convincing speech to get her to do that, or something that made her feel good. Real good from the way they seemed to block everyone in the store out. Then a loud "Ahem" broke the two apart. Sango was off Miroku, like as if he was Kikyo herself sitting there next to her.

A security guard was smirking tapping his night stick against the side of his leg. Inuyasha was laughing at the two being caught while Kagome just blushed. "Alright you two love birds-" the cop said with a sigh "Malls closing, please make your way to the exits, don't make me babysit you on the way out." He said tapping his foot impatiently. Sango just blushed and hung her head grabbed Kagome and the two ran out of the mall towards the two cars.

Miroku got up with a grown and a very noticeable buldge in the crotch area. Inuyasha averted his eyes as well as the cop who just gave Inuyasha a knowing look and ushered them to the exit. Both left willingly, Miroku more like running.

The girls ran ahead in the parking lot to the two cars splashing and slipping in the new fallen snow, while the guys hung behind to watch their ass's move in the manner that only certain girls can do, and damn it those two had it going on.

Finding their car, Sango and Miroku got in silently and drove off after throwing their bags in the back, because Sango didn't bring her car to the mall Miroku brought her home so that left Inuyasha and herself all alone for the night.

Kagome and Inuyasha drove to Kagomes house to pick up her stuff, and bring it to his house. "Are you sure its ok for me to stay with you during winter break? I mean I would love to but I don't wanna be a bother…" Kagome said as they drove silently up her street. "No its fine, in fact why don't you stay even after break. I mean the house is so big and we have known eachother for a long time already and stuff." Inuyasha said not looking at her. "I would like that a lot." Kagome said softly as they pulled into the drive way of her foster parents house.

Inuyasha parked his car as he looked at Kagome who looked apprehensive and nervious she was ringing her hands. "You ok?" he asked concerned as she looked over at him and gave a small smile and nodded her head. "Lets just do this quickly."

****

Kagome unlocked the small yellow door to her foster parents house and swung it open to reveal a not so clean environment. Inuyasha almost never went over to her house because she was embarrassed by the dirty house that she lived in. Her step mom was a compulsive hoarder and her step father was a drunk who drank to deal with his wife's issues. So it was a tough time growing up there, but luckily Sota was going off to college in the US and had already left that fall so Kagome was left alone with her drunk step father and crazy step mother. She hated it, her step father would beat her if she was home late ever and her step mom would just scream at her for touching her precious boxes of junk. Needless to say it was a good thing she was leaving. She was glade to be moving in with Inuyasha, she just wished she wouldn't have to show him the life that she had been hiding for so many years.

After they walked through the cluttered dark entry way Inuyasha had to hold his nose at the putrid sent that assaulted his nose. "What they hell is that? It smells like cat urine and feces!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Kagome climbed over a box of old garbage that looked purple and red in color on the dusty vomit covered floor to get to the stairs to her room. "How can you live in this shit hole! Why didn't you tell me it was this bad Kagome! I could have gotten you out sooner." Inuyasha yelled as he looked over at a cracked table to see a chunk of yellow fur of some sort laying on the top. "I thought your cat died like five years ago Kagome." He yelled as he tripped over a broken lamp that looked like a human female leg. "He did." She said solemnly hiding her face with her bangs. Reaching the stairs she heard someone yell at her from across the house. "Gome! Is that you, your fucking 2 hours late bitch!" Kagome cringed at the sound. "Gomenasia dad she yelled back. Suddenly a black haired dark skin man in his late forties came stumbling around the corner and bumped right into Inuyasha who just glared at the man. "The fuck are you?" he slurred as he looked the white haired man over noticing his ears and eyes he gasped. "Hanyou!" he yelled pointing a pudgy finger at Inuyasha whose eyes widened at the insult. "Fucking demon what the hell aress youn withm mah daughterz." He slurred even worse. He grabbed Kagome roughly by the arm causing her to bruise. "Stupid fucking whore." With that he stumbled back to the living room to leave a fuming Inuyasha and a scared Kagome to climb the steps to her room to begin packing.

Kagome didn't have a lot of things because her foster parents didn't give her money to buy clothes or make up so she only bought what she needed. It only took 3 boxes to get all of her belongings out to the car and passed her step father passed out on the couch. Inuyasha was just putting the last box in his trunk when he heard a scream from the house. Rushing in her saw Kagome huddeled in the corner of the kitchen bleeding from the side, her foster mom was standing over her with a blooded knife in her hand, her hair all a mess and multiple shirts and pants hanging off her body the woman was laughing with a hysterical look in her eyes. "Gome! Where do you think you are going Gome. Not trying to leave me are you?" her step mom coed as she petted the knife as if I were a small animal. "Please, stop your sick…" Kagome cried. Seeing this Inuyasha quickly ran at her step mom grabbed the knife and through her against the wall knocking her out. After being satisfied with the knowledge that the woman wouldn't be getting up anytime soon Inuyasha hurried to Kagomes aid with a clean towel he found onto of a bunch of boxes in the kitchen. He sniffed it once to make sure that was nothing dangerous on it before he kneeled down to Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he gingerly went to lift the side of her shirt to see that the cut wasn't very deep. She nodded her head and her tear filled eyes met his. "Can we leave before my dad gets up. I just wanna be done." He nodded his head in agreement and gave her the towel to clean up the blood on her waste. "I don't think your gonna need stiches" he said as he inspected the cut. "We can clean it up more when we get to my house." Kagome was then lifted into the air and carried bridle style out the door into the cold snowy night air. Once outside Inuyasha set Kagome down on the drunk of his car as he opened the door and moved a box to the back that was on her seat then lifted her into the seat. "I'll be right back." He said as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead and shut her door. She could hear her dad start shouting, then she could hear a scuffle and glass breaking then Inuyasha walked out with a smirk on his face after a few minutes. Kagome just looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "They wont bother you again." Was all he said as he climbed in and they spend away, never looking back and never wanting to.

****

After a few hours of unpacking Kagome was able to set up her new room in one of the many guest bedrooms that now became Kagomes room. It was a white color with a brown paneling wrapping around the four corners of the room. She had a queen size bed with green and white sheets along with a night table to the left and right of the bed. A picture window rested on the east side of the room. Two large red black out curtains covered the window held back by two golden braided ropes attached to the wall. A small green rug laid on the floor beneath Kagomes tired bare feet to her left was a large cherry wood dresser with the half crescent moon symbol of the dog demon clan etched onto each drawer nob.

Kagome set the last pair of jeans into the drawer of her dresser and turned around and smiled at her complete room. Walking over to the bed she sat down and let her body fall across the sheets horizontally. "You all done?" a voice from a door commented. Kagome rolled over onto her stomach to look at the intruder and gave a big grin as she spotted her other best friend in the whole world, Rin Yokai. "Yeah we got it all." Kagome said as she jumped up to give the smaller girl a hug.

"Rin, how are you?" Kagome commented as she let her go. Rin was wearing a bright orange shirt with a green cursive design she also had a black skirt that went down to her thy along with knee high healed boots.

"Nice to se you too Kagome." said Rin giving the older girl a smile. Rin was only 20, quit a bit younger then her mate Sesshomaru who was so many years older because he was a demon, she wasn't quite sure how old he was really.

"I haven't seen you in so long, I thought you were in America for the rest of the year?" Kagome asked with a grin on her face. "Well I was, but then Mr. Anxious over here couldn't stand having me so far away." she said as the Mr Anxious AKA Sesshomaru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her mate mark that he had given to her himself the night they were matted a while ago.

"He said that he's going to take care of me from now on and that I no longer have to go to school for a degree. He even paid off my student loans. He says that since I'm his mate I should just let him and not complain. So I get to stay home all day and take care of the children."

"But you don't have any kids." said Kagome as she sat back down on the bed and gave a big yawn. It was about midnight and Kagome was beat beyond belief.

"Well yes that's true, but I mean when we do." Rin said with a slight blush as Sesshomaru rubbed her stomach again before kissing her hand.

"Well-"came Sesshomaru's cool voice. He was wearing a black business suit, and a dark brown overcoat, with a purple scarf hanging around his neck untied, as if he just got home. "I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer." he whispered huskily into Rins ear as he licked it.

Just to prove his point he pulled her backside closer to the front of his pelvis and gave it a good squeeze. Pressing her firmly against it so she could feel it on her butt and knowing that she is the reason showed just how she affected him. She blushed and loved the thought of only being able to do that to him made her feel powerful and loved.

Rin looked over at Kagome who seemed to have fallen asleep in the silence, her shirt ridding up slightly showing the small bandage across her hip. Being mated to a demon Rin got some special perks, such as having a higher sense of smell. Thus Rin could smell the lingering scent of Inuyasha on them. Rin smiled and she squirmed out of Sesshomarus grasp to walk over to Kagome and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Sesshomaru snuck from the room and was back in a split second carrying a red wool nit blanket. He gave it to Rin and she draped it over the sleeping girl. "I hope you find true love soon Kagome." Rin whispered as she exited with Sesshomaru. "I know she will, it will happen as soon as my half brother realizes it." With that Rin smiled lovenly at her mate and switched off the light in the sleeping girls room.

****

It took a couple minutes for Rin and Sesshomaru to reach the other wing of the house due to its enormous size and the fact that the rooms were generously spread apart from eachother for privacy reasons. The large white hallway had painting upon painting of different demons gracing their walls along with six large floor to ceiling length windows whose deep red curtains were drawn shut to hide the dark night and to keep in the small orange glow of the old electronic candelabras that hung every once in a while on the walls illuminating the floor in front of Rin and Sesshomaru as they made their way through the house. There was a grey carpet with a long deep red rug with red/orange sparkly trimming that led a mystical path to the end of the hall where two large oak doors where shut. Rin stopped walking as she floated towards one of the windows and slightly pushed back a curtain to look at the shinning moon in the sky. Rin sighed contently as she remembered the first time she and Sesshomaru met that one fateful day in the forest. He was badly hurt from some demon and she found him and healed him back to health. At the time he was a man of few words but after a while they began to go out, and eventually began to date then one thing led to another and he asked to become mates. It was on a night just like tonight, snow falling lightly yet the moon could still be seen through the clouds partially.

Looking up Rin realized that she was suddenly alone in the large hall. Feeling a chill run up her spine she made her way quickly to the end of the hall and took the first door on the left and entered the room. Just as she opened the door to her and Sesshomaru's master bedroom, a hand reached out of the darkness to her right and it wrapped itself around her delicate neck snagging her and pulling her to a strong well-built chest.

Rin, knowing exactly how it was turned around and looked up at her mate whose hand dropped to her waste. Love and lust were in his eyes, as he leaned his head down and pressed his lips to her full pink ones. With Rin being so much smaller than him, Sesshomaru had to wrap one of his arms around her and pushed her up against the now closed door. He really didn't need to use both his arms to hold her up because of her light weight and also the fact that he was a full fledged demon made her seem weightless. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, she felt so secure in his strong arms that she could just lose herself in his intoxicating scent.

Pressing harder into Rin's mouth forcing it open he slipped his tongue inside. This made Rin let out a sexy moan of pleasure and ecstasy. Getting even more excited at the sound of his mates voice calling out to him primaly made the bulge becoming harder to ignore inside his black trousers. Sesshomaru picked her up fully against his chest and began to walk to their King sized bed. He then pulled back the blankets and laid Rin onto the soft white sheets and then he got on top of her, supporting his weightt on his elbows he gave her another chaste kill.

As soon as Sesshomaru climbed ontop of him Rin could feel herself getting aroused 'down there' as a tingling sensation began to fill her belly and she moaned loudly and arched her back high into Sesshomarus body. Breaking the kiss, Sesshomaru started to remove Rins shirt from her body, allowing her full supple breasts to fall out as her black bra tried to keep them in place, but still allowing them to bounce a few times for the amusement of the demon lord in front of her. As her skin revealed itself to him, Sesshomarus piercing golden eyes got a sudden hungry look in them as if he was drinking in her appearance and storing it to his memory. He brought her neck down to his face and started trailing kisses down her neckline, all the way to where her nuisance of a skimpy bra was. He grabbed the back of the bra and with a flick of his clawed hand the bra straps broke in two, letting loose her size C' Cup breasts to say hello to the world. He watched as they jiggled slightly from the absence of the fabric that held them up. Her flat stomach, gave way to her most treasured area, his favorite place were her long legs awaited him and drew his eyes to his prize hidden by a short skirt that was ridding dangerously up her thy. Pushing her skirt up with one hand and pulling down her underwear with the other he looked on in ah at her goddess like figure basking in front of him.

Soon her breasts throbbed and longed to be touched. Giving a small whine and motioning with her chin to her chest and giving sad puppy dog eyes. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow and decided he wasn't comfortable so he moved them so that he was laying between her legs but still on top of her stomach, being sure not to apply pressure, so he could have better access to her lushes breasts. Seeing that they were cold, and Sesshomaru being the gentleman he was decided he would warm them up for her. Quickly he licked her breasts with his hungry mouth, sucking and nipping at all the skin he could find on her glorious chest. Taking a hardened peak into his warm mouth he began to suck harder.

Rin arched her back further into the bed and let out three long groans and shook slightly as Sesshomaru made her feel a pleasure that most people dream of achieving. As if to give Sesshomaru better access to her body she began to grind into his crotch hitting his manhood in the proses, making him grown. Rin grabbed the hem of Sesshomaru's coat disgarding it to the side of the bed and began to unbutton his shirt leaving it open. Now it was her turn to look at his well-toned chest, he had a really good six pack going on, and there wasn't a trace of fat on his Adonis like body.

Sasshomaru started moving around again, this time he started slowly licking the valley between her breasts, and making his way down her chest and past her stomach, stopping only to dip his tongue into around her navel making her shiver. Going further he reached his favorite spot, bringing his head down to her clit he saw that she was indeed aroused for him, not only was he able to smell it the second she came in the room, but now it was over powering his nose and he fucking loved it. He was proud to know that only he had that effect on her, that no one else on the planet was able to control her as he did. He took great pride in being able to make her feel the way she does. Hearing her moan from the heat that was coming from his mouth onto her inner thy, only mad the space in his pants tighter. So he discarded the painful prison, and removed his boxers as well tossing them somewhere far behind him into the darkness of the master bedroom, hitting the black out curtain slightly allowing the moon and snow to shine through just enough to give the ambiance of a romantic cabin in the room. Sesshomaru glanced up at Rin who looked extremely sexy and Rin felt the same about him.

Bringing his head back down, he flicked out his tongue into her clit, and a searing pleasure feeling over took Rin as she scream in ecstasy. Rins hands found their way to the back of Sesshomaru's head when he started pumping his tongue in and out. Sweat rolled down Rins face as Sesshomaru started to quicken his pace with his tongue. Rin shouted Sessomaru's name as her body climaxed into Sesshomaru's waiting mouth.

Panting Rin looked up to see her loving mate looming over her with fire in his eyes. In one swoop he was inside of her. Her pushed his mouth on hers and shoved his tongue down her throat making her moan in pleasure. Her mouth gladly accepted it as his hands traveled all over her curves, while her own hands found their way to his manhood pumping into her. She gave it a quick squeeze, and he stopped his actions immediately. She gave him an evil smirk as she grabbed it in her small palm and started stroking him thus pulling him out of her. She was hell bent on making him feel just as good as she did. He gave a small cry of pleasure as she started to pump it with both hands, though if you didn't know him you wouldn't have caught it.

His groaning became louder as she put the head of his manhood into her warm waiting mouth, which was hard to do since he was a good 9 inches long. 'I always thought that, that was way too large to be normal, Im mean the normal size would be 6-7 inches, but he's tall, and a demon, so I would guess...' Rin couldn't finish her thought, as Sesshomaru started bucking into her mouth. She gagged slightly as she pushed her hands up to his hips to control his movement in her mouth. Rin knowing just how to please her mate started to suck harder, and just as he climaxed he screamed her name, and gave an inhuman howl. Now panting Sesshomaru, laid back down on top of Rin. He spread her legs and started to put his enlarged pulsing manhood back into her wet clit. Going slowly inch by inch he was about half way in when he stopped and looked at her face, it was showing a little pain, but she said "It's ok, I can handle it, it is not like it's our first time."

But Sesshomaru was stubborn and stopped, Rin getting mad bucked her hips taking more of him into her, but he still didn't move. So she bucked again, but this time she squeezed his madhood as she bucked and that did it. He started going further in, just to pull out and slam back down. He kept repeating the same thing, and Rins hips matched his, thrust for thrust. Her orgasm was coming and he could sense it. And with a final hard thrust she came screaming his name, he came shortly after spilling his seed into her yearning womb. He caught himself before he fell on his mate. Laying down next to her, after he pulled out, he lifted Rin into a loving embrace on top of him, as they both fell into a dreamful sleep basking in the moonlight of a cool winters early morning.

****

**Epic, this story literally took me all day to redo. As you can tell I have no idea how to do page breaks and have it show up on the FF sight, so I hop my Q's don't piss anyone off. If you know how to make like a line in a FF and have it show up when posted let me know, cause I know I hate it when ppl cant separate scenes. Anyhow please review if you like.**

"**What would you do for a Klondike bar? Not drunk enough to do you."**

**Signed **

_ ThePupperMaster_


	4. Breakfast surprise

**Goodmorning, afternoon or evening my followers. Hope you like the changes I have made. I hope to get more reviews because reviews make me a happy little girl. Lol. Also I cant make page breaks which will work and that pisses me off. Also I know that this story seems completely different then the original, but I like to think that this is just less of a crack fic and more of a serious one with a lot of detail. Hope its up to your standards.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Inuyasha**

****

In the morning the few birds that stay during the winter began to chirp excitedly welcoming the new day out in the now snow dusted lawn. The gorgeous sun had risen just above the horizon line casting a wonderful yellow glow over the barn and ranch. Kagome had gone to bed before shutting her curtains so the suns rays came blasting into her room. Groaning as she tried to block out the offending light with the blanket that was laying tightly wrapped around her chest she grabbed it and threw it over her head and brought her legs up to her chest to keep her warm. The temperature had dropped during the night.

Sighing when the sun just light up the red fabric Kagome opened her eyes slightly then blinked them open when she realized that she didn't remember buying the blanket let alone putting it on her bed. 'Must have been Rin.' She thought as she rolled over and buried her head under her pillow. Just then there was a creak at her door.

Kagome didn't move as she felt the bed sag slightly then a more pressure on the bed as if the person laid down. "Goodmorning sleepy head, get your ass out of bed. Its breakfast time." A gruff sing song voice rang out soflty.

Kagome smiled as she rolled over completely and the blanket was pulled from her head, leaving her hair disheveled slightly. Kagome was still wearing her outfit from yesterday, but it was a lot loser because she slept in it. Her eyes looked glossy and dreamy in the morning light and her plump lips gave a small pout then a large yawn showing off perfect teeth. She blinked twice cutely as Inuyasha stared at her. "Beautiful." He whispered.

Kagome raised a black eye brow and sat up giving a big stretch while doing so. "What time is it?" she asked as she reached to the night stand for a brush then began to brush out the wrinkles from her hair while still in bed. "Early, but we got a big day ahead of us. Gonna get some breakfast then head out. It's the first day of out month off break." Inuyasha said excitedly as he got up and began to go over to the curtains, closing them half way as to dim to the light to allow Kagome some privacy as well as she dragged herself over to the bathroom to clean herself up. After twenty minutes a freshly cleaned and smelling wonderful wearing nothing but a fluffy pink short bathrobe that clung to her body sweetly but not sexually which was nice because it left a lot to the imagination. Inuyasah coughed awkwardly at the sight feeling a twinge is his jeans. He was wearing a black and light blue Tokyo community college sweatshirt with their logo which was a white and red fan. Kagome jumped at the sound of his caughing. "Inuyasha! Get out!" She yelled at she began to throw objects at the terrified half demon who ran from the room for dear life. Slamming the door behind him Inuyasha leaned against the door as he heard a shoe smack the other side of the door. He sighed and slide down to a sitting position still leaning against the door. "What are you doing?" a cold voice said next to Inuyasha. Without looking up Inuyasha said "I was kicked out dumb ass what does it look like?" Sesshomaru grunted his acknowledgement and continued down the hall to look for Rin so they could begin their breakfast.

"Hey were did Sesshomaru go, I could have sworn he was out here?" asked Kagome as she opened the door and looked around. She had changed into long dark wash jeans and a green plaid shirt with a white puffy jacket tucked under her arm.

"Do you really want to know?" Inuyasha said with a smirk from the floor. She took a look at him and saw that he was wearing some dark ripped work pants with a dark red button up shirt that was unbuttoned. "What you know what he is doing all the time?" Kagome asked sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yup!" Inuyasha chirped as he jumped up and began to walk to the kitchen, Kagome on his heel her dark hair flowing behind her.

"Ok…I didn't know that you knew so much about what Sesshomaru does all day. So you have the exact knowledge of what exactly what he's doing at this moment?" Kagome said with a smirk big enough to rival Inuyasha's. "You bet your sweet ass." He said as he walked down the main stairs squinting slightly as the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling reflected the run right into his sensitive eyes. She looked like she was about to retort when he put a clawed hand up to her mouth causing her to give a muffled scream.

She licked it trying to get him to let go, but he just grinned and said "You'll have to try a lot harder if you want to seduce me." She glared at him and started grunting and thrashing trying to be released so she could tell him exactly what was on his mind. She immediately stopped, but then got an evil glint in her eye. She bit down-hard-on the palm of his hand. But he still didn't let go he just came up to her ear and said "Your getting warmer..."

He removed his hand, and she looked at him. She pushed open the swinging doors to the kitchen to reveal an personless room. "Well looks like Rin and Sessy left already. She went over to the cupboard and stretched on her tip toes to reach her favorite type of cereal.

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that every time she reached move another box of cereal out of the way in search of her favorite her shirt would rise up a bit revealing her flawless stomach and back towards him, he could still see the small bandage on her hip from the night before.

'We should really change that.' Inuyasha thought as she finale found her prize. 'I cant believe someone would do such a horrible thing to such a sweet hearted girl. I love her so much, but how can I tell her, I mean were not even dating and yet here she is moving into my house. How am I going to tell her? God, she is so beautiful. She deserves someone better, not a half demon.' Demon Inuyasha thought angrily trying to pull the reigns of consciousness in his favor.

Sitting down at the round table in the kitchen cereal in a bowl in one hand and milk and a spoon in the other, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha only to see him staring at her his cheeks tinted a light pinkish color, barely noticeable. Moving closer towards him she reached out a slender hand to his forehead to check if he had a temperature or a cold coming on. She reached her hand up to check his face. Inuyashas eyes widened when her scent came charging through his nostrils invading his brain and making him drunk with her smell. Without warning he suddenly grabbed her by her delicate wrist and brought it down by his side. He then continued to pull her into her lap making her almost spill her breakfast all over the floor. Lucky for her Inuyasha used his awesome demon skills to catch the items before they fell and set it on the table all in one swift motion leaving Kagome shocked and in ah.

"Inuyasha..?" She whispered eyes wide with shock, unsure of what he was doing Kagome didn't fight him as he turned her body slightly so that she faced him. His eyes were a redish blue color and he seemed to have grown larger fangs, but as soon as she blinked his eyes looked normal. Inuyasha pressed her harder against his body. Kagome didn't know what was happening to him but she was sure as hell wasn't going to stop his actions. Inuyasha leaned down towards her shocked face and gently brushed his lips over hers. She closed her chocolate colored eyes and leaned into the kiss. Loving the feeling of his chapped lips against her own soft ones, Inuyasha gave a small smile, surprised that she was kissing back he put his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss further making her moan in the process as she could feel him warp around her smaller frame. This was all interrupted right as his hand started to snake up the front of her shirt, they heard what sounded like a gun shot from out in the fields around the house.

They separated fast as if the very gunshot they heard had landed a hot shell on both their skins. Both of them sitting on different ends of the table now with a very nice shade of pink tinted on both of their faces. Quickly the two bounded to the living room window across the hall from the kitchen to look out the picture window to survey the entire yard.

Looking out into the now clouded sky, they heard another gunshot, and what sounded like screaming echoing eerily through the new fallen snow.

"What was that?" Kagome asked nervously, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end and a sudden chill ran up her spin making her teeth clench. "I don't know." Inuyasha said with a serious face "But whatever it was we need to investigate because we need to stop whoever it is from shooting cause they might scare the horses." Inuyasha said. "Scare the horses, what about the screaming?" Kagome asked jerking around to stare at him as if he had grown two heads. "Kagome, we are the only ones out here, the closest neighbor is about a mile away up the road. Its probably just someone hunting on our land again. Ill bring my shot gun just in case." He said as he quickly walked down another hallway to get to a stair case that led to the basement. Kagome ran after him tripping over her own feet, not wanting to be alone in a house that large with gun shots ringing in her ear. After reaching the bottom of the stairs Inuyasha entered a room directly infront of him. It was red with a golden wood color lining the bottom half of the room. There was a small couch on the left side, while on the right was a metal fire place. Between the two items was a large steal volt that Inuyasha had opened. Inside there were a number of guns, AK47 (Fully auto, don't tell the cops) a M 1 Grand, M 14, a Rugger 1022, a 20 gage shot gun sitting next to a 12 gage shot gun, and a Mosenagant Russian WWII riffle sitting in the front of them all. Inuyasha grabbed his M 1 Grand along with some shells and turned to Kagome and said "Kagome, stay here. I don't want you getting hurt. Please? I need to Find Sesshomaru, I know he is in the house still." With that he whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number then rushed up the stairs. Leaving Kagome standing by herself in the cold dark basement alone and afraid.

**Cliff Hanger! Yes I know it was short and I apologize, but I aint got internet today stupid internet demons making me not able to have ….internet? ya anyway…. Next chappy will try to be longer! :) **

**Funny story my BF and his family have all those guns, except M 1 Grand and M14 cause those are a B**** to buy. To spendy for me personally. Im happy with a 22 and bird shot, weak I know but I am a chicken when it comes to hunting. My BF actually took me hunting with his bro and two uncles last summer and they all had like 20 and 12 gages and I had my lil 22 bird shot. I saw pheasant and shot it, didn't kill it just pissed it off enough to take charge at me, scary s***. Long story short I can't hunt to save my life and birds now scare the piss out of me. Also now my BF's family makes fun of me, but in a loving way. Lol as always ****read and review****.**

**Signed**

_**-ThePupperMaster**_


	5. Mystery revealed, and love blooms

**Hidy ho! I am here again, two updates in one day, what lucky readers you must be. Anyway I don't own Inuyasha. And on with the story!**

Kagome wrung her hands together as she looked around the dimly lit basement contemplating what she wanted to do. Her head snapped up when she hear voices from the stair well. It was Sesshomaru and Rin, she could hear him tell Rin to stay in the house and to lock the doors. Then she heard silence and then a door slam. "What is happening?" Rin asked herself as she ran through out the mansion locking doors. Deciding that she wasn't going to just sit back and wait for the two to return, Kagome bolted up the stairs grabbing her black books and white fur coat she slammed the door open and took off in the direction of two demon brothers foot prints.

Wandering through the blowing wind Kagome could barely see her own hand in front of her face. "How the hell did such a beautiful winter day turn into this nasty blizzard?" Kagome thought outloud as she pulled her jacket hood tighter around her face. She still hadn't caught up to Inuyasha and his brother yet when suddenly there was another loud gunshot off in the wheat field next to her and a horrible high pitched blood curtailing scream of a child "NOO!". Then nothing but the howling of the early winter wind could be heard in the afternoon air. Kagome took a deep breath in to the field. She soon caught glimpse of a black mass and realized it was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was a few feet away looking at what appeared to be droplets of blood staining the white ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed as he swung her head in her direction as he heard her approach out of breath and a scared look on her face. "What are you doing here. You will freeze to death, its well past below freezing!" Inuyasha all but screamed at her as he ran to her as she almost calapsed onto the ground from the cold.

"Im fine, but what is that. That stuff by Sesshomaru?" she asked as she straightened herself up. "Blood, fox demon blood. It's a females." Sesshomaru said as he bent down to sniff it. "There are no fox demon tribes around here so why would the blood of one of its bitches be on our territory?" Inuyasha asked as he stood next to the shivering girl. "I do not know little brother." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and looked at the graying sky. "Odd color for early winter, huh?" he said "Yeah, but wouldn't-" Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence because she was knocked onto her backside by a small orange furry object crashed into Kagome's chest. Screaming as she fell but careful not to crush whatever hit her Kagome fell into the damp earth.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned as he leaned down and helped her up. Sesshomaru moved over to help her up as well taking a look at whatever caused her to fall.

"Im alright, just got the wind knocked out of me." she said as she looked down at what ever assaulted her. She moved her arms around to get a better look at what had hit her chest.

I seemed to be a small boy with flaming red hair and a large bushy tail. He didn't look a day over the age of 5. He was wearing a blue and green t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were too big for him. He had gorgeous green tear filled eyes he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Please don't let them get me?" the boy shouted as he looked up at Kagome with his big green eyes pleading with her. "The hell kid!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed the boy by his large tail making him squeak as he was lifted into the windy air and began to cry. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she tried to grab the boy out of his iron grip. "Sesshomaru do something!" Kagome yelled at the other man who just stood there and watched. He knew that Inuyasha was just showing his dominance and protecting his territory and his 'mate', even if he didn't know it Inuyasha was doing what was appropriate of a demon who caught another demon on his lands. Sesshomaru would have killed the child on the spot for trespassing, but he let Inuyasha handle it because he knew Kagome wouldn't appreciate it if he killed someone in front of her.

Looking away for Sesshomaru who wasn't gonna help she asked Inuyasha to let go again, he refused. "Hell no, what the fuck are you doing out here you damn fox brat. Are you fucking doing your damn fox magic scaring my horses for fun? Just cause there is a storm doesn't mean we cant fucking hear you from out damn house!" He was now fully yelling at the kid popping him on the head. "STOP IT!" Kagome shrieked as she hit Inuyasha in the chest hard. Now it hurt Kagomes fist more then Inuyashas chest because she was human and he was demon, but it hurt Inuyasha more knowing that she had tried to cause him pain. He let the small child drop as he held his head high still. "Come here." Kagome said gently to the boy who was sobbing on the ground. He looked up at her and saw her own kind eyes and slowly limped over to her and allowed her to pick him up and cuddle him. "Im sorry, I just sensed you were female, I thought you were a demon because I smelled dog demon on you." Sesshomaru raised a stiff eye brow at the two blushing college students. Inuyasha bopped the kid on the head and Kagome just blushed even further and ignored the statement. "Don't worry your safe now. Relax we will protect you. Now, what is your name?" Kagome said trying to calm the frightened child.

"My name is Shippo, but we need to leave, they are after me! They killed my parents I cannot stay here they will kill you too if they know your with me." The fox kit now name Shippo sobbed into Kagomes jacket. "Who the fuck else is on my land?" Inuyasha bellowed. "Our land." Sesshomaru added nonchalantly looking up at the angry hanyou. Inuyashs sent him a glare, to which he returned, and Inuyasha looked away defeatedly. "Our land, who is on our land now brat?" Shippo turned his head from Kagomes now tear covered chest and cried "The Thunder brothers." Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a knowing look on their face just as the snow stopped falling and the clouds moved away from the sky, to reveal a full moon. "I thought it was only the afternoon?" Kagome commented as the temperature seemed to drop even further. The the sudden appearance of moon light illuminated the ground around them, making shadows dance with each cold wind as it pushed down the hair on the back of Kagomes neck as she clung to the small child in her arms.

Then, without warning, out of nowhere two young men stepped out from shadows. The first was smaller than the seconded, but was much more handsome then the other. The larger man standing next to the handsome one was hideous and extremely fat. They both were demons and by the way the small child was trying to burry himself into Kagomes jacket Kagome could only guess these were the thunder brothers.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gave them a once over and stepping up to them Inuyasha said "This is privet property. Why are you deliberately trespassing on Inu-Yokai territory?"

"Oh so sorry." said the first demon, he seemed to be the older one of the two, he looked the most human, he had long black hair tied into a braid, and was wearing a dark over coat, and a white shirt underneath. And the second seemed to look more reptilian or lizard like. He had an oval shaped head and was completely bald. He was wearing a blue jacket and black business pants. Not something you see people normally wear on a ranch, at least trespassers.

"We don't want a fight, we just want the kid. Once you hand him over we will gladly leave this Ranch of yours, Mr...?" the first said again as he glanced at Shippo, and then leered at Kagome in a disgusting manner making Inuyasha give off a demonic growl deep in his throat.

"Takenashi," Inuyasha said flatly as he crossed his arms on his chest and stood in front of Kagome, blocking her from view from the perverted looks. Sesshomaru sensing the gorwing conflict, moved to stand next to his brother, giving off an evil auror. "This is our ranch and you are not welcome here. Who might you two demons be, and why are you interested the kid?"

"My apologias Mr Takenashi how rude of us!" The human looking demon said as he bowed slightly with a disgusting smirk on his face. "My name is Hiten, and this is my brother Manten, and that-" he said nodding his head to the person behind the two dog demons "-little brat there belongs to us." Hiten said stepping forword only to be stopped by a vicious growl.

"What business do you have with the whelp?" Sesshomaru asked face stoic as usual. "Well his parents owed us a bunch of money and they couldn't pay it off. So we are taking that little punk as payment." Manten said, with a scowl on his large face.

"Please don't let them take me they killed my Parents!" the Shippo said between tears. "Is that true?" Kagome said angrily holding the child closer to her shivering form. "Well they couldn't pay up so we had to get rid of them because they wouldn't give up the child." Hiten said as a spear came into view that was strapped to his back. It was long and had a golden handle, while the blade part was made into two lightening shaped knives.

Charging forward with the weapon held out, he rammed at him causing Inuyashas gun to fly from his arm and into the wheat field. Inuyasha dodged, and ran after his gun disappearing from view. Running in after him Hiten became to slash the tall wheat wildly "Where are you demon?" Hiten shouted and then stopped suddenly and took a long whiff of cold air. "Or, should I say…half demon." He gave a wicked smile as he spun around just as he was shoved in the back as Inuyasha jumped at him from behind pinning him to the ground eyes red with hate and fangs ready to tare flesh. He would of too if he had had a better shot, but Hitens blade protected him from the full blow of his fists and fangs.

While they the two were gone in the field Sesshomaru took a charge at the other brother and took a slip at him with his poison claws, but the fatter demon managed to dodge and snuck up behind Kagome and grabbed her pulling her into the air by her hair and punched her in the stomach aiming for the fox kit who jumped from her arms and ran away to hide behind Sesshomaru. Who took charge at the man and brought out his own gun and aimed it at the villain and took 3 shots. He dodged two, but one scrapped the top of his head leaving a bloody path. The fat demons eyes glinted with hatred as he opened his big mouth and gave a horrible yell that caused Sesshomaru to fly bywords far into the field, with Shippo clinging to his leg. "Damn it ! Manten shouted as he was about to run after the kid when a rock hit him in the back. He whipped around to see Kagome with another rock in hand.

More gun shots could be heard off in the distance and yelling filled the air as a crash was heard. Hiten seemed to be somehow flying in the air, he had his weapon still, but he dropped it as he dodged a bullet obviously shot by Inuyasha.

Manten opened his mouth again and nocked her on her back side. He picked her up off the ground and she Grunted as she felt the full force of his fist make contact with her stomach. She didn't want to seem weak so she took her leg and struck him between the thys causing him to drop her to the ground. "Damn you, you BITCH!" He shrieked as he pulled a hand gun from his belt hidden by his oversized coat and brought it to her head. She spat in his face. "You bitch you'll pay for what you did." As he lifted his hand and struck her across her face with the butt of his gun. She fell to the hard cold dirt. She tried to catch her breath but Manten got up quicker than she had hopped and found herself being pulled up roughly by strong hands.

Manten grabbed her and brought her close to his face as if to study her female feature and brought his head in as if to assault her mouth. As Inuyasha heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, he looked up from where he was now pinned to the ground by Hitens Lightening rode, he saw Kagome laying on the wheat floor not moving. "Damn it! Fucking bitch hit me!" Manten said rubbing a now soar jaw. Inuyashas anger started to boil as he threw Hiten off him , and ran at Manten.

Brining out his claws he sliced the fat ass in half. As he fell, Hiten ran up behind him, but just then Sesshomaru came flying from the field sensed and punched him in the gut forcing him painfully into the ground. Hiten started coughing up blood, as Inuyasha advanced onto him eyes still red. He glanced at Kagomes non moving body and advanced on the now blood drenched demon. He through his gun down and used his foot to snap the trident in pieces. He used his own clawed hand to break his skin yelling "Blades of Blood!" as the blood turned into razor sharp blades. He slashed Hitens neck officially killing Hiten.

As he died Hitens body started to disappear, along with his brother Mantins, but when they where totally gone, Hitens lightening trident dissolved into the dirt. Inuayasha ran to Kagomes side,, while Sesshomaru kept his distance knowing that Inuyasha was in demon form, he held the small fox in place as not to go closer and be harmed. Once a Kagomes and saw that she was still breathing and relatively unharmed other then a couple bruises on her arm and a small one starting to appear on her face. He picked her up into his arms, bridal style, and turned to look at his brother and stated "Ok kid, their gone now beat it!"

"No." Came Kagomes soft voice called out as the clouds began to come back and the moon disappeared allowing the late afternoon sun to slowly appear behind dark clouds. Inuyasha looked down at her peaceful face then at Shippo who was standing partially behind Sesshomaru who didn't look at either but at the place where the two demon brothers once were. He didn't say anything but nodded his head and started walking back to the ranch house.

Once they got to the house Inuyasha noticed that his brother wasn't behind him, instead Shippo was cautiously walking behind him his eyes searching the property as if he didn't believe that he was safe. But feeling a small shiver come from both occupants of his arms, he opened the door and motioned for Shippo to fallow through the hallway into the warm house. He started to walk up the stairs he got to Kagomes room and laid her on the bed just as Rin walked in shock on her face. "Oh my! What happened? Was she outside in this weather she must be freezing Inu-" Inuyasha cut her off saying, "Ill tell you later, for now help her get into the bath and change the wound on her side, I think it may have reopened." With that he walked out with a small boy. Rin had a shocked look on her face as the large eyed boy glanced at her before he scampered after the white haired man. Rin looked at Kagome and touched her arm gently to wake her and got her into the bathroom attached to her room as she drew a warm bath.

Inuyasha walked to a small room further down the hall and opened the door. There was a small bed and dresser inside the room. It was a light blue color with a golden ceiling lamp attached to the ceiling. "You can sleep here. Ill come get you later. Get some rest." With that Inuyasha left the room in search of his brother.

A couple hours latter Kagome woke up. Groaning softly Kagome sat up, and looked around. 'Where and I? Wasn't I outside?' Kagome thought, but then memories began to flood her head and she fell back against her sheets. Her side twinged as she touched it gingerly. The curtains in her room were closed so she had no sense of time it could be 4 in the morning for all she knew. Just then she remembered the cause of all the camotion earlier. "Hey, what happened to that kid, Shippo? I hope he is ok.." she said out loud, as she stretched and climbed out of bed and walked over to the door and swung it open. Once in the hall light she noticed that she was wearing grey sweat pants and an oversized purple hoodied sweatshirt with black writing on it. "Oh yeah, Rin was here last night, er, yesterday afternoon. Er whatever."

Suddenly Kagome jumped when she heard crying coming from a room down the hall from her own. Opening the door that the sound was coming from and she had to cover her ears from the ear shattering screaming that was coming from inside. There, on the small bed was the little boy from the night before, crying his eyes out, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were on the floor clutching their ears for dear life. Apparently super demon hearing wasn't good in situations like that. "I told you we should have left the kid outside!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up off the floor to meet Kagome. Sesshomaru just grunted as he rushed to the door and out into the hall way. "Ill let your woman deal with the child." Sesshomaru said as he walked quickly down the hall to his own room on the otherside of the house to catch up on sleep. "Your woman?" Kagome asked confusedly as the crying died down a bit once he realized Kagome was in the room. "Yeah, I can smell the dog man on you. Aren't you two mates?" Shippo asked as he hick upped and rubbed his eyes. His clothes were still very dirty and muddy from being out side for so long.

Walking over to the screaming child Kagome bent down to his level, and said "Shh, it's ok no ones going to harm you." His cries dulled to a sniffle as he looked up at Kagome who walked over to him and sat down on the bed. Inuyasha still stood by the door watching as Kagome soothed the crying child. She picked him up cradling him in her arms. He instatnly fell asleep in her arms. "Poor kid, he must have been warn out from all the trouble." Kagome said as she laid him back down on the bed and brought the covers over his body. "We will have to wash the sheets and his clothes. I can give him a bath to clean him up once he wakes up. I used to have to do it to my brother so its nothing new." Kagome said offhandedly. She looked over to see Inuyasha staring at her with a strange almost loving expression on his face.

"What?" she said confusion written all over her face as she got up to walk over to him.

"You are quite the mother." came the smooth reply of Inuyasha. "Thanks" kagome said with a blush. "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Inuyasha asked while secretly wondering if she would be like that with their pups. 'No she wouldn't want pups with me, she would probably want a human.' demon Inuyasha thought.

_**A few days later **_

"Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted from his spot on the living room floor, he was surrounded by all sorts of toys that Kagome Rin and Sango had gone out and boughten the day after he arrived along with new clothing. Inuyasha and Kagome had talked for a while about finding Shippos next of kin, but it turned out that the thunder brothers Hiten and Manten had killed his entire clan leaving the poor boy an orphan, so he was staying at the ranch for the time being.

Kagome rushed in to see that Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting, again. She just sighed, in the short time that Shippo had been there the boy had already become part of their strange family. He and Inuyasha would always fit, Inuyasha would hit him, softly, then Shippo would cry and call for Kagome and she would come in and yell at Inuyasha. Just like a family, a weird dysfunctional family.

Rin and Sesshomaru had gotten plane tickets to go to the China to visit Rins family, and would be back a few days before Christmas eve, and since Sesshomaru had gotten off work for a few days they didn't have to worry about being interrupted on their vacation. Inuyasha didn't have to start working till he finished collage, that was the condition that his father made for him. Inutaisho always would say 'It doesn't matter how much money you make, without an education you will not succeede fully in life'. Sesshomaru had graduated top of his class years earlier and took over the company and was currently waiting for Inuyasha to come and claim his share.

Kagome took in a breath and let it out as she looked between a fuming Inuyasha and an irritated Shippo hiding behind the couch."Inuyasha! Be nice to Shippo he's littler than you!" Kagome scolded half heartedly. "Keh, so the little runt deserved it." Inuyasha said with his nose in the air but a smirk on gracing his lips. "Yeah right." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well wench now that you're here we can watch the tv and see if the snow's ever going to end." in the past couple days a good 2 feet of snow had covered the ground, and it was still coming down in blankets. Watching the news they saw that it wasn't going to end anytime soon, so Kagome went into the large country style kitchen to make some hot coco for her boys. She liked the sound of it, her boys.

She walked into the room and sat down with a cup of coco and handed it to Shippo who gladely took it. "Well where is mine?" Inuyasha asked playfully as he bent down to take a good look at Kagome who blushed at his closness and shrugged her shoulders. He could smell her slight arousal from his nearness so he smirked and turned around and left the room. He went up to his room to put on some more layers so he could go outside and bring in the horses. Entering his room he grabbed his black down jacket. His room was a dark red color on the walls, he had a king size bed that was a soft cream color. He a walk in closet like the other rooms in the house along with a built in bathroom, but in his room he also had a glass case in which he kept an old sword that his father once owned named Tetsaiga, the same as his horse. It was a prized possession of the Takenashi before he died he gave two sword to his sons. The first was Tensaiga, which he gave to Sesshomaru, the sword of life. There was a story behind the sword, it said that the Tensaiga was a sword of the heavens. The Tetsaiga which he gave to his youngest son Inuyasha, was the sword of the Earth, a sword of decision, it can save life or take it.

A pretty cool history lesson if you like that sort of thing Inuyasha always said.

He had a giant window that overlooked the front of the house. It was not one of the biggest rooms in the house, but he liked it because it allowed him to see who enters and exits the ranch easily.

Leaving the room he called out to Shippo to come follow him. In the short amount of time Shippo has come to look to Kagome as a mother, and therefore Inuyasha as a father, because they always smelled the same. "Hey Shippo you want to help me get the horses into the stalls today?" Inuyasha asked as he slipped on a pair of lightly colored leather cloves and a black Russian bomber hat over his pink and white ears.

"Yes!" Shippo yelled jumping up almost spilling his liquid. Inuyasha snickered as the boy quickly set the cup down on the end table. "One second I need my warm cloths!" Shippo exclaimed running from the room. Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone together for the first time since the incident in the kitchen. Kagome was sitting on the couch her legs tucked under her body and a small brown and red blanket laying on her thy's, and a cup of tea held close in both hands. They stared at eachother for a short while before Kagome said "Your welcome to sit down ya know?" Kagome said as she patted the spot next to her. Inuyasha did as she asked and turned his upper body so that he was half facing her. Staring into her eyes Inuyasha leaned in closer to Kagome taking in her wonderful sent, he closed his eyes and inhaled, suddenly he felt something, something soft and wet on his lips. Opening his eyes he saw the girl he was thinking about just centimeters from his face. Shocked Inuyasha froze, but Kagome took the time to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha grinned as he felt her take dominance. He wouldn't have that, he flipped her so that he was on top of her pinning her to the couch, her empty tea cup hit the floor as he crashed his lips to hers again causing a moan to escape her lips, Inuyasha felt a twinge in his pants. 'More! I want more!' Demon Inuyasha screamed in his head.

"Inuyasha! Im ready!" Shippo called from right outside the room. Quickly Inuyasha got off Kagome, and helped her to sit up. He winked at her as he got off the couch and walked to the door to meet the fox kit and put his hand on the now warmly dressed child.

Once outside Inuyasha and Shippo walked through the snow and began to do the routine that they would do every day. Inuyasha and Shippo would go out to the barn and lock up the horses from the field. Shippo loved going out to help with the horses because they found out that one of the horses Shikon was pregnant with a foul and that Inuyasha would give it to him. He told Shippo that he could name foul once it was born.

Kagome yawned as she rubbed the spilled tea off the carpet and through it in the laundry room and sauntered down the hall sliding in her socks humming to herself Risky business. She then fell into the living room laughing as she crawled to the couch and grabbed the blanket and draped it over her chilly body. She smiled as she looked out the window to see her two boys all bundled up trudging through the thick snow. It was kind of comical watching those two because they would fight constantly but would also show affection, in strange ways. Shippo was currently riding on Inuyasha's shoulder because he couldn't get through the large snow drifts that had piled up by the door. With all the snow it was harder and harder to bring the horses in and out of the barn. But not if you were a demon and had the ranching skills necessary for such a task.

'Wouldn't this be nice if this were are family, me as the mother and Inuyasha as the father Shippo as an older brother living together forever.' Kagome day dreamed lazily slipping to lay fully on the couch and drifted off into a peaceful fantasy. She soon got a chill up her spin and so decided to walk up to her room and take a bath.

Climbing the stairs she spotted Kirara sleeping on the top step. "Hey Kirara, long time now see. Glade to know someone let you in the house. Sango would go on a homicide if you were a catcicle hahaha." Kagome laughed as she gave a big yawn and curled up tighter on the steps. Kagome reached down and picked her up and brought her to her room and let her nap on her bed. She jumped into the bath and soaked for a good hour before getting out and walked back through the house looking for Inuyasha. Walking into the living room she spotted a warm fire crackling in the darkness of the room. "Shippo?" Kagome called wondering if he had used his fox fire to make a blaze, but there was no answer. Getting concerned Kagome began looking around and then noticed that it was evening and the sun had gone down. She heard a caugh from the couch she whirled around and gasped there on the couch she was…

**Clliffy, I am so mean. I loved how I fixed this chapter so much, its a lot better then it was. Anyway I will bring back Sesshomaru and Rin, they are like my 2****nd**** fav couple next to inukag. Idk about Koga and Ayame, but ill bring back MirSan. In time in time. As always, REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Signed**

**-**_**ThePuppetMaster**_


	6. Inuyasha lemon, and Christmas stuff

_**LEMON WARNING**_

Turning on the facet, to hot she stripped herself and climbed in.

Inuyasha and Shippo came running into the house trying to escape the cold air. Once the Horses were set in the barn with there fire prof heater.

Sitting on a chair Shippo grabbed the cup of hot chocolate and started drinking it.

Inuyasha went up to the second level to look for Kagome, seeing the door to her room ajar he went in.

He looked around her room. Seeing that she wasn't there he took a big sniff, her scent was every were. She smelled like warm vanilla, and lilacs.

Then he spotted the door to her bathroom was closed, he guessed that she was taking a bath.

He looked down the stairs to see Shippo playing, his, PS2 and Kirara was on his lap trying to get his attention so she would be petted.

Knowing that he was busy, Inuyasha went and laid on her bed waiting for her to get out.

Kagome not knowing that Inuyasha was in her room, walked out of the bathroom naked because someone forgot to put her laundry in her bathroom so it was sitting on her floor.

When Inuyasha saw her all he could do was stare.

Kagome saw him and blushed a mad color. Grabbing a towel that was now by her feet. She wrapped it around her self and tried to leave back into the bathroom, but she had shut the door by accident. So here she was stuck in a towel in front of the man she loved, but didn't know loved her.

Inuyasha got up from the bed as if in a trance.

Walked over to Kagome and brought his arms around her waist, brining his head down he captured her lips with his own. She immediately responded, by tilting her head up.

Inuyasha brought his hand from the small of her back the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

He knew that this time no one was going to ruin this moment. As the both broke for air, Inuyasha said "Kagome, I want to tell you something."

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome panted

"I... love you and want you to stay here and live with me for every, as my mate if you'll have me?" Inuyasha asked with a blush that could rival the walls of his room.

Kagome's heart stopped, did she hear him right? Did he just ask if she would be his mate?

Mates are big? Their more lasting then marriage, because your stuck with that person as your mate until one of you dies.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and said "Yes? Inuyasha Yes? I'll be your mate." with that she jumped on him and gave him a big passionate kiss. He laid her onto the bed as he started to remove her towel, he kissed her, with all his, love, Mind Body and soul.

He was truely happy, for he had a mate to be.

Bringing the towel to the floor he looked on at her beautiful body.

Slowly, be kissed her. And licked her bottom lip as if asking for entrance, gladly excepting him she opened her mouth and her shoved his tongue into her mouth.

After a while he started to trail a line of kissed down her neck, to her wonderful breasts.

Taking one into his mouth he flicked his tongue across the tip, Kagome let out a loud moan, hearing this Inuysha flicked it again, Kagome moaned out his name.

Proud of his discovery he ventured to her other breast, and started to suck on it, while kneading the other with his hand.

Kagome let out a bunch of pant's as she tried to control her moans, but failed when Inuyasha nipped at he chest.

Kagome getting annoyed that she couldn't see Inuysha's skin started to pull at his shirt.

Seeing what she wanted he gladly took off and threw his shirt onto the floor, along with her towel.

With his skin now available to her eyes, she started to feel his muscles. All those hard days of working on the ranch really paid off on his body.

Inuyasha now curious about what she'd do next, suddenly let out a gasp, when Kagome decided

that she wanted to be in control, with astounding strength Kagome flipped them, so she was on top sitting on his chest and her ass in a VERY comfortable position (at least by Inuyasha's standards)

She started to grind her hips into his making him moan, "Kagome you better stop that unless you want me to FUCK! You right now." Inuyasha tried to say as she hit a very good spot the inside of her thy.

Leaning down she said huskily "Why not? Im going to be your mate aren't I?"

With that she thrust her hips down, causing him to let out a grunt.

"Fine with me." he said as he flipped her onto her stomach on the bed. He ripped off his pants and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Kagome, you know I'm a dog demon, so that means if I want to claim you as my mate, the first time has to be... well doggy style.."

"Its fine with me" Kagome said between a sharp intake of breath as Inuyasha grabbed both her breasts from behind her and started to knead them again.

Leaning down to Kagome's ear he whispered "Kagome, you're a Virgin right?" Inuyasha asked Nervously.

"Yes, you gasp should know I still am."

"Well then may hurt a bit but just stay with me ok?"

And with that he thrust his 9 Inch (smaller than Sessy, remember Demon) into her small wet clit.

A silent scream came from Kagome's mouth as Inuyasha kissed her tears away. Pausing half way to she could adjust to his size, he waited for her sign for him to continue.

The pain that Kagome was feeling was unimaginable, but knowing that it was Inuyasha, her best friend, her lover, and soon to be mate, that was doing this helped ease the pai.

Soon the pain turned in to pleasure, and she bucked he butt up to tell Inuyasha that she was fine now.

Getting her message, he quickly started to hump her from behind.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha moaned as Kagome met him thrust for thrust.

Both were covered in sweat as Inuyasha (like his brother) felt Kagome's Climax coming.

Thinking fast Inuyasha made a hard thrust just as she came. Bitting onto the junction of skin between Kagome's collar bone and her shoulder blade, he let his fangs dig into her skins once a small trickle of blood formed, he removed his fangs and lapped up all the blood.

Kagome being to distracted by her first climax, didn't notice the small prick in her neck.

Once Inuyasha was satisfied with his mark he started to pump again.

Kagome noticing that he was starting again let out a series of moans,

Thrusting his member in and out as fast as demonly possible.

They both came at the same time screaming each others names, as Inuyasha's seed filled her.

Falling down onto the bed both covered in a thick layer of sweat, Inuyasha slowly pulled out of Kagome, just when he was about to fall asleep with his new mate in his arms he heard Kagome ask "Inuyasha, what if I get pregnant?"

"Don't worry you wont, male demons have more control then male humans, so I can control when to get you being with pup." answered Inuyasha as he pulled her close and they both fell asleep with his head in the crock of her neck right by her matting mark.

_**FEW DAYS LATTER, DEC 20 **_

A week and two days have passed since Inuyasha took Kagome as his mate, all was good,

Sesshomaru and Rin are coming back today, and the snow hasn't lifted up.

Inuyasha was currently sitting on the couch with Kagome sitting on his lap while Shippo, who they had officially adopted, was coloring on the rug in front of the fire place.

Inuyasha was happy, he was in a nice house that he owned, with his family, HIS! He couldn't believe he really had a family now. Sessy and Rin are nice and all but their always together, but now he had his own, one that he started. Tho Shippo wasn't biological his he still treated him as if he were is own son.

Looking to his left past Kagomes head, he saw that the snow had stopped, and the temp was above 15 degrees. He put Kagome onto the other side of the couch and stretched.

Looking down at Shippo he said "hey you guys want to go out and cut down a Christmas tree?"

Looking up at him Kagome said "yeah I think that would be fun don't you Shippo?"

Seeing Shippo's wide smile Inuyasha lifted him up onto his shoulders and walked over to Shippo's room, which in the past week collected some toy's, and a smaller bed for his small body. The room was now a forest green color which they painted shortly after they adopted him. And he had some spinning tops, paper, colored pencils, and puzzles covered his floor, as Inuyasha walked over to Shippos dresser and set him down so he could change into warm clothes.

Walking out of the room he headed towards his and Kagomes room. She moved into his room the same day that they mated.

Pushing the door open and walking in, he saw that Kagome was wearing nothing but her bra and long under wear. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her sides and kissed his mate mark, which turned into a dark blue crescent moon, a symbol of the dog demons heritage, that one could only get by mating the demon.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha started to make a purring sound in his throat, making his chest vibrate.

Letting go of her he said "Keh, what are you laughing at wench?"

Knowing that he was kidding she said with a smile on her face "Nothing, now lets get on some clothes so we don't freeze our ass's off."

Leaving their room to go find Shippo,

Kagome was wearing jeans with snow pants on underneath them, a long sleeved black shirt and her white puffy jacket, she had a green and white stripped hat and some warm finger gloves. And a pair of brown snow boots.

Inuyasha was wearing his Long underwear with jeans on, and a white wife beater, and a brown leather Jacket, with a blue hat on his head, along with a pair of 'chopper' gloves. With some black large snow boots.

They found Shippo trying to get his snow shoes on, but he kept falling over. So Kagome went over to him on the ground and put his boots on for him.

Kagome had gone shopping for Shippos clothes the same day as they got the stuff for his room.

Shippo was wearing dark blue snow pant, a light blue jacket, with brown boots, while his tail hung from a little hole in the back of his pants.

Walking out to the barn, Inuyasha got Tetsaiga, because they were going to go into the woods. Kagome went over to the pregnant horse and petted her on the head.

Shippo was sitting on the edge of the swinging door to the stall. He loved to help out in the barn, he was really good with the horses despite his size.

Inuyasha got the horse ready and grabbed an ax and put it in its case on the side of Tetsaiga, and called Kagome and Shippo over to him. "Come on, lets go every thing is ready." As Kagome walked behind Tetsaiga she patted him on the butt, so she wouldn't spoke him, she walked over to Inuyasha.

"Hey daddy?" Shippo asked (yes daddy Inuyasha is his father now) "yeah Shippo?" he answered

"How are you going to bring the tree back?" Shippo asked

"Well, im going to type it to a rope and have Tetsaiga pull it."

"Wont it be too heavy for him, along with us on his back it wouldn't be an enjoyable trip." Kagome said.

"Well he is a demon horse, and so is Tensaiga, thats why we named them, and why my dad had them here."

"O'." said Kagome as she took Inuyasha's hand as he helped her onto the horse. Sitting down she grabbed Shippo who was still standing on the horse stall door, and set him on her lap.

Inuyasha led them out of the barn before he locked the doors, so the draft wouldn't get in.

He swung his leg up and over the horse as he climbed on behind them.

Bringing his arms around Kagome and Shippo, he grasped the rains in his hands, and kicked the horse in a gallop.

Galloping past the now empty corn field were they found Shippo, they reached the edge of the woods.

Entering threw the trees, the horse broke into a fast paced run. Trees past by like blurs, and the hoof prints from the horse could be seen in the snow. The whole forest glowed a brilliant white, as the sun shone down threw the tree tops.

Once they reached a clearing, Inuyasha slowed the horse to a steady walk. Getting to where the pine trees grow, Shippo jumped off the horse and up to the trees.

Inuyasha dismounted Tetsaiga, grabbed the rains and led him and Kagome over to Shippo.

"So find one you like?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah I like this one!" Shippo yelled while pointing at a large spruce tree. It was about 9 feet tall, just big enough to fit into the tall ceiling in the living room.

Moving closer to the tree Inuyasha found a good place to cut it down, so he grabbed the ax from the sheath on Tetsaiga, and started to cut it down. With his demon strength it only took a couple seconds.

The tree fell easy enough, and Inuyasha tied the rope, which he had on his hip, to the end of the tree, and the other end of the rope to the horses saddle.

Tetsaiga glided threw the woods, Christmas tree in tow, with Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo on his back .

When they got to their house, they saw Sesshomaru's Corvet in the dirt drive way.

Bringing the horse around to the front of the house, Shippo jumped off Tetsaiga and bounded into the house.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, antie Rin! Were back!" Shippo exclaimed.

Inuyasha tied the horse to the front porch, as he walked into the house with Kagome.

When they got in they saw Sesshomaru and Rin sitting at the kitchen counter drinking apple seder, will Shippo was bombarding them with questions.

Inuyasha saving his brother, said "Hey Sesshomaru glade to see your back. You want to help me get the tree in?"

"Yeah, one second." he got off the chair and followed Inuyasha outside to the horse.

"Apple sider ?" Rin offered.

"Yes, thank you, so Rin how was you trip?"

"It was good, we went to Minnesota, don't know why my parents live there, but they do."

"Have you told them your matted to Sesshomaru yet?" Kagome asked

"Yeah I did, but they weren't to keen on the idea, but then warmed up to him once they saw how much a gentleman he was, and that he can provide for me."

"Thats good to know." Kagome took a sip from her drink.

Shippo went into the family room to see his 'father' and 'uncle' trying to set up the tree.

He went over to them and Jumped onto Sesshomaru's shoulder and said "Is the tree ready yet?"

"Yup, why don't you go get your mom and Aunty Rin from the kitchen while we bring up the ordainment's?"

Shippo scampered off to get the girls,

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got he box's up in record time.

They moved the tree to sit in the front window, looking out into the snow.

Kagome gave Shippo a candy cane, and put up the stockings in front of the fire place, Rin was back in the kitchen, saying she wanted to make some Christmas cookie for later, and turned on some Christmas music to fill the house,

Sesshomaru was getting some firewood from behind the house for a fire later on in the night.

And Inuyasha was hanging up the Christmas lights on the tree, which glowed through the window, because the sun went down.

Shippo was licking his candy cane on the back of the couch, when the doorbell rang.

Sesshomaru just coming in from outside set the wood on the pedestal near the fire place and went to answer the door.

Opening the door he saw the one person that could ruin the mood of the evening,

Naraku was standing on his front porch.

Naraku is a land owner that wants the Takenashi land, hes been looking for ways to evict them from their home.

Hes a cruel man that will do anything to get what he wants.

He was even on trial a few time for being accused of murder, but there never was enough proof the hold the charges.

There he was standing in the snow, with a dark smirk on his face.

"Why hello Sesshomaru." he said

"What do you want Naraku?" Sesshomaru spat,

"Nothing just wanted to talk a little business with you, may I come in?" he said slowly

Sesshomaru moved a side, with a scowl, as he let himself in.

"We are actually in the middle of decorating our house at the moment." Inuyasha said as he came in to the hall way.

"It will only take but a moment of your time, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Who is it?" Kagome said with Shippo. In her arms.

"Well who might this be?" Naraku said eyeing Kagome with a lust filled stare

"This is Kagome my MATE." Inuyasha said emphasizing the word mate.

"Really now and this little boy must be your son?" Naraku asked

"Yes he is." pushing Kagome behind him and out of the sight of the strange man in the house.

"Speaking of mates, where's this, Rin is it? Yes you new mate, I've heard of her and you mating."

"What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru gritted out blocking the door way to the kitchen with his back.

"O, I just wanted to say that there had been some reports from your neighbors that they heard gun shoots and screaming the other day, you wouldn't be doing anything illegal would you?"

"No we weren't, this is the country and its deer hunting season, and what neighbors would you be talking about? No one live near here for miles." Kagome stated form behind Inuyasha, but he just shushed he, and said quietly so only she could here.

"Kagome go into the family room, this man is bad business, don't worry Sesshy and I will get ride of him."

So she left the room, once she was gone Inuyasha turned a serious face towered's Naraku.

"Now im going to ask you to leave, this is private property, and your not the owner, so leave or im callen the cops." Inuyasha stated firmly.

"Yes, leave on your own or be thrown out." Sesshomaru said darkly, he knows that Naraku has a thing for Rin ever since he'd first seen her, when he came to hassle him when he and Rin started dating, so now he gets nervous whenever he's around.

Leaving Naraku turned and said "Well that mate of you'rs Inuyasha sure is a looker, I would keep an eye on her if I were you." with that he got into his car and drove off into the blinding snow.

Going back into the family room, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

The tree was all set up and they were just standing there looking at its beauty.

Inuyasha had his hand on her shoulder, while her hand covered his.

"O Inuyasha I got a present for you." Kagome said as she reached down and got a small gift from under the tree.

"Shouldn't I wait till Christmas to open this?" Inuyasha asked as he took the gift Kagome was holding out for him.

"No, I want you to open it know."

So Inuyasha did and inside was...

REVIEW! YEAH IM GETTING BETTER

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPPY.

Signed

-The Puppet Master


	7. The fair, and the encounter

So Inuyasha did and inside was a necklace. It had small purple beads, and what looked like a silver claw every few beads or so.

"Come on try it on I want to see!" Kagome pleaded, as she grabbed the necklace and brought it over his head.

"Perfect, just what I thought it would look like." Kagome said out loud.

Inuyasha just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I love it." he said

leading her up to their bedroom to sleep, he checked Shippo to see if he was alright.

He was sleeping under his covers with the white of his hair peaking out from the covers, while Kirara sleeped on the end of his bed.

Dec 23

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out of his silver Mercedes, because it was too cold to rise his motorcycle.

He and Kagome were going to a local fair that only opened on the holidays.

All the rides and games were light up.

They walked up to the ticket booth and got a ticket, for the fair entrance.

Walking into the fair, Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hand and led her over to a few rides.

Kagome was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a pink quarter sleeved sweat shirt over it with jeans on. She had her hair in two braids. She had her backpack with her cause she never carries a purse, ever since someone stole it when she had her Freshman term papers in it.

While Inuyasha was wearing a white shirt with a light purple button up, and a red vest over it,

leaving the vest un zipped and the first few of his buttons undone, so you could see his necklace.

He had his hair in a low ponytail, and a red bandana on to keep his ears warm.

They went on the Kamikaze, and the fairs wheel. Getting on the fairs wheel, Kagome noticed that they were the only ones in the car.

On their way to the top the ride stopped and let the people on the bottom get off.

Getting up from her seat, Kagome walked and looked out of the window, into the city.

"It looks so pretty from up here. You can see all the lights from Tokyo."

Getting up also Inuyasha stood beside her and said, "Yeah, it is, but I cant stand all the hustle and bustle of a big city. I a country boy through and through."

Grabbing Kagome's wrist's he spun her around so his mouth crashed onto hers.

Kagome welcoming his mouth pushed up onto him some more, deepening the kiss.

Inuyasha still hand her hands in his larger ones, when the wheel started moving again.

He broke the kiss for much needed air, and looked out the window to see that he and Kagome were now on the ground, and there were people waiting to get on.

"Sorry." Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him into the game part of the fair grounds.

Walking past all the games, and prizes. She saw a cute penguin stuffed animal, as a prize for a milk bottle ball toss.

"O, look Inuyasha," Kagome exclaimed "I bet Shippo would love that!"

Inuyasha walked over to the table, and saw what she was talking about.

Putting down two dollars, the carnival booth owner, who happened to be a pig demon, got off the stool her was sitting on and took the money.

Giving Inuyasha three balls and three turns to hit the bottles.

"I don't need the other two." Inuyasha said as be gave them back to the pig demon.

The domon just shrugged it off as he sat down on the stool again.

Brining his arm back Inuyasha threw the ball, successfully knocking them all over.

The pig demon asked "What kind of prize do you want?"

"Ill take the stuffed penguin." Inuyasha said.

The Pig demon got a stick and unhooked the stuffed animal from the wall and brining it down for Inuyasha to grab.

Handing the doll to Kagome.

It was getting late and there were few people still in the fair. So Inuyasha and Kagome left to enter the parking lot.

Getting in the car Kagome said "Thanks Inuyasha that was really fun!"

Sitting down and turning on the engin Inuyasha backed out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"No problem wench, I had a good time too, but anywhere with you is a good time." he said from the driver's seat.

Kagome just blushed as they reached the ranch gate.

Going inside, Kagome went up to their room and wrapped Shippo's present before he could see it.

Inuyasha just walked into the living room to see Sesshomaru laying on the couch with Rin on top of him, and a blanket draped over both. They were nose to nose.

In the living room was a very old painting of a giant dog demon, slashing the side of a giant cat demon. It seemed to be based somewhere around the feudal area.

Kagome walked in behind him and saw Sesshomaru and Rin sleeping with the TV on. And a fire burning in the second fireplace.

"They must of been watching a Christmas Carole." Kagome said picking up the discarded DVD box.

Leaving them be, Kagome went into the kitchen, and Inuyasha stayed in the hall to see Shippo on the floor with a small toy truck in his hand.

"Hey, weren't those two back there supposed to be watching you?" Inuyasha said pointing behind him.

Shippo looked up at his father figure, standing, he rubbed his tired eyes and walked over to him.

Picking Shippo up, Inuyasha put him on his shoulders, and walked into the kitchen.

Kagome was setting out some plates on the table, and had roman cooking in a pot on the stove.

Both Inuyasha and Shippo's mouths started to water as they spied the ramen sitting on the stove.

Shippo who was now fully awake asked,

"Kagome, is uncle Sesshomaru going to be santa in the mall this year?"

"Well," thought Kagome "his hair is white."

Then a picture of Sesshomaru dressed in a santa outfit popped into her head, with a screaming child on his lap, and Sesshomaru was trying to kill the kid to make him shut up.

She shuddered.

"No Shippo he needs to learn to be kinder to small children first." handing the two boy's their food she sat down next to them and started to slowly eat her own.

Tucking Shippo into his bed after he was down eating, Kagome went Into her and Inuyasha's room.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

"Yeah?" he answered from the bed he was wearing silk boxers and had a book in his hands.

"Wow never thought you would take up reading?" Kagome said.

"If that's all im going to bed." Inuyasha said as he put down the book.

"No, I also wanted to say that tomorrow im going shopping with Ayame and Koga."

"Christmas eve huh? Wont that be a bit crowed?"

"No, I just have to pick something up, and Ayame and Koga are coming with me."

Climbing into bed, Kagome was wearing a long sleeved loose shirt that went down to he knees.

She cuddled up to Inuyasha for body heat. She fell asleep.

Inuysah soon followed her into dreamland.

_**DEC 24**_

Kagome was at the mall with Ayame and Koga. Ayame was wearing jeans and a black shirt and a brown winter jacket, with fur around the collar over her shirt. She had her hair in two pig tails.

Kouga was wearing loose jeans with a gray shirt and a brown over coat .he had a scarf hanging around his neck, his hair was in a high ponytail.

They were inline at a jeweler store to buy Inuyasha a stronger thread, and a couple more beads for Inuyasha, because his necklace broke when they were at the fair. They unfortunately lost a few of the beads in the dark, regardless of Inuyasha's perfect sight in the dark..

After the man behind the counter finally noticed them standing there (a little help from Kouga grabbing him by his collar and lifting him up off the ground)

he asked a little bit frightened "what can I do for you?"

"I have a pick up on some beads, it's under Kagome Takenashi." Kagome said with a slight blush, since she and Inuyasha mated he insisted on her changing her last name to his.

"O yes, Takenashi, any relation to the famous Ranch owners?"

"Yes hes my mate."

"Really for how long?" he asked with a smirk on his old face.

Kagome getting nervous about the man asking so many questions question's didn't answer.

Sensing her discomfort Ayame butted in saying "Why so interested?"

"Can you just give us the order to we can leave?" said and agitated Kouga.

"Yes, fine, fine, curious is all." the man said handing Kagome her beads.

Once Kouga and Ayame dropped Kagome off at the Ranch, she thanked them for the ride and went into the house to wrap Inuyasha's gift.

Rin and Kagome were in the kitchen making Christmas dinner, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were out in the woods teaching Shippo how to hunt. They had taken the horses with them when they left. Kirara also went with them to retrieve the dead animals once they were killed.

_**IN THE WOODS**_

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha yelled as he killed a deer from 23 feet away.

"See Shippo all you do is attack it from a distance and they wont see anything."

Sesshomaru shook his head at his brothers rambling, 'He's not even making sense now.'

Thought Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was sitting on his horse Tensaiga with Kirara standing next him waiting for the signal to retrieve the dead deer.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, and Kirara was engulfed in flames.

When the flames died down after a while, a larger saber toothed version of Kirara stood in her place.

She bounded off and grabbed the dead deer by its neck over to the horse.

Sesshomaru jumped off Tensaiga and tied the deers feet together and put it on the sled with the other dead deer that they killed that day.

The sled was tied to his horse.

"Inuyasha, let him get a smaller game, theres no more room here." Sesshomaru called to them.

"Fine!," Inuyasha called back to him "ok Shippo now just use your fox fire on that rabbit right there ok?" Inuyasha said pointing to a small rabbit that was by a large tree.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo yelled, burning the rabbit.

"Very good." Inuyasha said as he walked over too the dead and burnt rabbit, picking it up he started walking back to the horses when he tripped on a root that was burred under the snow.

Falling flat on his face, a crow called over head, as Sesshomru and Shippo both sweat dropped at his stupidity.

"Really Inuyasha you make me want to climb a water tower and just pick people off with a shot gun." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"Hey isn't that kind of hard to do with a shot gun?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha got up from the snow and onto Tetsaiga.

"Yes it is, thats the point." Sesshomaru said as his horse started into a run back to the house.

"Time for bed Shippo." Kagome called from the hall. Dinner had ended about an hour ago and

Shippo was playing under the tree.

"Ok mom!" Shippo bounded up the stairs and Kirara followed him into his room.

"Well Shippos asleep." Kagome commented after she tucked him in.

She sat down on Inuyasha's lap.

Rin and Sesshomru were taking up the whole couch.

All of a sudden they heard a scream from Shippos room.

Running up the stairs Inuyasha was the first to enter the room.

Running up the stairs Inuyasha was the first to enter the room.

It was a mess the bed was tipped over, the window was broken, and there were scorch marks on the walls.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome and Rin yelled.

"You smell that?" Inuyasha asked

"How could I forget it." Sesshomaru said.

"Smell what?" Kagome asked

"Nothing, you and Rin stay in the house me and Sesshy are going to check the yard."

Kagome and Rin went down the stairs to wait in the family room as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran out the front door.

"Shippo!, Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't get it why is Naraku here, and why did he take Shippo?" ( yes thats who they smelled in Shippos room.)

"I couldn't get you to sell before so I had to use... other means." Naraku said from the roof of the barn, under his are he held an unconscious Shippo.

"What! Thats what this is about! The Ranch!" Inuyasha yelled

"Are you really going to kill someone just to get a piece of land!"Sesshomaru yelled.

"It didn't stop me from killing the others, but your stubborn parent's wouldn't sell, so I had to resort to other means of accomplishment." he said as he jumped down to the snow filled ground.

"What! It was you! You're the reason our parents are dead!" Inuyasha screamed as he lunged for Naraku, cutting him in half. But he turned in to a wooden doll with a string attached to it.

"Why yes I am, I thought that if they died then I would be able to by the land from the Land owner, but as it turns out, you dumb parents gave the land to you two as an inheritance." The real Naraku said from the fenced in area that Hentia was in.

But Shippo was no longer under his arms.

"Were is Shippo? What did you do with him?" Inuyasha screamed as tried to run at him, but Sesshomaru held him back.

"What the hell! Why are you stopping me?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Sesshomaru nodded towered's Naraku, behind him was that same sex deprived horse that would hump anything within reach.

Getting what he ment Inuyasha ran at him from the left, while Sesshomaru ran at him from the right.

Naraku dodged by jumping into the air just what they wanted.

Inuyasha struck his palm with his claws and yelled "BLADES OF BLOOD!" wounding Naraku in the stomach.

Then Sesshomaru let out his whip of light and struck Naraku right in his head, making him crash to the ground inside the corral.

Standing, and clutching his wound he sent out his tentacle's and crashed threw the fence.

Running into the wood's.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran into the barn and got their horse, following Naraku into the woods were he dissapeared.

The moon was out showering the forest into a blue glow.

The shadows danced in the tree's as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru galloped threw the snow, following the footprints of Naraku, slowing to a strut, once the trees became thicker, they found Naraku sitting in an empty field inside the dense woods.

Dismounting the horses, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked over towered's the fallen Naraku.

But when they got close enough he sprayed a deadly poison gas at them.

Sesshomaru who was immun to poison thanks to his poison claws, grabbed Inuyasha and jumped back 20 feet.

Inuyasha's shirt and skin got burned, but not a lot thanks to Sesshomaru grabbing him and throwing his away from the gas.

But Sesshomaru got thrown roughly to the ground by Naraku's tentacles. When he stood up Inuyasha noticed that his chest started to bleed pretty hard.

"What are you going to do now?" Naraku asked

just then hoof beats could be heard coming from behind him...

OK FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ 'RANCH INU' FOR THE 30 CHAPTER IT SAID THE 'LEMON AID' U CAN SEND YOUR VERSIONS OF LEMONS TO EITHER STORY.

AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT IM SAYING, I AM HAVING THIS CONTEST, PEOPLE CAN WRITE, COPY, OR WHATEVER A LEMON AND SEND IT TO ME. I AND MY FRIENDS WILL GO THREW ALL THE LEMONS THAT WERE SENT IN AND PICK THE BEST ONE. AND WHO EVER WINS WILL GET THEIR LEMON PUT INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE TIME LIMIT WAS FIVE DAYS. SO THAT MEANS SUNDAY. SEND THEM IN THERE IS NOT LIMIT TO WORDS, OR RATINGS (LIKE Mature or what not) YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO WRITE A INTRO TO THE LEMON. U CAN START OFF WITH SOMETHING LIKE: "Inuyasha began to nibble on Kagomes ear. She moaned when he started to go to her neck, he stayed there for a little while and then started to remove her shirt. His dick getting harder when she bucked against his hips." I CAN PUT IN THE LEAD IF YOU WANT. OR YOU CAN IT DOESN'T MATTER. ONLY RULES ARE IT HAS TO BE INUYASHA KAGOME. (Trying to focus more on them)


	8. The outcome

Naraku looked and there before him stood a 6 foot horse with a crazed look on his face.

Before he knew what was happening the horse knocked him to the ground, and started forcefully humping him.

About ten minute and many bloodcurdling screams later. Hentia stopped his rampage on Naraku's ass, and fell to the snow covered ground dead.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just looked on in awe at the disembodied Naraku, and the dead horse.

"Wow, killed by horse humping, how often do you think that happens?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at the mangled body.

"I don't know, maybe a couple in history?" Sesshomaru answered his brother as the ghastly body of Naraku slowly disappeared in dust like particle in the sky.

Going back to the horses, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned to the house.

There standing on the porch was Kagome holding a sleeping, but un harmed, Shippo.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" Kagome and Rin yelled, as they ran towered's their mates, jumping into their arms.

"I thought he killed you when I found Shippo in the barn. I couldn't find you!" she cried into his acid holed shirt.

"Yes I didn't know where you were, I was so scared." Rin sobbed into Shesshomaru's arms.

"Shh, it's ok we're fine." The boy's tried to sooth their terrified mates.

Going back into the house they put Shippo into their room, until they could fix his.

Walking into the family room Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fell onto the floor by th tree.

The clock chimed 2:00a.m.

"Well im defiantly tired." laughed Inuyasha as he flung his arm over the side of the couch, in an attempt to get on it. But failed and fell on Sesshomaru who was behind him.

Throwing Inuyasha off himself Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha can you please wait until morning to be stupid, now come on lets get the girls to bed."

Inuyasha looked over to were the girls were sleeping on the floor, they were leaning against each other.

Picking Rin up bridal style, Sesshomaru brought her up to their room. He set her on their bed and took off his shirt that had some blood on it from when Naraku attacked him. Walking back down the stairs he started to bring in the Christmas gifts from the hiding space.

Inuyasha did the same, picking up Kagome he started to walk up the stairs,

but remembering that Shippo was sleeping on their bed set Kagome on the couch, and covered her with a blanket.

Inuyasha went and helped Sesshomaru bring in the gifts.

after they were down it was about 3 am, Sesshomaru walked back to Rin in his room and laid

down next to her, falling asleep.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome, and laid down on the couch placing Kagome on top of him and threw the blanket over them both.

_**IN THE MORNING, CHRISTMAS DAY**_

Shippo ran down the stairs and crashed into a sleeping Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha being surprised shot up knocking Kagome off him and onto the other end of the couch.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled.

Rin and Sesshomaru were just coming down the stairs from the first floor to see an angry Inuyasha, a happy Shippo opening gifts, and a dazed Kagome looking around confused.

"Merry Christmas, my strange and mentally challenged family." Sesshomaru said with a smirk, earning him a jab in the stomach from his mate.

"Be nice its Christmas." Rin said. angrily.

"Well sorry but its true." Sesshoma,ru said fighting back.

Just than Kagome said "Hey guys look up."

Looking up Sesshomaru and Rin saw that they were under the mistletoe.

Sesshomaru smirked as Rin blushed.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a romantic kiss.

Inuyasha got up and grabbed some dry wood and matches. He threw them into the fire pit, and lite it ablaze.

Now a nice roaring fire was in the room warming it up.

Everyone handed out their gifts to everyone else in the room.

"Inuyasha Kagome, this year we are hosting the new years ball in our mansion." Sesshomaru said.

"Really!, a real ball? Thats soo cool. When is it?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha and his brother just sweat dropped at her dumb question.

Realizing what she said, Kagome blushed and said. "I mean what time."

"It starts at 7pm on the 31st." Rin said for Sesshomaru.

"It's formal and Miroku and Sango can come, and your other friends too." Inuyasha said.

"Really I got to go call them." with that Kagome rushed out of the room and started to make phone calls fromthe kitchen.

"So little brother, when are you going to propose to her?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk, knowing that he hadn't decided when to propose to Kagome.

"I don't know Sesshomaru, for now lets worry about the ball."

_**DEC 30**_

Rin and Kagome were busy ordering the workers of the decorating comity around the ball room, telling exactly were they wanted every thing.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were outside with their horses, getting ready to take a ride threw the woods, because the girls were starting to scare them.

They hooked up the rains to the horses mouth piece. And Inuyasha climbed onto Tetsaiga, and Sesshomaru on Tensaiga.

Galloping threw the silent woods towered's the far corner of their lot. They stopped by some trees and a giant crypt.

Dismounting the horses, Inuyasha and his brother walked over to the tomb, kneeled down in front.

On the door to the tomb it said; 'Here lyes Inutashio, a great demon, husband and father to two.'

There were two other names written on the tombs,

the one on the left said; 'Heres lyes' the name was so old that the name had been scratched off from the weather. 'A great mother of one, a strong demoness, and Mate.'

On the right it said; 'Here lyes Izayoi, a loving mother, and mate.'

This is were the bodies of their parents are located.

Paying their respects to their now deceased parents, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grabbed the horse rains and just started walking threw the snow.

A comfortable silence fell on them.

The silence was broken when the ground beneath them started to tremble.

Soon it turned into a full out earthquake. The horses broke their rains and made a dash back to the Ranch. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ignoring them, knowing that they would head back to the barn, got into fighting stances. Crows screeched as they flew for their lives from the trees that they were resting in.

All of a sudden the ground stopped shaking, and all was quiet.

Then the earth burst open, causing Inuyasha to stumble back. Sesshomaru kept his ground, as a giant centipede demon lunged at them. Its teeth barred and dripping with blood from some unlucky victim that had crossed its terrible path.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru dodged and split into two different direction's just as it crashed into the ground were they were standing just a millisecond ago.

They both landed into the trees surrounding the area, looking down from their perch high in the air, Inuyasha said "Where did he go." looking around as the dust cleared from where the demon had attacked them.

The dust settled and a giant hole was in the ground.

Looking around frantically Inuyasha yelled "Sesshomaru look out." just as the demon snuck up behind Sesshomaru and dove at him.

Turning around fast, Sesshomaru cut it's head off with his poison claws.

Jumping down to the ground Inuyasha looked at the dead corpse of a demon.

"That's weird we don't normally get demons this size in our wood's so easly. Normaly their really small like a racoon demon, or bear, nothing this size." Inuyasha commented.

Sesshomaru walked over to the river that was a couple yards away from him to wash the blood off his hands.

Inuyasha being the unobservant person he was (I don't have anything against Inuyasha, I mean he really is, he doesn't notice a lot, you should see some of the episodes)

walked out to where Sesshomaru was, but the spot he was at was a thin patch of ice that was covered by snow.

He stepped onto the ice and it broke under him, making him fall into 3 feet of water.

Coming up from under the water, (he fell on his face) he shook like a dog, and his hair/fur puffed out.

His wet bangs in his face he gave a ear splitting smile at Sesshomaru.

He just looked at Inuyasha, and said "Baka, you should know were the ice is thine and were its thick, use those hears father gave you, and listen to were the current is harder to here."

With that he closed his eyes and started to walk out into the frozen river top and kneeled down and punched a hole into the ice and started washing his hands.

Inuyasha who didn't like being showed up, closed his eyes and started walking. He didn't get more than 5 feet when the ice below him cracked and he fell in again.

Sesshomaru getting annoyed by his brothers antics, walked over to the submerged half demon,

he punched the ice like before. Picking up the now socking demon he threw him over his back, and started walking back to the shore.

When he reached the Ranch, he found that the girls had everything ready.

Now all they had to do was higher some caterer's and then all would be ready for tomorrow.

"Hey Daddy, why are you all wet?" Shippo asked as he jumped up onto his cold shoulder, but jumping off when he got wet.

"He fell into the river on the other side of the property." Sesshomaru said as he walked up the stairs, determined to dump him off in his room.

When he was satisfied that Inuyasha was in his room he walked down the stairs to find Rin and see how many people he had to hire. "The cooks, and the orchestra, are the only other people I can think of that we need to get." Rin said from a list she was reading.

"Well Ill call them today and make the appointment for them to come tomorrow at 5:30 to get them ready." Sesshomaru said to Rin as he leaned over and kissed her.

Shippo was off with Kirara, An and Un, 'two doberman dogs, that Sesshomaru got for the ranch after the incident with Naraku. They also help to round up the horses, when they need to be brought to brought in from the barn yard.'

Playing in the barn yard.

Inuyasha was sitting on his and Kagomes bed. He was still cold, and he started to sneeze. Deciding that he would take a shower, he got up and went over to his bathroom.

Undressing he climbed into the shower, and let the hot water wash over his skin. He knew that this wasn't the best idea, because he could go into shock, but he was a demon so it wouldn't effect him so much.

He was so distracted by the hot water he didn't hear the bathroom door open, or the sound of clothes being thrown on the floor.

But he did notice it when someone hugged him around the middle.

Looking down he found Kagome kneeling in front of him, right IN FRONT of his dick, which because of the close proximity of Kagome started to get hard.

Kagome seeing this, knew her plan had worked.

She was trying to find a way to warm Inuyasha up when she heard the water start to run. She got an evil idea, so she ran up the stairs and stripped herself of her clothing and got into the shower with him.

Kagome breathed on his length making it pulse painfully for Inuyasha.

He bent down and brought Kagome up to his face, and crashed his lips onto hers.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome up against the shower wall, causing her to gasp.

Taking her opened mouth as an advantage he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Holding Kagome up by his strong arms, while the hot water beat down on their backs.

Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's torso, pressing her 'area' against his throbbing member.

Making him moan. He thrust his dick into her clit _(I don't like the word vagina it doesnt sound to erotic in my fanfics so im useing different words) _

She gasped into his mouth again, and he started to move his mouth down her neck with each thrust her pit a little bit into her skin.

'Hes pant really good at pant doing this pant in small places.' thought Kagome but lost the ability to think when her climax stated to build.

Inuyasha started to feel a scorching liquid fill into his lower half.

Felling his climax coming on he started to thrust harder into her.

Kagome screamed his name as she came, he came the same time as her, and screamed her name also.

They both slumped down to the bottom of the shower, and let the water clean their dirty bodies of any excess fluids.

Getting up after a couple minutes, hearing his brother banging on the door for him to hurry up and get out of the shower.

Turning off the shower he grabbed two towels from the cabinet. Handing one to Kagome and wrapped the other one around his waist, he walked out of the bathroom to see Sesshomaru standing there with an angry look on his face, but it turned to surprise when he saw Kagome come out behind him.

"Hurry and Get dressed Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"You, me, Miroku, and Kouga are going to got get Tuxedos."

"What are Kagome and Rin going to do while were gone?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped his towel on the ground. And picked up a shirt. But not likeing it so he threw it into his closet.

"AGH! My eyes!" Sesshomaru said as he ran from the room.

"Inuyasha, at least keep your towel on until he's done speaking." Kagome chastised.

"Sorry, so what are you two doing while were gone?" he asked as he pulled on some ripped jeans and a white and red stripped button up shirt with his black over coat over it. He had a dark blue hat on his head.

"Me Rin, Sango and Ayame are going dress shopping." Kaggome said as she put on a long green skirt, with a black long sleeved, turtle neck.

Drying her hair with a hair dryer, Kagome said, "hey Inu?, how many people are going to be there?"

"Not sure really, there's our friends, some of Sesshomaru's and Rins. And a bunch of people that work for Me and Seshy."Inuyasha said as he put his hair into a pony tail, once he realized that the hat wouldn't work, cause his hair's wet.

REMEMBER THE LEMON AID. AND PLEASE REVIEW!

IT WILL TAKE ME A LITTLE TIME TO UPDATE. BUT THE CONTEST IS STILL ON, AND I WILL UPDATE ON SUNDAY FOR THE END OF THE CONTEST. I MIGHT EXTEND THE CONTEST TIME LIMIT FOR A WEEK, SO SEND THEM IN ANY TIME BETWEEN NOW AND WEDNESDAY.

Signed

-The Puppet Master


	9. The mall trip, and The ball

1**_AT THE MALL_**

Kagome and Rin were waiting at the front entrance of the mall for Sango and Ayame.

"Hey Kagome, Rin!" Sango yelled as she ran and gave both a hug at the same time, making them both fall to the dirty floor.

Ayame was just standing there looking at the three that she called her friends.

"Well unless you guys want people to pay admission for this three way, I would sedgiest you guys get up." Ayame said.

Then the three noticed that all the guys in the mall were looking at the three hot women on the floor.

Getting up quickly the four started to walk to 'DEB'.

"OMG! I found the cutest dress Ayame said, as she held out a forest green, ankle length dress.

It was a halter top that had a low V neck. And sequence on the bottom. The back was low.

"That is soo pretty." Rin said as she walked over to look at it some more.

Sango and Kagome started talking while they searched for beautiful dresses, (it didn't matter the cost, casue Kagome had Inuyasha's credit card. And they were Fucking rich.)

"So Kagome.." Sango asked casually "is that a matting mark I see on your neck." Kagome blushed a deep red.

"Yes." Kagome said meekly

"I knew it!, im soooo happy for you. Who's is it? It better be Inuyasha couse if its some randome person that you met wh.mghf mghf" Kagome placed a hand over the mouth of her overly excited friend.

"Thank you, Its Inuyashas, not some random demons." Kagome said removing her hand from her mouth.

"Thats so cool when did this happen?"

"A couple days after I moved in with him." Kagome said.

"Ok, is there anything else you'd like to tell me like if you have a secret kid with him or something."

Kagome just blushed at her friend's accuracy at her guess's

"O MY GOD! You didn't!" Sango shouted making people stare at her.

"Well not technically." Kagome started but was interpreted by Ayame.

"What's this about you and Inuyasha having a kid?" she asked.

Kagome blushed even darker if that was even possible.

"No, he's not technically ours we kinda adopted him.

"What why?" Sango and Ayame asked. Rin who knew what she was going to say just started to look for a dress again.

"Well this is what happened..." Kagome went on telling the two girls about how she and Inuyasha matted (leaving out the obvious parts) and how they had met Shippo, and the deal with Naraku.

"Naraku, Naraku, that name sounds familiar?" Sango asked.

"Hey Sango isn't that the name of the boss of the demons that killed your parents?"

"Yeah that's right, but they could never get enough evidence on him."

"Well he's dead now." Kagome said.

"Really did h Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kill him?" Ayame and Sango asked at the same time.

"No they didn't, he died by-"

"A horse humped him to death." Rin cut in.

"Riiiin I wanted to tell them that part!" Kagome wined.

"Too bad its funny and I wanted to say it."

Rin had found a nice orange and yellow dress that went down to her knees. It went up to her collar bone. And it had quarter sleeves. The back was tied in a corset fashion.

Sango had found a nice cream colored dress that went to he ankles like Ayames, but it was tied around the neck, and had lace on the sleeve ends. And an open back just above her butt.

Kagome had found a nice red dress that went to her ankles and had one strap that had sequence on it, go around her back..

Paying for the dress's the girls decided that they wanted to go shopping just for fun. So they went off, into many different stores.

_**WITH THE BOY'S**_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing in front of the tuxedo store.

Shippo was standing next. He was going to be staying at Keade's house while the ball was going on.

Keade was an old priestess friend of the Takenashi's, she would watch Inuyasha when he was younger, and know she babysit's Shippo when his parents are busy.

Miroku and Kouga finally showed up after ten minutes of waiting at the original time.

"God! What took you guys so fucking long!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Making mothers cover their children's ears and run for the door's.

"Inuysasha calm down, we were cought up in some... sticky business." Miroku said

"More like you were you fucking pervert. I found him at 'Sugar Daddies' the bouncer was trying to beat the shit out of him for flirting with his girlfriend." Kaouga said.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Miroku defended

"I think the fact that she was wearing CLOTHES! And was talking to the bouncer was a dead give away." Kouga yelled.

"Thankfully he wasn't a demon, and was slow. I beat him easly."

"Whatever, now lets just get our penguin suits and go." Sesshomaru said with a small smile on his face.

Walking into the store Kouga noticed that a small child was following them.

Leaning over to Inuyasha Kouga said "Hey what's with the kid?"

"Who Shippo? Hes my son." Picking Shippo up and placing him on his shoulder.

"WHAT!" Kouga and Miroku said.

"Well-" Inuyasha started to tell the story about what happened.

After they got their tuxes they got in their cars and drove home.

When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got into the house they found Kagome and Rin putting their clothes away in their rooms.

"I see you guys got more then just dress at the mall." Inuyasha said as he walked up to Kagome in their room.

He placed his tux in th closet and walked over to her kissing her on the forehead.

"Bye Shippo!" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha drove away from dropping off Shippo at Keades house/shrine.

"Ok, its 4pm we got a couple hours before the people start to show up. What do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked as they drove threw the snow.

"We can go home and see how Sesshomaru and Rin are doing?"

"Ok, what are we going to do about Hojo and Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

(Yup they are coming to the party, and boy do I have some fun things in stored for them!.)

"Well, im sure we'll survive." Inuyasha said pulling up into their yard.

The Ball had started and the people were starting to show up.

Sango and Miroku had shown up first.

Them every one else started showing up in their formal wear.

There was about three hundred people in the ball room. (its 300 ft by 200 ft remember really BIG mansion)

Kagome was talking to Sango when a slow song started on the orchestra and she grabbed Miroku and Sango and pulled them together and pushed them onto the dance floor with the rest of the couples.

They started dance and Miroku tried to grope Sango but she slapped his hand away. Giving him a death glare.

After that his hands on her hips.

Kagome laughed at their antics. Sesshomaru was introducing Rin to his business partners.

Kagome was about to walk over when she saw Inuyasha talking to a young woman by the far wall.

Stalking over to Inuyasha, about to give him a piece of her mind when the 'woman' turned around and Inuyasha said "Hey Kagome I wanted to Introduce you to my friend Jakotsu., he's one of the people working for Sesshomaru, he's here with his brothers."

Kagome stopped were she was. 'Wait what did he say?' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha did you say '_he'._" she asked.

"Yeah he's gay. Did you think I was flirting with him?"

Kagome just looked embarrassed.

Jakotsu leaned over to her and said. "Don't worry hunn, im not into him, he said you were his mate."

Jakotsu stood up straight as Hojo walked over.

Jakotsu look just like a girl, he had on a purple and white dress, and he apparently had surgery cause it looked like he had boobs.

"Well hello beautiful. What's your name?" Hojo asked Jakotsu.

Jakotsu just blushed at the complement. "My name is Jakotsu." he said

"Well that's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Uh, Hojo Jakotsu is a-" but she didn't get to finish because Inuyasha covered her mouth with his own and when they broke he said just soft enough for her to hear.. "Shh, let me handle it."

Leaning back up he said "She means that Jakotsu is a single at this ball, so shes free."

Hojo smirked at this and said "Well then Sexy, would you like to accompany me to the other end of the ball room?" as they were walking away hojo looked over his shoulder and said "no hard feelings right Kagome." he didn't wait for her to answer as they slipped out the ballroom doors.

"Inuyasha why'd you do that? He gay remember?"

"Yes I know but Hojo doesn't" catching on Kagome laughed.

Ayame and Kouga entered the room late as usual and walked over to were Kagome and Inuyasha were standing.

"Hey mutt face." Kouga said jokingly

"Hey you mangy wolf." Inuyasha said also jokingly

"Nice to see you guys get along." Ayame said as she sweat dropped at their nicknames.

"Well you look beautiful Ayame."

"You too Kagome I love your hair."

Meaningless talk like that went on for a while.

The clock in the hall struck 9pm as all the guests walked into the large dining room.

There were six long tables in the room, each table fit fifty people, and twenty five on each side. (Think Harry Potter but more tables)

Sesshomaru sat at the head of main table, Rin sat on his right, and Inuyasha sat on his left. And Kagome on his left.

After dinner everyone returned to the ball room. The orchestra started up again.

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking back to the ballroom when someone grabbed Kagome by the shoulder, Kagoem turned around to see a VERY pregnant Kikyo.

"Kikyo what happened?"Kagome asked.

"Im pregnant, what does it look like?" she asked irritated, then she spotted Inuyasha

running to him she threw her 'over waited' self on him since he was a demon and really didn't want to be under a pregnant woman caught her.

"O Inuyasha you saved he!" throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.

Inuyasha was surprised, eyes wide, and he blinked.

Kagome just stood there, looking at Kikyo weirdly. She knew that Inuyasha was SOO not liking it from the green color on his face.

Pushing Kikyo off himself Inuyasha ran towards the bathroom and started to throw up from the lip contact.

"Kikyo, how the hell are you pregnant, I thought you always got abortions?" Kagome asked once Inuyasha was done in the bathroom.

"Well my Doctor said I couldn't have any more, or else it would kill my Vigena." Kikyo said

"Umm, don't you mean Vagina?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Kikyo asked confused.

"Never Mind just go away." Kagome said.

Not budging Kikyo just stood there.

Inuyasha thinking quick said "hey kikyo, you know dinner just ended im sure if you ask the cooks you can get the leftovers."

Kagome blinked, and Kikyo was gone and the door to the kitchen was swinging shut.

"That was too easy." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the ballroom doors, only to get smack in the face by the opening of the front door closet.

BAM! Inuyasha was smashed between the wall and door., and out came Hojo from the closet with Jakotsu (no pun intended)

When the two came out the door swung out a little allowing Inuyasha to slide to the floor.

He was clutching his head while his ass was still on the ground.

"Ugh, what happened?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome helped him to stand up.

"Sorry Inuyasha." Hojo said bowing slightly.

"I've got to go, it's getting late for me." Hojo said.

"Ok I'll call you latter baby." said Hojo kissing Jakotsu.

"Latter Inuyasha great ball." with that Hojo skipped out the mansion's double doors..

Kagome turned to Jakotsu "Did you two have sex in that closet?"

"Why yes, we did."

"AW man! Not the closet, I had my leather jacket in there!." Inuyasha complained inspecting the closet to see what the damage was to his 'Precious' coat.

Inuyasha now satisfied that his jacket was in tacked, walked out of the closet and back to Kagome and Jakotsu.

"So you two did have sex in my closet, and didn't mess up the clocks?" Inuyasha said disbelievingly.

"Well I am quite good at not making a mess in an inclosed area with a guy. Unlike some people who root anywhere and trash the place." Jakotsu said.

"Miroku apologized, and your house had insurance." Kagome told him.

"Back up,... that was Hojo that came out of the closet with you right?" Inuyasha asked skeptically. "Cause you know I was hit pretty hard." He said again.

"Yes it was Hojo, get over it." Jakotsu said.

"And does he know you're a guy?" Inuayasha asked.

"Nope."

"Your good." Kagome said, and walked back into the ballroom.

Kagome walked over to Ayame and asked her "Hey Ayame that scare on your neck looks a lot like my mate mark."

Ayame blushed and said "Kouga asked me to be his mate!"

Kagome hugged "Congratulations, when did it happen?"

"About five minutes ago."

Kagome sweat dropped again. (Shes been doing that a lot)

"Do I want to know were this took place?" Kagome asked

"Probable not." Kouga said as he walked over to Ayame.

"O, Kagome before I forget. I bought a Ranch just down the road from your guys's, so ill be picking up Our horses, you know Ookami, and Sakura, in a couple day's." Kouga said.

"Ok come by then." Kagome walked away to find Sesshomaru.

When she found him, he was talking to Rin in a hushed voice.

"Hey Sesshomaru what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing nothing." Rin said waving here hands in front of her face.

"But you might want to take a look at Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he gestured to the front of the room, were the band was playing.

There he was, standing onto of the platform, with a microphone in his hand.

The music was suddenly cut and all eyes were on him.

"Hello everyone, I would just like to thank everyone for coming to the New years ball, its only a couple minutes to the new year to get with that special someone and watch as the clock counts down.

Once he left the stage the lights in the room started to dim, as a screen came down from the ceiling and the New York times square, appeared. The crystal ball rose to the top of its building as the people below started their count down.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome.

20 people counted down both on the Tv and in the room

"Inuyasha, Kouga said that he and Ayame were mates now!"

19

"Wow, never thought he'd settle down, and with Ayame thats a surprize."

18

"Inuyasha, they've been dating for years."

17

"Yes, but im just happy were matted, and happy."

16

"I couldn't ask for a better mate."

15

"I think on an occasion like this we should have drinks." reaching over to the nearest server he grabbed two wine glasses.

12

"Happy new year Kagome." Rin said from her left.

10

"Happy New year Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said

9

"Happy New year Sango." Miroku said as he kissed her.

8

"Happy New year Ayame." Kouga said as he held her in his strong arms.

7

"Happy New year Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he looked at his older brother.

6

"Happy New year Rin" Kagome said smilling.

5

"Happy New year Kagome." Inuayasha said as he fingered something in his hand.

4

"Happy New year Inuyasha." Kagome said as she noticed a small square object in his hand

3

"Kagome there is somehting I wanted to ask you." Inuyasha said.

2

"What is it Inuayasha?"

1

"Will you marry me?" Inuyasha knelt down on one knee and held out a ring.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!" everybody yelled.

**(My friends and me in the car coming back from skiing, 'Welcome to the black Parade' playing in the backround)**

**Emily: _Hey you know that Hindus can believe in anything they want. So you can be like a Buddhist Hindu or something._**

**Me: _That's random, but I would like to be that._**

**Tina: _But you can't be a Hindu Catholic, because we only believe in one God._**

**Me: _Well I'm not catholic, I want to be a Lutheran-Hindu._**

**Emily: _That still doesn't work. You still believe in one God._**

**Me: _Well, you're the only Catholic in the car, me and Tina aren't, so you would say that. I like to have more options. I'd like to live in two boxes not just one, (Analogy) and then they would be connected by a tube._**

**Tina: _So your like a hamster! _**

HAHAHA, THAT REALLY HAPPENED. I MIGHT PUT IN MORE RANDOM QUOTES FROM WHEN WE GET TOGETHER. BUT KEEP THE REVIEWS UP.

I JUST NEED 10 MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I CAN UPDATE. AND REMEMBER THE LEMON AID!

Signed

-The Puppet Master


	10. art class is weird, and truth or dare

Kagome just stood there dumbfounded at Inuayasha.

Balloons and shiny confetti fell from the ceiling.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and started crying, she fell to he knees and looked at him.

"O Inuyasha." she lunged at him and hugged him screaming "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you Inuayasha!" over the crowed of happy New years eve party goers.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome back and she brought her mouth to his locking them both into a passionate kiss.

The night came to a close as the last people left, Sesshomaru closed the entry doors.

Going back into the ballroom he found Inuyasha sleeping against the wall with Kagome in his lap. They were surrounded by Ballons, and covered in confetti.

Sesshomaru just shook his head, and walked away, in search of his mate, Rin.

He found her among the books in the library on the first floor.

"Rin, what are you looking for?" he asked.

Rin jumped at his voice, but said "You guys said that when you killed Naraku, his body disappeared into dust?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said slowly.

"Well, what kind of demon what he?"

"I'm not sure, I think a spider demon. But I could be wrong. Why what's the matter?"

"Well I heard of spider demons, reincarnating themselves before they die. Did you see any markings, or symbols on Naraku's back?"

"Yes a spider, but hes a spider demon, what would that have to do with anything?"

"There was an attempt arson, earlier this evening."

"What!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"It seemed to be a small white haired boy, around the age of 12, An and Un got a hold of his shirt, but when it ripped there was a spider mark burn on his back."

"You don't think that Naraku would have known that he would die if he cam to the ranch. And reincarnated himself before hand. Do you?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I don't know. That's why I'm looking up the different types of demons and their abilities."

"We can look at it more tomorrow. Its time for bed now."

Right when he finished speaking the hall clock chimed 4 am

_**FIRST DAY BACK TO SCHOOL.**_

"Ok Shippos at Keades until we graduate from school, and then he's going to live with us ok?" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha were walking into their first hour class of the day. (They are taking day classes)

"Fine with me." Inuyasha said as he climbed into the seat next to Kouga and Ayame, not noticing that they were making out until Inuyasha turned over to ask Kouga if he had seen Miroku.

"Hey Kouga have you s-. AH! My eyes. Kouga please not here!" he shouted.

"That's enough up there settle down or go to the consolers office!" the professor yelled to them.

Kouga and Ayame separated after a while.

Then came in the 'o so happy couple' Miroku and Sango. Miroku was wearing a nice red hand print, and Sango was wearing a look that could kill.

"Do I want to know what happened to you two?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Know you don't." Sango ground out.

"Ok, you want to crash at my place for an all night party this weekend?" Inuyasha said.

"Your house is soo fucking big." Sango said

"No duh, you where in it like two weeks ago." Kouga said.

"Well it still is." Sango fought back.

"I say something weird on the way to school this morning." Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

"I'm afraid to ask but, what did you see?" Inuyasha asked getting out his i-pod.

"I saw a guy sitting on the side of the street and he had a sign that said 'Ninjas killed my family, need money for kung-fu lessons." Miroku said looking to Inuyasha only to find him rocking out to his i-pod .

"Inuyasha! Don't ask me questions if your not even going to listen to me!" Miroku shouted at the deaf half demon. "Sorry cant hear you dumass." Inuyasha mocked pointing to his ears. (Now how does he wear those ear pieces? There's a thought to think about)

"Inuyasha come on I forgot my i-pod at home and I don't want to listen to this idiot." Kouga said motioning to the professor in the front of the room who apparently is half blind and didn't notice what was going on in the back of the room.

Kouga reached over and pulled the head phones from Inuyashas ears. The music could now be faintly heard. "I wont be ignored!" the i-pod screamed. "Inuyasha now I am sure your emo, Linkin Park, who would of guessed." Sango said shaking her head. (I love Linkin Park!)

About five minutes later no one was even remotely paying attention to the teacher as they were lost in their won little worlds.

Kagome Sango and Ayame were busy talking about their guys, Kouga and Miroku had their i-pods out. (Kouga still had Inuyashas.) Inuyasha was getting bored from being ignored to he decided to talk to Miroku. Grabbing the head phones and ripping them from Mirokus head, Inuyasha head the words 'Say it loudly, FUCK YOU!' from the i-pod.

"What the hell are you listening to Miroku?" Inuyasha asked swinging the i-pod by the cord.

"The history of FUCK." Miroku said grabbing his precious music source.

"That is soo you." Inuyasha said. "I if I can listen to my music neither can Kouga." Miroku took Kougas, Inuyashas, i-pod and threw it into his backpack.

"He I was listening to that!" Kouga complained. "Too bad its mine now." Miroku said triumphantly. "No"- Inuyasha said "Thats mine." he reached into the bag and pulled outa bunch of pictures of naked men by accident. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed.

"SSHHHH! Its for art class, they said we would be doing nude drawings of people. I didn't know they meant men." Miroku tried to explain to his now visually scared friend.

"Those are interesting pictures, and quite disturbing." Kouga said looking at the one Inuyasha saw. It had two guys doing it, one had his hand on the others shaft, while his was in the other mans 'ass'. "EW." Kouga said looking at it then at Inuyasha. He sweat dropped at the boy. (Sweat dropped mean that little drop that shows up on characters heads when they are embarrassed for someone)

Inuyasha was rocking in the corner saying "Think happy thought, happy thoughts. Ice cream, butterflies, fat people falling down stairs."

"No amount of therapy will every make this moment right." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha were you assaulted by a 'butt pirate' when you were in Juvy?" Miroku asked looking at the rocking half demon. "They do baaaaad things to people in there, baaad things." (Hahaha my friend always calls this boy in my math class a 'Butt Pirate' don't know why)

"When was Inuyasha in Juvy?" Kouga asked. Kagome turned around when she heard the word Juvy. "You know when Inuyasha got arrested when he was sixteen for selling beer from the trunk of his car?" Kagome said. "So thats why I didn't see much of you in high school."

Miroku was talking to Sango, they had about ten minutes of class left and still no one listened to the teacher, tho he didn't seem to notice. "Maybe we should get a new teacher, this one looks like he is going to keel over any second." Sango said watching the teacher limp around the chalk board. "NO! We don't. Cause then well get the old religion professor from the high school come in again." Miroku said panicly. (Is that a word? I didn't spl that right. O well :)

"Whats wrong with him?" Sango asked sitting on the desk.

"I don't like Rabbie Joseph"- (he is a Rabbie at my school, and I go to a Catholic school that is wrong) "I was talking to him about how I wanted to be the first real Buddhist-Hindu monk and he said "no that's not right you cant do that!' and he gave me this hour long speech on why that was wrong." Miroku said smashing his head on the desk by Sangos butt. "Touch it you die." she threatened. He shot his head back up. "So whats wrong with that?"Sango asked crossing her legs.

'Well, its like im living in two box. One is Buddhism and one is Hinduism. He says I cant live in both, its unethical. But I shall live in both boxes and they shall be connected by a tube!" he said raising his fist in the air. Inuyasha, who only heard the ' But I shall live in both boxes and they shall be connected by a tube! Part and said "So, your going to be like a hamster?"

Miroku fell off his chair and started to twitch when he heard this. "You ok?" Sango asked looking down at him. "Yup just peachy." he groaned. ( I really had a conversation like that with the Hindu Hamster thing, except it was about Hindu-Lutheran)

_**SPANISH CLASS**_

"Hola! Senoras, welcome to spanish!" the spanish Professor said from her tiny desk in front of the large class.

Kagome and Miroku, were in Sapnish 2 together.

Kagome said she wanted to be able to be bio lingual.

Miroku thought they would get to see hott chicks do La bamba (not the crappy one, the one called 'The sexy Dance' look up the song on myspace music. The artists name is 'King Africa')

The professor was talking about body parts, and how to say something hurts, in spanish.

"Ok, before we talk about the new subject, does ever one know how to say open and close in spanish?" The teacher asked not expecting an answer.

Good thing cause she didn't get one.

"Hey Miroku, you know that the Spanish word for close is Cerrar right?" Kagome asked Miroku.

Miroku moved in his chair so he was facing her. "Yeah so what?" he asked bored.

"Well when you say 'She/he' closed something its Cierra, and Cierra with an S means Mountain, and I thought 'Well isn't that the name of Sierra Mist' then I thought Mountain Dew. And I put them together. Mountain mist and mountain dew. Plagiarism." Kagome said matter of factey.

"Well there' a law suit just waiting to happen." Miroku said turning back to the front. He raised his hand in the air.

"Professor Lutermen?" Miroku called.

"S'i Senyor Monk."

"How do you say 'Homosexual' in spanish?" Kagome looked at him like 'What the Fuck, where did that come from?'

The class got silent. A bird in the distance could be heard saying 'Idiot, Idiot'.

Then, as if by an invisible force giving sound back to the class room, it burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Why don't you look that up Senyor Monk?" The Spanish instructor asked with a twitching eye.

"Ok, ok that was dumb, but how do you tell a doctor in a hospital, in Mexico, that a Chica kicked you in the balls?" He asked.

The class laughed again, the professor just said. "God help me."

After school Inuyasha and the gang went over to his house coughmansioncough.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do?" Rin Ayame asked plopping down on to the couch.

"We could always play truth or dare." Kouga suggested.

"That is the dumbest thing I ever heard.." Miroku said, a long pause "lets do it."

"Ok then, Sesshomaru you go get a bottle." Kagome said.

"Why me?" Sesshomaru said. He was pretty comfortable with Rin sitting on his lap.

"You are closest to the kitchen." Sango said kissing Miroku on the lips causing them to fall over backwards. "Fine." Sesshomaru go up and went into the kitchen and brought out a full bottle of wine.

"What the fuck? You were supposed to get an empty bottle!" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru just shrugged and said "We don't have any empty bottles."

"Ill handle it." Inuyasha said grabbing the bottle and downing it in 5 gulps. (Specific eh?)

"Chug it!, chug it!, chug it!" Kouga chanted. "Inuyasha almost spit out the wine when he said that. Whipping his mouth Inuyasha said "cough don't do that you made me chock."

"Your still living get over it, Miroku...Miroku stop trying to have sex on the carpet and get your fat ass back up here!" Kouga said smacking Miroku on the head.

"What? Im back, im good." Miroku said with a flushed face along with Sango.

Inuyasha feeling better now set the bottle onto the carpet.

Kouga, (he thought of the idea) spun the bottle first.

It landed on Seshomaru. Sesshomaru groaned just thinking about what he would be made to do.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to... go up into your and Rins bedroom, and put on her lingerie under your clothes for the next 5 turns."

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"He has to do it." Kagome said.

So Sesshomaru went up and changed.

"While we're waiting ill spin again." Kouga said.

This time it landed on Ayame.

"O yes this should be good." Miroku said with a grin, it only earned him a smack in the head. From Sango.

"Ayame Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." she said.

"Booo." Kagome and Sango said.

"Ok Ayame, since female demons can have sex before they mate, were you a Virgin before I met you?" Kouga asked.

"Yes." Ayame blushed.

"Lucy." Miroku said. He got hit again.

"Hey Im a virgin too you know." Sango said.

"You are I didn't know that." Miroku said mischievously.

Realizing she was tricked Sango just hit him again.

Sesshomaru came down the stairs looking Very unconvertible.

Carefully sitting down Sesshomaru asked. "How many turns left now?"

"Four." Inuyasha said as he snickered behind his hand.

"Ugh." Sesshomaru said.

"You spin now." Rin said.

He spun it and it landed on Inuyasha.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course." Inuyasha said mimicking his brother.

Sesshomaru growled, but then had an idea.

"Inuyasha I dare you to stand outside, until you get cold.-"

"Easy." Inuyasha said thinking the dare would be a sinch.

"O dear brother you didn't let me finish, I was going to say until you get cold, with your clothes off, and all you get for warmth is a santa hat." Sesshomaru finished.

Inuyasha paled.

"What are you scared?" Sesshomaru said.

"No!" Inuyasha sand outside and started to strip, Kouga threw a santa hat out to him.

"Ok ill spin for him." Miroku said.

It landed on Sesshomaru.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me, Monk." Sesshomaru threatened.

"I dare you to stand outside with Inuyasha, no clothes, just a hat. Until you get cold."

A surprised look flashed his face for a second, but did what he was told.

He stripped and walked outside, to stand next to Inuyasha.

Kagome Miroku Sango Ayame Rin and Kouga looked on from the Big window.

"Hey look its starting to snow." Ayame said.

Indeed it was starting to snow.

"Well, they aren't coming in for a while, lets move on." Kagome spun the bottle, it landed on Sango.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." she said squinting her eyes.

"I dare you to go up into my room and put on that 'Santa Baby' outfit that we bought for the Christmas pageant in High school. And Bring down a bag of laundry as your bag of toys. and make sure it in the brown bag, cause those are Inuyasha's. "

Going up into Kagome's room Sango found the outfit, and grabbed the bag.

'OMG, did it just move?" Sango asked.

Walking down the stairs Sango sat on the ground and smiled up at Kagome.

"Ha I did it."

"Cool, now you have to keep it on." Kagome said.

1Sango spun the bottle and it landed on Rin.

"Rin truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When you mated, did Sesshomaru ask you first or did, it 'happen' out of a spur of the moment?"

"Kinda both, we were almost going to mate, when he asked me." Rin blushed again.

"Aww, he asked you before he did anything, how sweet, unlike some people that sneak into your room at like 3 am, and watch you sleep!" she yelled at Miroku.

"One time, it was once." Miroku defended with his hands raised.

Just then they head a tapping noise.

They turned to see Kouga taping on the Window trying to get the attention of the two naked men outside.

"Kouga, what are you doing?" Ayame asked.

"Im trying to distract mutt face here." Kouga said tapping on the window some more.

"Miroku, go get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Ayame said from her spot by Kouga.

"Why me?" Miroku complained.

"Because it was your idea." Kagome yelled at him.

"No, it was Sesshomarus idea!" he countered

"Yes but you put my mate out there with him, so your getting him!" Rin yelled at him.

Kagome Sango and Rin grabbed him and threw him out the back door.

Sitting waist deep in a snow drift Miroku sniffed and said "Its not so bad out here"

Then he heard a growling noise coming from his right.

Turning his head he looked through the falling snow, and there, right next to him, growling in the dim light of the back of the house was An and Un, their teeth were bared.

"Good boys.." Miroku said nervously, trying to calm them. He reached his hand out to pet An, and he snapped at him. That's all it took, Miroku shot up and started to run, with An and Un on his tail.

He ran to the front of the house, were he thought Sesshomaru was, so he could call off his dogs.

"AHH, Help me!" he screamed. But they were lost in the night air.

Running around in circle's Miroku made a B-line dash for the house.

Making his way to the door, he reached for it. But it was locked.

He went to the window, and saw Kouga standing there looking at him weirdly.

"Kouga let me in!" Miroku yelled at his figure.

"Sorry what?" Kouga teased from inside, bringing his hand to his ear.

"Let me in damn it!" Miroku started to run again, when he saw An and Un, barreling towards him.

"Sorry cant here you pervert." Kouga said teasingly.

"What? Who's talking to you out there, Miroku?" Sango asked from the floor.

"Nope, just Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kouga said.

When he said that the back door opened and in came a scared shitless Miroku.

"You bastard! You saw me out there with the dogs!" Miroku lunged for Kouga and they started a brawl.

Winning of course, Kouga was sitting on top of a crumpled Miroku on the floor.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, now get your fat ass off me!" Miroku yelled at the wolf.

Moving off him Kouga made his way back to the couch.

Miroku stood up and dusted off.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Don't know. Not really fun with out the dim wit brothers." Ayame said.

"Kagome go tell the idiots to come in." said Sango.

Kagome moved to the front door opened it up and started to call for them.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru! Come on inside before you get hypothermia!" Kagome called through the snow.

They couldn't hear her.

"I'm telling you Sesshomaru, Kagome is the better mate, she is part Miko, and doesn't care I'm a half demon." Inuyasha boasted.

"I told you half demon, I do not care." Sesshomaru said getting agitated.

"She stayed by my side threw all this shit, and she great in bed. Those long legs, and th-" Inuyasha couldn't finish as Sesshomaru smashed a snow ball in his face.

"O its on now prick." Inuyasha grabbed some snow, and chucked it at his brother.

Sesshomaru dodged, and started to throw snow balls back at Inuyasha.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha said covering his head.

"No, not until you shut up!" Inuyasha flung backwards when he was hit with an ice ball.

"Bring it bitch!"

"Im a male dog idiot." Sesshomaru shot back. (I don't like the word Baka, cause in spanish it means cow. Fun fact:) \)

Inuyasha started to chuck snow balls at his brother.

Sesshomaru ran towered the door.

Inuyasha had a trail of snow balls following him, as Sesshomaru ran in front of him to the door.

(You know like in a shooting game, when a person runs across the screen, and you make that line of bullets to kill him, like chasing him but your not moving)

He sprinted into the house, with Inuyasha following him through the open door, past Kagome.

Kagome walked into the room.

Sesshomaru being smart ran up the stairs to get warm cloths on.

Inuyasha just walked over to Kagome, wearing nothing but the red hat.

"Inuyasha you know you could of just drinken the Vodca?" Kagome said with her eyes in a bored manor.

"Yes I could of, But then you wouldn't see me and my manly glory." Inuyasha said sticking out his chest.

Kagome looked down, then she laughed. "Inuyasha your 'manly glory' just turned into a woman's treasure."

Confused Inuyasha looked down and saw that with the cold weather his dick had shrunken.

Inuyasha ran up the stairs in the direction his brother went.

"Well there's a whole new meaning for 'blue balls'!" Miroku said rolling on the ground from laughter.

Sesshomaru came down first,

He grabbed the bottle and spun it.

He was now wearing black jeans, and a dark Blue turtle neck.

It landed on the hyperventilating Miroku who was scared still from the dog attack.

"O Shit!" Miroku squeaked.

"Miroku, Truth or Dare?" Sesshomaru said with an evil glint in his eye.

Miroku gulped. "Truth." he said trying to play it safe.

"Bad choice." Kagome said.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Mr. Jorganson (Religion teacher): Hey name I have a riddle for you.**

**Me: um... ok?**

**Mr Jorganson: What is green and goes 80 miles per hour?**

**Me: Umm... don't know, a car?**

**Mr Jorganson: Nope, a frog in a blender. :)**

**Me: Ahhh! (Screams and runs into room)**

**That really did happen.**

Signed

-The Puppet Master


	11. truth or dare, and prank calls

"Bad choice." Kagome said.

"Miroku, when did you loose your virginity?"

Ayame looked at Sesshomaru.

"What the heck kind of question was that?"

"Hey, don't tell me you weren't thinking that." Sesshomaru said turning to her.

"So Miroku when?" Kouga asked.

"When I was twelve." Miroku said bluntly.

"Your sick." Rin said with a disgusted face.

Inuyasha chose that moment to appear in the room.

"What's sick?" he asked.

"Miroku," Ayame said while taking a swig of beer. And handing one to Kouga.

"I know that, what else is new?" Inuyasha asked rhetorically.

Miroku spun the bottle of funess, as he dubbed it, when no one was listening.

"Around and around it goes were it stops no body no's" Kagome chanted.

"Dude no, it sounds like that dradle song. And I wont be able to get it out of my head" Inuyasha said (I love that song!)

"Ok I think you spun it a little hard there Miroku." Inuyasha commented.

The bottle started to slow down.

It stopped on Kouga who was currently trying to chug his beer can.

"Huh?" he burped.

"Its your turn. Truth or Dare?" Rin said from on top of Sesshomaru on the couch

"Riiinn come on its my turn!" Miroku whined.

"I know that, its just you weren't saying anything." Rin giggled from her spot.

"Miroku, you can ask him again." Sesshomaru said.

"Truth or Dare?" Miroku asked in a scary voice.

"Dare me." Kouga challenged.

The game went on like that for an hour, until Inuyasha called a Pizza place.

"Ok ill have 3 pizzas, one half Cheese, one half Pepperoni, one whole Canadian Backen, and Sausage." he said into the phone.

Kagome walked into the kitchen when he was off the phone.

"Hey Inu, you call the pizza place?" she asked him.

"Yeah, hey Kagome?" Inuyasha said sitting on a kitchen stool.

"Yeah?" she said sitting on his lap.

"You know I love you, and would die for you right?" Inuyasha said quietly into her ear.

"Yes, and I love you more than life itself why do you ask?"Kagome said as she kissed him.

"Making sure you know that." Inuyasha, picked Kagome up and got off the chair.

He slung her over his shoulder and made his way into the room again.

"Pizza will be here in 20 minutes, so everybody sober up, just in case its another off duty officer, trying to get more money with an extra job, who thinks you can only get drunk in a bar." Sesshomaru yelled from the kitchen.

He was going to the fridge, to get himself and Rin a glass of white Zinfandel.

Setting Kagome down on the couch, Inuyasha followed his brother back into the kitchen.

"So Sesshomaru are you going to be my best man at my wedding?" Inuyasha asked

"Sure I guess, you have no other friends to do it." Sesshomaru said with a smirk, not even looking at him, his head still in the fridge.

"I do too, but I wanted you to be the best man." Inuyasha shot back.

"What ever, when's the wedding?" Cracking the bottle of Zinfandel, and grabbing two wine glasses from the cupboard.

"We decided for it to be right after we graduate."

Walking back into the living room with his drinks, he handed one to Rin.

He passed by An and Un, patting them on their heads.

"When the Fuck did they get in here!" Miroku shouted from behind the couch.

"I let them in a couple minutes ago. They were cold." Sesshomaru told him.

"Keep them away from me!" Miroku said moving to the farthest place he could get to.

Inuyasha sat back onto the floor, Sesshomaru taking the space on the couch, when Kouga and Ayame got off.

Kagome moved to sit by Inuyasha on the floor.

"Lets watch a movie or something till the Pizza arrives." Kagome said.

Sango popped in Murder by death.

7 minutes into the movie, when the lights go off in the dinning room in the movie. (You know when the owner of the mansion keeps moving from his seat, with out anybody seeing him.) the door bell rang.

"Ah!" screamed the girls.

"Calm down it's just the door, and the movie is a comedy not horror." Inuyasha said as he was getting up to get the door, cause he was 'Voted' to answer it.

Opening the door he took the Pizza from the ugly pizza delivery boy.

Kagome cam up from behind him with the money.

"So, here's the money." she said in a cheerful voice, but then seeing the horrific boy at the door, she threw the money and ran back into the Family room.

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY FAVORITE COOL COUSIN MEL, SHE IS SOOO AWESOME.

Opening the door he took the Pizza from the ugly pizza delivery boy.

Kagome cam up from behind him with the money.

"So, here's the money." she said in a cheerful voice, but then seeing the horrific boy at the door, she threw the money and ran back into the Family room.

"What is up with her?" the ugly boy asked in a puberty type voice.

"My friends,...Their the type of people who would spend hours trying to drowned a fish." Inuyasha said.

Shutting the door Inuyasha just shook his head, at Kagome's Cacophobia (Goolge it.)

He set the Pizzas on the table in front of the couch.

Ayame grabbed a slice of Canadian bacon, Kouga grabbed the same kind.

They were sitting on the right side of the couch. By the window.

Miroku grabbed a sausage, while Sango took a cheese slice.

They were sitting on the other end of the couch, by the far wall and fire place.

Sesshomaru grabbed a Canadian bacon, Rin grabbed a pepperoni.

They had claimed the love seat as their sitting spot.

Sesshomaru on bottom, and Rin sitting in his lap.

Inuyasha took a Sausage, Kagome stuck with cheese.

They had been kicked off the furniture when they got up to get the pizzas.

So they leaned their backs against the couch, and had a blanket draped over their legs. Kagome was leaning on Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she was wearing a pink shirt that said "I'm the who laughs out loud in the middle of silence at something that happened the day before"

"When did you change?"

"A while ago." Kagome said moving closer to her mate.

The movie ended.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha and Kagome said simultaneously. (That is one hard to spl word)

"Hold on, who did it?" Ayame asked from under Kouga.

He got frisky during the move, and jumped onto Ayame, and was currently nipping at her neck.

"I'm confused, and Kouga down boy. Not on the couch!" Sesshomaru said smacking him with a pillow from his position on the love seat with Rin on his lap.

"Does that give you any ideas Sango?" Miroku wiggled his eye brow.

(For any one who wants to know if there is going to be a Miroku Sango lemon, the answer is no. it too disgusting for me to write about those two. But of course im the one making Sesshomaru be a pedofile with an adult version of the little girl that follows him. It seems just to wrong with Miroku and SAngo)

"Your sick, and I think the maid did it."

"No the butler did it!" Rin said getting off the chair and in her face.

"Ya but the butler was killed, and stripped, and then disappeared, but his cloths came back." Kagome said.

"What has that have to do with anything?" Miroku asked.

"Well he died." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"But his body disappeared." Inuyasha told her.

"What about this 'daughter' he was talking about?" Sesshomaru put in his two cents.

"I don't know, and did anybody really die?" Ayame asked pushing Kouga off her.

"Um, I think the weird host did. What was with his house?" Kouga said from the floor by Kagome.

"Yeah, he lived at two two twain." Ayame said.

"That was funny when the Chinese guy tried to say it. "Too Too Train." hahaha." Inuyasha said.

(Its funny cause their (Inu gang) Japanese)

"Ok, new movie." Sesshomaru got up and went to the movie from his room.

"Sorry guys its not there." Sesshomaru said coming back in.

"Now what?" Sango said.

"We prank call people!" Miroku yelled.

Getting a phone Kagome dialed Kikyo's home address.

She pushed 69

Ring

Ring

Rin-

"Hello?" a drowsy person said.

Ayame took the phone and said into the receiver.

"Hi my name is Timmy, um.. My mom told me to call this number if there was an emergency.

My head is stuck in the banister, the hamster is in the microwave, and O My God, I think my dog just got ran over. Please hurry!" Ayame hung up the phone, and Kagome started to laugh.

(OMG, my friends and I did that, it was sooo funny!)

"Ok, my turn." Inuyasha took out his cell and called up a local bar down the road.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" the bartender asked

"Is Al there?"  
**"**Al?"  
**"**Yeah, Al. Last name Kahalic"  
**"**Hold on, I'll check. Phone call for Al... Al Coholic. Is there an Al Coholic here?  
(The guys in the pub cheer.)**"**Wait a minute... Listen, you little jackass, if I ever find out who you are, I'm gonna kill you!""

Inuyasha just laughed into the phone, and clicked it shut.

"I love, star sixty nine." Inuyasha declared. (I can't remember the number for hiding your ID)

"Im next, well just go around." Kagome said, flipping out her phone and moved away from the people so they wouldn't steal it again, she dialed the number to Kikyos house again.

Ring

Ri-

"Hello?"

With a Spanish accent "Hello, welcome to Tony's house of Pizza Sex, may I take your order?"

Kagome said.

"What? Who is this?" Kikyo said getting mad.

"Would you like to try our special today? It is sex-aronie?" Kagome hung up her phone.

"Wow that was soo not stolen from 'That 70's show'." Rin said.

"Shut up, id like to see you do any better." Kagome told her.

Rin got up and went over to Kagome, and took her phone.

**REVIEW , REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**Ok weird thing I found of a cartoon in one of my work sheets for school.**

"**Ding Dong bell, Pussy's in the well. Who put it in? Little Johnny Grin! Who pulled it out? Little Tommy Stout?"**

**It may be just me, but that sounds kinda dirty.**

Signed

-The Puppet Master


	12. The dogs really dont like Miroku

"Shut up, id like to see you do any better." Kagome told her.

Rin got up and went over to Kagome, and took her phone.

She dialed the number to Kikyo's cell.

"You know she's going to find out that were calling her eventually." Kouga said from the couch.

"No, she's really dumb, and what are you doing on the couch? Didn't we say you had to get of?" Rin said with the phone to her ear.

"I stopped kissing Ayame." Kouga said with a whinny voice.

"No down!" Rin said, and he climbed off the couch, and onto the floor.

Ring

"Hello? Who keeps calling me!" she yelled into the phone.

"Is Mrs. Wall there?" Rin asked.

"No."

"Is Mr. Wall there?"

"No"

"Are there any walls there?"

"No."

"Then how does your roof stay up?"

"What?" Kikyo asked.

"Hey, you want to talk about porn?"

"No! And if you ever call me again, I'll call the Police." she hung up

"Nice Rin, you got her to hang up first!" Sango said.

Miroku went into the corner of the room, and turned on some music.

It was blaring, and the base was literally pumping with the beat.

Miroku flipped out his phone and called Sesshomaru's cell.

'One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hardIn spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end'

Sesshomaru picked up his phone, which was playing 'In the end' by Linkin Park.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes hi is this a Mr. Takenashu?" Miroku said disguising his voice.

"Yes, this is Mr. Takenashi. Who may I say is speaking?" asked. Leaving the room so he could hear.

"This ir Mr. S. Clause. Im am calling about an attack from two of your dogs."

"Well Mr. Clause my dogs only attack on command. So I have no idea what you speak of."

Miroku fake angered "Well ill be suing your ass in court Fluffy!"

"Wait, Fluffy?" Sesshomaru said.

"Miroku! You ass!" Sesshomaru yelled into the phone hanging it up and running into the living room.

Miroku was in the corner trying to claw his way out of the wall space. It didn't work.

Walking up to him Sesshomaru was about a foot away from the boy in a fetal position.

"O don't worry im not going to hurt you Miroku." Sesshomaru said sympathetically.

"Your not?" Miroku said looking up.

"No, but I can't say for my dogs. An Un, get him." Sesshomaru said.

Un and An got up and started to chase Miroku around the mansion.

"God why me!" Miroku yelled running past Inuyasha and Kagome who were making out by the front door.

"Go here!" Kouga said, as Rin opened the front door.

He ran out the door screaming from the dogs for the second time that night.

He came back in a couple minutes later. His shirt was ripped, and he was missing the back of his pants.

Miroku fell face down into the couch.

"Miroku cover yourself!" Ayame cried covering her eyes.

Sesshomaru threw a blanket over his ass.

He looked over and saw his two dogs coming in from the doggy door, they sat down in front of the fire. Un had a piece of Mirokus pants in his mouth.

"Ok, the time is now ten O' five." Kouga said looking at his watch.

"Now we do what?" Rin asked playing with her hair.

"We could go out side?" Sango said, getting up.

"I guess that would be something to do, O! We could build snow People!" Kagome shouted and ran for her room, and came out wearing a red snow jacket, and black jeans, she had a white scarf wrapped around her neck.

"That was fast." Rin said getting up and stretching.

They separated, and got their warm cloths.

"Can we not have the dogs by me PLEASE!" Miroku told Sesshomaru walking on the other side of Sango away from the dogs on the right of Sesshomaru.

They growled at Miroku, but other wise did nothing.

"It might be just me, but I don't think they like you very much." Inuyasha said opening the front door to the house.

"Really! I thought the hole in my pants was a dead give away!"

"Miroku, why don't you just put on new pants?" Kagome asked.

"I don't have any." he hung his head in defeat.

"God your such a baby, here." Inuyasha threw him a pair of extra jeans from the laundry room.

"Yeah!" Miroku put them on and ran out the door again.

1Miroku started to make a snow wall, in case of a snow fight between the boys.

Sesshomaru was opening the barn door for the dogs to go in. (I just realized that sounded dirty)

And on the left side of the yard Inuyasha and Kouga got into a fight, and were wrestling in the snow.

"Take that back you dirty wolf!" Inuyasha yelled trying to push Kouga off him.

"No way you are a Son of a Bitch." Kouga smirked and got up off him. Then he smacked him in the head with a snow ball.

"Well actually, Sesshomaru is the one who is the son of a Bitch." Inuyasha said getting the snow off his face.

"And you, my dear brother are a bastard." Sesshomaru said tackling him to the snowy ground.

"DOG PILE!" Miroku yelled jumping on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. A wave of powder snow flew up.

Kouga shrugged his shoulders, and jumped in.

It was a mess of limbs and bodies.

"What are they doing?" Rin asked putting the final touches on their snow fort.

"They're guys, im guessing that someone said something offensive, and the others took action in killing him." Sango said nonchalantly.

"Ow.." Kagome said looking up from their snow fort .

"TAKE THIS!" Kouga threw a snow ball at Sesshomaru, but he ducked and it went across the yard, and hit Sango smack dab in the middle of her face..

The world stopped at that moment.

The boys stopped their fighting, Kagome, Rin, and Ayame were backing away, and the seemed to get a little colder.

Sango sat on the ground looking dumbfounded.

All eyes were on her, waiting for the A-bomb to go off.

"Oooo, you guys are in trouble." Kagome said.

"Your going down!" Sango yelled chucking any snow she could find at the boys.

They took cover behind their snow fort.

"Way to go Kouga you just had to piss her off." Miroku said.

Sango came around the fort and started to hit them with snow.

When she ran out of snow balls, she huffed and blew out some warm air form her mouth.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other covered from head to toe in the white frozen water droplets.

Inuyash grinned, taking up a pile of snow he scrunched in into a ball.

Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouag did the same.

"Don't you dare Monk. If you ever want to live to tomorrow." Sango warned.

"Fire!" Miroku yelled tossing the snow at her.

Sango ran back to the other girls, and slide behind their fort.

Snow flew threw the air like it was on a catapult.

"I think we need to teach those boys of ours how to treat a lady, don't you think girls?" Kagome asked them.

"Right!" they said.

"Charge!" Rin yelled, and they chucked ice balls at the boys.

"OUCH!" Inuyasha said "that had ice in it!"

"I know but your demons, so it wont hurt you!" Ayame hollered to them.

A huge snow ball war had begun.

It was like WW3 except only in the yard.

It ended, and the winners were the boys.

"Haha, we kicked your asses." Inuyasha boasted.

Kagome walked over to him.

"Yes but you wont be getting any tonight." Kagome touched the area of his pants by his dick.

He groaned.

"Inuyasha you may have won the battle but I think she won the war." Sesshomaru said.

"Damn Bitch." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yes thank you, I am mated to a dog demon, so therefor I am a 'bitch', a female dog." Kagome said over her shoulder.

She walked into the house with the other girls.

The boys followed them.

"God I am soo we and cold." Kouga complained.

"Well then go take a bath, or something I don't care." Miroku said taking off his soaked shirt.

Sango blushed at his abs.

"See something you like?" Rin whispered to her.

"Shut up Rin!" Sango yelled her face turning redder.

"What ever you say Sango!" Rin skipped off to find her mate.

Inuyasha moved to hold Kagome against his chest.

"Lets all go into town and bug the shit out of the People there." Inuyasha suggested.

"That was truly random." Sesshomaru said appearing from a shadow next to Miroku.

"Whoa! Were did you come from?" Miroku asked with his hands raised in the air.

"Your mom." Kouga said.

"I never got that joke." Miroku said

"It's a way to answer a question when your bored." Rin said walking back in the room.

"What is it, pick on Miroku day or something?" he complained.

"Nope that's tomorrow, your just to easy. Now lets go into town!" Ayame cheered.

**IN TOWN**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in the local Target, Rin was in the front of the store distracting the employee so Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could do their thing.

Inuyasha pulled out a sign that said push, and a sign that said pull. He placed them on the doors to the store. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to sneak over to the employee's desk and got a glass of water, a piece of cardboard paper, and he put the cardboard on the glass and flipped over onto the desk. And removed the cardboard carefully.

All the person had to do was remove the glass and the water would spill all over the person.

Ayame was outside in the parking lot. She had a bunch of orange street cones in their arms. They place them in a weird shape in the parking lot.

Sango was inside the store, and was waiting for people to walk by them. When they did shee would slip in condoms, pads, and EPTS into their carts when they weren't looking.

Kagome was outside in the parking lot by the traffic directing Ayame and her cones.

Kagome was walking An and Un. She had on dark sun glasses and a walking stick.

"Miroku was going to do this one originally, but the dogs don't like him any more." Kagome said to Ayame as she past her.

Whenever a person came close to Kagome, she would run into them HARD, and she would bump into other objects too.

Miroku, the dumb ass, had Posters and Pictures of Kikyo, and under them it said 'This Person gave me Herpes' he put them up everywhere.

"Sesshomaru, I got some fiber glass dust in a bag in my pocket, from when we redid the mansion." Inuyasha said to his brother.

"Why do you still have that?" Sesshomaur asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never took it out." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Anyway, you know its like itching powder. Well I thought we could sprinkle a little on the urinals in the bathroom." he said.

"Good idea." Sesshomaru grabbed the bag and ran into the rest room.

Will Inuyasha waited for Sesshy to finish putting up the itching powder, he kept all the people out of the guys room.

Sesshomaru came out, and all of the friends came together in the middle of the store to see what would happen.

People started to come into the store, but couldn't because the signs confused them. Inuyasha walked out the 'Pull' door, and said "cant you guys read it says 'Push'." Inuyasha just walked away laughing cause they kept pulling.

Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and said. "I hate that guys he is sooo boring, I hope the prank you pulled will be worth my pain, for I had to listen to this cunt talk about his victory in something called 'Dungeons and dragons' or something."

"It will be just wait." Sesshomaru said watching the cashier lift up the water filled cup, and get drenched in the liquid. "Mother Fucker!" he yelled.

Everyone in the store looked at him as he rushed into the bathroom.

"This is just getting better and better." Kagome said walking down an isle with An and Un in front of her on their leashes. She was wearing her black sun glasses, and had her cane with her.

"Oops! Sorry." Kagome said knocking into an old lady and pushing her into a shelf making it fall over.

An and Un started to growl at a couple of punk looking kids around the age of seventeen.

Kagome ran into one of them and said "watch it you fucking little punk ass."

'Wow that was retarded.' Kagome thought as she sweat dropped at herself.

"Hey blind chick, what you doing all alone in a store like this? Why don't you go to a 'dot' store!" on idiot yelled.

Kagome had veins popping on her head as she tried to stay calm at the stupid kid's voice.

"Fist of all-" she said. "Im not blind." Kagome threw off her sun glasses "second that is a stupid comeback."

"Well soooorryy you old hag." another said.

"What did you call me!?" Kagome yelled more veins popping.

"An old. ugly. hag." he said again.

"Well this 'Hag' has two vicious dogs at her side." Kagome unhooked the two dogs and they started to attack the four kids.

"_Ahh _Mommy!" they yelled.

"Last time anyone calls me a hag." Kagome said to herself.

Crashing sounds came from outside the store as hocking and swearing got louder.

"Hey you ass hole what did you do that for!?" someone yelled.

"ME! It was you! You dick!" another yelled.

Ayame walked in carrying an orange cone.

"Well all's done out side. What happened to that fiber glass you had Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Wait for it." Inuyasha said

silence

The cashier from before came out of the mens room, and started to scratch his balls vagariously.

"It burns!" he cried.

"Then get layed!" Kagome yelled at him. An and Un were trotting beside her.

An and Un both had a pair of pants in their mouths.

Sesshomaru looked at them. "Were did they get those trousers?"

"Some punk ass kids called me old." Kagome growled .

"Honey, your mated to a dog demon, you'll live for just as long as he does. And that is like 700 years, look at Sesshoomaru he's like 300 years old, and he's still young. And Inuyasha, he's 53 and looks like he's 18."

"So I'll look like im 17 even when im like 80 years old?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yup, untill the day you die." Inuyasha said coming up to her.

"Man that explains why the people at the bars looked at me funny." Kagome said.

"Hey its herpes boy." Sango said pulling Miroku up to his feet.

Kikyo had come in the store and saw him putting up the signs, and had hit him in the face.

"Sango were is Kouga?" Ayame asked.

"Yo, I was in the parking lot, pointing at the sky." he said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Everyone near me did the same when I did it trying to see what I was looking at." he said.

"How are you here then?" Sesshomaru asked him dumbly (gasp did I write that? Gasp scary)

"I left after the people in the crowed got big enough." he told them.

"They didn't notice you leave?" Kagome questioned.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**NOT MANY PPL HAVE BEEN REVIEWING MY STORY AND I AM NOT SURE IF PPL LIKED THE FACT I REDID IT. BUT I NEED ANYONE WHO READS MY STORY TO COMMENT SO I CAN MAKE A CHART ON HOW MANY PPL STILL READ MY WRITTINGS, CAUSE IF NOONE DOES ILL JUST STOP WRITTING**.

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	13. Movies, beer fight, and the Bar

**YEAH IM GOING TO STOP WRITING FOR A WHILE CAUSE I SEE THAT NOT MANY PPL HAVE BEEN READING MY STORY LATELY, SO IM GOING TO TAKE A LITTLE BRAKE . THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE LONG.**

"Lets go already." Ayame said.

"Were?" Miroku asked.

"Anywhere the people here called the cops!" They ran from the store, and into their cars.

"To the movie theater!" Rin yelled to them before jumping into Sessomaru's black ford pickup truck.. It had dark blue claw marks above the wheels.

Miroku was in Sango's black Cadillac with three white claw marks on both sides of the car, and drove off to the theater.

Ayame and Kouga were ridding on his Black motorcycle with four red claw marks on either side of the motorcycle..

Kagome and Inuyasha were on Inuyashas black Motorcycle with the five silver claw marks on the sides.

(There gang cars are all black and have claw marks on the sides)

Getting to the movie theater Kagome jumped off the motorcycle and Inuyasha grabbed her and swung her around.

"Inuyasha cut that out you know I don't like that!" she screamed happily.

"Your voice begs to differ!" Inuyasha said putting her down.

"Come ON!" Sango yelled running into the movie theater entrance.

Walking inside Sesshomaru walked to the front of the ticket counter. The others (seven people)

were behind him.

At the counter was none other then Bonkotsu.

"He guys, what you doing here?" he asked.

"We are going to cause terror and mayhem in the movies!" Kouga said to him.

"Thats cool, my bros are the security tonight. So you guys have fun." Bonkotsu said letting them in for free.

Kagome, Sango, Rin and Ayame walked up to the candy counter.

"Hey girls what can I get for you lovely's?" the guys asked.

"Hey buster listen were-" Ayame stopped in her ranting to see that it was Jakotsu at the counter.

"What the fuck? What are you doing here Jakotsu?" Kagome asked.

"Working of course. I have been working here for about a year now." Jakotsu said.

"We know that but we thought you got fired after the boys bathroom incident." Rin said.

"Hey its not my fault that kid was asking for it."

"What ever you say. Speaking of pedophile's were did Miroku go now?" Sango asked

"Why my dear Sango I never knew you loved me that much." Miroku said coming up behind her and grabbing her ass.

"Pervert!" she screamed.

Miroku was now on the floor.

Turning back to the counter Sango said. "We'll get the usual stuff."

"Ok here you go." Jakotsu handed over all the stuff they would need to have their 'fun' in the movie theater.

"Inuyasha Sesshomaru Kouga lets go!" Rin yelled across the hall, making many people stare.

"What?" she asked.

"Lets go Rin." Sesshomaru picked her up and swung her light form over his shoulder.

"HEY!" she screamed.

"Sesshomaru that is a nice view you got there." Inuyasha teased.

Sessomaru just closed his eyes and padded her butt while he walked into their selected movie.

Kouga and Ayame were in the front of the line . They went to the top row and sat down.

Next to them was Sesshomaru and Rin (who was still over Sesshomarus arm) then Inuyasha and Kagome, and stuck on the isle was Sango and Miroku. (They are sitting in the order I wrote in)

The movie started and the credits began.

"Sesshomaru put me down now! I don't want to miss the fun!" Rin complained.

He set her down in his lap since noone moved down for her to sit in an open seat.

Rin wiggled her butt so she could get comfortable.

Sesshomaru began to pant.

"Rin-" he whispered "if you want to go a head with our plans I suggest you stop moving.

"Sorry." she said and stopped moving.

A little bit into the movie Ayame saw what she was looking for. A couple of girls had their hair down, and it was long.

"Hey Kagome you thinking what im thinking?" Ayame asked over Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Yup." Kagome replied.

Ayame tossed Kagome a box of milk duds.

"Ok the count of three." Kagome said licking a couple of the candies.

"One" Ayame said putting a few in her mouth.

"two" Kagome said aiming them in her hand.

"Three!" Ayame spit them out.

With that they chucked the now melting candies at the girls, geting them stuck in their hair.

They horrified girls turned around and looked in the direction the sticky milk duds came from.

Kagome and Ayame grabbed their mates and started to make out with.

Kouga and Inuyasha were surprised went with it.

The girls just glared at them.

Inuyasha gave them a 'What are you looking at ass hole' smirk. (Its from a song)

They humphed and turned back to the screen.

"Inuyasha what the hell are we watching?" Kagome asked pulling away from his mouth

"Not sure but that guy is really weird." Inuyasha said pointing to a guy with a garter on, and was leaning against a tube with what looked like a mummy in it, with rainbow lights covering the tube.

(Its from Rockey horror picture show. I don't get it thow.)

Rin started to move again. This time Sesshomaru couldn't take it, he stood up, grabbed Rin and pulled her to his chest and ran out of the movie area.

"What the heck were are they going?" asked a dizzy Miroku.

He got ran over by Sesshomaru cause he didn't move to the side like Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango.

"Miroku get your ass off the floor!" Sango loudly whispered.

"Shh!" someone said in front of her.

"O no you didn't!" Sango said loudly. (Yeah I used it again!)

Sango stood up and moved her jacket, inside was a sleeping Kirara.

Kirara woke up and transformed into her bigger form, and attacked the rude person in front of her.

"AHH!" the random person screamed.

"Anyone else got a problem?" Sango asked.

People shook their heads, one left the theater to get a security personal.

The said person walked back in with Suikotsu.

He walked up with the person to the top row were the gang was.

"Hey Suikotsu!" Kagome greeted waving her arm.

"Hi Kagome." he responded. He was wearing a security guards outfit.

"Nice hat." Inuyasha said grabbing it and trying it on.

"Inu! Give it back." Kagome said reaching for it.

"Fine here you go." Inuyasha tossed the hat onto Suikotsus head.

"Thank you." Suikotsu said turning to walk away the person stopped him.

The person grabbed his arm.

"Aren't you going to do anything about them?" random person asked.

"I don't see a problem." Suikotsu said taking out a cigaret and lighting it.

"What do you mean!" the person go upset "this poor fellow here is getting chewed up like a catnip ball!"

Suikotsu looked at the person who was now running around on the bottom of the movie theater with Kirara on his tail.

He took another drag, and took it out of his mouth.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to mess with a 2 thousand pound demon cat."

"Hey shes only 1500 pounds!" Sango defended from five rows up.

"And you sir are a rat demon?" Suikotsu asked looking at the persons tail and deformed ears. (Ugly, not like Inu's cute ears)

"Its MAM! And yes I am, what does that have to do with anything?"

'She' was really fat, had a box of popcorn under her arm.

He looked at her and shook his head, and put the cigaret back in his mouth. He looked at Inuyahsa and the others and walked back out the door.

"What a weird man." 'She' said.

A shiver ran up her spin and she turned around to see a red eyed Kirara with an evil smirk on her cat like face.

Kirara pounced on the rat demon.

"Kirara! Come on get back into my jacket!" Sango commanded once Kirara was done with the rat.

Kirara jumped in turning into her small form and went back to sleep.

"That was funny huh Ayame?" Kagome said to her friend.

She turned to look at her but she was still making out with Kouga.

"Ayame!" Kagome said.

"O sorry! Yes it was." Ayame said wiping the

Kagome sweat dropped at her friend.

The movie was almost over when Sesshomaru and Rin came back into the theater.

The lights came on and all the people in the movie area ran for their lives.

"Were in the world have you two been?" Miroku asked

"Don't go in the mens bathroom." Sesshomaru said walking out to the parking lot with a blushing Rin.

"Why did Sesshy make a stinky?" Miroku mocked.

"No Sesshy and Rin mad a BIG mess in there." Sesshomaru mocked back.

Miroku's face paled. "That is gross! I didn't want to visualize that!"

"So does this mean we guys can use that female bathroom?" Kouga asked. his eyes shining.

"That's not a good place either." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and folded his arms, he had a nice smirk on too.

"My God! is the utility closet good?" Inuyasha asked twitching.

"Nope." Rin said looking down with a deeper blush.

"Well now that we have the mental note not to open any doors around here lets go home." Kagome suggested.

"Why its only like 1 A.M!" Inuyasha said getting his keys out of his pocket.

"Well the movie was really late and they kicked us out." Kouga said hitting him on the head.

"No they didn't." Ayame said hitting his arm.

"So?" he said rubbing his arm.

Ayame shook her head at her slow mate.

"Now lets GO!" Sango said unlocking her car door and throwing Miroku in.

"Fine." Inuyasha pouted.

He and Kagome climbed onto his bike and left.

When they got home Ayame and Rin ran into the living room, Miroku on their tail.

Ayame dove for the remote as Miroku tried to side step a blocking Rin.

Sango and Kagome ran in and jumped to tackle him to the floor.

He got up and tried to grab the controller from Ayame, but Kagome and Sango grabbed his legs.

And Rin came up and grabbed his arms.

"Hurry Ayame!" Rin called pulling hard on Miroku.

Ayame turned on the TV.

"NOOOOOO!" Miroku cried falling to his knees in defeat.

"Girls got the tv?" Inuyasha asked grabbing a beer and sitting on the couch.

"Yup." Sesshomaru said taking the beer from his brother.

"Get your own fat ass!" Inuyasha said grabbing for his drink.

"I think not ass wipe!" Kouga said stealing the beer from him.

"No, I stole it far and square the drink is mine!" Sesshomaru made a stretch for it but it was pulled away from his open hand.

It started a three man 'Battle for the Beer' right on the floor.

"What on earth?" Sango said.

"Don't know, don't care." Ayame turned the channel to Mythbusters. (Love that show!)

"Why is it always the guys that get into fights? Why is it never the girls?" Miroku asked with his head hung.

"Its because the last time we got physical you started calling out 'Come on rip her shirt off! Wrestle in that mud!" and some other perverted cat calls." Sango said. The other three nodded their heads.

"Yeah and what we were doing was attacking each other with pillows. We were fully dressed. There was no mud." Rin commented.

"AND, it was one pillow, Rin and Ayame, they were fighting over a spot." Kagome added.

"Me and my big mouth. You ask for a simple answer and the women have to go and bitch about it." Miroku said under his breath.

"What was that Monk?!" the girls asked flames shouting up from behind them.

"Nothing, nothing!" Miroku tried to explain, waving his hands around.

Suddenly Kouga came crashing into the couch.

It tipped backwards, and fell back forward.

"Ok its 1:30 in the morning-" Kouga stated looking at his watch from his upside down position on the couch. His feet were in the air, and his head was by the foot rest. "so who wants to go to a bar?"

"That is the most random thing I have ever heard. And weren't you in a fight about a beer just now?" Rin asked coking her head.

"Yes, but I was thrown out if you hadn't noticed." Kougas blew some hair from his face.

"Ok lets go, but were taking one car cause I don't want to pay for gas." Kagome said walking into the 'battle zone' where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still fighting.

"What do you mean 'paying for gas' you don't pay for it Inuyasha does"Rin said walking to Sesshomaru

She grabbed Inuyasha by his neck collar and dragged him to the front door.

"Yes I one!" Inuyasha declared holding up his now shaken beer can.

"It doesn't matter, we are going to a bar any ways Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said bringing out his keys to his truck.

"Inuyasha I wouldn't open that if I were you." Kagome warned.

Miroku was almost out of the house when a head shot out from the corner of the porch.

"HELLO!" it cried.

"AHH!" Miroku screamed falling off the side railing of the porch and into a pile snow .

"Hey Bonkotsu." Inuyasha said walking over the twitching Miroku to him.

He handed him the beer, smiled, and walked away.

"Umm... thanks?" he opened it, intending of taking a drink, but it exploded, he got sprayed.

"WTF?" he asked shocked. He fell onto his ass, the beer was dripping from his long hair

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked moving towards him with a rag..

"Well I obviously got off work and came by to hang with you guys." he said wiping his face and walking to Sesshomarus pick up truck.

"Cool, were going to a bar, so hop in." Kouga said.

"Ok,...SHOT GUN!" he yelled.

"Damn." six voices said. And they all hung there heads

"Rin since this is my truck you get to sit in the middle, Bonkotsu you're the passenger side. The rest of you, GET IN THE BACK!" Sesshomaru slide into the drivers side and reared the engin.

Everyone shot into the back. Miroku barely making it due to the heart attack that Bonkotsu brought on.

Once they got onto the road, Inuyasha moved to sit next to the sliding glass window to the inside part of the truck .

"Sesshomaru its fucking cold out here, don't you have a blanket or something?" Inuyasha shivered.

"Here."Rin said digging under the seat and producing two blankets and handing them to him.

"Thanks." Kagome said reaching for the one of the blankets and draping it over Sango Ayame and herself.

"What the fuck? Aren't you going to share?" Kouga yelled rapping his arms around his body.

"Yes, you GUYS get to share this one." Kagome threw the other blanket to him.

He caught it and grumbled.

Inuyasha sat back down next to the wolf. Miroku was by the back of the truck.

So there they were, the guys shivering on one side of the cold truck with only one blanket, and they were all trying to keep their distance from 'certain' parts of the other.

The girls on the other hand were basically on top of one another trying to get warm.

(Have you ever seen that? My friends do that all the time when I was in Varcity Soccer)

Reaching the Bar Sesshomaru turned the key and helped Rin out.

"That was a nice trip." Bonkotsu said cracking his arm.

"It was if you don't count the hearing aid I now require." Sesshomaru said closing his eyes to try and block out any sound.

He unhooked the latch on the back of his truck, and blinked twice at what he saw.

There on the far corner of the truck was three guys barely under the blanket. Next to then looked like any mans dream.

Three hot girls piled up on each other, under once big blanket. Only their head were showing.

"Are they asleep?" Rin asked looking at them.

"Not sure, let me get my camera." Bonkotsu said rummaging threw his jacket.

Taking a few pictures he put his camera away once he was satisfied.

"You done taking pictures to add to you Yaio collection?" Inuyasha asked braking out from under the cold blanket.

"Not if your in them." Bonkotsu said looking threw his pictures on his camera while walking into the warm bar.

"Its is WAY too cold in that truck of yours." Miroku said falling off the end of the truck.

"Come on Pervert lets go." Sango pulled him to his feet and threw him into the bar.

"Kagome, after you." Inuyasha gestured with his arm to the entrance.

"Well aren't we the gentlemen tonight." Rin said holding onto Sesshomarus hand.

Walking into the bar Inuyasha noticed that there weren't too many people there.

He sat on a barstool and ordered a drink.

Kagome sat next to him.

"So was the fight for the beer a waste of time?" she asked.

"Nope." Inuyasha said with a smile. He pulled out his wallet so he could pay for his drink when it came.

Sango and Miroku snuck off to the ladies room to 'have fun', but left when Sango realized where they were, and moved into the mens bathroom.

Rin and Ayame were playing with the jukebox.

They found a good song and put in a dime.

Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome and got himself a harvest ail.

"Make sure its from 1889." he said.

"That is oddly specific." Inuyasha said taking a long drag from his cigaret.

"INUYASHA! What did I saw about smoking?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Kagome, don't worry im a half demon, so it is impossible for me to get sick. And I looked it up." Inuyasha said smartly.

"Kagome its true when he started I did some research. He cant get cancer." Sesshomaru told her.

"Why did you look it up?" Kagome asked.

"He was bored one day cause I wouldn't have sex with him." Rin said casually flaunting by Sesshomaru and grabbed the open seat next to Kagome.

"What a man will do when he is sex deprived." Kagome said looking up at the ceiling.

Kagome got a strange look on her face and then said "Children left unattended will be sold to the circus." Inuyasha looked at her like she was on crack. "What...?" he said looking up.

On the ceiling was a bunch of random sayings on posters hooked up to the roof.

"Hey Inuyasha, can I unattended you?" Sesshomaru asked with a serious face. (there's no present tense of the adj)

"Um... no." he said looking away from his 'scary 'brother.

"Rin, you know if someone asks if you ticklish, it doesn't matter what you say, their still going to touch you." Kagome said reading another.

"Well that's true." Ayame said from across the bar.

"Ill be sober tomorrow, but you'll be ugly for life." Rin read.

"We except wife's, girlfriends, cars, jewels, watches etc. etc. etc." Kagome said. 'man there are a lot of these.' she thought looking at a weird one in the corner, "Hey listen to this one!" she said.

"If your grouchy, irritable or just plain mean, there will be a $10 charge for putting up with you shit."

"That means you Sesshy!" Inuyasha said laughing. Sesshomaru's eye twitched and he pounded Inuyasha hard on the head and he crashed to the floor right under his bar stool.

"Has anyone seen Sango and that Pervert?" Kouga asked moving to the jukebox and away from the angry demon.

They heard a loud Bang Kouga looked over to the bathroom.

"God, can't you people find a new spot?" Kagome asked.

"Nope the bathrooms are the best." Rin said.

Kouga changed the song on the jukebox to 'Rough and Ready'

it started to play.

(Who really even wants to read song lyrics?)

_**Mudgrips - white-tip  
Cigar stickin' out of my face  
Earnhardt racing sticker on the window  
Banged up fender  
4x4 - straight pipe roar  
Primer and rust all over the door  
Scarred up knuckles, Mack belt buckle  
White t-shirt - Ain't afraid to work  
Got a "what-are-you-looking-at-asshole" smirk **_

_**Cold beer, hot wings  
Wranglers, Skoal ring  
Get just what you see  
Gun rack, ball cap  
Don't take no crap  
Ain't a pretty boy-toy  
I'll rock you steady  
Rough and ready**_

_**Work boots - one blue suit  
Size too small - don't wear at allUnless somebody kicks - gets hitched  
That's a bitch - makes me itch  
Up with sun - off on the run  
Makin' money money - cause I wanna have fun5 o'clock whistle - off like a missle  
Got a hot date, girl named Kate  
Think's I'm cool - 'cause I shoot straight  
Ain't one thing about her fake  
She's long and tall - and she goes great with**_

_**Cold beer, hot wings  
Wranglers, Skoal ring  
Get just what you see  
Gun rack, ball cap  
Don't take no crap  
Ain't a pretty boy-toy  
I'll rock you steady  
Rough and ready**_

_**Well you are who you are  
And that's all right with me  
Well I am who I am  
And that's all I can be**_

_**Cold beer, hot wingsWranglers, Skoal ring  
Get just what you see  
Gun rack, ball cap  
Don't take no crapAin't a pretty boy-toy  
I'll rock you steady  
Rough and ready**_

_**Rough and ready  
Yeah...me and my buddies are all alike**_

"Kouga your such a red neck." Kagome said drinking her beer.

"Yeah and aren't you from the city?" Inuyasha said taking a long drag.

"So I like country music. So sew me." Kouga said moving to sit by Bonkotsu on a table by the door.

Ayame got up and sat down on Kougas lap.

"Well I like the blue collar side of you." she said seductively into his ear.

Kouga growled and started to nip at her shoulder blades.

"Hey, hey! Non of that, we can only have one couple going at it at once!" Kagome said to them.

"Speaking of which are they done yet?" Ayame asked getting off Kouga who had a mad look on his face and brought her back onto his lap.

**TAKING A BRAKE, PLZ REVIEW WHILE IM GONE. AND I WILL STILL BE ACCEPTING THE LEMONS. **

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	14. Stay away from the bartender

1Sesshomaru got up and went to the mens room.

'Damn this place smells like a bunch of drunken teenagers came through here. Wait... they probable did.' Sessomaru sweat dropped to himself and covered his nose. (Not sure if I already said this but, sweat dropped is that drop of water that appears by the animes head when they get embarrassed for someone.)

Reaching his destination (hahaha) He opened the unlocked mens room door looked down to see a nude Sango with a also nude Miroku humping her from behind.

"Umm..." Miroku and Sango said together looking up.

"You guys hurry up we are leaving soon." with that Sesshomaru slammed the bathroom door and left the room.

"What happened?" Ayame asked.

"They brought the health code of this place from an A to a B-" (tehe I got that from _Scrubs_)

"They done?" Inuyasha asked looking up from his cold drink.

"No." Sesshomaru walked over to the jukebox and turned it to pop/rock Linkin Park 'Numb'

"Sesshomaru I think your Emo sometimes." Inuyasha said.

"Hey I was listening to that!" Kouga jumped up Ayame falling off his lap and onto the floor.

Kouga did the Kung Fu jump and sailed threw the air and tackled Sesshomaru to the floor.

Kouga was sitting on Sesshomaru and he started to yell at him.

Sesshomaru wasn't responding. He was just looking weird.

"Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked his hands were still gripping his shirt collar.

"Kouga, I think it would be easer for Sesshomaru to concentrate if you weren't sitting on his groan." Inuyasha said slipping off his chair from laughter.

Kouga shot off Sesshomaru and bolted to the other side of the room as if he were on top of Michael Jackson.

"Your going to get it WOLF!" Sesshomaru lunged at him.

A couple minutes later a bruised and bleeding Kouga was laying on the floor by the front door.

"Hey guys!" Bonkotsu ran in from the outside hitting Kouga and making him fly across the room and into a table.

"Bonkotsu how in hell did you get outside?" Kagome asked finishing her beer.

"Well I had to use the little boys room. And I saw something disturbing in there, Sango and Miroku in a compromising position, so I walked out the back door to take a piss, the I got locked out and I came in the front." he said.

Just then Miroku came in from the back way.

"Why does it smell like piss in here?" he said.

"Well, well, were have you been?" Kouga asked getting up off the table.

"Why did you come in that way?" Kagome asked with a tilted head.

"Don't you have a better place to mate?" Inuyasha said rubbing the butt of his cigaret out.

"Too many questions!" Miroku yelled and his head exploded. BANG

"Hey guys." Sango said walking in and over to Kagome as if there wasn't a smoldering Miroku on the floor..

"Hey Sango." Ayame said getting up off the floor finally..

"Hey how come when I come in its shit for me, but when she does its like normal." Miroku complained, magically in one piece.

"Its because she isn't dumb, like someone who asks why it smells like piss in here when they just finished getting laid." Kouga said regaining consciousness.

"Your so fucking dumb that when our religion teacher in high school said we'd be learning about Jewish SECTS you thought he meant how the Jews _DO IT_." Inuyasha snickered.

"What are you talking about I scored high on my test scores, and I misunderstood him!" Miroku said proudly/smugly.

"You scored five points above being legally retarded." Kagome said getting up.

"Wasn't that the same year we ran the 'Naked Mile' back in freshman year of collage?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah those were good times. All those naked women, tities galore." Miroku fantasized.

"As I remember Inuyasha had snagged a couple of Viagra's from the hospital after his 'Drinking and driving ' incident, and you thought it was a steroid and took it before you ran." Sesshomaru said.

"That's how I met Sango." Miroku said snapping his fingers.

"Hey, after you ran, didn't you start to play baseball with you dick and a ping pong ball?"

Kagome said with a half humor half disgust face on..

"Yes,... didn't Inuyasha take it also, after you gave him one after he got drunk?" Ayame asked looking over at Sesshomaru who was sitting at a booth next to Kagome Inuyasha and Rin.

"Maybe..." Sesshomaru said looking innocent.

Kouga and Ayame were sitting on the window sill with Sango and Miroku sitting on two pulled up chairs to the booth, Bonkotsu was laying on top on the booth itself, one leg over the back side.

"Yes and from that day forward you two were known as the 'Harden brothers'!" Bonkotsu laughed.

(Sorry I was watching 'American Pie, the Naked Mile' while typing)

"Hey guys." came a voice from the door.

They turned to see none other than the infamous hot Renkotsu with a fangirl behind him un noticed until she started ranting "O MY GOD RENKOTSU I LOVE YOU MARRY ME!!" she screamed. "Who the hell are you?" he asked shoving her into the 15 below weather. And that my friends is how the first fangirl died that day.

No one noticed the screams of frost bite get the ugly hoe.

"Did that fangirl have a name?" Kagome asked, looking out the window she could see the poor bitch run around in circles trying to find the person she was stalking, otherwise known as Renkotsu.

"Why the hell would you want to know?" Kouga asked looking at her like she wanted to date George W. Bush. (Haha sorry guys I hate that dumb ass, come on I know you do too!)

"I think her name was um... Marisa, or Annie, no wait! Laura!." Inuyasha said as if he didn't the other people in the room.

"Cant get them strait huh?" Rin said smiling at him from her spot on her mates comfortable lap.

"Well I had the dumbass Marisa and Annie follow me around since I hit puberty, and that was a while ago." Inuyasha said.

"Hey look there's more!" Bonkotsu said lifting his head from the booth.

And sure enough there were two more dumbass fangirls out in the snow.

"There's Annie, and Marisa.!" Sango said, and there the two dumb shits standing by the one called 'Laura'. The two were wearing tub tops and mini skirts, which didn't help that they had fat legs, and a lot of zits on their backs.

"Is 'Laura' trying to do somersaults in the snow?" Ayame asked looking at them.

"Not sure, but if she was she's doing a bad job." (Can u tell who I hate:)

"Hey what are you doing her Renkotsu?" Miroku asked grabbing out his portable axe spray and spraying a waterfall onto his body. (For all u dumb ppl it's a female attracting deodorant.)

And out of nowhere millions of fangirls slammed against the bar window and tried to claw their way inside. But the cold weather soon killed them all. The bartender sighed and walked outside with a shovel and started to burry them in the snow. (Sorry if I spelled it wrong, I couldn't find the right spelling check)

"Bonkotsu called saying you guys wanted a ride home, you know in a car where you didn't freeze your cute lil ass's off." he said wrapping his arms around Kagome and Rin. They giggled at him. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just glared at him.

"Ok since Sesshomaru owns the car he and Rin will ride with him." Bonkotsu said trying to save his brother from an other wise painful death from the brothers.

"Renkotsus car can hold up to five people, so three would have to ride with Sesshy and Rin." Sango said.

"Ok me Kouga, Sango, and Miroku will ride with him." Ayame said rushing out the door catching onto the death game Bonkotsu was trying to avoid.

Everyone ran after her, leaving Inuyasha Kagome, Bonkotsu, Rin and Sesshy in the bar alone.

The bartender came back in and put his bloody shovel back behind the bar and lied down next to it to take a nap.

"That's kinda creepy..." Kagome said backing away from the psycho.

"Just don't touch him and well be fine."Inuyasha said backing away also.

They all quickly left the bar before the creepy man woke up.

"So that leaves you three with me." Sesshomaru said opening the door to his truck.

"Inuyasha your driving." he said.

"What why?" Inuyasha asked looking confused.

"I want some quality time with my mate." Sesshomaru said pulling her close and licking Rins ear seductively.

"OMG the image is stuck!" Inuyasha said jumping head first into the truck. A silent ow! Was heard. (Now how would that work?...) Kagome and Bonkotsu chose to climb in, instead of jump and kill themselves.

"What its not that bad." Rin said.

"Yes but im not his mate...thank god." Bonkotsu said, the last part was whispered before he shut the door.

Sesshomaru choose to ignore that, and thank god he did because if he hadn't it would have seemed (lack of better words) creepy if he didn't. (That is my word of the day 'creepy' Shudders)

When they were good Inuyahsa drove off to their house (cough mansion cough).

They got a few minutes into the drive when they came to a four was stop sign. Inuyasha looked both ways as he yielded, and went forward again. (So safe huh? You thought I was going to make him run it eh? No im not Canadian...again.) Inuyasha got about five feet into the four way when

a black big ass car came crashing through the intersection smashing right into the side of their truck.

The impacted was so hard that Sesshomaru's truck was flew five 10 feet off the road. Rin was thrown from the vehicle, Sesshomaru following her.

"SESSHOMARU!" Rin called as she was lost into the black night.

"RIN!" Sesshoamru screamed for her as his body was spread across the hard ground.

**I WILL LEAVE IT HERE... UNLESS YOU ALL REVIEW, REVIEW. OR YOU WONT KNOW IF I WILL KILL OFF RIN. BECAUSE I CHANGED MY STORY A BIT.**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	15. The accident

1"SESSHOMARU!" Rin called as she was thrown into the black night.

"RIN!" Sesshoamru screamed for her as he too was launched from the car.

Inuyasha sliced his seat belt and grabbed Kagome and covered her body with his so he could take the all the impact.

He quickly placed his hand behind her head so she wouldn't hurt her neck, and he could get a better hold on her.

"HOLY SHIT!" Bonkotsu yelled before there was a load crack of glass and sudden pain hit both Inuyasha and Bonkotsu, as the whole car seemed to crunch together on them.

Once the car stopped moving the world became silent. No sound of any living creature could be heard. Only the echoing of blood curling screams sounded in the heads of the poor victims of this disaster.

Looking up from the debris (hard to spl) Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's shaken form.

Her face had a cut on the cheek, but other then that she seemed fine, for his body had protected hers.

He turned his head to the left so he could see if Bonkotsu was alright.

His eyes were swirly and he had his arms up in a fighting position. _'Idiot, at least he fine.'_

The whole area by the car was cut up, and a couple trees were on fire. Apparently the Big ass car hit them at such a high speed it caused the trees to combust when struck.

The windshield was completely gone, and his door was wrenched off its hinges.

Inuyasha look at all of the damage and he tried to move to get off Kagome he felt a sharp pain in his back. Turning his head slightly he saw where the windshield glass had gone. It had broken in completely into the car and into his back. So he had large pieces of sharp glass ejecting from his back.

Blood was slowly trickling down his spine, as he removed his hand from the back of Kagomes head.

She opened her eyes, and he saw something in them that he hopes never to see again.

Total fear.

"Kagome-" he rasped out almost unable to speak

"Are you hurt?" he tried again regaining his voice.

"N-n-n no I-im fine, b-but w-what happened?" she asked a little shaken.

"We were hit." Inuyasha said moving to a sitting position on the drivers seat wincing as the glass cut deeper into his flesh.

Kagome looked at Bonkotsu. His face was cut up and there was a gash on the side of his head.

'He must of hit the window!' Kagome thought worried. His window was in bad shape but not as back as Inuyasha's or the windshield. Parts of glass were dangling from the rubber at the top of the car, and a little amount of glass was on his lap.

'_They both look fine but I wonder how Sesshomaru and Ri-_' Inuyasha couldn't finish his thought as he wiped around to look behind him. It just caused his wounds on his back to open further, and more blood seeped through his thin jacket.

Wincing he opened his pain filled eyes to look out what once was known as the back of Sesshomarus truck. But now you couldn't tell what it was.

It was a total mess, the whole left side of the truck was destroyed. All pushed in, and it was slanted backwards dew to the fact that the tires were not attached to the car anymore.

'_Damn that must have been one huge truck to leave all this shit_.' Inuyasha thought as he scanned the area around the car for any clues on where Sesshy and Rin where.

They were no were in sight. Only a slight skid mark on the ground and some blood smeared about gave any clue that a person was there. '_That isn't good!_' Inuyasha thought panicky.

He tried to climb out of the truck and search for his missing brother and his mate, But then he heard Kagome yell.

"Inuyahsa!" Kagome screamed. He looked back to see that her arm had been caught between the bar connecting the seats when the car hit. And now it had a long line of blood going down her full left arm. Her eyes were filled with tears from the pain.'_Damn._' he thought. 'I didn't see her arm when the car hit, it must of gotten logged in when I got on top of her.'

Regaining his thoughts Inuyasha yelled "Kagome!" with that Bonkotsu come to and looked at Kagome's tear stricken face and got a look of concern despite the fact that he had a pounding headache like he had drunken too much that night, which he did. His long pony tail was covered in his own blood.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked scared. He couldn't see her arm, he had woken up when he heard her scream.

"Bonkotsu shell be fine I'll get her out. Please just call an ambulance Kagome is hurt and I cant find Rin or Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha told him trying to get Kagome to stay calm.

Bonkotsu climbed out of the car. He was feeling a bit light headed due to blood loss in his head.

He dialed 911 and started to speak to the people there.

Inuyasha made it to the inside of the car again. "Ok your going to fella bit of pressure, I need to push and lift the seat up of?" he asked looking directly into Kagomes tear filled eyes.

"Ok." she said bracing herself. She closed her eyes and waited for the worst.

"Alright, this is going to hurt. " He grunted pushing the seat off her. Kagome screamed as her arm was set free from its metal prison.

When he got the seat section up Inuyasha slide it out the door/gapping hole.

Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha picked her up bridle style and set her onto her feet outside the car on the grass. Her small form was illuminated in the darkness of the night, and the burning trees behind them.

"What a place to get in a car accident, we are completly in the boonies.' **(I love the Bonnies! I want to live in a hick town and own a bar called 'The Cain') **

"Inuyasha, I can't see Sesshomaru or Rin!" Kagome said looking around the illuminated forest.

"Im here." Sesshomaru's cold voice sounded from the darkness. His form appeared in the distance a few yards from the car. He was walking out of the woods, right where the trees were burning. His jacket was torn to shreds, he was bleeding, and he was carrying an unconscious Rin.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled getting up and rushing to her friends side.

Sesshomaru set her on the ground. "What happened to you guys?" Inuyasha asked trying not to move his glass filled back, as he sat on the ground.

Sesshomaru's left arm was extremly damaged, you could see some muscle. And it was bleeding heavily.

"After that person hit us, Rin and myself were thrown from the car. We skidded across the dirt and into the trees. I think Rin hit her head when she landed, but she is still breathing." Sesshomaru began "I'm fine, but Rin looks like she took a beating."

"And you? You ok?" Inuyasha asked. Looking him over.

"Its not as bad as it looks, I might had to wear a wrap or something." Sesshomaru said gripping his arm. Inuyasha got up and went into the demolished truck and brought out the blanket that they had used to keep warm.

He ripped it into two long strips, and handed it to Sesshomaru. He took it gratefully, and began to rap the fabric around the wound.

The other strip he gave to Kagome. Taking it Kagome, looked up at him and said "Thanks" in a small voice.

"Ha, this is kind of funny don't you think? I mean we just got a little bit of good in our lives and now this shit happens. We are stuck in the middle of no where, we're bleeding and injured, not to mention its supposed to be 45 below tonight. This is just fucking great!" Inuyasha ranted as he hit the ground with his fist. He struck it with all his anger, and left a fairly large dent in the dirt to prove his point.

Suddenly Rin's breathing and heart stopped. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sensed the change in her breathing pattern, Sesshomarus heart stopped for a second, and Inuyashas eyes grew big as he looked at her still chest.

Kagome confused, looked down at the unmoving women to see that her chest had stopped its rhythmic inhale and exhale pattern.

"Rin hold on!" Kagome said holding her now wrapped injured arm with her hand tightly, which caused the blood to soak threw the material.

Sesshomaru moved quickly to the ground. He moved Kagome to the side so he could get into position. Inuyasha held Kagome tightly to his chest as she cried into his shirt. She couldn't even bare to look at her face.

Sesshomaru moved to the side of Rins body, and positioned his hands right on her chest between her nipples (don't laugh u actually do this in CPR) brought his strong arm on her sternum brought his other hand on top of the first used his fingers to pull up the bottom fingers and started to press down on her chest. He did this thirty times, and then moved to her mouth. He used his hand to push down on her forehead and used his other hand to lift her chin, careful not to block her air way or throat and covered her mouth with his and blew into her twice with one second in-between breaths. He did this five times then she coughed and threw up a little but started to breath again normally. Sesshomaru pulled Rin into his lap so he could make sure she stays ok.

(They do throw up, and the people teaching us how to do CPR say 'When they throw up' not 'If they throw up'. Im my city all freshmen have to learn CPR, we are the most healthy state in the world. We have the Mayo clinic, and we have the cleanest air, guess where I live...)

Kagome was crying as Bonkotsu walked up. "The police and Ambulance are on their way."

"Is she ok?" he asked looking at Rin worriedly.

"She is now." Sesshomaru said. " Kagome you watch over her until the medics arrive alright?" Sesshomaru asked/stated moving Rin off his lap and to Kagome.

"Yes, of course." Kagome said and held Rins hand as Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

"How about you three?" Sesshomaru said over the cries of the approaching ambulance. Head lights passed over their heads as the Medic-vehicles came to a stop, and men/women rushed from the cars and trucks. There were fire trucks there to put out the blazing trees before they got into residential areas. And the Medics rushed over to the guys. But before they got to them Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a short conversation together.

"Kagome got her arm caught between the seat bar, it has a long gash all the way down her arm, but its not deep. Bonkotsu here-" he said panting a little trying to stay in consciousness for a little longer. "-has a cut on his head, he hit it on the side of the door and it shattered. And I'm good only a little glass in my baaa..." Inuyasha stretched out as he lost the battle for consciousness and passed out onto the pavement in a pool of his own blood.

**YOULL NEVER KNOW IF THIS IS THE END FOR OUR FRIEND INU, MAYBE ILL MAKE IT A DRAMA AND KILL HIM OFF AND HAVE KAGOME GRIEVE OVER HIS DEATH. DON'T KNOW, BUT I PROBABLY WONT. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW CHICKEN REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

(man I love the control V botton)

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	16. The past revealed

1

_A Little Inuyasha was playing outside a snow drift by the forest to the side of their mansion. It was 15 minutes to midnight and his families annual ball was taking place. His older brother Sesshomaru stood by watching him with a scowl on his handsome face. Inuyasha was about Five years old, and the younger looking Sesshomaru seemed to be in his late teens. "Come on Inuyasha lets go inside mom and dad are waiting with the guests!" Sesshomaru yelled to the happy child through the falling snow. "Coming brother!" Inuyasha happily chimed getting up and dusting the snow off his little pants._

_He ran up to his older brother and gave him a cheeky grin. Sesshomaru looked down with a frown at his younger sibling but then smiled back and patted his head, (minding his ears.) "Come on runt lets get out of the cold." Sesshy said walking down the path to the house (cough cough mansion) "I wont be a runt for long. Because you know that us DEMONS grow fast!" Mini Yasha (hehe) said and puffed out his small chest. "Well you're a half demon, and you'll wont grow as fast as a demon." Sesshomaru said. Inuyashas face fell, and his long white bangs hid his eyes._

_After Sesshomaru saw his brother's face fall he quickly added "But you're a HALF demon which means you'll definitely grow faster than any human." That seemed to do the trick because Inuyashas face brightened up. "Ok Sesshy lets go in, im getting cold." The two brothers walked up to the door. _

_Inside the mansion there were maids everywhere. One came up to Sesshomaru and said with a blush "Lord Sesshomaru-sama, is there anything I can get for you?" her name was Kaiya, she was a Minx demon, she was 35 years old. Quit young for demon standereds. She had been with her Master Inutashio and her Mistress Izayio for 2 years now as a servant, and over the time she spent with the family she had developed a small crush on the young Lord Sesshomaru. (_Don't worry they don't have a relationship) _"No Kaiya, but do you know where my father is?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Master Inutashio is in the ballroom with his mistress. They are about to announce the new year." Kaiya said with a deeper blush as Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod and walked off with Inuyasha on his heel._

_A older woman came up to the young Minx demon. "Ye better not try to deal with your Lord, Kaiya. It will only lead to trouble." The old woman said as she set her cane firmly on the ground. "I know Oobachan, but I cant help but feel attracted to him. He is smart, strong and handsome just what any girl would ask for." Kaiya said day dreamily. "Well you better keep those thoughts to ye self, he may be all those things but he is also a cold hearted bastard that cares for noone. You better keep your distance young lass. Now back to the kitchen with ye!" The old woman said bringing her arm around the girl and leading her into the kitchen area. "Your right, I'll find a nice black smith boy. That is something I can handle. Plus all the young maids are pinning over him." with that Kaiya walked into the kitchen, but what she didn't know was that someone had let the gasses that cool the house leak all over the kitchen area._

"_Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" Izayio said as she made her way through the crowded ballroom with her Mate Inutashio on her tail. Sesshomaru forced a smile as his step mom hugged him, and then his brother. "Sesshomaru." His father said "Father." Sesshomaru said nodding to him. "Well its nice to see you two finally came inside to join the party." His step mother said while she held Inuyasha in her arms. A young couple stood behind them. Inuyasha peeked out form his mothers grasp and smiled at the two. "Inuyasha I would like you to meet Kagomes parents, you remember your younger friend?" She asked. "O yeah the girl, I really like her." Inuyasha blushed and the adults laughed at the child crush. "Speaking of Kagome where is she tonight Hana?" (Kagomes mom) "She is at Keades house" said Haku (Kagomes dad) The clock chimed five to, and Inutashoi grabbed his mates arm and told her "Come dear its time for us to announce the new year!" he said over the load crowed. Before they left Inutashoi lend down to Inuyasha and said. "I love you, my son." and dropped something into the boys small hand. Inuyasha looked at it and then put it into his coat pocket. 'Thanks daddy!" Inuyasha said hugging him around the neck. They left for the front of the room so they could begin. "Lets go too Hana." Haku said suductivly and they made their way threw the people. Sesshomaru was left with Inuyasha again, when they started to walk to the stage by their parents Sesshomaru saw someone standing in the shadows of the pillars near the door. He was wearing a dark Tux, almost invisible in the dark if it werent for his demon eye sight he would have missed him.Sesshomaru took a closer look at the strange man. Glowing red eyes stared back at him unblinkingly. Another man wearing a green Tux came up to the one wearing black and whispered something into his ear. The dark man nodded and the other man disappeared into the crowed. Sesshomaru's eyes made contact with the strangers. The man looked up and gave a devilish smirk and fled. Sesshomaru ran after him, pushing aside people as he made his way back through the crowed and out the door. Inuyasha being left alone decided to follow his older brother, and snuck away from his mothers side. (He kept walking after Sesshomaru stopped) "Inuyash!?" Izayoi called after her son. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, Sesshomaru will take care of him." Inutashio said and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "Now let us count down the new year!" he said._

"_15" he shouted._

_Sesshomaru was running down the halls after the strange man just out of reach._

"_14" the crowed shouted back._

_Inuyasha squeezed past a fat couple blocking the door to the ballroom and snuck out._

"_13"_

_The man wearing black made a sharp turn on the stair case and ran up it to the second level._

"_12" _

_Sesshomaru followed the mans trail up the steps right by Kaiya._

"_11" _

"_Sesshomaru-sama!" she said surprised that he would be in this wing._

"_10" _

"_Kaiya, excuse me I must find a man." Sesshomaru said pushing her aside._

"_9"_

"_Well Oobachan I guess you were right, he does like guys." Kaiya said disappointed as she and Obbachan walked back into the servant's courter's._

"_8"_

_Inuyasha saw his brother pass that girl that likes him in the hall. 'I wonder where brother is going?' Inuyasha thought._

"_7"_

_Sesshomaru caught up with the man when he got trapped in a dead end hall._

"_6" _

"_Who are you!" Sesshomaru asked in a demanding voice._

"_5" _

"_I am a simple party goer." the man said mock bowing Sesshomaru._

"_4"_

_Inuyasha came up just when he found his brother talking to the strange man from before._

"_3"_

"_I would like this moment to say goodbye." with that the man crashed through the second story stain glass window and onto the lawn. He began to sprint away form the mansion._

"_2" _

_Just then Sesshomaru smelled it. A major increase in Gas fumes. 'There is no way that could be coming from just the kitchen.' he thought. Then he paled realizing what that meant. He grabbed his brother by the shirt and held him to his chest._

"_1"_

_He jumped out the window just as the wing they were in exploided._

"_Happy New year!"_

_The place was engulfed in flames. The doors were held shut by strong magic seals. It didn't take long for the screams inside the house to fall silent as the red tongues of fire licked the corners of the forest and the mansion was up in flames. Bloody screams filled the night air as the people inside were burned alive. There was some sort of seal around the place, forcing people to stay in the house and slowly get eaten by the burning sting of the licking flame._

_Sesshomaru sat there on the cold winter ground while holding a hysterical, and crying Inuyasha in his arms._

_Sesshomaru was in a stat of complete shock. Mouth a gapped and wide eyes at what was once his home. As the sirens sounded in the distance, Sesshomaru looked over to where the man in dark was standing. And he heard six words he'd never forget "And that my friend is payback." _

_the man then melted into the trees and disappeared from sight._

_Later on when the police were questioning Sesshomaru about what he saw, because he and his brother were the only survivors. So they were curently standing in the freezing 20 below weather as the police talked to Inuyashas brother about what happened. Sesshomaru said nothing about the man in black and just stood there answering the officers questions in short. Inuyasha was sniffling and gripping his brothers hand like he would disappear if he let go._

"_Alright, it seems there are not survivors, and the fact that both his parents died we'll take the child into custody and put him in a foster home." The officer said with a clip board to his face._

_Sesshomarus eyes bleed read when he heard this. Sesshomaru locked him into a stare so cold it could of rivaled the air around them. "You will not take my brother from me." he said with death engraved in every word. _

"_Fine, but only because you are over 18 years of age and are of legal custody of the boy. He is also your brother. So I trust you can take care of him?" the nervous human police man said backing away from the demon. "Yes I shall be his guardian." Sesshomaru said squeezing his brothers hand and pulling him close to his form. (Not Michael Jackson close, brotherly close)_

"_Either way a social worker will be checking up on you two every now and then. Ow and there were traces of a demon chemical called 'Deiched' by the front door, it causes demons noses to dull extremely, so you probably couldn't smell very good then." he said walking away._

_They were left._

_Abandoned._

_All alone. _

_Two brothers. One old, one young. Both had very nice lives, and it was all taken away with a little gas and a match. _

(I just realized that Kagomes parents died in that fire, but then I said Inuyasha is like over 50, and I don't feel like changing it so,... Inuyasha is now officially, in my world, 25 years old.)

_Inuyasha looked up at his older brother, he had tears streaming down his small cheeks._

_His brother looked down at him and smiled, his face started to get blurry and then it faded to black. Inuyasha heard the blood chilling screams again, and then blood started to drip from somewhere above him. He got down onto his knees and started to cry., holding his small head in his hands he heard laughing. He looked up hopping this was a sick game, and his parents were going to pop out and say 'We got you Yahsa!' and then hug him tight, but no instead he saw through the black abies, a pair or red eyes._

Inuyasha jolted awake. The first thing he noticed was that it was bright. The second was that the room he was in was white. Confused Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey where am I?" he asked hoarsely "Am I dead?" A bright light was shined in his face."Your in a hospital stupid, not dead you can't get away from me that easly." Kagome said from her spot next to his bed. She had a flash light in one hand. Inuyasha looked at her with both eyes fully open and saw that she had a bandage on her arm. '_I guess I could of been a little more gentle when I got her out of the car.' Inuyasha thought with a frown._

Seeing his concerned face Kagome said "Its not serious, I can take the bandages off in a few days."

Then Inuyasha thought. 'Why the fuck does she have a flashlight?'.

She answered his question. "Your probably wondering why I have a flashlight, and the reason is... I'm not sure." she through out the door and it hit someone on the head and knocked them down a flight of stairs, eventually putting them in a coma and they never woke up. Of course all of this went unnoticed by the young couple in the room.

"What about Sesshomaru and Rin?" he asked sitting up, and pulling the some more of the IV string from the side of his bed so he could sit up."Both Fine, Sesshomaru has a sling, but because he's a demon he gets it off next week. Lucky ass"

Kagome said the last part mostly to herself but Inuyasha heard it none the less. He chose to ignore it.

"And Rin?" "Sesshomarus with her right now. She woke up a couple minutes ago, so we can leave once your up." Kagome said walking over to get his normal clothes that were in a bag by the door.

She grabbed them and said "If you want these your going to have to get up and get them."

Inuyasha did so and got up, but the realized he had on one of those no modesty gowns that had no back. He covered his butt and Kagome started laughing. "Haha Inuyasha if you want your pants your going to have to come over and get them from me!" Inuyasha blushed and then got an evil idea.

"Who said I want them." he said with a smirk. "What?" Kagome asked stopping her laughing.

Inuyasha jumped and launched himself at her knocking them both to the ground and started to kiss her big time! (He grabbed the IV thingy when he flew so it didnt rip out)

A couple minutes later a messed up Kagome and a very proud Inuyasha got up off the ground. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on. (Wahoo! No boxers!) "That's not fair." Kagome said with a pout. She sat on the floor still. "Well I wanted my pants, and what I want I get." he said kissing her mate mark.

_**WITH SESSHOMARU AND RIN **_

"It seems you'll be fine Mrs. Takenashi. You don't seem to have a concussion, and you can remove your bandages in about two weeks thanks to that demon blood that you got when you when you two mated." The Dr. Said flipping through the pages of her chart.

"Thank you." Rin said smiling at him from her sitting position on the cot. Sesshomaru was standing next to her. Holding her hand he looked apprehensive about the whole thing. "And you Mr Takenashi just have a few scratches here and there. Nothing too serious, you will have to mind that arm of yours. So no fighting with your brother." he teased him.

"So everything is alright, she fine?" he asked nervously looking at his hurt mate .

"Yes, both she and the half demon are doing fine." he said. Sesshomaru and Rin couldn't tell if he was still teasing or not.

"I already know Inuyasha is fine." Sesshomaru said annoyed at the fact that the Doctor would bring his brother into the subject.

"The half demon has a name?" the doctor asked.

"Yes he has a name, why wouldn't he?" Sesshomaru said as he heard a crash, and shouting from where Inuyashas room was.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha... isn't that the name of the fellow down the hall?" he asked sticking his thumb in the direction of his brothers room where the cursing was coming from.

"Yes that's my brother, the one we are talking about." Rin said saying 'brother' since Inuyasha is her mates brother.

"No, no you must be mistaken. I wasn't talking about the half demon down the hall. I was talking about the half demon child inside your mate." The doctor said laughing.

"WHAT!" both Sesshomaru and Rin said together.

**YEAH I COULD NEVER KILL OFF INUYASHA I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH. I WONT KILL ANYONE I LIKE OFF SO THAT MEANS INUKAGO SESSRIN. REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW**. OK?

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	17. Leaving the Hospital & more dead fangrls

1"WHAT!" they both shouted.

"Yes your child. Umm... pup I believe is what you dog demons call them?" he asked/stated.

"Yes, but we did not know of this." Sesshomaru said falling into a chair.

"Yes she is pregnant, 2 months might I add." he said.

"Two months!" Rin said surprised.

"Yeah now you can leave today, but I must tell you not to over due physical activities. You caring for a child after all. He will be a half demon. Half human half dog demon. And the reason you probably didn't know until now is because demons, when in the womb, don't tend to be very large or noticeable. It dates back to when demons fought all the time and the males would have to protect their mates from rivale's, so when a male demon mates his pup wouldn't been known to other males. "he said walking away.

"Im pregnant..." Rin said chocked placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, and with my pup..." Sesshomaru said placing his larger hand on hers over her frail one.

They sat in silence for a while until they heard a loud BANG and cursing.

"Well I guess we have to tell them the good news eventually." Rin said.

"Lets wait until they come in here." Sesshomaru said kissing her.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

"KAGOME, INUYASHA!" Sango yelled running into the hospital room, where Kagome and Inuyasha were talking. "Shit!" Inuyasha yelled covering his ears from the high pitched noise of Sango's voice.

"SANGO!" Kagome called hugging her. Inuyasha cringed again. Ayame dashed in behind Sango and threw herself at Kagome, making all of them crash to the floor.. "O my god are you ok?" Ayame yelled getting up off her.

"Yes Im fine now." Kagome reassured them dusting her pants.

"Well hello child, there is someone here who wishes to see you." Keade said from the door. Shippo was in her arms.

"Keade when the hell did you get here?" Inuyasha asked freaking out for her appearing out of no where.

"Just now. Here." she walked over to him and placed Shippo in his arms.

Inuyasha looked down and said "Hey Shippo."

"He wanted to see you two after I told him about the accident." Keade explained.

"Of course he did." Inuyasha said with pride. Keade rolled her eyes at the youth.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Shippo yelled wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Inuyasha winced when Shippo hit his wounds.

"Good to see you too Shippo." Sango said picking him up off of the 'Pained' half demon, and carried him over to Kagome.

"Mom! I haven't seen you in sooooo long. I missed you!" Shippo said launching himself into her waiting arms.(He likes to move huh?)

"I have taken the liberty of enroll him in kindergarten while you two finish school. I want him to have an education when he's older." Keade said smacking Inuyasha over the head.

"OUCH! What th fuck was that for, you old hag!?" Inuyasha cursed as he rubbed his now injured head as he glared at her.

"Ye did not even think of sending the child to school. Did ye?" she said glaring at him..

"Um... I was going to, but later on. Like next year cause it's the middle of the school year now isn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, but he is a smart child and he catches on fast." Keade said nodding her head.

"What do you mean Keade. Has he already been to school?" Kagome asked looking down at her son."Yes he's been there for two days."

"Well I thi-." Inuyasha said but couldn't get more out because Kouga and Miroku came in next, and unfortunately for the half demon who was by the door yelling at Keade, was smashed into the wall when it re-opened.

"FUCK!" Inuyasha swore when his back his the wall.

"Jezz Inuyasha, I thought you were supposed to be quiet in a sick place."

Miroku said moving to sit in an empty chair, Sango came around the fallen half demon and sat on the armrest next to him.

Inuyasha got up and sat on the bed. AWAY from the _evil door_.

"Yeah we could hear you guys all the way down the hall." Kouga said taking a seat by the window with Ayame.. Keade stood by the bed, where Kagome was sitting with Shippo on her lap.

"That excludes the 'Sick People' they can be loud." Inuyasha joked poking Shippo on the head.

He laughed and swatted his 'fathers' hand away and scampered behind Kagome.

She giggled at the two.

"Good to see you still have your seance of humor after that." Miroku said patting Sango's butt, which earned him a slap on the face. "It looks like you got stabbed in the back by a kitchen knife." Kouga said moving from his seat to the head of the bed, and looked at his friends back.

"Now how can you tell with all those bandages over him?" Miroku asked rocking back and forth on the chair. Like the creepy kid rocking in the corner. (Haha my friend did that once. No one went by her after that)

"I saw the x-rays idiot." Kouga said pointing to the x-ray behind Inuyashas head..

"Oh." Miroku sweat dropped. "Lets go to Sesshomaru and Rins room." Kagome said with so much excitement she burst. Inuyasha got up to leave, and the group left Kagome there to recuperate/

When the large group entered the small room they discovered a sleeping Rin, with Sesshomaru standing above her. He had his hand on her stomach.

"Um...what are you doing?" Miroku asked standing in the door frame . Sesshomaru turned to see the new group. He looked right at Inuyasha and said "She's pregnant"

Everyone's jaws hit the floor. Inuyasha and Kagome fell to the floor with them.. "Well thats really blunt." Inuyasha said getting up and looking him over.

Sango Ayame and Kagome rushed over to Rin and shook her awake. (Kagome jumped up)

"RIN,RIN, RIN,RIN SHESSHOMARU SAYS YOUR PREGNANT! IS THAT TRUE?!" they yelled at her frightened face which was bobbing back and forth due to their arms shacking her.

Rin flew up and smacked all of them on the head. (Triple swat!) "GOD don't do that to me when im asleep you scared the shit out of me!" Rin cused glaring at them.

The three were on the floor rubbing their sore heads.

The boys were standing in the far corner of the room, away from the crazy female people.

"Daddy, why do women scare men?" Shippo asked innocently, moving from his spot on the upset Kagome to his father in the corner.

"Its hormones." Miroku said walking to his 'dear' Sango. She looked up at him and smiled. But it faded when he grabbed her butt. She turned in a 360' angel and bitched slapped him. He flew all the way back to the corner wall and fell next to Kouga.

"Way to go you made a fucking hole in the hospital wall." Kouga stated poking him with the toe of his boot to see if he was still alive.

"What's Hormones?" Shippo asked again."Ask when you turn 14." Inuyasha said not looking at him. Miroku tried to get up but hit the back of his head on a random radiator jetting from the wall and fell back down.

"Nice job shit-face." Kouga said kicking him away from the heater so he could actually get up.

"So spill, ARE. YOU. PREGNANT. WITH. SESSHOMARUS. KID.?" Kagome said slowly."Yes!" Rin said jumping up. Kagome Sango and Ayame did a group hug and started to jump up and down.

"O My God, How far are you!?" Ayame asked once she stopped jumping."About two months." answered Rin.

"Two months! How could you not notice?" Kagome asked.

"The doctor said because it's a demon child there wont be as many problems with the baby, as with a human child."

"Hey, I realized something." Kagome said totally bipolar. "What happened to Bonkotsu?"

Inuyasha just stared at her. 'WTF?' he thought.

"Yeah, wasn't he with us when we crashed?" Rin asked before she walked to the bathroom so she could change.

"Its nice to see you finally noticed I wasn't here." Bonkotsu said from the door. He had a gauze strip on the side cheek where is cut was, but other than that nothing seemed wrong.

Bonkotsu walked up to Inuyasha and hit him on the head. "What did I do?!" Inuyasha complained. "You bastard you didn't even know I was gone." Bonkotsu ranted.

"Well neither did Kagome Rin or Sesshomaru why not hit them?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"It's simple-" Bonkotsu started, bringing his hand to his chin. "Rin is pregnant so I can't hit her, Kagome would kick my ass and make me a woman, _If you know what I mean_, and Sesshomaru would probably through me out the window, so you're the safest bet."

"What ever your such a freak." and once again Inuyasha was hit by Bonkkotsu.

"Now that everyone is here lets go back to the Ranch." Sango told them ignoring the spat between Inuyasha and his friend, and walked from the room.

Kagome walked out with Inuyasha holding her waist, and Shippo in her arms.

When they were outside Miroku suddenly said "Sesshomaru, good news bad news."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked looking at him.

"Bad news, your car is totaled, after you left it caught on fire and is now on its way to the dump, good news I took the liberty of buying you a new one." Miroku said this as Bonkotsu, who had snuck off when they got off the elevator, came driving around the corner of the hospital with a brand new pickup truck.

It was pitch black, with a cow catcher on the front, (hehe I have on. Not sure why...) and had the claw marks on the side.

"What the heck, it's the same as the old one." Kouga said unlocking his car that was parked next to the new pickup.

"Now my dear wolf, it is not. If you care to look there is a cow catcher in the front, and its black" Miroku stated proudly.

Kouga sweat dropped. "Wasn't it black before?"

"Well you're a wolf so your color blind. So I wont tell you." Miroku said sticking his nose in the air.

"I resent that fact." Ayame said with flames shooting up behind her as she made her way over to Miroku, knuckles cracking with each step.

"DEAR GOD, SHE'S PMSING." Miroku yelled before he was viciously thrown into the nearest tree by Ayame AND Kouga. "Don't say that about MY woman!" Kouga called to the flying Miroku. He wrapped his arm around Ayames waist and led her to the new car.

"Uhh..." Miroku moaned rubbing his head.

"Miroku come on lets go hun, we're leaving!" Sango called up to him.

"How do we get him down?" Kagome asked walking up to Sango and looking way up into the sky where Miroku sat. (no he isn't dead, hes in a tree remember?)

"Give me a rock I'll get him down..." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru threw a rock at him and hit him in the head. "What the hell? Why is everyone hurting me today what did I ever do?!" Inuyasha yelled to the heavens. He was sitting on his knees, and Sesshomaru could be seen in the background kinda far away. (U know, when they do a close up of the drama kings face? And everything kinda gets fuzzed out on the sides of the screen?)

"You said you wanted a rock to get the Monk out of the tree." Seshomaru said looking at his weird brother.

"Oh ok!" Inuyasha chirped and then chucked the rock as hard as he could at Miroku.

"Hey it's kinda nice up here. Besides the fact that it is freezing out, I bet I cou-" Miroku was suddenly hit by a 'mysterious' rock from nowhere.

"AAHHHH" Miroku scream and then a THUD as Miroku fell into the 'Emergency snow removal path.

"Mirokus down!" Kagome called to the rest of the group by the car and skipped off with her mate to the vehicle.

"Come on Miroku they're leaving!" Sango said kneeling down to Mirokus level and grabbing his hand. To bad Miroku had other ideas. He grabbed her arm when she reached out and pulled her into the snow drift with him.

"Now what's wrong with them leaving?" he asked her as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his head. Sango was now leaning over Miroku who was laying in the snow. Both their lips were locked when a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on them. "Ahh!" the screamed jumping up.

Inuyasha and Kouga stood in front of them with a suspicious empty bucket.

"No, bad Miroku-" Inuyasha said as he smacked him in the chest with a rolled up news paper. "You don't mate in front of a hospital, that's where you go after you mate." Kouga finished for him.

All of a sudden three really RANDOM skanky Inu and Kouga Fangirls ran up and latched onto their arms.

"OMFG, I love you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-" Breath "-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!" The first one said with surprisingly long vocals.

"DO ME NOW KOUGA!" the second said trying to rip his cloths off. "MARRY ME INU! OMG we can like have a triple wedding!" she said. "No that wont work, we could be like ummm... Ludicrise or something and do that three wife thingy!" the first sang.

"OMG we should."

Inuyasha and Kouga stood dumbfounded as these fangirls decided there wedding plans.

"Didn't all the fangirls die when Miroku put on Axe, and then the creepy bartender burred them in the snow and then sleep by the bloody shovel?" Inuyasha asked. (I found the past tense!)

"Yes, they must be new fangirls." Kouga said. Miroku was being dagged by Sango back to the pickup and away from the sluts.

"Yeah and then we can like all name our kids the same." The third said with a huge smile that would brake anyones face.

"Excuse me." Inuyasha said. They didn't hear.

"Cool what if we all like had tripplets!" the first said slapping her hands together.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked more impatiently. Still nothing.

"And then we can all do a 2/3 somes think the 'Girls Next Door'." The third said again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WENCHES!" Kouga shouted.

They shut up and looked at him.

"YEAH WHAT DO YOU WANT? ILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING!" The second said attaching herself to his leg.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked prying the third from his leg, and Kouga pride the second off his.

"Well we are Brianna-" the first said. She had long ugly hair. "I had my period in second grade! And have been doing guys since!" she said proudly. "I'm Sam and my daddy can get me anything I want, and I want you! Oh and I have great legs!" the second said showing more of her fat stubs she calls legs. She was wearing a short skirt that no one and I mean NO ONE wanted to see that much of her. "And I am Ruggy, I'm really hot and I have a sexy face!" the third said smiling her yellow teeth. Her face was total square. (Not nerd square I mean BOX square)

Inuyasha and Kouga were really scared then in came Ayame and Kagome driving Sesshomarus new truck. They drove right over the skanky hoes and killed them. Meanwhile Sesshomaru Rin Sango, and unconscious Miroku and Bonkotsu standing in the road blinking at the spot where the car once was.

"Bonkotsu...weren't you..in..the..truck?" Rin asked slowly as she watched Kagome and Ayame do Shitties in the parking lot over the dead bodies of the fangirls. Inuyasha and Kouga were looking scared and dodging the car.

"I thought I was..." he said looking around himself confused.

Once Kagome and Ayame were satisfied that the girls were dead they stopped the car and got out. When it was safe a team of medical people took their bloody bodies and dumped them into a river behind the hospital. The whistled and walked away.

"That explains why the water around here taste's like metal." Miroku said. walking to his car with Sango.

They had taken Miroku's car this time, and they were car pooling with Bonkotsu so someone could get the new car.

They got in the car and started off to the ranch.

"Ayame Kouga you guys need a ride?" Kagome asked.

"Hell No! That damn car is freezing, and there is no way in hell in sitting in the back!" Kouga said exasperatingly.

"What he means is, 'I brought my own ride.'" Ayame said nudging her mate int the ribs.

Ayame and Kouga got into their car and started it up and left.

Sesshomaru, who had taken the keys from Bonkotsu, got into the new truck.

He turned on the truck and waited for it to warm up.

Looking around the enterer as Rin got in, he noticed that the seats were made of leather, 'Bad idea for winter, I will need to get sheep skin to go over that so we don't lose our legs.' Sesshomaru thought and he looked around some more and found that there was a brand new stereo with a plug-in for an i-pod. A bobble head of a naked woman sat on the dash bored.

"Pervert." Sesshomaru said under his breath. "What did you say uncle Sesshomaru?"Shippo asked as Kagome lifted him into the car and got in.

Sesshomaru started to drive. "Nothing." Sesshomaru responded as he threw the bobble head out the window into the moving traffic. He heard a "OUCH!" come from the back.

He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Inuyasha rubbing his head as he looked up at the sky as if that was where the blunt object had come from.

Sesshomaru smirked. 'Idiot.' He thought.

They pulled up into the dirt drive way. The two other cars were parked in the snow.

Sesshomaru got out of the car and said to Kagome before he shut the door, "Kagome me and Rin need to go into the house to make sure nothing happened while we were away." he and Rin went inside the house.

Kagome and Shippo watched as they went inside. Keade, who was driving behind them, pulled up to Kagome. (Not sure where she was until just now... lets say she went out for a quick game of BINGO.)

"Kagome, Shippo has to go to school today. There is an open house later on tonight that you and Inuyasha should go to." Keade said.

"Ok, but I'm going into work today with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said jumping from the back fo the truck. He had a bump on his head from where the bobble head hit him.

"I thought you didn't have to go to work until after you graduated?" Kagome asked as she opened Keades car door for Shippo to get into.

"Well I don't have to, but I want to get started now so I know exactly what to do when I start working full time."

Inuyasha looked in door at Shippo. "Shippo, Kagome and I are coming to your school later tonight to see all your teachers."

"Really! That is so great! I cant wait to show you my school!" Inuyasha closed the car door and Keade and Shippo drove off back into town the snow under the tires scrunching as they left the drive way.

**WOHO I ONLY HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO THEN ITS NEW STUFF, CAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WAS THE LAST CHAPTER I POSTED ON MY OLD STORY, SO GET READY FOR NEW STUFF! NEW DRAMA, NEW COMODY, NEW _ROMANCE_ JK ONLY MORE ROMANCE. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	18. Backlash, and Kouga and Ayame lemon

**Recap**

Inuyasha looked in the door at Shippo. "Shippo, Kagome and I are coming to your school later tonight to see your teachers."

"Really! That is so great! I cant wait to show you my school!" Inuyasha closed the car door and Keade and Shippo drove off back into town the snow under the tires scrunching as they left the drive way..

**Now**

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way into the barn. Inuyasha pushed the ice covered door open to a warm barn. He walked inside with Kagome on his heels trying to get out of the cold.

Kouga was in the barn already, and was brushing his horse. Ayame was sitting on Sakuras stall door. She was petting her horses beautiful mane.

An and Un were laying on their backs in the hay in the loft.

Sango and Miroku were laying next to them. Miroku unconscious of course.

Bonkotsu was laughing his ass off at Miroku and fell off the loft.

thud Inuyasha looked at him and then stepped over him.

Looking up when the door opened and the snow started to come in, Kouga said "Good to see you made it alive this time. I will be taking Ookami today cause I have to help set up the bar that Sesshomaru bought."

"O yeah, we have to set up the stuff that the Sesshomaru got, you know the drinks and what not." Sango said sitting up with hay in her hair and started to pick it out.

"Well would you like some help transporting the horses?" Kagome asked elbowing Inuyasha in the side.

"Yeah Ill help you guys." he said none enthusiastically.

"Sure, let me just get the harness over Ookami, Ayame you get Sakura." Kouga said to her.

Ayame did just that and then walked the horses out of the barn and into the trucks.

Getting the horses in the trailers, one in Inuyasha's and one in Kougas. They left for his Ranch.

Kagome climbed up the ladder into the loft.

Ayame had jumped up into the loft when Kagome began to climb.

Rin and Sesshomaru came in when the door closed and Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and swung her into his arms and jumped and he was sitting on the hay barrel by the time Kagome got off the ladder.

"Show off." Kagome said under her breath.

Sesshomaru chose to ignores it.

"The house all good?" Kagome asked moving to sit in the warm hay.

"Yeah, noone tried to brake in while we were away, regardless that someone didn't lock the doors!" Rin yelled at the now waking Miroku.

"Wa...? how could I be in trouble, I just woke up." Miroku said rubbing his eyes.

"Ok now we are here to start the meeting of Jobs, let the meeting commence." Kagome said hitting a mallet on the wood boards.

"Where the fuck did she get that?" Ayame asked scooting away from her.

"Yeah so anyway these are going to be the jobs that you guys are doing at _Backlash_; Miroku, you will be the disk Jockey."

"Yes!" Miroku said, as he brought his hands down in a touch down manor. (you know when it looks like your air humping?)

"Sango, you will be a server drink."

"Cool." she said imagining the outfit she'd wear.

Just then Inuyasha and Kouga walked in.

They Jumped to the top of the barn by the rest of the group.

"Good your hear, I was just telling them what jobs they'd be doing."

Inuyasha sat down by Kagome.

Kouga stood by the ladder.

"Kouga, you shall be a bartender, along with Inuyasha, manly because your strong and don't take shit from people, and that the fact that you know every name of every alcoholic beverage there is."

"Awesome." Kouga said.

"Alright! I knew that knowledge would come in handy some day in my life." Inuyasha declared fist raised. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Rin you'll be a server with Sango." Sesshomaru continued.

"Do you think that's wise, I mean sinces she pregnant and all?" Bonkotsu asked.

"Yes, I'll be there, and so will your brothers. So she'll be fine." Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome you'll be waitress, as will you Ayame."

"The bouncers are, Bonkotsu, Suikotsu." Sesshomaru said getting up and jumping to the floor.

"I have to go into work today cause I have a job, unlike you guys..." he said leaving the barn.

"Wait up!" Inuyasha called jumping down after him and running from the barn.

Kagome heard the sound of a car starting then it began to disappear in the distance.

"Now that they are gone what do we do?"Kouga asked getting up and pulling the straw from his black hair.

"I've got nothing to do until about 8, I have to go to Shippos new school." Kagome said, turning to Rin she said "Hey you'll have a kid in school too!"

Rin blushed at the thought.

"My dear Sango why is it that you and I never do anything like that?" Miroku asked, slowly moving his hand under the hay closer and closer to her butt.

"Because Monk-" Sango said smacking him in the head when he groped her butt, he fell from the loft and onto the cold floor. The horses winced when he thumped to the ground. "You need to learn when to do things, and when not to." Sango said in a huff.

Ayame, Kouga, Kagome, and Rin all looked over the edge to see Miroku with his ass in the air.

"Do not worry, my neck broke my fall." Miroku said his legs tipped forward and hit a bucket that was hanging low on the wall and his fell and hit his head knocking him out.

"Ow, that looked like it hurt." Kagome said sitting back down.

"Back to what we should do. I think we should watch a movie or something." Ayame said hopping off the side of the loft, and landed softly next to the out cold Miroku.

"Fine, what movie?" Rin asked. "BEERFEST!" Kagome shouted as she slid down the ladder.

"That's a good movie" Kouga said landing next to Ayame. He grabbed her hand and led her to the house.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Kagome asked pushing Miroku over with the toe of her boot.

"Tie a rope around on of his legs and we'll pull him into the house." Sango said grabbing a rope.

"KIRARA!" Sango called into the barn. All of a sudden Kirara poked her small head out from a stall and she trotted over to Sango and transformed.

Sango hooked her up and left the barn. Kagome and Rin locked up. Just as the doors were shutting Kirara made a mad dash for the house.

Unfortunately for Miroku he could still feel. Kirara went over a snow bank and launched Miroku into the air, he was wiped back down because he was still tied to Kirara.

Miroku came to just before hitting the ground. "WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK?!" he screamed hitting the snow drift hard.

Sango Rin and Kagome walked into the house and Sango called Kirara over so she could untie Miroku.

"Itssss rrrreeeaalll cccoolld oooouutt siiidee." Miroku shivered when Sango got the rope off.

"Go get a towel, and dry off. Were watching a movie and I don't want to have to sit by a wet man, they tend to smell.." Sango said picking up the now small Kirara.

"I could always put on some more Axe." Miroku said wiping the snow off his cold ass.

"No Miroku Fangirls are getting endangered because of that stuff." Sango said walking into the warm house.

"If only that were true..." Miroku said with a sigh as he grabbed a shot gun from the side of the house and shot 2 fangirls that jumped at him from the bushes.

Bang Bang "Damn girls." Miroku said, and Sango came out from the house looked at the two dead girls and said "What the fuck? They have name tags on."

"No they're called _Dog tags_, remember Inuyasha got one for Christmas." Miroku said putting done the shot gun.

"No it's a name tag because its attached to their shirts, and above their names it said 'Welcome to McDonalds my name is Insert name here"

"Pitty, so lets get rid of them. This one's name was Sam, and this one was Leah." Miroku read off as looked at the two really fat girls. (When I say fat I don't mean your uncle dan fat, I mean 'Dr. Phil Norbit' fat)

"Ready, Get 'em!" Sango yelled. Miroku looked up from taking pics and selling them on E-bay as the worlds fattest women, to see An and Un barreling towards him.

"SSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT, why did you have to get them out you know that they hate me!" Mirku yelled running from the dogs. After five minutes the dogs gave up and walked over to the dead girls and drugged their bodies into the woods to feast on their flesh.

(Creep eh?)

"Ok um... their demon dogs right..?" Miroku asked inching his way to the front door.

"Yes, and Sesshomaru has them TRAINED." Sango said emphasizing the word trained.

They heard a blood chilling howl and Miroku ran into the house.

An and Un came trotting up the path to the house.

"Good boys you gave him a scare." Sango said patting their heads.

"Now did you throw the boddies into the river like you were supposed to?"

They both nodded their head and their tongues flopped up and down.

"Good now lets go inside." Sango led the way into the mansion.

When Sango go into the house she found Miroku sitting on the rug with a towel around his head and rubbing it fiercely as if that would make it dry faster , Kouga and Ayame were making out on the couch and Rin and Bonkotsu were flipping through the TV stations.

Sango took the big chair behind Miroku.

Kagome walked down the stairs and noticed that Miroku was conscious again. "What the heck I don't get it." he said reading her shirt it was a tight long sleeved white shirt that said Aquafina. "But I like your pants." he had a lecherous grin on his face.

"Pervert." Kagome said walking past him to where Bonkotsu and Rin were flipping through the channels. Kagome was wearing a dark blue tight pants.

"What's on Tv?" Kagome asked looking at the flashing light box. (Hahaha)

Flipping through the channels he said, as he flipped them.

"Dick Cheny shot an old man in the head."

"Haha you said dick." Miroku laughed. "SHUT up!" Sango said hitting him on the head

Flip

"Looney Toon's."

"FLIP!" Kouga said from the other side of the couch.

Flip

"Britney Spears had another kid."

"Whore" Ayame said from under Kouga. "So says the woman having sex on the couch." Rin said grabbing the remote. "Well im not the one pregnant." Ayame said. Rin chucked the remote at so hard it flipped both her and Kouga over the side of the couch. "What was that?" Rin asked evilly.

"Nothing!" Ayame said quickly, and flipped the channel.

Flip

"Britney got pulled over for having the kid in her lap while driving."

"Again? Man she is really a dumb ass." Kagome said from where she was on the floor.

Flip

"The discovery of Laundry soap."

"Flip." everyone said. Miroku had taken the remote from Ayame and she and Kouga were getting busy behind the couch.

Flip

"If I hear any disturbing noises coming from back there I'm getting the hose!" Kaogme warned.

"Lisa Nowak the crazy astronaut."

"What about her?" Sango asked.

"Well its saying that she went 900 miles form Huston to Orlando in a diapers, and tried to kill this woman with Pepper spray." Bonkotsu said reading the News station.

"Well that's... weird." Kagome said moving closer to the couch by Rin.

"That's not even the funny part."

"The funny part isn't that she went cross country wearing a diaper?" Ayame asked, poking her head up from behind the couch.

"Well yes that is, but she had a four inch buck knife, and she chose to use the pepper spray!" Bonkotsu was now on the floor laughing.

"Flip." Kouga said pulling Ayame back down.

Flip

And on came a porn channel.

"Now this is a good show." Miroku said sitting up straighter and throwing the used towel to the floor.

"FLIP!" all the girls screamed. Rin launched for the remote and ended up tackling Bonkotsu to the floor.

Flip

"Damn girl, don't you have to like be gentle or something cause your pregnant?" Bonkotsu asked trying to get out form under Rin. He sat up and lifted her up with ease and set her back on to the couch.

"Nope. The doctor said that since Sesshomaru is such a strong demon his pups will also be just as srong, so it would almost impossible to kill one of his pups when its still in the womb." Rin said smartly.

"You asked him?" Miroku said.

"Yes, now why don't you go back to watching the diaper astronaut?" Rin asked rhetorically.

"Ok." Miroku slipped back to that story. Rin sweat dropped.

"How about we just watch a movie?" Kagome asked getting up and grabbing a movie from the shelf. She popped it in, and the movie begain.

The movie ended and Kagome got up and stretched. Looking at the clock on the wall she saw that it was 7:40.

"Well I have to go guys bye." Kagome said as she turned around. But she just sweat dropped at the scene before her.

Ayame and Kouga were making out behind the couch still, and Ayame had her shirt off, Sango and Miroku were getting really frisky ON the couch, Bonkotsu had found the beer and was currently past out on the floor. He had 18 beers, he was a hero in Kagomes book. and poor Rin was sitting in the big puffy chair looking at her.

"You gunna be ok here?" Kagome asked half sarcastically.

"Uhuh, I'm gunna take a bath, and try to stay warm. Those five-" Rin said pointing to the couples and Bonkotsu "-aren't going anywhere."

"We actually have to get home." Ayame said moving to the front of the couch with Kouga.

Kouga had a pained look on his face, and a very big bulge in his pants, and his eye was twitching.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." Kagome said leaving the room.

Kagome grabbed her leather jacket from the door and got into one of the many cars in the garage and drove off to the school.

Kagome was half way there when she decided to call Inuyasha and make sure that he was coming.

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" Inuyasha said.

"Hey Inu its me." Kagome said into the phone, one hand on the steering wheel the other holding the phone.

"Hi whats up everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes everything's fine just making sure that you are coming tonight."

"Of course I am I said I was." Inuyasha laughed into the phone.

"Making sure. Im about there so you should leave soon."

"Ok I'm leaving with Sesshomaru now."

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

_**WITH AYAME AND KOUGA**_

Ayame was sitting in the passenger side of Kouga's black truck.

They were on their way home from Inuyasha's house.

Pulling up into the drive way of their new home. They saw a silver cadillac with what looked like claw marks painted on the side.

Kouga instantly knew who it was.

Kouga jumped out of the car with Ayame following.

"Hakkaku, Ginta, were are you?" he yelled.

Just then the two said men came raning out from behind the house. They were also working in Sesshomarus club, they were the people in charge of the stocks.

"Kouga!" Ginta yelled.

"Hey what are you guys doing here? I haven't seen you guys for a while, how the gang? Kouga asked.

(Yes he was in a gang, in fact a Sub leader while he lived in Tokyo, (It was Sesshomarus and Inuyashas gang, they split it down on leaders and Sub leaders. Ill talk about that latter.) but he still does, just Hakkaku and Ginta control it when hes gone.)

"Hey Kouga, heard you bought a ranch? Does that mean you wont be the leader of the 'Dog Demons' any more?" Hakkaku asked.

"**_Sub Leader_**, you need to remember that Hakkaku cause Sesshomaru wouldn't like that if her heard a lower leader say such things about his Alpha stand." Ayame said walking over and giving her 'Kin' a hug. Kin is like a big family.

The Dog Demons are the most fierce of gang in Tokyo. All the people and Demons that are in Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's gangs work at the Backlash.

The members are; Seshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Bonkotsu, and his 6 other brothers, including Jakotsu, (he's terrible if you get him mad.)

And a whole lot more of no name members, that follow Sesshomaru's commands.

The gang was separated into leaders and Sub leaders, incase one of them dies, or is gone for a period. It is to make sure someone is always in charge of the gang at all times.

And the leaders go in order from strongest.

So it would be; Sesshomaru, and his mate Rin would be the Alpha leaders, along with Inuyasha and Kaogme, his mate they would be the Beta Leaders, Kouga and Ayame were the gamma leaders, Miroku and Sango were the Delta, and Hakkaku and Ginta were the Epsilon leaders. (I went in order of the Greek alphabet.)

"Nope, I'm still in the gang, and I got a job as a bartender, at the Backlash." Kouga said.

"Really thats cool, me and Hakkaku are the stock people, cause we're good with Numbers." Ginta said puffing out his chest.

"Ok then, whats ten dollars plus five dollars plus two dollars plus eight quarters?" Kouga said crossing his arms. "That would be,... um eighteen dollars?" Ginta said.

"No twenty bucks!" Kouga laughed as the two hung their heads.

"Don't worry.." his voice droned on and Ayame went inside to get dinner started.

Their house was large, it had a living room with a fire place, a kitchen with a dinner table, a bathroom, and a laundry room on the first floor.

The second floor contained three bedrooms, one master and two guest.

Kouga walked into the house, Ayame had dinner just getting onto the table.

Kouga sat down and they began to eat. She did the same, waiting for him to start before she did. It was only polite.

After dinner, Ayame was doing the dish's and Kouga was in the living room sorting through the new bills that he had gotten. Inuyasha had given him some money so he could pay for them. But Kouga declined saying that he wanted to earn the money for himself. Inuyasha then said that it was a pay back for when they apparently when you Hawaii and Inuyasha had trashed Kougas new car. So then Kouga took the money and was currently paying the bills on the counter.

Ayame came into the room and said that she was going up to bed. Kouga nodded without even looking up. Ayame sighed and walked out of the room to the laundry room and grabbed the basket of cloths and went back out into the hall.

Ayame was just pacing the kitchen when a shadowy figure came up from behind her grabbed her arms, making her drop her basket onto the floor.

The man spun her around so she roughly hit his chest.

She looked up to see Kouga's bright shining eyes. He brought his head down and getnly kissed her, and she kissed him back. But it soon started to heat up.

Kouga slipped his tongue into her mouth, and the battle for dominance began.

Kouga pushed Ayame up onto the island in the kitchen, and started to nip at her lip.

Moving down, Kouga let his tongue lick Ayame's neck. Moaning with each lick, Ayame became we, and Kouga could smell it.

"I see you want me tonight eh Ayame?" Kouga said seductively into her ear. Ayame moaned when he blew into it. He kissed her again but this time roughly. Her hands were on the back of his head playing with his long hair.

He began to pull at her shirt. He finally got if off and he flung it. It landed in the sink.

Biting a small trail down Ayames new found skin, Kouga started to play with her breasts. He squeezed the right one but got fed up with the damn material that was blocking his perfect few.

Unhooking her bra, he flung it to, but this time it missed the sink and landed in the next room.

Kouga looked at Ayames perfect breasts and then at her flushed face. Her hair was a little messy and her face was slightly red. He suddenly found it quit hot in the room and unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground. Kouga grinned and went back to his beautiful mate.

Ayame gasped when she felt her pants and underwear being pulled from beneath her.

Kouga had her panties in his teeth, he gave her a cheeky grin, and spit them to the ground. He put his head right next to her clit and started to lick her opening. Ayame was moaning up a storm and was thrashing her head with each time his tongue came close to going inside of her. (Can someone, prefebly a guy, tell me if a guy likes to suck or stick his tongue in there, cause I want to know for future chappies. If they like to suck clits or not.)

Ayame started to buck her hips into his mouth when Kouga decided that he wanted to taste her insides. Ayames moaning was getting louder and Kougas pants were getting tighter.

Kouga began to suck on Ayame hard and that pushed her over the edge and she cam in his mouth. Ayame was panting and Kouga just sat there and licked up all her juices.

"You ready Ayame?" Kouga asked with an evil smirk.

"Come on you horny dog lets go." Ayame said as she spread her legs for him even further.

Kouga grinned and took off his pants. Ayame was surprised at his size. 'Man I love having a demon mate, instead of that pussy human, glad Kouga killed h-" Ayame couldn't finish her thought because Kouga had rammed his giant cock into her tiny clit.

A little blood started to leek down her inner thy, and a little down his cock.

Ayame, winced at his size, but got used to him really fast. When Kouga felt her relax a bit around him he began to pump his member slowly, but then picked up the pace when she moaned his name.

Ayame grabbed the counter, her claws digging into the it.

Kouga picked her up and had carried them both over to the living room and set them both on the couch. Kouga was under Ayames light body.

Kouga had begun to kiss he mouth and neck.

Ayame was digging her claws into the skin on Kougas back, but he didn't care he was enjoying Ayame and himeself.

Kouga hit really hard on a good spot in Ayame when heard her scream his name into his mouth, and that just made him even harder.

Pumping faster Ayames moans grew louder, and Kouga's dick grew harder. A never ending cycle.

Kouga felt Ayames walls close dangerously tight around him, and he felt his on climax coming but eh wanted her to com first.

And finally Ayame came.

Kouga came right after her, screaming her name in a unearthly howl into the night. They both fell asleep on the couch. Kouga pulled a blanket from under the couch and draped it over them both.

**JOHN AND JAMES WERE BEST FRIENDS, THEY WENT ON A ROAD TRIP AND STAYED IN A HOTEL BUT HAD TO SHARE THE SAME ROOM. THE ROOM HAD ONLY ONE BED AND THEY BOTH WANTED IT. SO JOHN SAID "WELL I SNORE REALLY BADLY." AND JAMES WALKED OVER TO HIM AND KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK AND SAID "THAT'S OK I DON'T MIND." JAMES GOT THE BED, AND JOHN SPENT THE WHOLE NIGHT ON THE CHAIR WATCHING HIM A WITH A SHOT GUN.**

I just realized that I was missing this chapter when I posted the first one on ranch Inu, so here is the missing chapter.

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	19. Shippos school

1**SHIPPOS SCHOOL**

Kagome was driving down the road to Shippos school when she saw someone that looked exactly like herself standing on the street corner outside of Hooters. Being curious Kagome pulled into the parking lot for a quick look.

She walked up to the woman to find out it was Kikyo.

"What the fuck, Kikyo what are you doing here? And weren't you pregnant?" Kagome asked looking at the slightly trimmer woman. (Key word SLIGHTLY)

"I was, but I had a miss carriage." Kikyo said and then threw herself at a random business man that was walking by. "Hey there sexy why don't you come inside?" she asked seductively.

"Why are there better looking women in there?" he laughed and walked away.

"Bastard!: Kikyo yelled.

"O am I sooo sorry." Kaogme said

"For the dead baby? Don'y be. I couldn't be pregnant and work here. So yo tight ass bitch your scaring the customers. And tonight is RAINBOW night. So im getting my party on!" Kikyo yelled to the passing cars.

"Kikyo do you even know what rainbow night is?" Kagome asked backing away.

"Yes, its when hot guy come in to the bar or restaurant." Kikyo said smugly.

"Thats true, only because their gay." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Well then smart ass why was there girls in there too?!" Kikyo said getting upset.

"Its rainbow night, you know the six colored flag and stuff. Their lesbians." Kagome said getting back into her car.

"But, but that girl, Crystal,** (random girl, there will be o new characters in this story that are not in the Inuyasha episodes, so the others are not important, or be mentioned more than once after they are out of scene) **she kissed me on the lips in the bar. I thought she was trying to seduce the men in there, you know girl on girl action, so I went along with it!"

"Nope, the men weren't interested in you, but that girl sure was!" Kagome laughed and drove off.

"Come on baby they're waiting." Crystal came form behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"AAHHH!" Kikyo ranaway from the girl and into the traffic.

"Whats with her hunny?" a guy came up to Crystal and kissed her on the mouth.

"Not sure hunny, I guess those new girls don't know how to seduce girls. Lets go im feeling frisky." the guy smiled and attacked her mouth and they started rocking the car. **(That image is stuck isn't it?)**

Kagome got to the school and pulled into the parking lot right as Sesshomarus new truck did. She parked in an open spot. There was a small woods between the school and lot.

Kagome looked up as she locked her door, and Inuyasha jumped from the truck.

"Thanks for the ride Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called as he shut the door.

"I might come by later just to see what the school is like. After all I am going to be a father." Sesshomaru said driving off.

"Ready?" Kagome asked "Nope, but I'll give it a try." Inuyasha said taking her hand and walking through the path in the trees to the building. They walked up the steps and opened the double doors. Inside the small building there was a ton of kids. Most of them were Shippos age or younger.

It was about 8:30 and Kagome was currently talking to a teacher, and Inuyasha was with Shippo.

"Shippo is doing very well for a child his age, considering he just started not too long ago." the teacher complemented Kagome. "That's good to hear," Kagome said. Inuyasha walked up to her and whispered in her ear "Kagome, I'm going outside for a smoke, Sesshomaru is coming by so I'm going to get a ride home with him out there."

"Ok I'll be in here with Shippo if you need us, we'll be leaving shortly too." Kagome said patting Shippo on his head.

Just then Kagome saw the funniest thing in the world. Inuyasha was basically swimming through an ocean of kids just to get to the door. And she saw her mate go down in the sea of kids. And she laughed slightly. Inuyasha's body had completely submerged under the wait of the children running at his feet and fell The only thing of him that could be seen was his hand trying to grasp for air.

"Shippo when you get to Middle school your going to a privet school." Kagome said. Shippo nodded.

Kagome was talking to another parent when she heard a crying noise coming from a corner of the room. Both she and the person she was talking to looked and saw a kid with his mother. "I hope to see you here again Mrs Kagome." The parent said walking away with her two children. Kagome waved to the woman, and turned to look for the kid who was crying. She found him. He and his mother had moved to a different part of the room so she could try and calm him down.

The boy was crying and another small boy was laughing at him. The boy had followed him and his mother to the corner of the room. The crying boy had paint all over him, and there was another adult standing by the laughing boy, and he seemed to do nothing to stop the child. In fact he seemed rather bored.

"I don't like him." Shippo said staring at the kid.

"Who?" Kagome asked looking down at her son.

"Gaki, hes the boy over there." Shippo said pointing to the little boy who had made the other cry.

"Hes mean, and his daddies rich so he thinks he can do what ever he wants."

"Well I'm sure that his father is much kinder than him." Kagome said walking Shippo and herself over to the older man standing by 'Gaki'.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." Kagome said sticking her hand out for the man to shake.

He just looked at it, then her, then it again. "I'm Akunen Mueki, and, this is my son Gaki. Is that your younger brother?" he asked eyeing Shippo. He just hid behind Kagomes leg.

"No, no he is my son Shippo. He just started school here recently." Kagome explained.

"Your son huh?" Mueki said. "Exactly how old are you? 21?" he asked rudely.

"22 actually." Kagome said confused as to why he would say that. **( I cant keep my ages straight so if there was any different heres the ages; Inuyasha 25 looks 18, Kaogme 22 look17, Sesshomaru, over 50 looks 24, Rin 39 looks 18, Sango 23, Miroku 24, Kouga 26 still young demon looks 18, Ayame 24 still young demon looks 17. so there)**

"Tsk, tsk. So some guy knocked you up and left you to take care of this kid huh? Little whore, you probably can't even feed yourself let alone this kid." he said smirking at her.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Kagome asked trying stay calm.

"I said you're a whore who got dumped and cant take care of her self. Just look at the way your dressed little skank." Muiki said motioning to her attire with his hand.

"For your information I'm engaged to the father of this boy and I am provided for well enough. And whats wrong with what im wearing?" Kagome defended getting a bit upset at the mans rude behavior.

"Yes this man is probably on drugs, Marijuana or something, having to steal stuff for a living. Stupid horny teens. Ever heard of a condome?" he said taking his sons hand.

"Unlike me, who can pay for my family, I have a very important job as a worker for the business Company 'Takenashi'. Im sure a penny less whore like you has never heard of such a grand department of business."

"You know wha-!" Shippo began, but Kagome placed a hand over his small mouth.

"No Shippo we do not need to comment on everything they say." Kagome told him as she picked him up into her arms. "I hope you have a good time at your job." Kagome said with a smirk on her face when she turned her back to the two. "Come on Gaki, were going home, where there isn't prostitation." with that they left.

Inuyasha was outside the building. He was half cast in shadows as he took out a cigaret from his coat pocket and brought it to his lips. Holding it with his teeth he reached into his back pant pocket and pulled out his lighter. Flicking it once the wick lit. He brought it to the end of the cigaret sticking out of his face and lit it. He stashed the lighter back into his pants.

He had changed out of his business cloths in Sesshomarus car, and changed into something more comfortable. He was wearing baggy gray jeans with a chain hanging from it that was attached to his wallet. You can never trust the people of a small town especially the bartender. (Ok I lied, I might bring back that creepy bartender but I wont give him a name or a role, I'll just make him pop in at weird moments to kill of the fangirls. But other wise no none normal characters)

He had on a black shirt with the words _Therapy is expansive, popping bubble rap is cheep. You decide _In red. With a long black overcoat with buckles holding it shut.

He took a long drag and looked at the building and shook his head.

"I can't believe I have a kid in school. I mean I'm still a kid myself." Inuyasha said to himself out loud not expecting an answer.

"Maybe if you didn't fuck innocent teenagers at night then maybe you wouldn't have a kid to worry about." a person stated.

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking up.

"Dumbass, your not supposed to be smoking on school grounds. It's illegal."

Inuyasha turned to the new voice and saw a man, who looked like he was in his late thirties, he was holding the hand of a small boy who had a smirk on that Inuyasha didn't like.

Taking a drag Inuyasha said between his teeth and cigarete "Ooo let me turn to the part of my brain that gives a damn."

"Why you bastard.' the man said, but didn't due anything because he knew he would get his ass kicked if he mad any threatening move towards the demon. **(This man is not a demon nor is his son)**

Inuyasha took the cigaret out of his mouth and held it in between his two first fingers, then gave a long hard stare at the strange man and child.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Inuyasha asked brining the drag back to his lips and sucking in."I should hope not, you look like the father of a delinquent child. Your probable that whore's fiancee thats inside the building."he said rudely

"Whore?" Inuyasha asked slowly. **(_NOT_ menacingly, more curiously) **looking at him and dropped his used cigaret on the ground. His smoke now forgotten.

"Yes that one wearing the short skanky jean skirt, and leather jacket. I bet she's on drugs with you, I mean look at your hair, who's hair is white unless your Emo. Little slut having sex at such a young age." Mueki said sticking his nose in the air. **(BOO, down with Emo haters! I hate it when people think that if your Emo you have white or black hair. I'm Emo, kinda why im writing Inuyasha, Emo show and I loove!. I have dark brown hair, and I always wear a black shirt, but no chains cause last time I did that I got in big trouble with the assistant principle. Something about signifying that I was in a gang. But any way onto the story! ()**

Inuyasha was mad that this strange man, who he couldn't remember the name of, or where he knew him form, was calling Kagome a whore, and his son a stupid brat. He brought out his clawed hand with the intention of 'Cutting' him down a few pegs, **(You know instead of 'Knocking them down a few pegs? Yeah ill stop now...)**

When he heard footsteps coming from the trees behind the school where the parking lot was.

They both turned to see a tall dark figure walking towards them.

"Who is that a member of your drug gang?" Mueki asked just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. But the mysterious person still heard, but chose to ignore it.

"Im not in a fucking drug gang you retard!" Inuyasha yelled at the idiot. He didn't listen and just kept looking at the figure.

When the shadow got into view of the street lamp by the school, Inuyasha discovered that it was Sesshomaru. "Mueki what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold monotone when he got close enough to be seen clearly. Muiki's eyes widened at the sight of his boss in such an un-expecting place.

"Mueki? What you know him Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked looking up at his slightly taller brother.

"Sesshomaru sir,-" Mueki interrupted them "-what are you doing here? I was not aware you children going here? Or that you had kids for that matter." Mueki asked nervously.

"I don't, I'm here to visit my new nephew who just recently began school here." Sesshomaru said looking down at him from his 6 foot 10' height.

"This is an excellent school. I bet that your nephew is a close friend of my Gaki here." Mueki said with a nervous grin on his face, as he patted his son on his head.

"Mueki!" Inuyasha said with triumph "Now I remember that name. I saw you when I was working at the office today." Inuyasha said turning to face him.

"Be quiet! Im talking to our boss!" Mueki said shushing him

"You can't get good help these days huh Mr Takenashi?" Mueki said trying to earn browny points.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said folding his arms. He was looking at the man with slight humor and interest. 'This man is such an idiot. He does not know of whom he is speaking of or with. I shall let this unfold, and see where it will turn out. It might be something humorous.' Sesshomaru thought to himself with a silent chuckle.

"The fuck? Hes not my boss." Inuyasha said confused.

Mueki, Getting annoyed with this strange man trying to talk to him while he spoke with his boss, snapped at him and said "If he's not your boss then why did you say you saw me at the office if you don't work there? Are you a crazy homeless drug addict that lives in the basement of the work?" Muiki asked

"What! No I work there indeed, but he's not my boss." Inuyasha said.

"Well then how do you know him for you know his first name before he or I said it, and you claim that you work there, yet you also say he is not your boss. So who are you?" he said really confused.

"It's because-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"He is my brother, and the second owner of the 'Takenashi Bros' " Sesshomaru said smirking at the expresion that Mueki was giving off.

'O shit, O shit, O Shit.' that was the only thing going trough the poor mans head at the time.

'It was so worth it.' Sesshomaru thought.

Mueki's face was drained of all color, and he started to sweat. "Daddy?" his son said impatiently tugging on his arm. "I want to GO HOME NOW! Tell these stupid people to leave." he said in a winy voice.

"Gaki! Be silent, these people are VERY important to daddy, now be quiet."

"I am so sorry. I didn't recognize you sir. I umm must apologize for my earlier comment." Mueki said bowing extremely low to the ground.

Kagome and Shippo chose that moment to walk outside to meet Inuyasha in the parking lot, when she saw that he was speaking with Sesshomaru and the man that was extremely rude to her. Kagome ran over to them with a smile on her face and Shippo in her arms.

Directly behind her in the alleyway where she was just standing, a man in a raven dark trench coat stood with a long sword at his side, eyes glowing bright red in the darkness. He watched her form run to her mate with the young child. "I will need to get her alone. Somewhere, where I know she can't get away, or be disrupted." the stranger chuckled and walked deeper into the alleyway.

"Hey Inuyasha ready to go home?" Kagome asked walking out of the building with Shippo in her arms."Yup, I'm just saying hi to a fellow that works for me." Inuyasha said as he patted Shippo on the head."Hey Mueki it's nice to see you again, I would like to introduce you to my fiancee Inuyasha Takenashi." Kagome said with a badass smirk.

The color almost disappeared completely from Mueki's face, and he almost fainted. it was conformed. She and that demon were mates. 'I'm going to die, I just insulted the mate of a powerful demon. Shit!' Muiki thought.

"Fiancee?" he said in a hushed tone. His voice leaving him.

Kagome unlocked her car, and Inuyasha got into the drivers side.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mueki, I think your earlier presumptions of me were incorrect. For I am well taken care of, and so is Shippo." Kagome said smilling wickedly threw the open window.

"Yeah, and she is not a whore!" Shippo yelled before he Inuyasha and Kagome drove off.

Mueki had the look of horror and fell to the ground on his knees. "Daddy?" his son asked.

He just starred off into space.

"Whore?" Sesdhomaru asked. "Well um..." Mueki mumbled trying to think of a way out of his own grave..

"Consider your employment at Takenashi canceled. You can collect your things from your office first thing tomorrow." with that he walked back to his car.

Inuyasha was driving himself Kagome and Shippo over to Keades. She was still taking care of Shippo until they graduated. "So Shippo, you don't like that boy?" Inuyasha asked casually when they stopped at a red light. "No I don't. He's mean always making fun of me because my parents died." Shippo said felling sad. "Hey! We are your family now. And anyone who gives you shit about it can take it up with me!" Inuyasha said. Kagome hit his arm lightly. "Inuyasha! Don't swear in front of Shippo! He might start cursing, himself." she scolded. "Alright, I'm sorry I wont swear in front of Shippo anymore." Inuyasha said in a high voice holding his hands up as if defending himself. Kagome hit him again. "You know if you don't stop that im going to have to report abuse." Inuyasha joked.

"Well isn't nothing worse then what you do to my mind every day." Kagome said with a smile.

"I know but thats why you love me!" Inuyasha said when light changed to green.

"That sounds oddly familiar." Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome, how come that Mueki didn't know who I was until after Sesshomaru told him. He knew I was Shippos dad. So wouldn't he have known I was his boss by Shippos last name Takenashi?" Inuyasha asked pulling onto Keades street. "Keade had told me that she gave the school Shippos old last name when she enrolled him." Kagome explained getting out at the shrine.

"And what is your last name?" Inuyasha said placing a hand on Shippos head. "Kitsune!" Shippo said proudly. "That is the perfect name for you Shippo." Inuyasha laughed walking with him threw the snow covered ground to the shrine doors.

"Bye Shippo. We'll come by latter and see you." Kagome said. "Good bye child. Get home safely." Keade said waving as Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the shrine steps to their car.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

WELL I HAVN''T BEEN GETTING MANY REVIEWS LATELY, SO NOW BEFORE I SUBMIT ANY MORE CHAPTERS I WILL NEED TEN MORE REVIEWS. SO I WILL NEED TEN REVIEWS WHEN EVER I FINISH A STORY. UNTIL THEN I WILL HOLD MY CHAPPIES TO MY SELF.

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	20. The club

1**OK THIS IS THE FIRST NEW CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE: )**

_**AT THE TAKENASHI RANCH**_

Inuyasha and Kagome were going upstairs to their bed room because it was like 1 am in the morning. (they went to a bar before they came home)

Kagome looked around the hall. "Inuyasha is Sesshomaru and Rin asleep already?" she asked.

"Well their not out here so lets go to bed." Inuyasha said pushing her into their room. Un unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru and Rin were indeed awake, and doing something they really shouldn't be doing when Rin is pregnant. Kagome was almost threw the doorway when she heard a scream. "What was that?" she asked.

"You don't want to know..." Inuyasha said giving her a final push and she fell into the room.

Inuyasha shut the door and turned to Kagome. He had an evil smirk on his handsome face.

"Kagome, you know, Shippo is at Keades for the next few days. And Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango are gone from the house and Sesshy and Rin are doing some 'naughty' things in their bedroom. Lets have some 'fun'?" Inuyasha suggested kissing her.

She grunted in agreement through his crushing lips.

He pushed her onto the bed and started to attack her neck. But he got annoyed by the tight shirt she wore. He sat up and looked at her slightly flushed face. Confused Kagome sat up also and looked at him. "What? What's the matter is there something wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Inuyasha smile at her beautiful face and said "Nothing, just admiring you." he leaned down and captured her into a gentle kiss. Inuyasha was now hovering above Kagomes petite form. He was holding himself up by his elbows. His mouth was molded to her own, and the battle for dominance began. Inuyasha won of course, and took his prize of removing her shirt.

Kagome lifted her arms so it could slide off easer. Once off the shirt was thrown over Inuyashas shoulder. Kagome moaned when Inuyasha started to suck on her neckline. Tiny nips and bits were made as he made his was down to her breasts. At this moment Inuyasha realized that Kagome was not wearing a bra. "Why aren't... you wearing... a.. bra?" Inuyasha asked between nips. "I took it off when we got home, it was too tight." Kagome said arching into when he took a nipple into his mouth. Inuyasha bit down a little and Kagome screamed in pleasure and wriggled around on the bed. Inuyasha smirked and bit it again, only this time a little bit harder. Inuyasha can only say that what he discovered this night will the best thing that he ever found.

For Kagome had bucked, and I mean bucked HARD up in at Inuyashas pelvis. Inuyasha grunted and moaned at the same time. 'O god I need her NOW!' Inuyasha thought. He was sporting a nice huge boner this evening and it was extremely painful. He decided that he couldn't take it any more and started to take off his shirt pants and 'other' stuff.

Kagome catching on, removed her pants, and panties.

Inuyashas back was to her and he had his pants off and was ready to throw them when he say a pair of black panties flew above his head.

He looked behind him and say his sexy mate spread out on the bed. Hair tossed. Arms and legs spread out. She looked like a fallen angle.

Kagome could only stare also for when he removed his shirt she saw what she had been missing for the past couple days. His rock hard and very toned body.

She could tell that he was a true country man from his sexy abs, strong arms and legs.

Seeing Kagome transfixed by his physique, Inuyasha sauntered back to his mate and laid her down on the bed and crushed his mouth over hers. Kagome gave in willingly to the heated kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Somehow they both became completely naked within seconds of it all.

Inuyasha pressed his well chiseled body to her every perfect curve, and he positioned himself at her entrance and slide into her wet pussy.

Kagomes face scrunched at his size. Apparently he was slightly 'bigger' tonight.

Inuyasha saw Kagomes face go from slight pain to pleasure when he began to pump.

"Ugh! Inuyasha your so big tonight." Kaogme panted out with each thrust of her hips matching his.

"Only for you Kagome." he said kissing her on the mouth.

Kagome wrapped her slender arms and legs around his back so he could go in deeper.

Inuyasha felt Kagomes walls tighten around his throbbing member and he knew that she was on the verge of climaxing. He smirked when he finally felt her cum all over his enlarged length, though he hadn't cum yet he push harder, which cause Kagome to moan and scream his name.

"Harder Inuyasha, Faster!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha smirked and obliged to her will.

She came screaming his name again, but this time Inuyasha cummed with her. (Not sure how to past tense Cum)

They fell asleep in each others arms under the warm blankets. Kagome had her back to Inuyashas front and they laid there together until they both pastout.

_**THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL, AT THE BACKLASH**_

Kagome and Ayame were getting the chairs down from the tables, as the opening night grew closer."So Ayame how's Biology treating you?" Ayame looked at her weirdly.

"I mean the cla-ss." Kagome said.

"O that, yeah its ok, especially since Kouga is in it with me. He says he's going to go into the scientific field when he get out of college. You know the one that deals with living thingys? " Kagome sweat dropped at her choice of words.

Kagome and Ayame were wearing the club uniforms, which were a modern day Kimono.

They were different for each girl. And they each had a knife hidden in a pocket strapped to their thy, for safety reasons.

**The Kimonos go as follows: **

**Kagome **had a green and white kimono, with a silver and blue dog with two purple stripes on its face. one on each side of its face, it sat on the bottom right corner. The Kimono went to her hip, and the slip ended at her hip.

**Ayames **was dark read and green, with wolves running on the bottom. It went to her thy, and the slip ended at her hip.

**Sango's** was a black and pink, it went to her ankles,, and had a two tailed cat that was engulfed in red flames. It was on the bottom right of her dress. The slip ended at her hip.

**Rins** Kimono was different from the others, hers was an orange, and yellow color and had green bubbles around it. Her kimono went to her ankles. It was like Kagomes and had a blue and silver dog sitting on the bottom part of her kimono. But this dog had four purple stripes on its face and a waning crescent moon on its forehead.

"Ayame, what time is it?" Sango asked.

"Half pass a monkeys ass, and a quarter to his balls." Ayame said not looking at her watch.;

"She means about 5pm, we got a good two hours before we can let anyone in." Kagome said as she grabbed a chair and put it next to the bar.

"I soooo bored, think can't clearly." Rin said and fell onto the stool that Ayame put down.

"Can it Rin, we're all bored." Sango snapped but immediately regretted it as she saw the look Rin was giving her. Sango got scared by the pregnant woman with special mated given powers, and dropped the chair she was holding to the floor. It made a big crash and then a weird yelp as it his a lose board.

Kagome Rin and Ayame all looked at the broken chair, then at Sango, the chair again, then back to Sango. There was a long pause then a "Way to go Sango you killed my invisible dog, do you know how rare those are?" Kagome said. ( that was a real conversation my mom and me had,... don't ask.)

"Sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to kill Fluffy." Sango apologized. Rin who had zoned out of the conversation when she got distracted by watching her mates ass when he was bringing in a heavy box from out side, looked up and said "Huh? What about Sesshomaru?"

"No Rin we're talking about Kagomes poor deceased invisible dog Fluffy, not the gay fluffy." Ayame said picking up the broken chair.

"Sesshomaru is not gay, if he was why is he mated to Rin?" Kagome said sitting on top of the bar.

"Well he could be Bi, I mean what straight guy could have that perfect of hair?" Sango asked geting a broom..

"Hes NOT Gay!" Rin yelled.

"Wait what if he like, likes Inuyasha more then brotherly?" Ayame asked brining a hand to her chin.

"Ok now that just wrong." both Rin and Kagome said together.

**ONE THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM.**

'Man Inuyashas ass looks sexy right now.' Sesshomaru thought when his brother bent over to retrieve a liquor box from the floor.. (Only JKING here!)

**BACK TO THE GIRLS**

Ayame was crumbled up on the floor from when Kagome and Rin decided that she needed to shut up from that comment. "Well do you apologize Ayame?" Kagome asked clapping her hands together to get the dust off. "Yes, I do now get your fat ass off me!"Rin was siting on Ayames back. A vain popped in Rins head and she smacked Ayame along the head.

"I'm pregnant NOT fat." Rin shouted into her ear.

CRASH!!

All of a sudden Bonkotsus car came flying into the side of the building.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sesshomaru yelled and ran over to the car with Inuyasha Kouga and Miroku behind him.

He wrenched open the door to find a stoned off his ass Bonkotsu.

"Hey Guys waaaaazzz uuuuuup?" he slurred and then fell to the ground.

"What is wrong with him?" Hakaku asked his brother who just stood there dumbfounded as Inuyasha and the others ran over to the car.

"Hey Sesshomaru I didn't know this was a drive in!" Ginta yelled to his boss.

"GINTA shut up. Just for that you two get to go and get some pant to fix this mess.

The two wolf brothers signed and walked to the 'new' exit in the wall. "Way to go dumb ass!" Hakaku said smacking his brother over the head as they climbed through the hole.

"Miroku get his car out of here. Inuyasha Kouga you two get started on fixing this hole in the wall, while I fix his hole in his head." Sesshomaru commanded as he drugged the unconscious idiot by the collar of his shirt to the back room of the bar. Kagome Rin Ayame and Sango followed after.

**IN THE BACK ROOM**

"Idiot! Don't you know not to fly faster than your guardian angel can fly?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically to the drunken fool.

"My parents told me I could be anything I wanted to be when I grew up to I decided to be a NINJA!" Bonkotsu shouted in his drunken state.

"Kagome you and Ayame keep him here until he sobers up." he stuck an IV into Bonkotsus arm so he could sober up quicker. "Sango Rin-" he continued "-you two can get back to work out side." Sesshomaru said, walking to the door to the room. Rin came up next to his ear and whispered "Well sense your making me work now, you'll get none later." with that she and Sango left the room. Sesshomaru gave a low wine and left also.

"Idiot-!" Ayame said hitting him on the head. "-your not a Ninja and you can't fly. Plus if you were a ninja you would be a bad one cause we heard you coming." Kagome finished for her.

"Well I used to have super powers but my shrink took them away." he said swaying back and forth. "We heard that one already." Ayame said pulling a chair from behind her so she could sit on it.

"When life gives you lemons make lemon aid. And then find a guy who's life gave him liquor and make a tequila." Bonkotsu said falling off the side of the couch. "Words to live by my friend, words to live by." Kagome said picking him up.

"I've noticed that we always have the most interesting conversations when he is drunk." Ayame said helping Kagome lift the dead wait.

"Why is there handicapped parking at the gym?" Bonkotsu asked falling to the floor again. This time the girls just left him there.

"Because handicapped people need to work out too." Kagome said leaning back against the couch where Bonkotsu fell off.

"If, if, if their handicapped they can't work out.." he said trying to stand up.

"You know hes right..." Ayame said.

"I saw the weirdest sign the other day." Kagome said.

"Yeah what was on it?" Ayame asked turning to her friend.

"It said, Free ride in a cop car if you shop lift."

Ayame laughed and said "Wow always wondered if the seats were leather."

They both burst out laughing.

"Ok, im good now lets go!" Bonkotsu yelled ripping out the IV, and then crying and going into a fetal position from the pain of the needle being ripped out.

"Come on you baby its time to get ready. Inuyasha and Kouga had to clean up the mess you left behind." Ayame said grabbing his ear and pulling him out the door.

"Poor guys their probably bored and mad at having to clean up that mess." Kagome said to her self.

**GUYS CLEANING**

"Hey Kouga, you know how God invented liquor so the Irish wouldn't take over the world?" Inuyasha asked when he put the last nail into the board covering the hole in the wall.

"Yeah." Kouga said picking up all the tools and putting them away.

"Well, this has nothing to do with that." Inuyasha said smirking.

"So we are like gods helpers cause we are making sure that the Irish wont rule the world!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Cool, we are like holy or something..." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha stop being a dumb ass and get down here!" Sesshomaru yelled "Its time to get the LIQUOR from the truck!" Sesshomaru called from the first floor. (They were up on the second story)

Bonkotsu came out of the back room with Kagome and Ayame.

"Yo Bonkotsu what the heck was with you making a new front entrance to the club?" Kouga shouted from the second story.

"You know what they say, looked beyond what you see, and if you can't, blow a hole in it!" he yelled to them.

"No you dick, you got stoned at another club and decided to take a joy ride in my car and crash it threw a window in the second floor!" it was Jakotsu and he was bitching at his older his older for stealing his car.

"Ok so he just got drunk at like 5pm nothing unusual about that." Rin said putting down the rest of the chairs with the help from Kagome.

"Who the hell gets drunk at 5, is there even a happy hour that starts now?" Miroku asked lifting up a box of alcohol.

"Well its like when you go into a small town and there is know on the streets, and then you go into a bar and are like, 'So its happy hour here.'" Bonkotsu said waving his arm in the air.

"So you went to a small town just to get stoned off your ass at 5?" Jakotsu asked.

"Basically." Bonkotsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots, and their running my bar." Sesshomaru said shaking his head.

"What happened here?" it was Suikotsu and Renkotsu they walked into the bar and saw Ginta and Hakaku painting the wall.

"Wow! When the fuck did those two get back?" Inuyasha asked/yelled pointing at the wolf brothers.

"Just now boss." Ginta said saluting him with his paint brush, causing a dark blue paint mark on his face.

"Your stupid brother decided to make a drive through for the bar. We thought other wise." Kouga said.

"Ok what ever. We knew he was a hard drinker." Suikotsu said looking at the small pin prick in his brothers arm. "And you gave him an IV?" Renkotsu asked poking it, causing Bonkotsu to retract his arm.

"Yes and it work very well." Bonkotsu said putting a band aid on it to stop the bleeding that until now he didn't notice.

Suikotsu and Jakotsu started to pok at the blood.

"Stop it that hurts!" Bonkotsu exclaimed.

"Again I say 'I'm surrounded by idiots." Sesshomaru sighed and walked away.

**BACK TO DESCRIBING THE UNIFORMS **

The guys had a uniform also.

They had to wear black pants, a black over coat, and the shirt that specified to the person.

**Inuyasha **had a red button up, it had silver dog on the back of his overcoat with two purple stipes on either cheek..

**Kouga** had a brown button up shirt, with wolves running on the back of his overcoat

**Miroku** had a Dark Purple button up shirt with a two tailed cat on the back of his coat.

**Sesshomaru** had a white button up shirt, with a blue and silver dog on the back of his jacket. He had a white tie, signifying he was the owner. The dog had four purplestrips on its face. Two on each side, and it had a crescent waning moon on its forehead.

**Hakkaku** had on a dark brown button up shirt, with a gray wolf on the back of his jacket.

**Ginta** had a gray shirt, with a dark brown wolf on the back of his jacket.

**Bonkotsu** was wearing a white button up shirt, with a long sword printed on the back of his jacket. He had a purple diamond tattoo on his forehead.

**Suikotsu** was weraing a dark blue button up shirt with four silver claw marks on his jacket.

He had four green line tattoo's on his cheeks and two green tattoo strips coming down from his forehead.

**Renkotsu** was wearing a blue shirt, with a fire print on the back of his jacket. He had two purple line come up from his chin all the way past his eyes. And a bull-head shape on his forehead. He had a turban on his head.

**ONE HOUR LATER.**

Inuyasha and Kouga were putting the wine, beer, and alcohol mix, in the walls, and hooking them up to the sprayer. Inuyasha on second floor, and Kouga on first floor.

Miroku, was going threw a list of songs for the night.

Sango and Rin, were on the other side of the room putting candles on the tables.

The club was about the size of 2 movie theaters combined.

It went up a bit and down a bit, and you had to walk up three to five stairs, to get to the next level. (There were many mini levels and the dance floor was at the bottom of the mini levels)

There were booths, and blue translucent walls about five feet tall. They separated the booths.

There was dark blue, purple and red strobe lights every were. And two big ass speakers tight by Miroku.

There was an upper story to the building above the second floor. A big stair case by the entrance of the club, only VIP's could go up there, it was a really nice lounge, with couches and a personal bar, were Inuyasha bartended.

There was a big gate you had to pull down to lock the upper level.

Bonkotsu, and Suikotsu, were putting up a red velvet clip rope, to keep people in line, and to control who they let in.

Renkotsu was getting the list of names for the club from Hakaku.

Sesshomaru was on the VIP balcony, looking at his friends getting ready. Rin was sitting on the big couch in the VIP lounge by her mate.

"Sesshomaru what the hell happened to your face? Your marks are gone!" Inuyasha said looking at his now human looking brother.

"Shut up I know. That damn bitch Kikyo came by earlier and did something to me." Sesshomaru growled at his brother. "What the fuck did she do?" Inuyasha asked between fits of laughter

"She thought I was you, and tried to make you human by using a 'Magic' powder she bought off the street, so she could kidnap you, and force you to marry her or some bullshit. Stupid wench all that powder did was make me look human. I still have all my powers." Sesshomaru said.

"So will you turn back to normal?" Inuyasha asked coming around the bar to his brother.

"Yeah after she found out that I wasn't you, she screamed and jumped out a window, thats why Ginta is fixing that window down there" he said pointing to were Ginta was putting in new glass. Hakaku walked up to Ginta tapped him on the shoulder. Ginta turned around and Hakaku kissed him fiercely in the lips.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out and made a gaging noise.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Huh what? I'm busy seeing that Jakotsu isn't the only gay man here." Inuyasha said pointing to the now making out couple of Ginta and Hakaku.

Sesshomaru looked down at the two and said "Inuyasah their not gay, their Bisexual. Didn't you notice the other girls. Plu when they do a three sum, its with two guys and one girl."

"Oh.." Inuyasha "you were saying that your thing would ware off..?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, in about an hour it'll ware off." Sesshomaru said walking over to Rin who was sitting on the couch.

"Ok, I'm going down stairs to get the metal baseball bat from under the down stairs bar and bring it up here." Inuyasha said walking down the stairs.

PING "BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY ROCKING EVERYWEHRE ROCKING EVERYWHERE ROCKING EVERYWHRE, I FOUND YOU MISS NEW BOOTY!!" blared from the speakers. "Damn pervert." Sesshomaru said to himself as he seated himself next to his sexy mate.

"Hey you ready for tonight?" Rin asked moving closer to him.

"Yes my mate, and I think well have a good time tonight." Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her.

"Ahem!" Someone said. They stopped moving and turned their heads.

Sesshomaru looked up and standing in front of them, with her foot taping was Kagome.

"Rin you can make out with Sesshy later. For now you have to help set up. Go help Sango and Ayame get the tables ready. And what the hell happened to you?" she asked Sesshomaru with 'I found Kouga reading in a library' face on.

"Kikyo, Magic powder, idiot, its only my appearance, it should wear off in an hour." Sesshomaru said walking past them to the front entrance.

"Um.. Ok..." Kagome said sweat dropping.

"Just leave him." Inuyasha said kissing her neck.

"Didn't you go down stairs to get a bat?" Kagome asked wrapping her arms around her mates neck.

"Well I did." he said swinging the bat around in one hand. (You know the lightsaber way?)

"KAGOME IF I HAVE TO BE DOWN HERE YOUR CUTE LIL ASS HAS TO BE HERE TOO!" Rin yelled up the stairs.

Inuyasha moved his mouth from her neck and said "Damn mood swings." "I HEARD THAT YOU BITCH!" Rin yelled again. "HEY I an'n no female I'm a male dog!" Inuyasha laughed down to her. They heard a frustrated Humph. "I've got to go, we'll finish this later." Kagome said seductively dragging her finger from under his chin. She walked down the stairs. Inuyasha made a whining noise in the back of his throat, and he made his way to the mens room.

**IM SOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE. I HAD A BUNCH OF SHIT GOING ON. I JUST GOT MY HAID DIED CUT, AND I GOT MY EARS DOUBLE PEIRCED. AND I HAD A DENTIST, A DOCTERS APPOINTMENT. **

**SO I WILL NEED TEN MORE REVIEWS BEFORE ANYMORE CHAPPIES.**

**I KNOW IM EVIL, BUT THIS SHOWS ME PEOPLE ARE READING.**

Signed

-**The Puppet Master**


	21. THe bar, art class, and Biology arrest

1**_7:00_**

The people were poring in.

Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and Sango had their hands full with drink orders of people.

Hakkaku and Ginta had came out 'Voluntarily' to help Inuyasha and Kouga, when a swarm of wolf demons came in as a huge party.

Hakkaku went with Kouga, and Ginta with Inuyasha.

Miroku on the other hand was having a blast, he had one hand on the side of his head set, while his other hand was scratching the beat of the song of the song Miss new booty, Again!

The strobe lights were flashing, the music was pumping and ripping through the speakers. People were grinding like Adam and Eve, and the sign above the entrance that said 'Warning this club may cause you to have a seizure.' was glowing bright red. All was good.

"We are sure busier than I thought we would be!" Kagome shouted to Sango over the extremely loud music blaring through the dark smoke filled club.

"Yeah, we need to get Sesshomaru to hire more people.!" Sango yelled/laughed back.

Kagome had just set a tray down on an empty table when she felt a tight squeeze on her ass. She was so surprised that she whirled around and almost smacked the person behind her, who happened to be Jakotsu.

"What the fuck, ain't you gay? Whatcha doing touching the ass?" Kagome said in ghetto style.

"It's only a joke my sweet lil sexy kitten." he said in a high voice kissing her hand causing her to laugh at her gay friend knowing it was a joke.

"Only you Jakotsu, can touch a girls ass and then flirt with her, all without getting bitched slapped." Kagome said

"That's because hun, I'm gay, and I prefer an ass with a dick attached."

"Don't we all..." Kagome sighed and grabbed her tray that was laying on a near by table.

10pm came and the place was really packed. It was basically a sex craved Horny zone, where people literally couldn't move two inches if they were in the center of the 'Grind' circle. **(Im talking from experience here people, I literally was getting grinded on from front and back and I didn't even know the people. I COULDN"T move. Im not saying 'Oh it was crowded.' im talking about Spring break in Disney land and no fast pass crowded) **

The girls were rushing back and forth from the bar to seats.

"Hey let me in!" someone yelled in a 'Im PMSING get out of my way unless you want your head bitten off' but it also had the ending of 'I talk big but thats all.' voice from the door,

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked up at the sound of an annoying voice and walked over to see what the commotion was all about at the door.

Ginta had covered for Inuyasha, because there was no one in the VIP booth. Ginta was down with Kouga, making Hakkaku take up some shifts for the girls.

There standing in the door way trying to claw her way in was Kikyo. She was wearing a too short skirt for this weather. And a very low cut shirt. So low you could see the stitches from her boob job.

She was currently being held by her stomach, by Bonkotsu under his armpit.

"Whats the problem here?" Sesshomaru asked eyeing Kikyo.

She looked up and gave a attempt at a sexy smile, and failed.

"He wont let me in, I told him I knew the owners but he still didn't let me in. You know me right Yashie poo?" Kikyo said in a sickly sweet and high voice.

Inuyasha cringed at her high pitch. "I know her... but she is not allowed into the club... Ever. Got that Bonkotsu?" he asked with a smirk.

"Kikyo? Kikyo? haven't I heard that name before?" Bonkotsu rhetorically asked. With his arm, **(not holding Kikyo ) **up to his chin as if to think.

Kikyo squirmed in his grasp. Didn't faze him at all.

"Can you let me down now I want to get into the club." Kikyo whined.

"Wait! I know you, your that bitch that keeps messing with Sango and Kagome." Bonkotsu finally said.

"Congratulations dumbass it looks like there is a brain up there!" Kikyo said tryiong to free her arm and wack him on the head.

Bonkotsu frowned "Oh Renkotsu." he sang.

When his name was called the balled pyromaniac seemed to evaporate from thin air out of the ally by the club.

"Yes brother?" The bald Renkotsu said walking out from the line of people trying to get in the club.

"Take this woman to Mukotsu, maybe she'll marry him." Bonkotsu said tossing the girl to the other man through the air.

She screamed. And Renkotsu did not catch her too gently .

"Mukotsu come on." he said, as Mukotsu emerged from the shadows next to his brother, he was wearing a tan button up shirt, with type of herb on the bottom right. He had four red stripes on his face. Two by his chin and two that came from the side of his head and curved up towards his eyes. He was really short!

He was wearing a black cloth that almost covered his entire face.

"Have no fear Wolverine is here!"Suikotsu shouted. **(Hahaha he has claws like him)**

"The fuck did you come from?" Inuyasha majorly flinched to the opposite side of where Suikotsu was.

"My car and the parking lot." he said annoyed. He walked over to his older brother and took the clip board from his hand and started tp check off names of the impatient people waiting on the street corner.

**It was now 12am.**

Inuyasha shrugged and turned to go into the club.

Walking back into the crowded club Inuyasha set out to find Kagome.

**(He didn't know that he was already there)**

She was sitting on a bar stool, the place was not in so much a need for a waitress now that they had their drinks, and had to come to the bar to refill them. She now she looked like she was about to keel over and die from boredom. That or she was ready to make someone else keel over and die.

**(Haha that is one of my favorite quotes from Angel Dust, a fan fic about 'Naruto' is M humor and its Sasuke and Kakashi. ITS YAOI!!!!!!!!)**

Sitting next to her Inuyasha said. "The night seems to be going well."

"Yes, I drank too much alcohol , people are basicaly having sex on the dance floor and we have school tomorrow. All is great" she said sarcastically banging her head on the table.

he sighed and wrapped his arm around his Mate.

The night ended, and noone heard from Kikyo, tho noone looked for her.

**The next day was oh so wonderful for many reasons.**

**1. Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha Suikotsu, Kagome, Ayame, all had hangovers.**

**2. Miroku, Sango and Kagome had to do a live model in art class.**

**3. Inuyasha had to work that night with Sesshomaru.**

**4. Bonkotsu could not hold his liquor. But we all knew that.**

Miroku Sango and Kagome were currently sitting on their stools in the art room with the other art students.

They all had canvases and stools, they were positioned in a circle so you could get every angle of the live sculpture.

"He Sango I heard that were getting a hot guy to draw! I cant wait to see who it is." Kagome said

really peppy like. **(Scary) **"Wait what! I thought we were getting a girl!, you know someone with breasts!" Miroku yelled. But the girls didn't hear him they were too busy gossiping.

"Kagome remember you're a happily mated woman." Sango laughed but stopped when she and Kagome saw the female instructor walk to the center of the students. She was wearing half shorts, and a pirate blouse, along with pirate earrings, and a parrot to boot on her shoulder. The kids thought she thought she was a pirate. And she did think so.

I mean she had a palm tree hanging from the ceiling of the room. And the walls were painted to look like the ocean, and she made her own desk/boat in front of the room. Plus a dead parrot on her desk. It used to be alive, but after the years of paint fumes and clay dust it just keeled over. No one had the heart, or the sanity to tell her that it died.

She also had a life size cardboard clip out of Johnny Deep from Pirates of the Carribean 2 by the window.

"Alrighty class remember Drummers are a whole new species" she yelled.

Everyone was silent.

"Oh sorry wrong class, but before I change subject you must all remember to watch out for flying spit!"

Kagome sweat dropped. **(That happened to me with my band teacher Chopps, I made that sign and its hanging in our band room instrument storage closet..)**

"Today is a special day, a beautiful day, a fantasizing day,... not wait BAD CHOICE OF WORDS FOR NUDE DRAWING!" she yelled waving her hands wildly about.

"WHAT!" Some guys yelled excitedly from different parts of the room.

"Male!" A girl yelled out.

Groans were heard. **(No not the good kinds) **

She ignored their outburst and continued "-A new day to learn about the different shadows, curves, and hidden lines in a person magnificent and beautiful form! So onto you I shall pass the torch!" the crazy art teacher known as Mrs. Chopps, **(other wise know as Choppers) **yelled to the ceiling, while waving a ruler in the air like a torch. She tried to light it a while ago and now shes not allowed to carry matches.

Kagome Miroku and Sango sweat dropped.

"Let me introduce to you the person that you shall draw for the next few hours. May I present... Jakotsu!" She yelled. And out came Jakotsu strutting his stuff from the back room in nothing but a short robe.

All the guys had nervous looks on there faces. When he got to the middle he made a pose and dropped his robe.

Silence

Silence

"AAHHH!" all the guys screamed and ran from the room with their hands covering their eyes, and covering their ass's. **(gay remember?)**

Which caused a few to fun into the door frame and fall unconscious and be sent to the nurses office.

All that was left in the room after the 'Unavailing' was the crazy teacher, who was feeding her dead parrot a cracker, Hojo, who started his drawing, and would wink at his sex partner once in a while. and all the girls in the class.

One thing went through all their minds-

'Damn! Why is he gay!'

Indeed all the girls thought he was hott, not just hott fucking drop dead sexy.

He had the abs of a god, legs of a runner, biceps of a boxer, and a dick like a horse.

He was perfect, he was sexy, he was,... he was,... he was gay.

About 15 minutes later, the boys were still not back, not even Miroku, Kagome and the other girls started to draw or paint. Kagome said randomly to Sango "Hey Sango, have you ever been in church and all of a sudden a gay porno started to play in your head during the sermon?"

Pause

Pause

Pause

"Yes" she said not looking up.

"Yeah that happened to me last year on ash Wednesday. I was bored during the sermon." she said

"Yeah that is totally appropriate when your in a catholic CHURCH!" Sango yelled. A large cracker was thrown across the room and hit Sango on the head.

She blinked and looked at the teacher.

The teacher had a scared face on and she pointed at the parrot.

**(You know the face when they are facing straight forward, their eyes get bit, their face goes way down into a scared frown, and they do a half a point with their arm, u know when the elbow is still at you side but wrist and other is pointing else ware?) **

"Ok. You want to come over later and hang out?" Kagome asked looking away from the insane teacher

"Sure." Sango said forgetting about the psychotic teacher. And went back to drawing the naked GAY god/goddess.

"You do know one day we are going to have to tell her Polly died." Sango said dipping her paintbrush in the brown paint.

"Sure you go first." Kagome said looking at Chopps who had started to have an invisible sword fight with 'Captain Jack'.

**Inuyahsa Kouga and Bonkotsu**

Inuyasha and Kouga and Bonkotsu were sitting in Human Bio together, and the teacher was droning on and on about stuff they already known since JR year in high school.

Inuyasha got bored and decided to play a little trick on the teacher.

The teacher was an old man who was really horrible to him and his friends. It seemed like he was PMSing all day, which was creepy considering he was male.

Though some had their suspicions about his man boobies.

He was so old school and followed the rules to the mark.

And one rule was that you can have a water bottle in class but it must be completely clear. 'Dumb rule if you ask me. Must be because of when Suikotsu and Bonkotsu snuck in that whisky and then of course Bonkotsu had to go and take a piss on the Dean while he was sleeping in the faculty lounge.

So if you wanted a drink, no color, or else he would take it and put it in a closet to sit there for an eternity.

So of course when Inuyasha gets bored to does Kouga and Bonkotsu. Luckely for them Kouga sits on the top row, Bonkotsu sits in the middle and Inuyasha sits on the floor.

Its because of a discipline problem they have when they sit next to each other.

Inuyasha started to make a high pitched wining noise in the back of his throat that was un un- audible to anyone unless they were a canine. Kouga picked up on it instently. There were a few others in the class but they didn't care enough to listen they were too busy trying to sleep through the class.

Inuyasha says: Wining loudly, but others still can't hear.

Kouga covers his ears and shuts his eyes tightly.

Kouga says: Wining

Inuyasha hears: TOO LOUD!

Inuyasha flinches at his own volume.

Inuyasha says: Winning Wining

Kouga hears: Sorry, forgot, hangover.

Inuyasha says: Winning Winning Wining

Kouga hears: Kouga, wanna have some fun? Distract the old bat, and tell Bonkotsu, to help you.

Kouga gets a wolfish grin on his face writes a note and chucks it at Bonkotsus sleeping head.

He doesn't wake up. 'Stupid drunk, he really cant hold his liquor OR his hangover.' Kouga thought and grabbed his neighbors pencil pouch and throws it at his head when the teachers back is turned to the board.

Bonkotsu shuts up and looks around. He sees Kouga motioning to a piece of paper on the ground.

He picks it up and reads it.

He grins too and raises his hand in the air.

"Yes Mr Bonreyu?" he asked. (Cant spl his swords name so this is how im spling it)

"Um.. I have a question about Cardiovascular disease." he said with his hand in the air.

"Well what is it?" the professor asked impatiently.

"Its hard to explain, maybe if you came up here I could show you what im stumped on." Bonkotsu said with his best suck up voice.

The teacher sighed and climbed up the steps to the middle row.

"All of you get back to work on reading pages 342- 441!" The professor yelled, and then bent down to help Bonkotsu.

Bonkotsu was a genius at distracting people, because he was also in Psychology along with Biology. He liked to use his knowledge of how to trick the brain whenever possible. And boy did he enjoy it.

Once he was sent to a shrinks office because he used a mind game on Chopps and it backfired.

So he had three free sessions paid by the psychology teacher Mr. McMarrow because Bonkotsu was his best student.

The shrink quit after the sessions were done with Bonkotsu because he had looked up in the books exactly what a shrink looks for when they ask you questions.

For example when the shrink asked Bonkotsu to aline certain colors in order on the floor, he put yellow next to black, which I think means peaceful and hostility.

He just made the shrink go around in circles. It was really funny when the school board

found out that a very educated Phytologist like himself would quit like that.

Bonkotsu and Inuyasha had all his brothers at Bonkotsus house to celebrate the accomplishment of making Mr. Haite quit his job. **(Its pronounced Mr Hate. I had a teacher his name was mr hate, and he subed for my band class. He doesn't sub for us anymore. Hehehe) **

When the teacher was distracted, Kouga gave a short whine.

Kouga: Winning

Inuyasha hears: Now!

Inuyasha brought out his hand and whispered "Blades of blood!"

He threw three long strings of blood at the professor water bottle.

They were so thin that they sliced through the plastic without even cutting the bottle. Causing it to turn a dark red.

Inuyasha smiled and whipped the blood from his hands where his claws punctured his skin.

The professor turned around and looked at Inuyahsa, but he quickly went back to reading.

The teacher being suspicious of the half demon started to watch him as Bonkotsu fired away at his meaningless questions.

This helped Inuyasha, well more like Kouga. For the teachers back was now towards Kouga and Inuyasha gave him the "Ok" wine and Kouga flipped out his phone and texted the security office.

Then threw a paper ball at Bonkotsu, the teacher didn't see it he was too busy trying to deceiver what Inuyasha was up to.

He opened up the paper wad. It said

"Ok, its done the people will be here in ten minutes. Let him go."

Bonkotsu nodded and said. "Ok thanks Professor you helped me so much now I understand the what the book was trying to say."

"Huh? Oh yeah no problem." he said not paying attention to what he was saying.

The teacher walked back to the front of the room and didn't notice the bottle of now red water.

A couple minutes later-

BANG

"Everybody down!" a guys wearing a police uniforms came rushing into the class room with guns and night sticks.

Two of them ran up to the professor and grabbed his arms, while another man came up with what looked like a an oil tester and stuck it in the water.

It beeped and he said "This has blood in it. Now we are going to take you to a happy farm away from gallic, sun light, and wooden stacks, and then you can stop drinking blood."

"What I am no vampire!" he yelled

"Well you do have blood in here that is not yours." the officer said holding the bottle in his gloved hand.

"How do you know?" he asked as he was handcuffed.

"It has traces of demon blood in it. We believe in your sick mind you thought you could get 'special' powers from drinking this. Well you cant get powers unless you have sex with them. Then you would be a pedofile, and that is about the same time in prison as man slater." the police man said bringing him away out the door.

The students just sat there for a few seconds and then got up and left to go back to their homes or dorms.

Inuyasha walked up to Kouga Bonkotsu, and a police officer. The officer said "You know the best thing about being a cop is being able to use a night stick during the day." the cop said.

"And its also nice if your brother is a part time cop." Bonkotsu said wrapping his arm around his brother Suikotsu.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Kouga asked.

"Yes, and now I have to go. Bye" he said running off.

School ended and the guys went home, to the ranch before they had to go to their jobs.

**REVIEW REVIEWS REVIEWS. I NEED 10 AGAIN!**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOU NICE PEOPLE OUT THERE. AND FOR UR REVIEWS!**

Signed

-The Puppet Master


	22. Finding out more, and catastraphy

**OK THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Joyful902006 because she/he is moving on monday.**

**So congrates on the move:)**

It was after school Kagome Sesshomaru, a very pregnant Rin, Sango Inuyasha, Miroku, Bonkotsu, Kouga Ayame, Jakotsu, (Miroku was keeping his distance from him.) Renkotsu, and Suikotsu, were all sitting in the Dojo in back of the mansion. The dojo was fucking huge. It used to be in the basement but it was moved because the boys got bigger and needed more room to fight. In the dojo were many rooms. And the main room was about 100 feet wide and long. In one corner was a huge fire place were the girls were sitting at.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sparing in hand to hand combat.

Miroku was levitating, I mean meditating. Bonkotsu and Renkotsu we trying to light his pants on fire. Kouga and Ayame were making babies behind the screen door. And Renkotsu, Kagome, Rin Sango and Jakotsu were trying not to gag from the sounds that Kouga and Ayame were making. By the fire place

"Ok you two!-" Sango said ripping open the paper door to the dojo. "-Just because there is a door here doesn't mean we CANT HEAR YOU!" she threw a large blanket over the two naked blushing wolf demons.

"Aren't you kind?" Rin asked.

"So says the fat pregnant lady." Sango said. She was then hit with a Kuni.

"The fuck did you throw a Kuni at me?" Sango said removing said Kuni from her leg.

"You called her fat. Just be glad that her demon mate didn't kick you ass." Kagome said

"Oh I'm sorry Rin its my time of the month and you know..." Sango dragged on.

"Ok I don't need to here this!" Renkotsu said covering his ears with his hands.

"Suck it up and be a man." Jakotsu said hitting him on the arm.

"So says the man that wears a thong." Renkotsu said to his younger brother.

"And you would know this how...?" Kagome asked.

"Well...you don't want to know." he replied.

There was a nock at the dojo door.

"Inuyasha get that." Sesshomaru said dogging a block from Inuyasha's right hook.

"Why don't you?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the back of his shirt and spun around and chucked him at the door. It broke threw the paper. When Inuyasha got his head out of a snow bank he saw Keade and Shippo standing in front of him.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?" Shippo asked looking threw the broken door to the people inside.

"Your uncle and Me were just sparing to see who would answer the door." Inuyasha said getting up and going into another room to get a new door.

"I assume ye lost." Keade said helping Inuyasha put the new door in place after she and Shippos climbed threw the hole and inside the warm dojo.

"No, he just threw me through the wall."

"Mommy!" Shippo said jumping on top of Kagome.

"Hey Shippo, you and Keade get out here safely?" she asked her son.

"Yeah but there is supposed to be a huuuuge blizzard coming. And we decided this was a safe place." Shippo declared.

"Blizzard huh?" Kagome asked looking at Keade.

"Yes, we heard on the radio in the car that there was going to be a large blizzard coming, and then we got stuck in a large snow drift and decided not to chance it. So here we are until the snow storm stops." Keade said sitting down in front of the fire.

"I think it would be wise if we all went inside the house." Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyasha, Kouga you come with me to get the horses, Bonkotsu Miroku, Suikotsu Renkotsu you get everyone inside the house, we'll be inside in a minute." Sesshomaru said to the guys.

"Alrighty captain." Miroku said saluting Sesshomaru and then marching everyone inside.

"Kouga Inuyahsa, lets go." then the three made a really cool sprint to the stable. **(You know when they are leaning forward when they run?) **

"Inuyasha get your horse, and Kagomes, Kouga you get your and Ayames, I'll get mine and Rins, An, Un, Kirara you two round up Sangos and Mirokus got it?" Sesshomaru said over the howling winds.

"Yes!" They all said/barked/mewed and they were off running threw the fields looking for the horses. Kouga was the first to find his and Ayames horse because they were by the barn Ookamis horse humping Sakura. "Ookami, stop that come here!" Kouga commanded.

And Ookami, with Sakura on his tail. He led them both into the warm barn.

Next was Sesshomaru Un An and Kirara. The four horses were by each other in the yard and they brought them in. An and Un barking at Sangos horse and Kazzana. Kirara was behind them in her larger form making sure they didn't get out of line.

Last was Inuyashas horse and Kagomes horse. They were down by the frozen river inside the woods. "Come on you two lets go inside!" Inuyasha yelled through the snow.

The horses 'nayed' and followed him to the barn. After locking it up Sesshomaru turned to the dogs and Kirara.

"You three are sleeping inside the house tonight thats for sure. Inuyasha Kouga lets get inside." Sesshomaru said walking towards the house.

When they got inside they found Kagome and Rin making some dinner with Keade, while

Sango and Jakotsu were giving Shippo a bath. **(Jaktosu is not a pedofile like Michael Jackson!)**

Bonkotsu, Ayame and Renkotsu were going around the house looking for blankets, while Suikotsu and Miroku were starting a fire in the fire place.

Kouga walked into the family room, grabbed the remote and turned the tv to the weather channel.

"And it this area of the country will be hit with what appears to be 11 feet of snow within the next thirty six hours-" the tv said. (That really happened in New York this past week . Not central northern NewYork)

Kouga turned it off. "Looks like we may be stuck here for a while." he said.

"Good thing we just went major food shopping this week." Kagome said to Rin.

"I wonder how Kohakus and Sota are doing." with that said the door bell rang.

"Inuyasha go answer it.' Sesshomaru said from his spot in the basement making sure that the power wont go out.

"Why don't you?!" Inuyasha yelled down.

"I'm in the basement. Now don't make me put you through another door!" Sesshomaru threatened.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said and opened the door.

It was...

A vacuum salesman.

"Hello Mrs can I offer you a vacuum 300?" he asked.

"No one four reasons.

1. I'm not a lady dipshit.

2. You had two hundred ninety nine ones before it.

3. It's a blizzard."

"And four?" the man asked.

"I just don't like you. An Un get him" Inuyasha laughed.

An and Un came barreling out from under the couch and attacked the stupid man.

The dogs came in after 2 minutes with the mans pants.

"Who was at the door?" Sesshomaru asked walking up the stairs and wiping the grease form the broiler off his hands.

"Salesman." Inuyasha said.

"You get ride of him?"

Inuyasha pointed to the dogs and the pants.

The door bell rang again.

"God now who is it?" Inuyasha asked answering the door.

This time when he opened the door it was Kohaku and Sota.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"My step dad tried to molest me and I am now scarred for life." Sota said.

"And you?" Inuyasha asked Kohaku.

"I don't like being along during a blizzard." he said

"Fine what ever." Inuyasha opened the door wider and let them in.

Sota and Kohaku walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kagome." Sota said.

"What the? Sota what on earth are you two doing here?" she asked looking at their shivering forms.

"Well dad molested me again. And Kohaku doesn't want to be along in that creepy apartment when the power goes out." Sota said .

"Ok your sis is up stairs with Jakotsu and Shippo. Why don't you to play with Shippo for me ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ah man the gay guy is here?" Sota asked.

"Yes the gay guy is here sweety, got a problem with it?" Jakotsu said right behind him.

Sota and Kohaku froze.

"No mam!" they both said.

"Good, now be a dear and go play with your nephew." Jakotsu said smacking them both on the head. (On their shoulders sickos!)

"K'" they both left and grabbed Shippo from Sango and started to play a board game with him in the living room.

"Was that your and my brothers that just grabbed Shippo?' Sango asked.

"Yup." was Kagomes only reply as she took out a turkey from the oven. And handed it to Keade who put it on the counter for Rin to carve.

"Need some help?" Sango asked.

"Sure just go ahead and set the table for me." Rin said handing her a plate. She then grabbed her stomach as if in pain.

"Rin are you alright?" Ayame asked concerned for her friend.

"Yes, the baby just wanted to move." Rin said her face showing slight pain. But then she stood up and went back to work on the meal.

After supper was over in the large dinning hall, because of the many people there, everyone was in the living room.

The living room had a extra room attached to it which was a sparing room. **(The boys like to fight each other, so there's a lot of sparing rooms about the house) **

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting as always.

Miroku was the referee. With Jakotsu as the round sign holder girl. Bonkotsu Rnekotsu and Suikotsu were watching the fight, and NOT there transsexual brother.

Kohaku Sota and Shippo were playing a new game with Shippo.

Keade was knitting in a big chair by the fire place.

Ayame was watching Eurotrip with Kouga on the couch.

Sango Rin and Kagome were reading magazines on the floor by the fireplace.

An was laying in front of the front door. Un was laying in front of the back door. And Kirara was laying by Shippo. **(Don't they have a great security system?) **

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his leg and swung him around just as he tried to do a leg spin on Sesshomaru he then chucked him on the ground, but Inuyasha did a spin on his had and ended up kicking Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru stumbled back a bit, but then regained hi composer. And swiftly ran up to Inuyasha and punched him in the face causing him to 'leave' the ring by air.

"Winner Sesshomaru by ring out!" Miroku called from a wrestlers microphone that came down from the ceiling.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru just threw a towel over his head and told him "Come on Inuyasha you smell like a pig demon. Lets go take a shower." Sesshomaru said.

**(Really tempeted to make gay lemon, I might...") **

He and Inuyasha made their way to the upstairs bathrooms. Inuyasha stripped his clothes and jumped into the shower in his bedroom.

Sesshomaru was on his way to his bedroom when he felt a pulse.

Sesshomarus eyes got wide as he looked around when he felt it again.

His eyes landed on to the old sword that his father had left him. The sword of healing, Called ot be the heavens sword. One who could heal a hundred souls.

The Tenseiga, the sword his horse was named after. He walked over to his and he reached out to the glowing sword and wrapped his long claws around the old handle and lifted it up.

Sesshomarus eyes widened as it changes colors from a yellow to a dark blue and it engulfed him in its blueish flame.

Inuyasha was just rinsing the soap from his hair when the shower curtain was pulled open.

"What the Fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha asked not even covering himself from his brothers eyes.

"Inuyasha there is something I need to show you." Sesshomaru said still holding the strange sword. "Can't it wait until I have PANTS on!"

"Fine here." Sesshomaru tossed him his jeans and Inuyasha put them on, but left his shirt off.

"Ok now what is it?" Inuyasha asked

"This." Sesshomaru said bringing his sword and slicing it threw the air.

It make a crackling noise and what looked like a long jagged cut appeared in mid air.

Inside the cut was dark blues, black and Purples swirling together.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked with his mouth hung open.

"That my dear naive brother is the entrance to the other world." Sesshomaru said bringing the sword back into its sheath.

"Other world?..." Inuyasha asked.

"The nether world. You know the dead place?" Sesshomaru tried to explain.

Sesshomaru walked over to the cut and was about to go in it when he and Inuaysha heard "Inuyasha Sesshomaru the guys down stairs told me to come up here cause you guys are taking to long, and to make sure that your not going against any command-ments?" Kagome said looking at the portal in the bathroom. **(Now that sounds funny)**

"What is that? Ok which one of you did it?" Kagome asked pointing at the hole.

"Sesshomaru did it, he made a hole to Hades!" Inuyasha said.

"Ok why?"

"Not sure I just did, now lets go through it." Sesshomaru said climbing through.

Inuyasha followed him.

"Wait what if we can't get back!" Kagome said jumping in.

On the other side it was dark.

They seemed to be in an old style Japanese courtyard.

Somewhere around the feudal era time.

There was a mansion type of house that had paper walls and sliding doors. There was a wooden walkway around the house that was lit by torches.

The area by the house was covered by a thick woods.

The white moon cast and eery glow about the court yard.

Inuyasha and Kagome were standing behind Sesshomaru, when they heard the noise of talking. Then a shadow of a person appeared behind one of the sliding paper doors.

Inuyasha Kagome and Sesshomaru strained their eyes through the dark to get a good look at the form. They walked forward and were at the bottom of the stairs going onto the walk way to the house when the door slide open and there standing in the full nude was the almighty and powerful Inutashio in nothing but his birthday suite.

"Oh My God!" Kagome said turning around and blushing madly.

Inuyasha had a horror filled look on his face.

Sesshomarus eye twitched.

"Sesshomaru is that you boy? I see you found uot how to use my old sword. God I haven't seen you in ages. You look the same as when I saw you running down the hall after that Michael Jackson person trying to molest Inuyasha." "Is waht that man was doing to me?!" Inuyasha yelled

"Is that my pup Inuyasha? What happened to your shirt? You mother would be so proud if she could see how much you have grown." Inutashio said.

"Dad! I cant believe it is you!" Inuyasha said with stars in his eyes ran to hug him then remembered he was naked and said.

"Dad! Can you please cover yourself there is a lady present!" Inuyasha yelled in a semi happy way that he could see his father. But would rather see him in a more modest state.

"Lady? Oh and who might this be? By her scent she smells like little Kagome."Inutashio said.

"Yes thats me." Kagome said still not turning around.

"Father, please cover your self." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine." he grabbed a Yokuta and put it on.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes!" all three said at once.

"So what do I ow the honor of this wonderful visit. I thought you would be a little more cheerful to see you dead father Inuyasha." Inutashio said mving to give his son a hug.

"Dad how is this possible? Are we dead?" Inuyasha asked.

"No son you three aren't. You see that sword as you know can brake the barrier between our world and mine."

"So were alive but in the land of the dead?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. And I see my Son has marked you. When are you going to take her as your mate?" Inutashoi asked.

"She already is my mate dad. See the mark?" Inuyasha said.

"What? No that is a courting mark. You put it on the one to be your mate before you are mated."

Inutashio explained.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lets me explain it better. Mate it is an action, and a title. You can mate with anyone. But there is a specific mark that one give to a life mate. That is just a courting mate mark." Inutashio said.

"What is a Mate mark?" Kagome asked.

"Well my dear-" Inutashio said taking her chin in his larger hand and brought it close to his face. Kagome blushed at the close proximity between her and th incredibly handsome demon. 'Now I know where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get their good looks from.' Kagome thought with a deeper blush.

"He is to mark you again, but this time on the same shoulder, and when he does it must be on a full moon when his demon powers are dominate. Then the mark on your neck, the moon, will seem to glow a bright royal blue whenever in the moon light." Inutashio said getting closer to her face.

"INUTASHIO LET GO OF INUYASHAS MATE TO BE!!" Someone yelled from inside the house.

They looked up and there standing in the nude also was Inuyashas mother Iziyoi. **(Don't care enough to look up how to spl it) **

"Oh god my eyes!" Inuyasha shouted covering them.

"Yes dear." Inutashio said letting Kagome go.

He walked back up the steps to where his mate was.

Sesshomaru was snickering at his brothers pain of seeing his naked mother.

"Come now Inuyasha the last time you saw your mother was when she was nude." Sesshomaru laughed.

Iziyoi leaned over to her mate and said "I think that Sesshomaru has become more alive since we last saw him." Inutashio just nodded.

"Sesshomaru don't laugh at your brother!" Sesshomaru turned around to see a naked woman with long white hair, and golden eyes. She had a blue moon on her forehead.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Yes Sesshomaru its me.." she said sweetly

"God I am now scarred for life!" he said covering his eyes and turning away with his brother.

"I think you two should go back inside." Inutashio said ushering them into the house.

"They are gone now." Inutashio said to his sons.

"Ok, dad can you answer a few questions for us?" Inuyasha said.

"Why yes Inuyasha I think I can."

"So thats were babies come from?" Inuyasha asked. **(JK)**

"Father, can you tell us the real reason for your death, and for why Naraku wants to kill us. I don't not believe that it is because of the land." Sesshomaru said.

"No it is not exctly true. He wants the land but for a different reason." Inutashio begain.

"You see a long time ago, about this era Naraku was a foolish young demon. He had begun creating followers and taking land to create a huge empire so he could take over the whole western lands. He was powerful when he came to my land. It was the only part of the western area that was not under his control. He needed our land because it was the largest and most powerful. Back then in my younger days I could take anyone. Him being a few decades younger than me, I had the advantage of time on my hands. He came to my land intending on stealing it for it was the most prosperous, and had a lot of the minerals used to make weapons just under my soil. He was planing on running me and my clan out of our village but we stood and fought."

"Clan? Do you have another family that we don't know about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, how many half sibling do I have now?" Inuyasha asked folding his arms.

"Don't worry you two are my only pups,... I think..?"

"Ok then what did you mean by clan? You were matted befoer but had not offspring?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, what I mean by clan I mean my brothers and sisters." Inutashio explained.

"Then how come we never heard of any relatives. Or why didn't we live with them after you died?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If you let me finish you might find out."

"Ok go ahead."

"Now, when Naraku declared war on us, there were many Takenashi's. I would say about 100 of us."

"150! In your immediate family?" Inuyasha yelled.

"By immediate family do you mean cousins?" Inutashio asked. "Then yes. As the Takanashi family saying goes 'we may be dog demons, but our bitches breed like rabbits.' most of the bitches didn't like that saying."

"Anyway, we fought him for a long time. He had many incarnations and he almost defeated us. But I was one of the last of the survivors.

Besides me there was 7 of my cousins, 4 uncles, 2 aunts, and two nephews. You wouldn't know anyone except your cousins Kyuubi, and Shukaku."

"Kyuubi and Shukaku? I never heard of them?" Inuyasha said.

"Are they dog demons?" he asked again.

"Well no, Kyuubi is a fox demon, mated in by my brother Ryouken who mated with a powerful nine tailed Vixen. And Shukaku is a racoon demon, the son of my sister Mesuinu .who mated outside the family to powerful Racoon tribe. The rest...died." he said.

"So you won the battle, and now he's back to control our ranch because it is the largest land that is not under his control, and he wants is to control the western lands?" Inuyasha asked.

"But our land is only 80 acres. Barely enough for a war." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, our ranch is slightly larger than what we have told you." Inutashio said scratching his head.

"By how much?" Kagome asked finally.

"Maybe 300, give or take a acre."

"What! Thats huge!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well we had 300 plus mouths to feed, so it had to be big."

"Its amazing how we thought that Naraku was only a business man who was evil, now it goes back." Kagome said

"Well that was all I had to say for now. You can come back anytime, but worn me first." Inutashio said.

"What are you going to do while were gone?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have two mates, both female, what else do I have to do?" he asked with a smile and slide the paper door shut.

Before they left the head Inutashio say "Now where were we ladies?"

"Oh god lets get out of here Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru took out his sword and sliced the air and the portal came back they stepped through and they were back in the bathroom.

"Ok we now have a portal to the nether world in my bathroom. That is so not a Jerry Springer episode waiting to happen." Kagome said.

They all walked down stairs to see Miroku standing up and saying "Wow you three took long enough. Rin could of had her baby and you three still wouldn't have come back down."

Sesshomaru glared at him and sat down next to his mate and kissed his MATE mark. **(Yes he did the final matting mark on Rin a while ago, he just wanted to wait to tell Inuyasha about how to do it, incase he and Kagome broke up.)**

"You know, when someone does a three some, usually there is two girls, but I guess your way is fine too." Bonkotsu said. Inuyasha tackled him to the floor Sesshomaru following him. They were moving about on the floor trying to kill eachother, and somehow they ran over Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Miroku and Kouga and they ended up in the brail.

And it rolled into the sparing room and then they started to bite, scratch, purify, kick, punch and a lot of other stuff.

Miroku was thrown out of the room and into the living room after two minutes.

He ended up sliding in front of Kohaku, Sota and Shippo,

"Hi!" he said before passing out. Shippo and Sota started to poke him.

Kohaku being slightly older resisted the urge for about one minute then got a stick.

"Well looks like there could be some competition for you and Sesshy." Jakotsu teased.

Rin just glared at her.

"On a different note, when are you do Rin?" Sango asked changing the subject.

"Yes Rin when are you going to pop out the demon?" Ayame said walking up in a semi torn dress.

"Thats one way to put having a baby in a sentence." Kagome said sweat dropping

"Well why don't you and Mr Horn dog over there get the phone and tell me?" Rin asked.

"What?" Kagome and Ayame asked.

"I'm having the baby right now!" Rin screamed at a contraction hit her.

"Fuck! Sesshomaru, Rins in labor." Sango yelled as Ayame went to get a phone.

What!" Sesshomaru said running into the room.

"Bad news guys, the roads are completely blocked off with three feet of snow and the phone lines are down." Ayame said coming in with a dead phone.

Just then the lights in the entire house went out.

Rin Screamed in Pain "The baby's Coming!"

**OH WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL THEY SOMEHOW GET TO THE HOSPITAL? OR WILL RIN HAVE THE BABY IN THE HOUSE THAT NARAKU TRIED TO DESTROY?**

**WILL THEY SURVIVE WITHOUT POWER IN THIS BLIZZARD, AND WILL SESSHOMARUS NEW CHILD BE BORN A STILL CHILD DUE TO THE COLD?**

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master _


	23. Baby born

1Rin screamed again this time in sheer pain.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said running to her side. She had her hand on her stomach and looked in serious pain. Her eyes were clenched, and her body went rigged.

The whole house was completely black. The heat was slowly but surely fading away into the bitter cold that plagued the outside world.

Keade stood up quickly and hurried over to the laboring Rin, and tried to help her up.

"Come child, Sango Kagome, ye two are studding health in ye studies, correct?" Keade asked helping Rin to stand.

"Yes, we currently in health 5." Kagome answered helping to lift Rin to her feet, and walk her to an empty room.

"Sango, get a bowl of warm water and a few clothes." Keade said.

"Hai!" Sango replied.

"So ye know how to deliver a birth?" Keade asked.

"Yes." was all Kagome said before opening the door for them.

Keade and Kagome walked Rin into the room while the others stood outside the room waiting patiently outside.

"Renkotsu, lets go down and see if we can fix the heater." Suikotsu said after the door shut.

"Fine, you guys go find some candles!" Renkotsu yelled running off into the basement with his brother.

**In the basement.**

"I don't get it, none of the pipes are frozen, the boiler look's pretty much fine, no missing bolts, and I don't think it overheated. I don't see anything wrong except I cant make heads or tails of what those marks are." Suikotsu said tapping the side of the boiler with a monkeywrench. There were some scratch marks on the side of the machine.

"In my opinion, that looks like sword marks." Renkotsu said

"Sword marks?" Suikotsu said skeptically.

"Yes, sword marks. Take it from the guy that has steal blades coming from his hands."

"Well, do you know from were or what it was that made these?" Suikotsu asked tracing a long line edged into the steal.

"Judging by the long cuts and strange angles, it seems to be some sort of long scythe type of sword." Renkotsu said leaning back on the balls of his feet and looking over at the heater.

Jakotsu, Bonkotsu, Ayame, and Miroku were going about the house looking for candles.

Bonkotsu was walking threw the upper level north wing when he past the large front window to the court yard of the house, when he saw a figure standing on top of the giant snow drift in front of the driveway. Bonkotsu did a double take at the figure wondering how he was able to stand up right through the howling winds. He then called over Miroku who was searching in the room next to the hall to come and look.

"Hey Miroku, take a look at this. Is that a person?" Bonkotsu asked pointing out the window.

"What In that snow pile? Yeah I can see him who is it? He looks short." Miroku said squinting his eyes through the snow.

A sudden wind hit the window covering it with snow. Miroku and Bonkotsu looked at each other and then they both pushed the window open. The snow above them falling into the house.

They both were now hanging out the windowpane searching through the snow. But the mystery man disappeared.

"That...was weird..." Miroku said leaning back against the window frame.

"Come on you two we found a bunch of candles in the dinning room!" Ayame yelled up the stairs. Jakotsu was standing behind her with a big box of candles.

"Ok we'll be down in a minute!" Miroku yelled back down.

"You think we should tell them?" Miroku asked looking at Bonkotsu.

"No, we have enough problems with Rin and the baby being born. Lets leave it till later."

Bonkotsu said shutting the window.

It has been an hour since then, and Rins screaming only got worse with time.

Inuyasha, and Kouga had to physically restrain Sesshomaru to the floor to prevent him from entering into the room, at one point.

Keade had told him to stay out. Something about it being improper for the man to be in the birthing room at the time of the birth.

Kohaku and Sota were trying to keep Shippo out of the way of the adults by putting him in his bed.

Everyone minus Rin Kagome Sango Keade Shippo, Renkotsu and Suikotsu, were all in the candle lit living room.

"You know if there wasn't a baby being born, terrifying screams coming from a room, and about fifty people in this room, it might be romantic." Kohaku said smiling.

"Yeah if there were girls, or if I was not straight, but I am so your creeping me out." Sota said. Backing away from the demon hunter. (He is you know)

"Hey what's wrong with sharing a romantic moment with a guy?" Jakotsu said getting all up in their faces.

"Nothing, nothing, its just I don't roll that way!" Sota said putting up his hands.

**Inside the birthing room**

"Rin don't worry it will be over soon." Kagome tried to reassure her friend.

Rin screamed as another contraction racked her body.

"Don't worry, one more contraction and we should see the head." Keade said getting the towel that Sango got, ready for when the baby came.

"AHH!" Rin screamed.

"Good, there's the head. Push child, Push!" Keade coached.

"Ahhh." Rin said getting tired.

"Come on Rin, you get that baby out, and you and Sesshy will be parents!" Sango said gently rubbing a cool cloth over Rins forehead.

Rin started to pant heavely. "Ahhh!" she screamed, and the baby could be seen slightly.

"Your doing fine Rin, I can see the head." Keade said.

"AAAHHHHH!!!"

Sesshomaru sprang to his feet throwing Inuyash and Kouga across the room.

He was about to open the door when it suddenly got dead silent in the room.

Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other, then at Sesshomaru.

His hand had stopped before it touched the handle of the door.

Sesshomaru's face was turned to the floor. He had on the most terrified expression on his face, and if possible his face became even whiter.

Then loud crying of an infant was heard coming from the room.

Inuyasha and Kouga let out a breath that they didn't know they had been holding.

Sesshomaru looked at the door, and then fell back onto his ass, and looked at the door, with shock clearly written on his face.

He stayed like that until Kagome opened up the door.

The power flickered on, and the room lit up, showing the faces of everyone staring at Kagome.

In her arms was the small, white haired, dog eared, crying body of Sesshomarus tiny new born child.

**SORRY IT WAS SOO SHORT. I HAD TO WRITE THIS ALL NEW. IT WAS KINDA A SPUR OF THE MOMENT THING, CAUSE I GOT AN E-MAIL ABOUT WHEN RINS DUE, SO I PUT THIS IN. HOPE YOU LIKE!! REVIEW 10 TIMES!!!!!!!!!**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	24. InuKag lemon, and the Backlash

The power was now on, but the heat still wasn't on. Noone noticed the strange man that was looking through the window. His red eyes glaring at the young man who turned back on the power. "Damn, I forgot about the fire welder. I'll have to get her some other way." the person said turning around. His white cloak making him disappear into the blowing snow.

Kagome stood in the door frame holding onto the small white haired body of a new child in her arms.

"Congratulations Sesshomaru, it's a male." Kagome said turning around to go back into the room where Rin was laying. Kagome motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her.

Sesshomaru shot to his feet and disappeared into the room.

When he entered the room the first thing he noticed was that it was dark, smelt horrible like Rins blood, and Rin was laying under a blanket and there was bloody sheet in the arms of Sango who was bringing to the laundry room to clean before it soaked all the way through.

"Sesshomaru-" Rin said weakly. "Come see ye new son." Keade said washing her hands in a bathroom adjourned to the bedroom.

Sesshomaru tentatively walked over to his exhausted mate and child.

Rin was currently nursing the pup and Sesshomaru sat down next to her. She held out her hand and Sesshomaru took it into his larger one and brought it to his lips kissing her tired hand. Rin smiled a croaked smile at her mate.

He took the first real look at his son. He had two strips on his face just like his father. One on each cheek. He also had a blue crescent moon on his forhead.

Small eyes opened up under short silver head, to reveal piercing golden eyes. They looked at Seshsomaru and blinked, the child then began to cry. Rin turned him to he could suck on one of her breasts

Keade getting the hint that they should be left alone said "Kagome-" Sango was still washing sheets. "Why don't we go check on the others?" she grabbed Kagome and with amazing strength for a person her age dragged Kagome out the door blinking in the confusion of suddenly being pulled away.

When they got out the door Inuyasha ran to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent.

"Whoa, down boy-" Kagome whispered jokingly "-what got you so frisky?" she asked so noone could hear her.

Everyone was sprawled out around the room in various sleeping positions.

Kouga and Ayame were sleeping by the fire and by An and Un who were sleeping on the rocks next to the fire. **(Demons don't burn that easily) **

Miroku and Sango were sleeping on the other side of the room as far away from the dogs as possible, Mirokus idea.

Kohaku and Sota were crashed on the couch in a very compromising position, Bonkotsu was sleeping below the couch with a blanket half on his and half on his brother Renkotsu who was faced away form his brother. Bonkotsu had his 'Special Yaoi shot' camera that he used on the guys in Sesshomarus old truck, and it was under his arm.

Jakotsu was sleeping in one of the guest rooms, and so was Suikotsu. Different rooms though.

Keade had went and found the last guest room on the second floor, because Shippos was in the other one on the second floor.

"It looks to me that everyone here is asleep, and I don't think that Sesshomru or Rin are going to leave that room for a long time." Inuyasha said nipping at her ear.

"Why don't we have some fun?" Inuyasha said moving down her ear to the side of her chin.

"Inuyasha, you heard you father, we cant be completely mated until the next, moan full moon. And that isn't until -ahhh!- tomorrow." Kagome said will Inuyasha kissed her lips.

"So? We can practice until tomorrow night." Inuyasha said scooping her up into his arms bridle style, and made his way up the stairs and down the hall, past Shippos room, and past the room that Suikotsu was in. to their personal bedroom.

they got as far as to the bed before Inuyasha forcefully kissed her on the lips and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Kagome happily welcomed him. He shoved his tongue down her throat. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to his.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he grabbed Kagomes shirt and ripped it off her. She lifted her arms so he could take it off easer. When that was off he tore off his own shirt.** (Not sure if thats how you spl it)**

He kissed the valley between her breasts. Kagome moaned when he took a nipple into his fanged filled mouth and began to suck like new baby.

Inuyasha got a huge boner when Kagome decided to bucked her hips up, hard, against his hips.

Getting excited he ripped off his pants and Kagome's at the same time. And that my friends is a true talent.

And positioned himself between her legs. She was laid on the edge of the bed, and he was standing infront of her

And then he thrust himself inside of his mate, burring himself deep into her clit.

"Ahhh!" Kagome shouted thrusting her hips in rhythm with his.

Faster and fast she told him, and he obeyed. She was now screaming with pleasure with each pump her made with his giant dick into her tiny clit.

They both came at the same time screaming each others names in the ecstacy.

(Yeah I couldn't think of a better lemon. Cause noone sent me any. I had a brain block)

Kagome fell asleep exhausted from the day's, and night's, activities.

But Inuyasha felt uneasy, like something was wrong. He just could fall asleep, regardless of the intercourse** (yeah I used that word!) **That he and Kagome just had.

So deciding to check out the house just to appease his worried mind. He got up, carful not to wake his sleeping partner, and slipped on a pair of pants. **(Ok why is it called a 'pair' of pants, when its connected? Is it because of the pant leg? And if so why isn't it called a pair of shirts? Because of the sleeves? Suck on that and read.) **

He left his chest bar. He was still sweaty so he left the room with a small click from the door.

Walking through the still cooling house Inuyasha made his way to the first level, and saw that all the people that had evaded his house were still sleeping on his couch and in various place around it.

Inuyasha walked over to the room where Rin and his brother were.

He slide open the door a bit and looked inside. Sesshomaru had moved Rins body and the body of his son to lay on his lap. He was in a deep sleep. But not deep enough to not notice Inuyasha enter the room. Sesshomarus eyes shot open revealing bright red death filledeyes.

But once Sesshomaru got a wiff of who was in the room his eyes turned back to their natural brass yellow.

"Inuyasha what is it that you want?" he whispered holding Rin tighter to his chest so he could get her warmer.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that I cant shake. So I left my room to see if anyone else is unnerved as I am. You seem to be the only one awake." Inuyasha whispered sitting down next to his brother, who seemed rather tired for someone of his demon strength. 'Must be from the excitement of the birth.' Inuyasha thought looking at his nephew.

He then smirked "Looks like our clan will survive. And too think that it is going to be a Half demon." Inuyasha said looking at his brother.

Sesshomaru knew what he meant. He was talking about how he had treated his brother when they were younger. Though Sesshomaru never struck Inuyasha they would fight, and it would always end up with Sesshomaru calling Inuyasha a filthy half demon. He now regretted those words.

"Inuyasha, you know I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said moving Rin slightly as if to get up.

"Hwy don't I go with you to see what sup?" Sesshomaru said about to get up.

"No Sesshomaru, you stay here with your new family. Its probably nothing. I'll come and check in when im done looking around the house." Inuyahsa said leaving the room and sliding the door shut.

Inuyasha was walking by the basement when he realized the temperature must have dropped really low, because he could now see his own breath.

So he walked down the steps and around the corner to the boiler.

When he got there he discovered that the machine was not even on.

"What the fuck? Didn't Suikotsu fix this?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud as he grabbed a wrench from the table and started to fix the heater.

'Looks like the after school job service hours I got at the mechanic shop are paying off." Inuyasha thought to himself as he opened up the box in the back.

Reaching in he found shurikin blocking the wheel that turning the heat on and off. "Ok well this solves the heat problem. But where did it come from?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud.

"It might of been from the man I saw earlier." it was Bonkotsu.

"What are you doing up? I thought you were having a wonderful time with your bro under the blanket." Inuyasha teased.

Bonkotsu took the wrench from Inuyashas hand and gave him a good wack on the head.

"Shut up! If you care, I Miroku and I saw a man outside the house earlier today, when we were looking for candles. He was clad in white, and was standing in a snow drift. He disappeared into a huge gust of wind, so we thought nothing of it." he replied handing the wrench back to Inuyasha who was rubbing his head.

"What ever, it seems that the mans gone now." Inuyasha said getting rid of the small weapon inside the heater.

"You think that, that man put this in here?" Inuyasha said handing the object to his friend who in turn looked it over.

"Who knows, but I just went through the house before I went to sleep and I didn't see head nor tails of anyone. We better fix this then go back to bed. We have to work tomorrow ya know." Bonkotsu said with a heavy Texas accent.

Inuyasha fixed the machine and then he and Bonkotsu walked back up the stairs and back to their beds/floor.

**THE NEXT DAY **

"Inuyasha, you ready? Get your slow ass in here!" Kagome said jumping into the back enclosed part Inuyasha's big ass snow truck. His new truck, not Sesshy's could fit six people, the front end of the truck held the people, and there were two rows of seats. You had to open the front door to get the back door open, kinda like a cupboard. It sort of sucks when Kagome and Inuyasha started making out, when Sango in the back seat, they were giving her a rid home and Inuyasha was feeling Frisky so he and Kagome started to bring it on. Poor Sango had to kick Inuyasha in the head for him to notice that she couldn't get out. So now when she rides the girls have to all sit in the back.

The plows can early that morning and dug them out of the snow, and now they were on their way to the 'Backlash'.

"I do believe my dear, that you said that same sentence once before. And do you remember my response?" Inuyasha asked trying to act sophisticated.

"Ha ha ha, yes I do. You said 'You wouldn't say im slow if you were in my bed' or something like that." Kagome said.

Inuyasha "Well that will be true when I take you as my official mate tonight." laughed as they drove off.

**AT THE BACKLASH **

"There is like noone here!!!." Sango complained as she hit her head on a table repeatedly, while Jakotsu put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

It was 6'o clock and there were only a few drunks in the bar section. And poor Kagome was on bar duty, because Kouga and Ayame wanted to have 'fun' in the back room.

'I swear, this whole fanfic is all about sex.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Heyya sweeat thing, whats a sexy vixen like yourself dooing in a baar lieke thies?" a very drunken male minx asked looking up from his Sam Adams.

"Wroking, what about you?" Kagome asked shining a glass and then putting in on a rack. No her rack perverts!

"Notying, why doughnut you cum two my hourse tonight?" he really slurred.

Kagome didn't understand him.

"The fuck?" she asked

"I said why ddont you come to my house hick tonight?" he said again.

"Well simple. You're a drunk, and im dating a half demon." she replied not giving the man a second thought.

"Well, I don't smell a claim mark on you so I guess your up for the taking." he said with out a slur. He seemed totally sober now.

He stood up and Kagome said "I don't think so. Why don't you back to the rock you crawled out from." he then grabbed her by the shoulder's of her uniform and said real close to her ear. "It wasn't a question." he then smashed his lips to hers.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed bitting his lip until she tasted the metallic sting of his blood in his mouth. He let go of her lips but then grabbed her neck. "Damn wench." he said. He had a good grip on her, even though she was now leaning over the bar. He was then pulled roughly back and was thrown against a wall. All the other occupants of the club were too drunk to notice the fight.

Kagome was gasping when she looked up to see Inuyasha standing on the other side of the bar.

"Sir, Im going to have to ask you to leave." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

The minx just smirked at him and said. "Why you have to rule here. She is an unclaimed female, and this is not your bar."

"But it is mine, and that is his mate claim." Sesshomaru said from behind him.

The minx turned around to see the most death-filled glare he would ever see. The man got up and swiftly left the bar.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked helping Kagome to stand.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just forgot to grab my pepper spray this morning." Kagome said laughing.

"Now Kagome you shouldn't knock on deaths door, you should ring his door bell and run. He hates that." Miroku said from the booth above them.

"Ha ha Miroku why don't you come down here and say that again?!" Kagome yelled up to him.

Miroku just hid behind a speaker.

"Suikotsu, Bonkotsu you guys make sure that man stays out ok?" Sesshomaru commanded them.

"Yes, Sir!" they both said and saluted him.

Sesshomaru just growled at their antics and turned around and left for the upper story.

It was now about 1am and the group was closing up early due to the fact that not that many people came, because school started the next day, but that never stopped them from opening.

"Sesshomaru-" Ayame called. "How is Rin? Have you talked to her yet?"

Rin was back at the mansion with Keade Shippo Kohaku and Sota. Apparently they all decided, with the exception of Kohaku, that they were moving in. No one had told Sesshomaru this.

So Rin and the new baby were being helped by Keade.

"Yes, I have." Sesshomaru said locking the safe in the back room. It was the best money can by. Noone could even hope to get in unless they new the 12 digit pass code. Known only by Sesshomaru. And it weighed, when lifted, about 2 thousand pounds.

"And did you decide on a name for you pup?" Kagome asked helping Inuyasha put some of the opened bottles of Gin away in the back fridge.

"Yes, we had come up with a name for the child." Sesshomaru said not saying what it was.

"And so what was the name?" Renkotsu asked walking up to him.

"Yeah tell us!" Sango, Kagome, Jakotsu, and Ayame said together.

"Fine, I shall tell you. I wanted to wait until both Rin and I were together. But since you asked we decided on the name..."

**BRAIN BLOCK!!!!!!!!! I CANT THINK OF ANY GOOD LEMONS! YOU GUYS CAN SEND ME LEMONS AND I'LL PUT THEM IN UNTIL I CAN GET OUT OF MY LEMON BLOCK. OR ELSE NO MORE LEMONS FOR ANYONE. AND I SHALL BE TAKING ANY NAMES FOR THE NEW BABY. REMEMBER IT'S A BOY.**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	25. The mystery stalker revealed

1"The name we decided on is Ronin." Sesshomaru said throwing a very drunken out of the bar.

"The fuck? Are you trying to make him a cold hearted bastard?" Inuyasha said checking the guys wallet and then taking the money from the unconscious man.

"No, he's not. He just wants him to defend himself when he's older." Miroku said coming out of the bar but then ran straight into the door.

"Um.. Miroku what drugs are you on?" Inuyasha asked looking down on our fallen hero. **(HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)**

"Speed, why want some?" Miroku asked holding some up above his head, that was facing the floor, so Inuyasha could grab them.

"No thanks I got my weed." Inuyasha said taking out some weed and rolling it into a paper tube and light it up. (Got to say we just started weed in health)

"Inuyasha what did I say about smoking?" Kagome said tapping her foot.

"Chill Kagome I cant get any of the 3000 (cant remember the actual number) cancer causing shit in this thing." Inuyasha said holding it up to her face.

"I know that, its just-"Kagome said leaning up to Inuyashas face "I don't want you smelling like a campfire toniiight." Then she kissed him. He kissed her back and slid his tongue into her mouth. Kagome moaned when he started to stroke her own tongue.

It would of gotten farther but then Sesshomaru had to interrupt. "Ehem! Do you mind, there are still people here?" Sesshomaru said walking past them into the club. Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arm around Kagomes waist and led her inside.

The Club was now officially closing for the night. That meant all the crazy drunk filled people were thrown out onto the streets and were now the problem of the police .

Kagome was cleaning out the garbage, because she lost a bet with Inuyasha, about wether she could get Sango and Miroku to Make out on the Big screen in the club, Via Kagomes new camcorder.

It would of worked it Kouga, hadn't started the catcalls.

So here she was standing in her cold kimono in the snow, taking out the trash.

All of a sodden a boy with snow white hair walked out from the ally entrance.

Kagome jumped when she saw the strange kid. She walked over to him.

"Hello? I think you took a wrong turn, this is a dead end." Kagome said trying to help the child out of the snow.

"Kagome." was all he said in a raspy voice.

Then everything in Kagome's world went dark.

Kagome screemed, before she was knocked out. The last thing that she saw before she hit the cold ground was these piercing red eyes.

Sesshomaru Kouga and Inuyash having demon hearing, rushed out to the back were Kagome was supposed to be.

They were not prepared for what was out there.

When they burst threw the back door into the ally way, they saw Kagome slung over the side of a massive white and orange horse. And a small white haired boy was sitting on the creatures back.

The horse had to be about 6 feet tall. It was standing on the roof of the next-door building.

The creatures great mane appeared to be engulfed in bright burning flames.

He was a demon horse, his eyes were red, and his feet are on fire.

The boy on his back wore white clothing,

'What does this kid think he is? A fucking angle or something with all this white?' Inuyasha thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when the boy spoke.

"I am, Hakudoushi, span of the great demon Naraku." he said "and I am here for the girl, if you want her back, come to the Heru." with that the horse jumped down from the roof and made a mad dash for the dense forest behind the club.

**(The Heru, is another gang, Their gang members were called the hell riders) **

Inuyasha Sesshomaru, and any other demon working in the club that night jumped over the wall separating the bright city with the black woods.

Standing tall Sesshaomru put his nose to the wind and tried to decipher in which direction Hakudoushi went.

He caught no scent with the blustery winds drowning out any chance of pursuit.

They all jumped down to the floor, to find the very worried looking girls.

"Where is Kagome? Did that strange boy riding the horse take her?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, what did he want with her?" Jakotsu asked.

"Inuyasha come with me, we need to get home, I need to see something." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha who was still on top of the wall looking out into the heavy snow.

"Inuyasha come down here we need to make a plan!" Sesshomaru yelled up at him.

He looked down at his brother.

"Miroku you and the others stay here and close up, Bonkotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, find Jakotsu, and meet at my house." he ordered them. They nodded and went back inside the club.

"Kouga, you and Ayame get your pack out here and see if you can get any scent that we missed like tracks. anything you can find wilkl be of great help."

"OK, well get right on it. Lets go Ayame!" Kouga yelled running off in the direction of the wolves.

They all despatched, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, went to their house,

Kouga, Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku went to there pack sites.

"Don't worry Inuyasha we'll get her back." Sesshomaru said trying to reassure his brother when they climbed into the car.

Inuyasha just sat there with a distant look in his eyes. 'Why did it have to happen tonight?' Inuyasha thought to himself as they drove down the snowy road. 'We could have been together for the rest of our lives and then sum. Without the fear of one dying and leaving the other to wander in the misery of death. Without the fear of another male taking you away forever. Why tonight you cold hearted bastard!' Inuyasha subconsciously dug his claws into the leather arm rest of his seat. Sesshomaru glanced at his brother and saw how tense he was.

'This has to be the worst timing in the world. If Naraku takes Kagome as his mate it would crush Inuyasha, and since they haven't mated yet it is possible. I hope he wont due anything drastic when we meet them.'

Getting to his 'Western Den,' the name for the wolf bas. There was four, he Ayame Ginta and Hakkaku were leaders of the individual pack, all under Sesshomarus and Inuyashas rule.

Kouga was wearing black pants, buckle boots, a black bullet proof vest, and a brown over jacket.

He brought his revolver with him.

He got all the wolfs in the western pack, (which was about 26 wolf demons) and they headed out to the club. All the wolf demons in his pack had a special brown fur head band that represented the West.

Ayame was the leader of the 'Northern Clan'. The Northern Clan was made up of mostly females, it was located on the north side of Tokyo. Or up town.

Ayame was wearing black pants, with a red black and white metal vest. She had on knee high leather boots. And a Purple flower Pin with a knife for an end in her hair.

All the females in her clan had them on as a sign of the North.

There was about 20 of the wolves in her clan.

"Girls," Ayame said, they all lifted their heads to look at their leader "Were going to have a fight. The Hell Riders are our victims tonight! And its personal , so leave none standing!"

Cheers were heard all around from both wolves and demon.

Hakkaku was the 'Leader' of the South Tribe. He was wearing brown pants, with a White scarf tied around his right leg, symbolizing the South tribe. He had a whit button up shirt and a green collared jacket over it, he had a large chain on his back to hold up his big guns.

The demons in his tribe were all wolf demons, that had the appearance of wolves, since his gang was in the far south of Tokyo were there was a lot of forests.

Hakkaku got to his gang bas which was called the Eatern Pack.

He was wearing light brown packed pants, a white wife beater, and a leather glove on his shooting hand. He had on dog tags.

The dog tags were a symbol for the Eastern Pack.

All the members of the pack Males.

When all the Clans met at the Backlash, they made a huge search of the surrounding area.

"Kouga!" Ayame yelled over the howling winds to her mate 30 yards from her in the woods.

They had been out there for about 20 minutes and found no scent or any prints.

"Yes what is it Ayame?" Kouga asked when he touched down next to her.

"I don't understand, the Northern clan is the best trackers out of all the wolves and we have yet to find hide nor hair of anything." Ayame said sitting down on a snow covered log. She brought her hands to her face and started crying. "Kouga what, what if we cant find her? That kid said he was the span of Naraku, who knows what he'll do to her."Ayame said between sobs.

Kouga sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest letting her cry onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ayame nothing will happen to Kagome. Inuyasha will make sure of that." Kouga said trying to reassure his distressed mate.

**Inside the Backlash**

"Hey Sango, what going on?" Jakotsu asked walking out of the supply closet with Hojo. "Damn Jakotsu next time your bottom." Hojo said into his lovers ear as they exited the room.

"Fine I just need to see what's going on with Sango." Jakotsu whispered back.

"Jakotsu! Somone kidnaped Kagome! We need to find her!" Sango yelled/cried.

"Kidnaped?" Jakotsu and Hojo said,

"Who did?" Jakotsu askedrolling his/her sleeves up as if she/he would hit someone.

"I don't know, I came in after she was gone."

"His name was Hakudoushi," Miroku said walking up to them.

"Hakudoushi.." Sango repeated.

"Yes, we are to meet him at Heru. There is to be a gang fight between us and the Hell riders. You remember them Sango?" he said/asked

Sango remembered when she joined Inuyashas and Sesshomarus gang both her and her brother had almost died. They had to go for five minutes up against Renkotsu. If it wasn't for Miroku taking a fancy in her and told Inuyasha that she and her brother would be good members to the gang, both she and her brother would have lost their lives. Lucky for Sango and Kohaku Inuyasha and Miroku were very close friends and he decided to listen to him and let them join. This was when they were in Sophomore year in highschool. She and Kagome became fast friends, and so did Kohaku and Sota. They had Joined the gang basicaly by the means of their parents relationship with the Takenashis over the years, so they were like family to the boys.

The next day when Sango was walking down the street to school she was jumped by some senor members of the Hell Riders and was about to get the shit beaten out of her and then raped if Sesshomaru hadn't driven by and recognized her. He had jumped out of his car and over to the three guys beaten on her and then killed them. Thanks to his high power he has people that can make it look like an accident. Sesshomaru just frowned at Sango and threw a giant boomerang down at her feet telling her that this was her new weapon. It had sharp as knife edges, and was coated with a poison on the ends. She had thanked him and walked the rest of the way to school.

"Yeah I remember them." she said gripping her boomerang under the bar she was at.

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE, BUT MY SIS IS HAVING A BABY ON THE 11 OF APRIL SO IM GOING DOWN TO FLORIDA WERE SHE LIVES TO HELP HER OUT FOR A WHILE, SO IM NOT SURE HOW MANY CHAPTERS OF EITHER STORY ILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE. BUT IF ENOUGH PEOPLE REVIEW THEN ILL KNOW IF THERE ARE ENOUGH TO CRAM ON MORE IN BEFORE I GO. SO REVIEW! **

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	26. the battle begins

1

Inuyasha was pacing the floor in the Library back at the mansion as Rin tried to locate the book she and Sesshomaru had found about Demons a few weeks ago.When they had gotten home Sesshomaru had a quick talk with his mate, whom was holding his son Ronin at the time. She had then gotten up when he spoke of a book and handed him his son and went off into the library.

Inuyasha just looked at Sesshomaru with what could have been mistaken for as want.

But it was only there for a second. It was so weird to see the Demon with ice around his heart, melt so easily at the mer presence of the small child.

Then again it was his son and heir to the 'Western Lands' as his deceased, but still Pimping father Inutashio Takenashi had said. .

Sesshomaru gave the ghost of a smile graced on his face passed his hard shell of a mask he wears as held his sleeping son closer to his hard chest. He held him in one arm because the child was that small compared to his much larger father. He tightened his grip on his sleeping son as if he could protect him from the world. 'My son, I shall not make the same mistake I had done with my brother.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He looked away from his son back to his brother, this time with his cold mask in place.

"Let us go follow Rin." he said and walked away with Inuyasha tailing after him like all those years ago.

They had been there for about 15 minutes, and Inuyasha was getting impatient and started walking around the room incessantly.

"Inuyasha, stop that movement, before you wear a hole into the carpet." Sesshomaru said peeved but calm.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said quietly and stopped moving.

"I found it!" Rin exclaimed.

Inuyasha jumped at her sudden voice.

Opening the book she skimmed to the index and the page she needed.

The door bell rang and Inuyasha went down the stairs to let in the band of four** (its only the four not the band of seven. I don't like the other three) **came in.

The five walked in silence back up the stairs to the library. Bonkotsu was the first to break the silence. "So have you found what you were looking for?" he asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer, too preoccupied in his own thoughts about his missing mate.

Walking back into the library, Sesshomaru and Rin were walking out.

"What did you find?" Bonkotsu asked knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't answer him.

"It's a book on Demonic regenoration." Sesshomaru said

"It says that _'A reincarnation could resume the original form of its carnation, if they have a powerful enough spiritual power. For this to take place it must be down in the middle of a lunar cycle. You would also need a blood sacrifice, the medium if you will.' _I think thats why they needed Kagome, she has priestess blood in her." Rin said.

"And the lunar cycle part means a full moon, when a demons power is at its peak." Bonkotsu said.

"And the blood sacrifice?" Inuyasha asked with a slight quiver in his voice, so slight only Sesshomaru noticed.

"_The blood sacrifice would be the reincarnation. They would have to kill themselves in order to bring about their master." _Rin read on.

"So lets go get her, Kouga and his clans should be at the Backlash, lets get them and go to Heru and kill that bastard son of a bitch before he can bring about his Proctor." Inuyasha growled eyes flashing slightly.

Getting into their separate cars they sped to the Club. Rin stayed back at the mansion with Shippo Ronin, Sota and Keade. **(Sota wasn't much of a fighter, but Kohaku went with cause hes a fighter in the gang. DUH to myself)**

Arriving, Sesshomaru found the wolves waiting for them.

"We couldn't find any scent." Hakkaku said when he came out of the car.

'Damn" Sesshomaru thought 'It would have been nice if we could have known what type of demons we were facing. I did feel other demonic ora when that 'kid' showed up, but I couldn't place what type of demons they were.'

"We know were they are, and that they have Kagome with them. Their base is near the ocean" Suikotsu said getting out of his and his car. "So to the DICKS I SAY!!!!" Jakotsu yelled in a high voice. Everyone had a sweat drop on their head at what he said.

Bonkotsu had a vain pulsing from his dead. "It's DOCKS not dicks you IT!" Bonkotsu yelled hitting him on the head. Jakotsu whimpered as he hunched down on his knees stroked his soar head. "Hehehe sorry Bonkotsu." Jakotsu said with a smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head, not were the lump was.

Bonkotsu just mumbled something about his brother liking dicks a little too much and he got back into his car. Kouga Ayame and the other wolf demons alike either jumped in the back of one of the pick up trucks or ran behind them. **(The demon wolves were very fast runners. They can go up to 60 in a full sprint)**

The Heru was down by the docks.

All the demons were running at full speed, while Sango, Miroku, and Rin rode on Kirara.

They had thought that they could get a better surrounding of the area if they flew rather then drive.

"Oh my dearest Sango-chan, how I love that we are once again alone on such a beautiful night such as this." Miroku said rubbing her butt with his gloved hand.** (Not sure if I said this or not but Miroku had severely burnt it when he joined the gang. He, unfortunately, was spared up against Renkotsu and well you can guess the rest. The burns were so bad that his entire hand from elbow to palm was charred) **

"Yeah we're alone if you don't count Kirara, and those wolf demons down there giving catcalls."

As if on cue she heard someone yell "Yeah hes got it going on from behind" Sangoa vain, like Bonkotsu's, popped on her head as she smacked him so hard he fell off Kirara and onto the Suikotsu's truck who was full of wolf demons.

"You ok Miroku-san?" One of the females asked helping him to stand.

"Why yes I am my de-" Mirou started and grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest only to have Sango throw down a mettle staff that he used for fighting. It hit him on the head and he then fell back to the car floor. Sango just huffed and flew further ahead.

"Miroku you shouldn't anger my sis she can get kind of rough."Kohaku said from his spot on the end of the truck.

"And boy do I know it when im in bed with her." Miorku fascinated

"I did not need to hear that!" some guy next to Kohaku said coveruing his pointed ears.

"My mind has officially been corrupted." Kohaku said.

Miroku spotted something under a blanket and he bent over to pick it up when his pants fell a little in the back. And Kohaku being the nice person he is decided to tell him that in the most discrete way ever. By saying "Miroku, say no to crack." Miroku blushed and pulled up the black jeans and pulled out a flamethrower from under the blanket under a wolf sitting on the ground.

"The fuck is this?" he asked.

"That would be a flamethrower." Kohaku said smartly.

"What the fuck is it for? Its empty" he asked moving it around to see the empty gage."The very existence of flamethrowers proves that some time, somewhere, someone said to themselves, "You know, I want to set those people over there on fire, but I'm just not close enough to get the job done."

"**HAHAHAHAHA!" the wolves howled in laughter. Miroku just stood there staring at Kohaku.**

"**Thank you George Carlin." he said. (Really google that name he is a really funny comedian. Look for his quotes)**

"Hey bitch!" Bonkotsu yelled threw the window of the passenger side of the car. "Are we getting close?"

"Now Bonkotsu that is no way to treat a lady." Miroku chided squeezing her butt.

She jumped and said "Um... Miroku-san, I am a bitch. Im a female dog." she said blushing at his stupidity and the fact that he had groped her.

"Never mind..." Miroku said turning away only to see what he guessed was her mate by the angered look on his face. "Why hello there my fel-" he was punched in the face.

"May the forces of evil be confused on the way to your house you crazy woman!" Kohaku yelled after his sister and she yelled back "Men are from earth, woman are from earth, deal with it!" and she road away.

He stayed unconscious until they got to the DOCKS.

The all got out/off/beside the cars and walked to were the Heru was.

Stopping a few feet from the door to ware house. Kouga sniffed.

"Yeah, she's in there alright, but I think we may be too late, cause I can smell Naraku all over the place in there." Kouga said grabbing a gun from a strap on his leg.

Bursting the doors open they charged in to see a line of demons waiting for them.

Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were leading the wolves in.

There had to be at least 1,500 demons on Narakus side. The building was fucking huge! It must of had at least 6 stories tall, the floors look like they had been blown out so if you looked up on the first floor you could see the very top ceiling of the building. There was stairs winding around the outside of the walls like a catwalk.

Naraku was standing on the fourth level stair case next to a stone table.

"Thank you Inuyasha for mating a priestess, for when she matted with you she gained some of you demon strange, so when I sucked the spiritual power from her, I got some of yours." Naraku laughed, looking down at the sleeping girl on the stone table.

"So it is true, you are alive thanks to Hakudoshi." Miroku said as he brought out his staff, and gutted a rather large lizard demon in the stomach that was running towered him.

Every one started to fight. The demons were biting and clawing at each other, and gun shots were fired. Many lay dead most from Narakus side.

Inuyasha was stuck to his brothers back as they were surrounded by 20 demons.

'Damn IT! I need to get to Kagome but im fucking stuck with numb nuts here.' Inuyasha thought as his back touched his brothers. **(HAHAHAHA I said numb nuts)**

Inuyasha smirked as jumped up above Sesshomaru. His brother spun around and let out his poison whip. Inuyasha used his blades of blood to kill the demons coming up behind Sesshomaru, all before he hit the ground.

Sango was cutting down demons with her Hirokotsu, and Miroku had his staff, and it was covered in the blood of demons. One of them had caught him off guard and took a shot at his back. If it wasn't for Sango taking it out before it struck Miroku's back would be in ribbons.

Kirara was grabbing random demons by the heads and chucking them against the wall. **(You know were your repeatedly swinging back and whipping it against the wall?) **

Ayame and Kouga were both doing very well.

Until a weasel demon grabbed Ayame by the back of her arms and pushed a dagger into her back.

Kouga shot what looked like a mini, and very weak, dragon demon serpents. He spun his head around when he heard his mate scream in pain. Using his demonic speed, he ran over to the two and quickly sliced the weasel in the spine with his long claws. Blood dripping from his hands as the demon screeched in pain and fell to the floor. The demon, thus releasing Ayame from his now cold dead hold.

"Ayame are you hurt?" Kouga asked concerned looking over her back.

Ayames back was slightly bleeding but she said "Yeah, I'm good just a little cut in the back. The blade didn't go in too deep."

Resuming the battle Kouga rammed a bear demon into the wall. But he kept a very close eye on his slightly injured Mate. Even though it was only a minor wound it still got Kouga mad that he couldn't have prevented it.

Inuyasha looked up from the dead bodies of many serpent deams that he had killed with a dagger that he had hidden in his boot, and snarled at the smirking Naraku. And Jumped up onto the rafters.

When he reached the floor Naraku was on he say what or should I say who was on the stone slab.

On the rock was Kagome, she was unconscious and she had blood on her kimono, but from were he stood he could see no open wound. He then noticed the small body of what looked like the white haired boy that had taken Kagome in the first place. His body was cut in half, starting at his face. Inuyasha grimaced a bit and then turned his attention back to Naraku once his nose conformed that Kagome was in no immediate danger.

"Naraku youll die!" Inuyasha said as he dove at him claws extended and his eyes flashing red reading to kill on sight.

Naraku just dodges his furious blows, and moved down the catwalk. With each strike Inuyasha threw Naraku would just step back and dodge.

Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha in the rafters to see them what looked like Naraku walking backwards and Inuyasha trying to claw him.

"Sesshomaru!" Renkotsu called as he sliced threw two tiger looking demon.

Sesshomaru turned around and cut the throat of a giant cat demon. The demon had, had a huge axe in its large paws.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru muttered trying to keep his 'cool I don't need anyone' face.

Inuyasha ran at Naraku, hitting his legs, in an attempt to make him lose his balance, but Naraku just bent down and swung his leg at Inuyasha's feet making him stumble..

Naraku took this chance and broke into a run for the metal stair case that led to the fifth story catwalk staircase.

Inuyasha followed him up just the same.

Naraku sped up his pace, and got to the end of the stairs.

He made a mad leap for the catwalks edge which was a good 8 feet off from the stairs..

He made it on rather gracefuly.

Inuyasha ran up to were Naraku had just been and jumped, also making it on.

"Stop fucking moving!" Inuyasha yelled as Naraku ducked down to avoid Inuyashas fist. While he was down by Inuyasha's legs and waist he brought out a hidden knife and stabbed him in the shoulder as he came back up. He then twisted the knife making the wound as big as the knife would allow.

Inuyasha started to bleed heavily from his shoulder. He brought his claws up to the blood, and whipped it at Naraku yelling "Blades of blood!" that one struck Naraku in the lower stomach, but it wasn't that bad. Naraku was only fazed a lightly.

Naraku jumped up onto the railing of the catwalk and hit Inuyasha with his spiked tentacle threw his chest.

Inuyasha, staggered and almost fell off the other side of the catwalk .but he grabbed the side of the railing just before he fell.

Now he was dangling a good 60 feet in the air, with an opened wound. And boy was he screwed.

(The whole building was a giant open square, the stairs were against the wall, so Sesshomaru and the others could see him. There were only four walls in the whole complex)

"There's no way that a half demon such as your self could survive such a fall from this height." Naraku laughed as he stepped on Inuyasha's hand making him wince but he still hung on.

Small droplets of blood were falling from his wounds to the floor.

Sesshomaru noticed this and looked up to his horror to see his brother hanging on to the edge of the walkway. A extremely strong fire demon had recently forced a fight with him and the damn demon was not dying to easily. He had gotten a few scratches from the creature, and yet it looked ready for more. He ran at the fox and they collided swords. He had his Tokagin and the demon had his own. They sprung apart a few feet from each other. Sesshomaru quick looked around to see that Sango was down by a blow to the head and Miroku was trying to protect her along with a wounded Kohaku. Bonkotsu was thrashing through three demons with his great sword.

Suikotsu had run out of bomb, which was surprising, and was coughing badly from all the smoke, and was now only using a sword like hi brother Jakotsu who was using his long switch blade to cut a large hairy demon from 15 feet away. He turned his head and say Renkotsu with some of the wolf demons cutting up another wolf clan, but the other wolves had pitch black with some fur missing all over their bodies. Hakaku and Ginta were with him.

He whipped his head around quickly to see if he could find Kouga and Ayame to see if they could help Inuyasha but then the Fox demon chose that moment to stike.

"You really shouldn't look away when your engaged in a battle with someone. Thats rude you know." he snidded as he slashed at Sesshomaru with his blade. Sesshomaru could only dodge and watch helplessly as he watched his brother hang on for dear life.

Inuyasha had brought his other hand to his shoulder to try and stop the bleeding and the intense pain in vain. Inuyasha looked up with hate and death in his eyes at the evil excuse for a man above him.

"You have been a thorn in my side for much to long. I think its time we gave our final departure, don't you agree?" he asked looking at Inuyasha. If Inuyasha could have moved one of his arms he would be flicking him off. Naraku saw the hate in Inuyasha's eyes and decided to end their conversation. "Goodbye Inuyasha, may we meet in hell!" Naraku yelled as he stomped on Inuyasha's fingers forcing him to let go with a yelp of pain.

He was now plummeting threw the cold air to the floor. His whole body went from warm and alive, to cold and numb as his reality faded in and out with the loss of blood from both his stomach and shoulder.

'Is this it?' Inuyasha thought as he fell. 'Is this how its going to end? Before I get to even fully mate Kagome, before we can start a family together?'

These thoughts plagued his mind as the ground can closer.

'I'm sorry Kagome. I love you don't forget me.' Inuyasha thought as his eyes close.

Then silence filled his mind as Inuyasha hit against a hard surface and his body went lax.

**YEAH I KNOW YOU HATE ME FOR LEAVING A MAJOR CLIFFY LIKE THAT BUT I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE BECAUSE OF MY SIS AND I NEED A WAY TO MAKE SURE YOU'LL BE HEAR WHEN I GET BACK!!!!!**

Words that sound dirty but arn't

Cleavage: a straight cut in a mineral.

Streak: the color a rock is when you strick it against a surface.

Dike: a ditch

Uranus: a planet

Cocktail: a drink

Poo-Poo plater: some kind of food

Kumquat: it's a veggie!

Masticate: to chew

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	27. End of the battle and random funny stuff

'Is this it?' Inuyasha thought as he fell. 'Is this how its going to end? Before I get to even fully mate Kagome, before we can start a family together?'

These thoughts plagued his mind as the ground can closer.

'I'm sorry Kagome. I love you don't forget me.' Inuyasha thought as his eyes close.

Then silence filled his mind as Inuyasha hit against a hard surface and his body went lax.

Suddenly the hard surface that Inuyasha landed on moved slightly.

Confusedly Inuyasha lifted his tired and battered head to see none other than a smirking Kouga staring back at him.

Inuyash blinked and then looked down to see them in mid air only 7 feet from the ground and falling at a much slower pace.

"Kouga?" Inuyasha said hoarsely through blood coated lips as they landed safely onto the ground.

"Yeah your fine now take it easy. Just stay here I'll handle him for now." Kouga said gently as he lowered heavily bleeding Inuyasha to his knees.

"NO!" Inuyash croaked out. "I need to get to Kagome!" he tried to stand up but the pain in his chest was too much and he fell back to his knees.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga said as he quickly stooped down.

"Ugh! Im fine, go get Kagome, I'll catch up." he said with his head down.

"Fine. Miroku watch Inuyasha!" Kouga yelled to the monk who had handed the injured Sango over to Hakaku.

"What?" Miroku yelled looking up startled.

"Just watch him and keep him alive!" Kouga said before he jumped off to find Naraku.

"Umm... ok?" Miroku the knelt down by Inuyasha who's bangs were covering his face.

"Don't worry we'll get her back Inuyasha." Miroku said standing up with his staff in hand to stab a Demon through the stomach..

What Kouga, and Miroku didn't see was that Inuyasha was panting heavily, his eyes were wide open and speaks of red were filling in the gold. His mouth was open and his fangs were growing longer..

"Well my sweet girl, I suppose that I'll be needing an heir when I get my land back. I don't really like to make copies of myself, I would prefer making a true air with a powerful woman, one such as yourself." Naraku said as he leaned in closer the Kagome's pron form. He stretched out his hand to stroke her cheek when a shuriken slashed into his arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Naraku yelled as he pulled out the metal weapon.

"I don't think so shit face!" Kouga yelled as he smashed his knee into Naraku's chin knocking him down the catwalk away from Kagome.

"What the hell? Are a fucking ninja?!" Naraku yelled as he spat blood out of his mouth stood up and threw the shuriken off the catwalk. .

"Hell yeah Mather-fucker!" Kouga yelled/smirked.

"Well that's Kouga for you, right Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he shook his head at his friend.

Inuyasha didn't say anything he just keeped his head down.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked again this time leaning over to the half demon.

"AHH!" Kouga yelled as he was kicked off the catwalk and to the floor.

"God damn it!" Kouga cursed. He didn't have as sever wounds as Inuyasha so the fall wasn't that bad.

"GOD! Miroku, Naraku is going to take Kagome as his MATE! We need to get to her now!" Kouga yelled at the monk.

"What! No we need to stop him! If they mate there's no turning back if they mated then Inuyasha could never be with her because of the demon law binding the two mates together!" Miroku said as he threw some sutra's at three demons.

"And to make things worse he built up a barrier to keep us out!"

"Then how the hell are we supposed to get her out!?" Kouga yelled grabbing Miroku by the shirt caller.

"I don't know but whatever we do we need to do it now."

"I'll get her." a voice said from behind them.

Miroku and Kouga both turned around to see Inuyasha standing fully up right. His head was still downcast, but he had a red ora around him and his hair was blowing fiercely around him.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said slowly.

"Monk, thats not Inuyasha, he smells full demon." Kouga spat.

"He could be full demon because of his mate being in danger , and his injuries. His demon blood must be overpowering the human." Miroku explained.

"Miroku." Inuyasha growled/said

"Ah... yes?" he asked nervously.

"I want you to get Sango and bring her over, she should be awake now."

"Ah-ok.." Miroku said and ran off to Hakaku.

"Kouga you ready?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his blood red eyes and razor sharp fangs to his friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Kouga said as he flexed his claws.

"Now lets kill this bastard, once and for all!" Inuyasha said running at a speed that even Kouga would be proud of up the stairs and lunged for Naraku, Kouga following him all the way up the stairs as if on a gust of wind.

Inuyasha punched Naraku in the head as Kouga clawed his chest. The componation of the NOW two full demons, one who is enraged at his mate, and the other, well just wanting to kill someone.

Inuyasha threw Naraku into a stone wall making the whole place shake, but Naraku just pushed him off with his tentacles. Throwing to the side of the catwalk again, but got up.

"I aint that easy to fall off now that my wounds have healed due to my new power." Inuyasha said showing Naraku he now cut free arm.

"Impossible!" Naraku said as he slashed Kouga in the stomach with his bare hands. Now his blood was dripping from the ceiling and onto the long flight down the steps and onto the stone floor.

"Ahh!" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha slashed Naraku in the arm forcing him to move back and away from Kouga..

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked not looking down at him but at his foe who was still pretty close to the barrier were he once was.

"Yeah, im fine." Kouga said looking up only to see that Inuyasha's eyes and teeth had gone back to normal.

"I will now kill you and send you to HELL!!" Naraku yelled as he brought out deadly razor sharp tentacles and poised to strike with deadly accuracy.

"BRING IT BITCH!" Bonkotsu yelled as he flew from the ceiling wearing a pirate eye patch and a blouse and cut Narakus arm clean off with his sword. "AHHHH!" Naraku yelled.

"Bonkotsu, this is supposed to be Mine and Kougas battle,, go find you gay bro and kill off the nameless demons that really don't matter!" Inuyasha yelled

"I cant because she hasn't written anything about me or my bros at all in the chappy and I felt neglected!" Bonkotsu yelled/winned

"Um... I think that you need an arm for us to fight? Other wise we'll kill you too early, and the readers like suspense." Kouga said from the floor not paying attention to Inuyahsa or Bonkotsu.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda do..." Naraku said looking at his stub.

"Well the authoress shall magically make your arm grow back. Hahahaha"

POOF

New arm, but his one has purple nail polish on it

"Yeah thanks! Purple is soooo emo like oh my god" Naraku said jumping up and down like he was heigh.

"Um Bonkotsu what's with the Pirate patch?" Inuyasha said staring at Kouga staring at Narkau who was jumping around because of his new fingers, who was by the visible yet not seen Authoress.

"Thanks sooo much for the new hand, I had an ingrown nail that I had to get a shot for and now its gone. Its gone, gone , gone, gone, gone, gone, gone." he sang. **(If you don't get it, its from lord of the rings kinda)**

"So the patch...?" Inuyasha continued.

"Oh well my parents told be I could be anything I wanted when I grow up, so I decided to be a ninja!" Bonkotsu yelled waving his big sword around. "No! You're a pirate you dumbass, you got the sword and patch, im the ninja I got the numbchucks and shuriken !" Kouga yelled.

"Well, you don't have the numbchucks, those are Napoleon Dynamite's." Inuyasha said hitting him on the head.

"Oh, so you think he'll let me barrow them sometime?" Kouga asked

"Ahem, back to the story!" I yelled.

"SORRY!" all yelled.

Kouga fell back down to the ground and played dead. Naraku stopped singing, Inuyasha -well he just stood there- and Bonkotsu decided to have closet sex with a random stalker fangirl of Itachi's who had gotten lost on the wrong set thinking that he was a nija when he was a pirate.

**_(That was completely random but I like it)_**

Kouga got up first holding his stomach, and kicked Naraku's legs making him fall over, and Inuyasha got up just in time to grab Kougas gun which had dropped when he was hit in the stomach.

"Naraku, you have been a pain in my families side for too long." Inuyasha said shooting at him.

Naraku was hit once but then he jumped into the protection of the barier.

"Haha, what will you do now Inuyasha? Now that I have your precious mate to be in here with me. Oh what shall I do? Maybe fuck her a little?" Naraku asked sadistically, and walked over to Kagome.

"Don't you fucking touch her you sick bastard! Kagome! Kaogme,! Wake up Kagome!"

Inuyasha yelled as he tried to smash through the barrier but it held fast.

Kouga just stared at the frantic half demon trying to brake through, and the evil demon advancing to his mate.

"We'll I think this is a better time than any, don't you agree my dear?" Naraku asked as he picked her up bridal style and started to walk away to a small room that was embedded into the wall he threw open the door and before he stepped inside he turned around and said "The next time you see her she shall be baring my children." he laughed and walked inside the dark room and shut the door.

"KAGOME!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as his eyes burst into a blood red, his teeth grow four inches, his claws grew longer, and two purple strips appeared on his face and his body began to pulse.

'What is on his face? Last time his features changed only slightly and now he has his full heritage showing. What could have triggered such a dramatic change since the last transformation? Is he losing control little by little each time?' Kouga thought to himself as he felt Inuyasha's demon grow stronger.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga asked his friend. But all he received was the most blood curdling snarl you could ever imagine. Then Inuyasha started to slash manically **_(is that a word?) _**at the barrier until he finally broke through. When he did he ran into the pitch black dark room. Leaving Kouga in 'Ah'

Inuyasha ran down a corridor and down a flight of stairs to a candle filled room. There was nothing but stone walls four torches and a large bed in the far corner of the room.

To what his demon eyes say was a naked Naraku on top of a Naked Kagome. She was still unconscious.

Inuyasha let out a terrifying growl and lunged at Naraku, grabbed him by the arm and hurled him across the room and smashed him into the wall.

He then quickly ran over to Kagome and sniffed her.

He visibly relaxed when he smelt no sex on her, at least none of that filthy spider demons. **_(Of course Inuyashas own)_**

Inuyasha then looked up from the bed at the bastard Naraku with his cold killing eyes.

"We'll Inuyasha, it looks like your too strong as you are now. I would have no chance in killing you." Naraku smirked as he stood up and wiped the blood from his face. "But just you wait I'll return to get my dear sweet Kagome. So beware for even if you do mate her I know of a dark secret that can make her my mate even if she is yours, for this spell surpasses even that of the demon law!" Naraku screamed as the wall behind him blew up and a young woman with red eyes and a fan in her hand. She had her hair up in a bun and had green bead earrings. There was a little girl sitting next to the older woman. The girl couldn't have been more than ten and she had snow white hair, a short white dress. She had emotionless eyes and a white flower in her hair. In her arms she carried a mirror. The two were ridding on a giant feather that came through the hole in the wall. Naraku then jumped on and the three flew away in a gust of wind.

Inuyahsa jumped after them and out into the night air.

The moon shown brightly illuminating all around in its unearthly glow. But even with his demon sense's and the moon to guide him, Inuyasha still couldn't see or sense where the three had gone.

He was still standing on the edge of the hole looking out into the darkness were his sworn death bed number personal had gone. **_(What that means is that Inuyasha has put him on his death roll)_**

"Ugh..." came a voice from the background. Inuyashas ear twitched in that direction.

He turned around and sprinted over to the bed side and quickly dressed Kagome in her torn clothes that were scattered all over the floor and carried her in his arms out of the room and down the hall way back to where there still was a small fight going on. **(I just realized that Naraku is riding butt naked on a giant feather. That I would pay to see. Or not cause I don't like Naraku)**

As Inuyasha walked down the dark hallway his eyes bleed back to normal along with his

Sango rushed up to Kagome once Inuyasha had shut the door to the room.

Moving to her side so she could check her pulse, Sango stuck her fingers to Kaogmes vain in her neck and was relieved that she still had a steady pulse.

"She's fine Inuyasha, but there is some liquid of her shirt that appears to be a very powerful sleeping drug that he must have given her so that she wouldn't pick up a fight when he,... uh... Mated her.." Sango said kinda awkwardly with her hand rubbing the back of her head.

"When will she wake up?" Inuyasha panted, his wounds on his stomach and arm were coming back once he transformed fully back into a half demon.

"Almost instantly if I can get her the antidote that's down in my bag. whistle Kirara!" Sango yelled at the two tailed cat demon flew up to Sango and Kagome.

Sango gently laid her friend on Kiraras back and climbed on behind her and then they took off to the ground.

Inuyasha limped down the steps to where the others where.

Sesshomaru was just finishing killing a very stubborn dragon demon, when he saw his brother wlak down the stairs. He was about to go over and talk to him but then he saw his brothers mate rush up and throw her arms around his neck.

'Apparently shes doing better.' Sesshomaru thought as he headed over to some of his gang that was injured.

When Kagome saw Inuyasha she rushed over, and throw her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his as if he might be taken away if she ever dare to let go.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?" she asked worriedly looking him over.

"Me? Im fine. I'm a demon remember? So this is nothing, but more importantly how are you? You have a pretty nasty slice on your arm?" Inuyasha said taking her arm and inspecting it.

She hissed in pain and pulled back. Inuyasha looked up at her face and she pouted and made the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no you don't, my father was the one to invent that move so don't even try it girly!" Inuyasha said playfully, and took her arm.

"Yeah right.." Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha looked it over.

"Hes right, thats how my mom met him." Sesshomaru said scooting by on a random office welly chair that was in the room.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha leaned over and watched him go.

**_(You know the look, like if your trying to look infront of a tall person infront of you. Yeah the shoulder lean!)_**

"Okay..." Kagome said.

"Now hold still love." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome relaxed and he brought his mouth to her arm and started to lick the gash.

"Gasp Inuyasha?" Kagome said/whispered.

"Shh, my spit heals wounds remember?" Inuyasha said softly. So soft one could mistake if for being seductive.

He started to lick her arm, then he began to suck, going farther up all the way to her neck- **(her shirt has no sleeves now, they gotsted the ripped of the off. Hehe) **

Kagome moaned as he sucked on the pulse of her neck where Sango had not but ten minutes before check if she was alive.

Inuyasha pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist **_(crap I spld that wrong! How do you spl it? _RECTORIAL QUESTION**

She in turn moved her neck to the side to allow him access more skin. She lifted her leg up against his thy when...

"EHEM!" someone called out.

They both separated and Inuyasha glared daggers Kouga who was smirking at the two. Ayame was at his waist with Kouga's arm around her.

"Well, now can't _we _wait until _we_get home huh?" Kouga joked.

"Why not? I mean we got alllllll night!" Inuyasha said and slammed Kagome against his lips.

Kouga just shook his head at them and walked away.

"Ok Inuyasha stop making babies with Kagome and get your ass's over here!" Miroku yelled from across the room.

Inuyasha and Kagome smirked and walked over to him.

**Now this is what they did. **

They talked for a while.

Saw who was injured.

Tended to the injured.

Threw Miroku into a wall for being a pervert to Sango when she was sleeping off her injuries.

Nothing new happened.

Inuyasha had reported the new sight of unknown people working with Naraku to Sesshomaru. (Basicaly the two women on the feather)

"Ayame? How's your back is it still hurting?" Kouga asked her once more. He had been bugging her about it for ten minutes now and it was getting old.

"Yes for the umpteenth time I'm fi-" she didn't get to finish as she fainted from blood loss. Kouga caught her with his strong arms.

He sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, while he held her to his chest and began to lick her wounds like Inuyasha did, only he DIDN'T try sucking her face off like he did. He then leaned back so she could rest.

Hakkaku and Ginta walked over to them.

"Kouga, what should we do now?" Ginta asked while twiddling his thumbs.

"Tell the wolves to go back to there dens. The fight is over." with that he pulled Ayame onto his lap.

Hakkaku let out a series of short barks, and the wolf demons were gone, along with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Um, I didn't know Hakaku spoke wolf, I thought he had a lisp?" Inuyasha asked/stated with Kagome next to him.

"He doesn't." Kouga said

"But he does have a lisp." Ayame finished without opening her eyes.

"WEEEE, look at me im Sandra D. Wont do to bed till im legally wed!" Miroku sang in a drunken state because he found a whole case of beer stashed in a hidden box that was for when Naraku took over the world, but he didn't now did he, so he didn't think Naraku would be needing it.

It was all fine and dandy if Miroku wasn't swinging from the bars of the third story catwalk with a rum bottle in hand.

Kagome looked up at him and said to Sango. "That's about as unsafe as unprotected group sex"

"Ok, lets all go back to my house and recuperate." Sesshomaru commanded his little minions from his office spiny chair of doom. **(Sorry, I got home at like three in the morning, then I had classes at 8 but I skipped the first four and came in during lunch. I had caribou coffee and im on a caffeine high!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! woooooooooooooooo DONKEYS!!!!! hahahaha hick now wouldn't I be the bed drinking buddy?)**

Just then the band of four came running in from the harbor side of the ware house.

"Were the hell have you four been?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Yes, we could of used your help." Miroku put in.

"You kicked us out remember?" Bonkotsu said waving good by to the random sex addict and confused on anime people fangirl.

"Noooo the authoress did." Miroku said snidely. ( I like that word!)

"Ok think of a better excuse... got any?" Renkotsu asked.

"Nope, but I have a lighter and I want to use it!" Suikotsu said.

"Wait are your characters mixed up?" Jakotsu asked.

"I don't know...who are you?" Bonkotsu said taking a swig of beer and throwing the can into a HUGE pile of empty beer cans..

"New excuse wolverine." Suikotsu said.

"No thats you!" Renkotsu said.

"Or is it? Nanananananana." (That was supposed to be twilight zone)

"OH! I got it!" Jakotsu said.

"Ok what?" they asked.

"Let me get into character alright!"

"Um, Um, Penis, Penis, Penis."

"I swear Freud would have a feild day with this guy." Inuyasha said to Bonkotsu.

"Nay, you should meet Sai from Naruto." Bonkotsu whispered back.

"Ok got it!"

"Well soooorry, but a few of his demons got out of the building and we had to get the little creeps." Jakotsu said.

"Is that all you could come up with?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well sorry Mr Autistic." Jakotsu said with his hands on his hips.

Sesshomaru squinted his eyes and sliced his throat with his claws. "You don't know me!" he said then ran away.

"OK WE CANT KEEP DOING THIS, THE AUTHORESS IS GETTING MAD HERE!"

Magic powers Jakotsu's back, and Sesshomaru is done having his Emo moment.

"Um.. and we found something you may like." Renkotsu said. Walking out the door.

Sesshomaru walked outside to see a giant yacht docked in the harbor.

"Holy fuck monkey!" Sango said.

Miroku looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Whaaaat?"

"This was Naraku's private yacht. He was going to sail in it once he killed you, so he could lay low for a while. Then he was planing on taking the ranch as a foreclosure " Bonkotsu said.

"Wait that makes no sense..." Miroku said scratching his head.

"YES IT DOES! JUST LEAVE IT!" Bonkotsu yelled.

"Okay, okay it does." Miroku said backing off.

"Thank you." Bonkotsu said folding his arms and crossing his arms.

"No it doesn't" Miroku whispered to himself.

"Thats it!" Bonkotso then jumped on Miroku and started a brawl.

Once Miroku was successfully beaten to a pulp and Bonkotsu walked away, he stood up and turned to Jakotsu and said "Hey Jakotsu, do gay people get turned on by their own dicks?"

"Miroku! No one knows the answer to that question, not even the gays!" **_(Chill my friend is gay. Or bi, im not sure I think bi. I miss Aiden...)_**

Kouga walked out of the building, Kagome and Sango had taken Ayame to the cars and were going to put her in it, so they could bandage her and themselves up.

Kouga walked over to the ship and placed his hand on its side.

"I would sure love to have this baby." Kouga said tapping its side.

"I could sell it on ebay for $30,000 in six days and you could get the money." Renkotsu said

"Um, no Naraku had a huge Orgy in there with Orochimaru and a bunch of other bad guys that are actually weaker than the brothers of the main characters of the story."

"Yeah I don't think you really want that thing." Sesshomaru said.

"LETS BURN IT! I've got fireworks!" Renkotsu said.

"Ok, lets do that then." Kouga started to walk to the cars to check on Ayame.

"Ah hes going to miss the show." Jakotsu pouted.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Bonkotsu asked.

"Yeah what?" Inuyasha asked with a pained expresion.

"Didn't know talking to you made you hurt."

"I can get all the homework for the week, so you guys can stay home and heal." he offered.

"That would be a life savor." Inuyasha grunted, when he moved his arm.

"Lets get you home and get you cleaned up." Sesshomaru said, helping Inuyasha walk. But didn't offer his spiny chair. So he was scooting along.

"Sesshomaru where the fuck did you get that thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Best buy." he answered.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he got to the truck.

Renkotsu stayed behind with Jakotsu so get the ship to a place were noone could find it until they could burn it.

"Ok on the count of three we light it ok?" Renkotsu asked.

"Just light the damn thing!" Kouga yelled with Ayame sitting on his lap.

"Kouga hush!" she said.

"One."

"Two"

"Two and three forths"

"Oh come on light the motherfucker already! I have a chocolate Easter bunny in my freezer and I want to eat it!" Miroku yelled from under the truck.

"What are you doing down there and why do you have an Easter bunny if your Buddhist? And its not even easter" Inuyahsa asked as he kicked his head.

"Owe, One, I don't want to catch on fire like the time at the lake with the black cats and the dock, and two its from last year, I stole it from a kid at the middle school when I was doing community service after the whole 'You must be 18 or older' thingy."

"Wait, you got charged on pedofiling and they sent you to a middle school?" Sango asked leaning over the flat bed end of Sesshomarus truck.

"Well, it was an all boy's school." he said

"Ohhh" they said.

"Ok now im lighting it!" with that dumbly said Renkotsu shot a bottle rocket into/onto the boat.

BOOBFUCKINGBOOM

HISS

CRAKLE

SSSSSS

BOOM

EARRRRR

SNAPPPPPPPPPPPP

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO

_**(ok im done with my firework noise)**_

"Oh Canada-" Miroku began to sing but was interrupted when a foot made contact with his face.

"We live in Japan Baka!" Inuyasha said kicking Mirokus head again.

"Ah look at the pretty lights!" Kagome said leaning her head against Inuyashas chest.

"Yeah, who knew that demons were so flamable?" Inuyasha asked as he saw a demon blow up from a firecraker.

"I love you Inu." Kaogme said.

"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha said as he kissed her temple.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH, BUT IM BACK! SO REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL HAVE A NEW CHAPPY BY THIS WEEKEND, BUT I DON'T KNOW, ILL NEED A LOT OF REVIEWS!**

**OH AND P.S. **

**I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THE INSIDE OUTSIDE THE ROOM TILL OH I DON'T KNOW A COUPLE DAYS CAUSE ITS AT MY MOMS HOUSE, (I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON IT) AND SO I WILL NEED TO GO OVER THERE SOMETIME, BUT MY MOM STILL IN FLORIDA TAKING CARE OF MY SIS, SO I WILL HAVE TO BIKE THERE CAUSE GAS IS SO FUCKING EXPENSIVE. SO UNTIL THEN!**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	28. HOt springs

Sango was sitting on the floor playing 'bull shit' with Suikotsu, Bonkotsu and Rin. Ronin was sleeping on a blanket next to her on the couch.

So far she was winning.

Hakkaku and Ginta were currently fighting eachother in a cam of Mortal Combat for PS2.

A few of Kougas wolves were there too, to watch for unwanted guests on the property.

They were currently outside with An, Un and Kirara.

Kagome and Inuyasha were getting railed at by Miroku for, you guessed it, they stayed out too late and didn't get a chance to mate while the moon was still up, for they didn't really get time to be alone until about now.

"I can't believe you guys! How could you forget something like this?!?!" Miroku yelled.

No really because he cares that much for his friends, but for the fact that he was going to video tape it and cell it on 'Sugar **(not sure if thats a real web site. Google it and find out.)**

"Chill Miroku, there's a blue moon this month, so we'll do it then." Inuyasha said trying to calm his friend down.

"Fine, but if Kagome gets kidnapped again. Don't come crying to me." Miroku said as he walked into the kitchen.

It was getting a little warmer so the horses were outside in the pastures, and they didn't have to worry about them dying.

Sota and Kohaku were reading a manga on the couch by Ronin, making sure he didn't fall off in his sleep.

That's when Sesshomaru walked into the room, and said. "Good news for anyone that wants to take a bath. The hot spring in the back are now working."

The Ranch was a built on Hot springs, that Inutaisho had built for his first wife to bathe in, so it was old..

It was rather large, it could fit about a good thirty people in it comfortably.

But Sesshomaru was recently modifying it, so it could separated the male and Female side.

The whole area was fenced in by a 12 foot tall bamboo fence.

Kagome got up, along with Sango, Rin and Ayame. They headed for their rooms to change.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other, and then ran out of the room to grab towels from the laundry room.

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and helped him up, then went into his own room.

Inuyasha was still recovering from his tiny, itty bitty, stomach wound.

When Inuyasha got into his room, he saw that Kagome was trying to grab a towel from the bottom cabinet in the bathroom.

Her butt was in the air and Inuyasha was liking the view.

Inuyasha walked over and grabbed her and grabbed it.

Kagome 'eped' and spun around to see Inuayasha standing there with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Inuyasha! don't scare me like that." Kagome said patting her racing heart.

"Sorry, but if you didn't have your ass in the air, I wouldn't be tempted to grab it." Inuyasha said with perfervidly.

She flicked his nose and wrapped the towel around her form, hiding her naked body from his lustful eyes.

"Hurry up Inuyasha they're all going to be in the springs by the time you get down there." Kagome said from the top of the stairs. Inuyasha then ran to catch up to her.

She then entered the Girls section of the dressing rooms.

Moving to a mirror on the wall, Kagome grabbed a pony tail holder and put her hair up in a messy bun.

Inuyasha, who was disappointed from the lack of view from his mate went to the south side of the house where the springs were at.

Inuyasha stepped into the guy dressing room, he grabbed a fresh towel, and tied his long hair into a low pony tail. And walked toward's the door.

_**IN THE HOT SPRINGS GIRLS SIDE**_

Kagome slipped threw the paper door to the girls spring.

It was a beautiful night, the moon was shining onto the ranch, and Tiki torches were lighting up every corner of the hot spring.

Kagome put down her towel and walked her naked body into the warm water.

Steam rose up around her,

"Ahhh." she sighed in happiness as the hot water covered her body.

Rin was sitting on the edge of the spring, her feet dangling in the water.

Keade was currently watching Kohaku and Ronin while Rin and Sesshomaru took a break.

Ayame was laying on some stones, trying to get a moon tan.

'Such a weird wolf.' Kagome thought as she smiled and dunked her whole body, minus the head, under the water

Sango was standing by a bolder her back to the waterfall of hot water, she was petting Kirara.

Jakotsu was not in the springs because hes a guy, and gay to they made him leave, and he went to go make out with Hojo until they were done.

"This is so nice. I haven't had a good soak like this for a while." Kagome said.

"Yeah, with school and all sometimes its just nice to relax." Sango said turning around.

Rin opened her eyes and said "One more week until we graduate. Then its off to life."

"Yes, then me and Inuyasha can become mates." Kagome said as she daydreamed.

"Wait aren't you getting married?" Ayame asked.

"Well, we decided that we are just gonna be mates, it's a lot longer than marriage, and you can't have both. Its against the law remember." Kagome said.

Yes during that time for some reason there was a law that stated demons and humans can't marry, they can only mate. But there was an exception for half demons. They had the choice of mating or marriage.

The law was made because the demons and humans were still prejudice against each other and thought that there should be boundaries with this sort of thing.

'Dumb really.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey, I just realized something." Rin said.

"What? That Jakotsu is a guy?" Kagome said sarcasticaly.

"NO!, I knew that, tho I wonder sometimes..." Rin questioned.

"Anyway you were saying...?" Kagome said trying to get back on subject.

"Yes, I was saying that I don't know were the after party is going to be for graduation."

"I don't either. Maybe we could have it at the backlash." Sango suggested.

_**GUYS SIDE **_

Inuyasha was slipped open the sliding door to the guys side of the spring.

Dropping off is towel on the table by th door, he climbed into the spring.

The first thing he noticed was that,

Suikotsu was drinking a beer on the steps to the spring.

Renkotsu was sitting on the large rock, were the water was coming.

He didn't like the springs too much.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the water on the opposite edge of the steps, with his eyes closed.

And Kouga, was laying in all his glory on the side of the spring , while Hakkaku and Ginta, were trying to drowned each other in the corner.

He had a horrified look on his face. 'O my God, I did not want to see that.' Inuyasha thought disgustingly as Hakkaku started to do 'bloody 99' on Ginta.

Hakkaku was straddling Ginta and had his hands pinned above his head and started hitting Gintas sternum with his middle knuckle 99 times. Or until he said uncle. Which was hard to do since he couldn't breath with him ontop of his torso.

"Hey Kouga, get in the spring no one here wants to see your balls!" Inuyasha yelled closing his eyes.

Kouga made no move to cover himself.

So Bonkotsu, threw a towel over his 'lower region'.

He just grunted and turned to him.

"So Inuyasha..." Kouga started. "When is your wedding?" he asked casually, sitting up.

The towel thankfully still on.

"You know that I am matting her and the law says that I can do only one, so I'll mate her its longer." Inuyasha said moving to sit by Kouga.

"Who's all going?" Suikotsu asked taking a sip of beer, and passing one to Sessomarsu

who had his arm outstretched .

"Going where?" Inuyasha asked.

"To the after graduation party duh!" Suikotsu said smuggle.

"Well you guys for sure. And all the people from my gang." Inuyasha said holding his chin in a thinking manor.

"Graduation, O the time when you are forced to start a life. So get your crap ready." Suikotsu said.

"I have everything ready, I just need to wait for the day." Inuyash standing up intending on turning up the heat on the hot spring by remote.

But when he did Kouga said something only a best friend would say.

"Dude you got a fucking tiny dick!" Kouga said laughing. **(Which was not true at all but its Kouga and he is trying to have some fun cause he bored. NOT THAT KIND OF FUN U PERVS!)**

Inuyasha had a vein pop in his head as he set the temp and turned to look at Kouga and said.

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that if I shoved it up your ass!"

Kouga then palled and said. "Wow what a big dick you have. I mean are you part black? It is really huge' Can I call you Tiron?" Kouga said terrified of what Inuyasha might do.

"Shut up and get in the water." Inuyasha said as he sat down into the swirling water.

**WELL THERE IT IS. THE NEW CHAPPY. HOPE YOU LIKE. I KNOW ITS NOT LONG BUT THE NEXT ON WILL BE.**

**SO REVIEW AND GET NEW CHAPPY.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	29. Don Miado

1_**Thursday at school**_

"Damn it Bonkotsu, I thought you said you could get us our homework.!" Inuyasha hollered.

He Bonkotsu Kouga, Jokotsu, Kagome, Hakkaku and Ginta were in Science class.

Inuyasha and Kouga were both in pain from their wounds, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"Sorry, but the Professors got suspicious of where you guys were, and I couldn't say;

'Sorry but my friends and I couldn't be here to get our homework,

because we were at an abandoned shipping dock, trying to get back my friends mate, who is technically not his mate yet but who was kidnaped by a man who was previously dead, but was brought back to life by a evil demon boy, and we got injured in the proses of trying to kill him again.' I might not be sure but I don't think the teachers would believe me." Bonkotsu said waving his hands in a crazed way.

"Well what did you say?" Kouga said tapping his foot.

"I said you all had Mono, and were highly contagious, and couldn't be near people." Bonkotsu said shrugging.

They all sweat dropped. "You mean the kissing disease?" Hakkaku asked.

"O, and how did you say we got it?" Jakotsu asked with wonder.

"Group ogry." he replied.

"He is one weird, man." Hakkaku said. Folding his arms and closing his eyes as he said it.

Ginta just nodded.

"Hey Kagome, you want to try to mate tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he sat next to her on the table.

"Inuyasha! Don't talk about that here!" Kagome said blushing as a fire demon turned around in his seat to look at her.

"What you looking at pyro-ass?!" Inuyasha yelled. The demon quickly turned around for fear of angering the 'great Inuyasha'. Hahaha.

Inuyasha and Kagome went into the next room to go onto the computers.

Kagome sat down at a desk and logged into her account at school.

"Kagome what happened to your labtop comp?" Inuyasha asked looking at the old campus computer she was using.

"My foster dad got mad at me and took it away." Kagome said trying to log in, but the computer really doesn't like her.

"DAMN WHY WONT THIS THING WORK!" Kagome shouted.

"Is that Mr Moes?" Inuyasha asked leaning back in his chair.

Mr Moes was the tech teacher and could fix anything on a computer, the only thing was that he was 27 and lived with his mom. A couple students had restraining orders on him.

"Really where?" Kagome said also leaning back.

"I thought I saw him." Inuyasha said looking forward.

"Hey! Its working!" Kagome said as her desktop popped up with the picture of a cow with the words "I'm a dyslexic cow oom."

"Yay!" Kagome said giddily as she moved her mouse to click on her Spanich project.

The only problem was there was no pointer.

"What the fuck?" Kagome said as she moved her mouse around wildly.

"I don't have a mouse!" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha who was smirking.

"What the heck?" Kagome said as she pulled the mouse to see that the wire wasn't connected to the keyboard.

"You little bastard!" Kagome said playfully hitting his arm.

"Oh the pain!" Inuyasha mocked as he held his arm in fact injury.

"Shut up." Kagome said as she started to type.

The next class Kagome had was with Kikyo, (her schedule changed with the semester)

it was Spanish class. Don Miado clase de Espanol.

'Why me?' Kagome thought as she sat down in her seat. This was the only class that none of her friends were in with her.

Only her and that short skirt wearing slut

'What on Earth possessed me to take up Spanish in the first place?'

It wasn't that she was bad at it, actually she was fairly well at the language. This would be her sixth year spanish and they were doing the basics cause the teacher had nothing better for them to do in their lives.

She hated this class for one reason Kikyo was in her class, and the dumb teacher always made them partners, and Kikyo was dumber than a rock when it came to Spanish.

"Hola, senoras?Como estes? Today we will be giving speeches to see what you learned, so get with your partners, Kagome Kikyo, that means you two. Now you will be coming up and giving your little speech about what hurts." La Professora Lutterman said.

"This is too easy." Kagome said to herself, but then looked over to Kikyo who was trying to text message someone named Diadre.

'Okay, someone has issues.' Kagome thought as she saw Kikyo attempt to hit a key with her long fake nails.

"Tioku, Riu, your first." the professor said not really caring who came up.

The guy started to talk in Spanish first than the other answered, and they sat down. It went on like that for a couple minutes.

"Not really much of speaches." Kagome mumbled to her self and just tuned them out, she was too busy thinking about Inuyasha and what he could do with his tongue that she didn't notice that it was her turn.

She was brought back to reality when the teacher called her and Kikyo's name.

Kagome, and Kikyo walked up infront of the class and began.

"?Que pasa? Te duele Dido?." Kagome said without looking at the paper she had in her hand, and looked at Kikyo for her to answer.

Kikyo was rubbing her hands, as a sign of what was hurting. "No...tu,..uh...mi duele dildo." Kikyo said happy that she said something.

Silance

cricket

Silance

sofa king!

"Hahahahaha" the class erupted in laughter.

(For those of you who don't speak Spanish she said, 'No your, uh my dildo hurts, (she meant dedo, 'fingers)).

"Oh my God I can believe she said that!" A girl in the front row said gasping for air.

Kagome just shook her head and sat back down in her chair.

"Ill give you points for trying Kikyo, but good job Kagome." the teacher said.

'Why are we doing such easy stuff our last year at collage?' Kagome thougt, and drifted back into 'happy land'

she was soon puled from happy land when Kikyo said "Kagome, you are such an Emo, always sitting with your fucking head down, I bet you gave yourself thoes cuts just to get attention from my Inu-poo." Kikyo said in a high peppy voice that made Kagome was to scratch out her ears on a dashboard.

"Kikyo shut up before I cut your hair dye the ends blue and super glew head phones from the origional i-pod to your head constantly playing nothing but Thousand foot Krutch, My Chemical Romance, and Korn!" Kagome said glairing daggers at her.

"You wouldn't do that." Kikyo challanged,

Kagome just smirked and walked to the door.

A couple minutes later Kagome came back into the room, and Kikyo was suddenly missing.

"Senorita Kagome, have you seen Kikyo?" the teacher asked.

"Nope, I think she went home sick." Kagome said sitting back down in her spot.

Kagome was laughing on the inside because she had drugged Kikyo up into the girls bathroom on the top floor of the south science building, which smelled like shit cause no one ever went in it and the janetors never cleaned it. Kagome had tied her to a water pipe in the big stall and put a mitten in her mouth.

"Hahahahahaha!' Kagome laughed randomly in the middle of a racoon deamons speach.

"Um..." he said looking at her.

"Sorry, laughing manically about something that happened yesterday."

**SWEET! I LOVE WRITTING, THOUGH IM JUST PROCRASTINATING FROM DOING MY SCIENCE AND SPANISH PROJECT, IM SUPPOSED TO WRITE A ONE PAGE PAPER ON A RESTAURANT AND THEN TALK ABOUT IT FOR 2 MINUTES. YOU THINK ITS NOT HARD, BUT I HAVE NO NOT CARDS!!!!!!!!!!! so review please an maybe I'll put in a Yaoi scene!" **

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	30. Graduation!

_**GRADUATION**_

Inuyasha and Kagome were just getting ready to leave the mansion/farm house to go to graduation.

"Kagome you ready?" Inuyasha asked from ontop of the motorcycle. It was graduating day, and that meant that it was a couple days before the full moon and their mating, and he was excited, but god help him he would never let it show. NOT!.

He was wearing black lose jeans with frays and holes all over them and a. red t-shirt that says "I want to die peacefully in my sleep like my grandfather, not yelling and screaming like the passengers in his car." and a black leather jacket over it. On the back of the jacket was his clans symbol. It was a picture of a royal blue crescent waning moon.

He had his traditional dress rob, along with the cap, in a bag and tied it to his motorcycle.

"Im coming Inuyasha, don't leave please." came a ruffled Kagome out the front door.

She was wearing dark jeans with a little pink flower design at the bottom of the pant leg, with a long sleeved blue shirt that said "If all the world is a stage, where is the audience sitting?"

and a leather brown jacket over it. She also had the clans symbol on her back.

She put her bag of dress robs on Inuyasha's motorcycle, and climbed on.

"Inuyasha." came Sesshomarus voice from the door to the house. "Well be over later for the diplomas." he Rin and Ronin were coming later to take pics and watch Inuyasha and the others get their deploma. Ronin was now a little over a month old, and was mobile, which was not considered to be weird since he was demon. But he was soooo fucking cute! He was like a chibi version of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha nodded at his brother, his brothers mate and son.

He then let the engine roar, and then the two were off down the dirt road.

Moving to the garage Sesshomaru grabbed his keys.

"Rin, is everything set up for the after party, for when the graduates come back?" Sesshomaru asked getting into the mustang, Rin sitting next to him after putting Ronin in his car seat securely.

"Yes, all is set, we just have to wait for them." Rin said with a big smile on her face as she turned her loving eyes to her mate, who just smiled back. they backed out of the driveway.

Kagome and Inuyasha were standing by the door to the auditorium in their graduation gowns.

"Were is Sango and Miroku, they are about to call us up!." Kagome said passing the floor.

"Im sure their on their way." Inuyasha grimaced, and held his chest. The wound Naraku inflicted on him was really deep, and it still hurt sometime.

He didn't let it show because Koga kept calling him a pussy, and then he held his own wound, then Inuyasha laughed at him, thus making his own wound hurt, then Koga would laugh at him and hurt himself.

It was a never ending cycle of hurting and laughing. It was kinda sad really.

"Its hurting again?" Kagome asked, walking over to her mate how was holding his stomach.

Inuyasha lifted his head and nodded then he let go of his abdomen and stood up straight.

The whole place was packed with Seniors, and the music started to play.

"God were are they?" Kouga asked coming back inside from looking for them in the hall.

Just then the doors flew open and in came a panting Sango and Miroku.

"Sango!, where the hell have you been?" Kagome and Ayame yelled at her.

Sango just blushed,

Miroku had a big grin on his face and his robs half on.

Inuyasha looked at him, and then at his ruffled clothes. Then got a disgusted face.

"O my god! You guys didn't!" he yelled.

Kouga catching on to what he meant, took a sniff, and got the same look.

And seeing Mirokus face proved his theory.

"Miroku, you guys didn't mate on graduation day, did you?" Kouga said

Kagome gasped, "Sango!" she yelled.

"So that is what that smell is." Ayame said looking at the sky.

"You know the thought of Miroku having sex is nice and all but I think we should be thinking about all the people out there waiting for us to come out." Suikotsu said leaning against Bonkotsu.

"What the hell is he doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think trying to crack his back." Bonkotsu said stepping forward, making Suikotsu fall.

Renkotsu just shook his head at his brothers stupid antics.

"Suikotsu, why the hell don't you just use something like non moveable, like a wall to lean against?" Renkotsu asked.

Just then Hakkaku and Ginta came crashing by, knocking Suikotsu's grad hat to the side of the room.

"Don't know, don't care." he said walking to the other side of the room to find his hat that had flown away.

"Ginta Hakkaku where have you two been?" Kouga asked.

"We were late." panted Hakkaku.

" The fucking Gay people in the hall wouldn't move!" Ginta swore.

"Speaking of fucking, and gay people, has anyone seen Jakotsu?" Ayame asked

"I can see him and his boyfriend making out in the hall." Sango said.

"That is gross, let me see." Miroku said looking.

"That is nasty." Kouga said disgustingly.

"Jokotsu! Hurry up!" Bonkotsu yelled to his brother.

"Coming!" came his cheery voice.

"Was that Mr Ominson, you were making out with?" Kagome asked looking at the hott music teacher, that was supposedly gay.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer's to." Suikotsu said with a switching eyebrow.

The music got louder signaling the students to come out.

Everyone moved with the group and was swallowed up by the crowed.

Then all the students took their seats and listened to the speechs given at the podium.

You know the stuff that normal people tune out?

The Principal started calling off names.

"Takenashi, Inuyasha." The principal called.

Inuyasha stood up from his metal chair on the front of the schools lawn, and strolled up to get his diploma.

Kagome was sitting next to him, on his right so she would be next.

Sango was on Kagome's other side along with; Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Bonkotsu, Ginta, Hakkaku, Suikotsu, Jakotso, and Renkotsu.

He walked up the steps, took the paper, and shook the mans hand and then smirked at the audience..

Walking back to his chair Inuyasha thought 'Yes, now I can mate Kagome, and have a great life together.'

But what he didn't know was that the object of his thoughts was being watched like a hawk from a pair of blood red eyes in the bushes next to the parking lot.

"Enjoy the time you have now Inuyasha for very soon the miko will be mine and I will have all the powers that I crave." with that said the eyes disappeared into the under brush.


	31. Backlash

1After all the speeches were given by the nerds of the school, they left.

Inuyasha was by his bike, when Sesshomaru came up to him.

Rin was talking to Kagome by Sesshomaru's car. She and Kagome were playing with little Ronin his short white hair blowing in the gentle breeze.

"Well little brother, its good to see you did graduate from collage, now you are an adult." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshy I've been an adult for two years, this just proves it!" Inuyasha said holding the diploma up high.

"So are you going to live on the ranch still, or move into the city?" he asked with a poker face.

"I was thinking about moving into the city, so you and Rin can have the ranch to yourselves so you could rase Ronin, but I'll talk to Kagome about it."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru parted ways as Rin and Kagome walked over to them.

"Come, lets get going." Kagome said climbing onto the bike.

_**AT THE BACKLASH FOR THE GRADUATION PARTY **_

Inuyasha parked his bike in the parking lot of his brother's club/bar.

Helping Kagome off he asked "Kagome, what would you say to the idea of moving into the city after we're mated, the ranch would be a great place for Sesshomaru and Rin, but by themselves. So its just a thought. We would be living in a condo, in a nice apartment."

"Inuyasha, that does sound kind of nice, we wouldn't have to drive so far to get into the city for our jobs." Kagome said thinking.

"If you had a job, it would have to be something you like. It can be anything, and wont matter

the wages, because we already have more than enough money right now alone, to live very comfortably for the rest of our lives. By the time we're old the inheritance that we would leave for our grandchildren would be 10 times greater then Bill Gatz at his prim." Inuyasha said .

"You know I like that idea, we can get Shippo a nice private school near home, and well be a nice little family." Kagome said happily.

They walked into the clubs doors.

"Ok, now the working world doesn't seem so rough." Kouga declared as he chugged a beer from his spot on the bar on the first floor. Sitting on the other bar stools were the members of Inuyasha's gang, and his tribe. (Member Inuyasha and Sesshomaru main leaders, Kouga, Ayame Hakkaku, and Ginta, vic leaders. Inuyasha main leader of Kouga, and Ayame, Sesshy is Main leader of Hakkaku and Ginta.)

The bar sign said closed, but the party was inside for the graduates and their friends.

Inuyasha and Kagome, where on the second level of the complex, sitting on the couch overlooking the first floor. The ralling was made of see threw blue glass.

Miroku was standing behind the bar serving Bonkotsu and his fellow gang members, a drink.

He and Sango now live in an apartment close to the club.

"Well, where on our own from here on out." Bonkotsu said Taking his drink from Miroku.

"Um, has anyone seen Mukotsu? I haven't seen him since he took that whore away from the front entrance, when the club first opened!" Suikotsu yelled from a table on the first floor,

He was sitting with a pretty wolf demon girl, from Ayames pack, and they were flirting up a storm.

"I think that he went back to Kyoto to live with our older brothers Kyoutsu and Ginkotsu." Bonkotsu yelled back to him.

Kagome looked to the stereo system and saw Ginta and Hakkaku flexing in front of two other wolf demonesses. They were blushing at the 'big bad wolves' and giggling.

"What on Earth are those two doing down there?" Kagome asked out loud

" Well Ginta and Hakkaku are atempting to flirt with the wolf demonesses, and the girls are flirting back, which is kinda sad." Inuyasha said.

Kagome walked over to the bar to get a drink.

"Hey, Miroku!" Kouga yelled swirling around on his chair. "Turn on some tunes!"

Sesshomaru and Rin were messing around in the back room.

Keade was babysitting again...

Rakotsu, Ayame, Suikotsu and a couple of the wolf demon's from her tribe, were playing cards on the tables.

Sango was laying on the bar with Kagome.

"One sec!" Miroku said as he slide down the railing, and ran to the Stereo,

He pushed the power button and turned the music up as loud as it could go.

And the speakers started to play High school never ends.

Hakkaku, Ginta, and the two wolf girls, jumped and covered their sensitive ears from the loud vibrations.

When the girls opened their eyes they saw that they had jumped into the arms of the ones they were flirting with.

(Boweling for soup owns this song)

Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great

Hakkaku and Ginta looked at each other, and ran to the dance floor, and started to dance with the girls.

"I love this song!" Kagome screamed to Inuyasha over the music. Getting off the bar Kagome ran to Inuyasha and they made their way down to the dancing area.

Some of the gang members had already started to dance to the beat.

Inuyasha was standing behind Kagome, his hands on her hips, his pelvis was pressed against her ass as she moved side to side with the beat.

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends

Kouga grabbed Ayame by the hand and pulled her from the card table to the dance floor.

Ayame raised her hands to the ceiling, and brought them over Kouga's head and brought them back down.

He was grinding on her.

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Sesshomaru and Rin came back to the light, and out of the closet (NO not that) Rin laughed and said, "This is the perfect song!" she yelled over the speakers.

Rin was shaking her hand in the air with the names of the people.

Sesshomaru spun Rin around in a circle making her laugh.

Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterbackI've seen it all before  
I want my money back

Miroku jumped for the music booth, over the sky way cat walk over to Sango and hulled her over to dance with him.

"Miroku, why didn't you take the skyway to the booth in the first place!?" Sango screamed.

"It was more fun to slide down the railing!"

Sango was shaking her hips to the chores, and Miroku was holding her hips from behind, and DIDN'T get slapped.

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again.

The Song ended, and Kagome left the dance floor to get song beers from the bar.

Walking up the stairs to the second floor, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up onto his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

He only put her down when they got to the bar.

Setting her down on the bar booth Inuyasha walked around the back and grabbed the nasal sprayer, Kagome seeing what he was doing said.

"No, way Inuyasha, I haven't done a body shot since you me Sango and Miroku went to the Bahamas for spring brake in High school, and I was drunk then!" she screamed, as he pushed her down to the bar top.

She started laughing as he lifted her shirt a little and sprayed some type of unknown alcoholic drink onto her stomach, and then he started to lick it off.

Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Yes I remember-" Inuyasha said licking the liquid from his lips. "Even tho you were eighteen at the time."

He started licking the beer off her again.

Sesshomaru picked Rin up by her shoulders and carried her in front of him, and set her down on a chair.

"This is a great graduation party, it just like ours, when we first met. You remember?" Rin asked.

"How could I forget?" Sesshy said.

It was a couple years ago, Sesshomaru had wanted to go back to collage and get his masters degree in Law, when he met Rin at a Graduation party at some persons house.

He had started to talk to her, and they got along great. They had talked for hours until the person who owned the house kicked them out.

Sesshomaru had asked her out the next day. And they had been together since.

"Hey Kouga, you want to go into the backroom?" Ayame said as she and Kouga got off the dance floor after 'Holiday' by green day ended on the speakers.

Without answering Kouga picked Ayame up bridal style and made a mad dash for the supply closet.

Once they were inside Kouga smashed his lips to Ayames.

She leaned up on her toes to reach Kougas mouth, he was tall, and she loved it.

Their tongue's started the age old dance. Ayame ran her tongue along Kouga's fangs, but cut her lip on it.

Tasting the blood in hie mouth, Kouga looked at Ayame, and saw her lip bleeding, bringing his mouth down he started to suck on her lower lip.

Moaning Ayame pushed herself closer to her mate, she brought her arms to the back of his neck deepening the kiss.

Kouga started to lift Ayames shirt, getting his claws under the soft fabric, he pulled it over her shoulder and off her body.

Throwing it to the floor, Kougas next task was to find the clasp of her bra without breaking the kiss.

He found it and threw it next to the shirt.

Kouga moved his hand's to grasp her breasts, and he felt her convulse against his chest.

He felt a hand snag its way up his shirt, in an attempt to remove it.

Adding Ayame in the proses he took it off.

Ayame stared at his amazing pecks. The gang training that he did every day did wonders for him.

Ayame pulled Kouga to the ground with her demon strength (Kouga is stronger but he wants to let her be in control) and climbed onto of him.

She started to lick is abs, as if to memorize each and every hard toned piece of skin on him.

She left his abs, and went to his mouth, bringing him into a lust filled kiss.

Ayame started to grind her hips against his groin, making him hard. And Ayame could feel it.

"O, does Kouga like that?" Ayame purred into his ear as she pushed her hips down onto his manhood.

Kouga groaned as she pressed harder.

"I pant thought you were a pant wolf demon, not a catpant demon." Kouga panted.

"Well I am a wolf demon, or at least a canine demon, for the way we, have sex." Ayame whispered the last part seductively into his ear.

Kouga ripped off her pants, and she took off his.

Ayame could only smile evilly at the hard cock that she made Kouga get.

"Looks like 'Kouga jr' like me." Ayame said crawling up his sleek body, back on top of him.

She started to rock back and forth.

Making Kouga get sexually frustrated because he wasn't in her, but she was on him.

Kouga grabbed Ayame by the hips and slammed her down onto his dick.

She started to rock again, but this time he could feel every time she moved. He bucked with every slam she hit.

Ayame felt his length enter her, and she felt pure bliss and rocked faster.

She felt a warm liquid pool into her lower half. Getting excited even more, she squeezed his length with the inside of her thy's each time she went up.

She was moaning so loud, it would rival the speakers that were blaring right now.

Kouga feeling her walls start to close on him bucked his hips harder to hers.

She came screaming his name, just as he felt himself release. Hollowing her name into the stars he came.

Panting heavily as his sweat covered face looked at the closed eyes of his mates own sweat drenched head.

She was panting just as hard, she had laid herself onto his chest.

Kouga grabbed and emergency winter blanket from a box next to him and pulled it over Ayames sleeping form.

She was still on top of him when he fell asleep.

"Sesshomaru, were did Kouga and Ayame go to?" Rin asked.

It was about 2 in the morning and couple of the wolf gang members were curled up in the arm chair's around the club.

"He is with Ayame in the back room, I suggest you not bother them." Sesshomaru said in his cool way of speaking.

Inuyasha, Bonkotsu, Miroku, Suikotsu, and two other wolf demons from Ginta's clan were locked in a game of poker.

Of course Inuyasha was the only one betting real money.

Kagome was with Sango sitting on the bar counter talking.

"Kagome, so your going to move into the city. Thats really cool, did he say where you'd be living?" Sango asked.

"No, but Im sure he has a plan." Kagome said.

"Heeyy!" Someone in a very high voice greated.

"Jokotsu?" Sango said confused on where he was.

"Back here hunny." Jakotsu said.

And there he was with Hijo on his arm.

"Hey Jakotsu, Hojo." she said his name with disgust.

"Im sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to offend you, but I was trying to convince myself I was not a homosexual at the time, and I thought if I could have sex with a woman, I would show myself I was straight. I guess I was wrong, because im a lot happier with Jakotsu." Hojo apologized.

Kagome jsut blinked at his really stupid, I cant believe he said that, face.

"It's alright Hojo, just if you brake his heart, we'll-" Kagome pointed to Sango and herslef "brake you." Sango finished.

Hojo shrugged and led Jakotsu over to the upper level bar.

"Excuse me." came Sesshomaru's voice from on top of the speakers.

The music was still playing, and people couldn't hear him.

Miroku was in the music booth now, and had the head set on and couldn't here Sesshy.

Getting annoyed Sesshomaru used his demon voice and said "Miroku shut off that damn music now!"

Anyone who was asleep at the time shot out of their chairs, and onto the ground in positions that made the authoress giggle..

Even Kouga and Ayame stuck their head's out of the closet to hear what was to be said.

Miroku scratched the to a stop, and looked up.

"Sorry." Miroku apologized, threw a microphone.

Sesshomaru caught it with ease.

"Now that I have your attention I would like to say, congratulations to all the graduates."

Sesshomaru said gesturing with his hand.

Kouga and Ayame went back into the closet now bored with him.

"Now, as I have heard, one is to give a gift on the graduates graduation day. So my gift to you Inuyasha is the Backlash." Sesshomaru said with a smirk, seeing Inuyasha's stunned face.

"That was the real reason I bought this place, I knew that you would want to move into the city, and that is why I made the whole upper level have a second section, one that is enclosed, so you can live up there." Sesshy explained.

Walking up to the first floor. Past Jakotsu and Hojo on the couch, and over three confused wolf demons sitting on the floor, who fell off the catwalk.

And went into the back of the bar, around Sango who was sitting on the bar table with a wolf demon, Kirara and her brother Kohaku, (he came later in the night, he is a freshman in Collage next year)

And pushed aside an unconscious drunken Renkotsu, holding a Bitch (Female dog ppl!) By the breasts, luckily for him she was past-out too.

Inuyasha and Kagome, along with other people who wanted to see walked up to where Sesshoamru was.

Sango jumped from the bar into the door frame, she fell down and clutched her nose.

"Smooth move princes." Kohaku said swinging his legs off the side of the table.

She was ignored and Inuyasha just walked over her.

Kagome looked at the now fine Sango kill her brother, while Miroku tried to hold her back.

Kohaku was laughing his ass off at his sister.

Kagome shook her head and entered the place.

She found Inuyasha standing next to Sesshomaru in what was a hall way.

She walked further into the thresh hold.

There was a large kitchen that could fit about 20 people in it.

There was a swinging door for the entrace.

A Dinning room was connected to the kitchen. And next to the kitchen was a laundry room, with two guest bedrooms by each other.

Then on the other side of the hall was a family room about 24 feet lang and 13 feet wide, and a King sized bathroom.

A second hall way was coming from the family room.

Walking down it Kagome saw there was a master bedroom, with a huge Window showing off into the city, you could see all the brightly light up buildings.

A master bathroom was connected to the bedroom. Kagome stuck her head in and gasped. Inside was a Jacuzzi big enough to fit eight people in it comfortably.

Inuyasha came in behind her back and looked at her.

She was beautiful in his eyes, watching her scurry around the condo looking in all the rooms.

"Sesshomaru, are you sure you want to give me this place?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome whizzed by again this time with Rin and Sango on her heels.

They heard a crash from the kitchen area, and Miroku came out of his suiting a red hand print.

"Miroku how the fuck did you get in there?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is a secret trap door, that you can get to from the catwalk to the end of the hall by the kitchen." Miroku said walking out the door.

"Secret door..?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously looking at his brother, he just looked away at the ceiling.

"What! I thought it would be cool?" Sesshy shrugged his shoulders.

"SESSHY, I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Kagome shouted. She pounced on Sesshomaru knocking him to the floor.

Inuyasha sweat dropped at the two.


	32. last chapter!

1It was now about 3 am, and Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in their new bedroom kissing.

There was a full moon tonight and they had the intent on mating before some weird shit could happen which it most likely would.

"Ahh..." Kagome said she Inuyasha began to remove her top, and started kissing down her soft stomach leaving a slick trail of saliva down to her woman hood.

He stopped at her stomach and slipped his tongue into her navel. He swirled his tongue around her belly button ring that he had given to her earlier that year, and then began his silent torture on her burning flesh.

Outside the house a pair of glowing red eyes glared at the window to which you could see all that has gone on in the room. Because someone doesn't want to spring for curtains!

"I can't wait any longer." the eyes said glaring at the couple on the second story.

The person turned to his two companions and said.

"We do this now!"

With that the two figures disappeared into the shadows.

**Back inside.**

Moans "Inuyasha, did you hear that?" Kagome said sitting up. From the bed.

"No, now lay down." he said seductively, and he then brought his head down to her panties and took the elastic part with his teeth and began to pull slowly to reveal her pussy.

He drug the panties all the way down her long legs until he reached her feet. She then kicked them off as he claimed her mouth with his.

Click

"Inuyasha you heard that right?" Kagome said as Inuyasha began to fumble with his pants.

He just grunted in response when he got off the belt, and had just gotten to the part when he removed his boxer to promise the good stuff to follow when he heard something.

His ears perked up just as the wall to their bedroom blew out and in came a woman on a white feather. She grabbed Kagome around the waist and thrust her onto the feather. **(OMG LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS! NO LSD!!!!!!!)**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as they shot out the hole in the wall into the black abyss called night..

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he was about to grab and tare apart the giant feather, when a small white haired girl got in his way.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha said as the girls mirror began to glow and he was thrown back against the wall.

As he looked up from the rubble he saw the woman and Kagome fly away towards the south part of town where there was a dense forest.

"Shit!" he said jumping to his feet and grabbing his pants he through them on not even bothering to grab a shirt, he just snatched a trench coat from Hojo, who happened to be standing below the building at the time, and took off in the direction he saw them go.

"Um, bye?" Hojo asked as Sesshomaru burst through the open doors and turned on him.

"Where did my brother go?!" Sesshomaru asked as he held the boy up by his collar.

Hojo just pointed south of town and Sesshomaru let go as he and Miroku ran off.

A couple minutes later Jakotsu walked out of the condom shop next door to the bar.

"What happened to your coat?"

"Don't ask, lets go." Hojo said taking his boyfriends arm and leading them away with 2 casea of beer.

It took a good ten minutes by demon foot to reach the southern part of town, but Inuyasha knew she was there cause he saw them ascend to the middle of the woods just moments prior to his exit of the city.

Breaking into a full sprint as he wivedthrough the trees,** a**nd finally he ended up in a clearing where he could hear shouts of protest, fear, anger, and lust.

"AHH! No! Stop! AHHH!"

Inuyasha broke through the last bush to see Naraku standing mer feet away from his naked mate. She was curled up in a ball under an old oak tree. The thick branches casting shadows across her pale face.

The two females from before were no where in site. And snow began to fall covering any foot prints that might have been there before.

'Probably guarding this damn place.' Inuyasha thought as he flexed his white claws and yelled to Naraku.

"Naraku! You will die here and now!" Inuyasha then charged at the demon harassing his mate and sliced his arm.

Naraku, not expecting anyone so soon had let his gard down and did not have time to defend himself.

"Inuyasha, I did not expect you so soon. I guess my minions didn't keep you away for long." Naraku said as he gripped his bleeding appendage.**(haha he said minions)**

"You wont have to worry about them for long!" Inuyasha charged again, but Naraku dodged by only just a second. He was still weak from their last battle, and they both knew it, for Naraku had been on the run and had no time to stop to recover due to Sesshomaru having basically the whole police for on his ass since their first encounter.

"Well, once I'm through with you I wont need them, I will be powerful enough to take on the country once I mate with a miko! Her powers will merg with my own demon strength and then there will be noone to stop me from controlling all of Japan!" Naroku laughed and shot out a tentacle which could have been fatal to Inuyasha if Kagome hadn't pulled him down so quick into her hiding spot below the oak that they had been fighting over just moments before.

"Kagome! Stay here and try not to get hurt." Inuyasha said as he draped the cloak that he had grabbed from Hojo before leaving the club.

Kagome nodded and made a dash for the safety of the trees outer trees.

"Eww! I found a condom in a pocket! Sick! Its used gross gross. Oh wait its just pre lubrication kind. Phfw." **(Yeah I tried to spl that it didn't work...)**

Kagome then went back to watching the battle after her little problem subsided with the cloak.

"Now its just you and me bastard." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles and smirking at the panting demon in front of him.

'Damn it! I wont last long now.' Naraku thought as Inuyasha charged at him again.

They were literally fighting tooth and nail at each other as Narakus power was waning away.

Naraku then slipped slightly on and uprooted plant and Inuyasha took the opportunity to slice his chest.

Naraku fell to the ground coughing up blood as he looked into the eyes of his killer.

Inuyasha was confused as to why Naraku was losing so much power, it surely couldn't be from the last battle?

But Inuyasha decided not to dwell on it and sliced Narakus neck killing him instantly. His blood ran freely. It was _SpUrTiNg _blood. **(Haha inside joke with my health teacher.)**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran out to the panting blood covered half demon.

"I'm alright Kagome, but I-" he didn't get to finish as Sesshomaru came walking in with the dead body of the woman who had grabbed Kagome. Her long black hair was matted to her face from blood. Her mouth was moving slowly. "Thank you." and then she died.

He then threw her onto the cold soil next to Narakus body.

"So thats what happed to her." Kagome said as she saw a huge slash in the womans lower back and upper neck.

Sesshomaru just grunted.

"Hey Sesshomaru, Naraku seemed off when I fought him." Inuyasha said as Kagome tended to his minor wounds that reopened.

"Off? What do you mean little brother?" Sesshomaru asked as he quirked an eyebrow at his brother.

"Well, he seemed to be losing power, like it was draining away or something." Inuyasha said as Kagome finished.

"Hey! God Sesshomaru your too fast." Kouga said coming up behind him. **(Hahahahahahaha OMG Kouga was complaining on speed!)**

"Took you long enough wolf." Inuyasha said walking over to his best friend and slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be glade I'm here. Now what happened to Naraku, he looks like hell." Kouga said pointing to the mangled corpse of the once respected demon.

"I'm guessing Kagome had something to do with this?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the young girl.

Kagome blushed.

"Well, I wasn't sure when Inuyasha was going to get me so I cast a draining spell on him. It sucks adrenalin from the blood stream, so he could never get extra energy." Kagome said standing up with Inuyashas jacket still around her. Though it was really Hojos but he wouldn't tell her that now would he?

Sesshomaru kneeled down to that Kagome could tend to his re-opened shoulder wound when a voice was heard in the distance.

"Inuyasha!" Someone yelled from far into the trees.

"Crap its Miroku, and its going to be sunrise soon. Fuck it, Kagome come on were mating now!" with that said he grabbed her and jumped off into the trees, leaving Sesshomaru still bending on his kneels and he chuckled as the idiot came into view.

"Whats so funny?" Miroku asked as he found Sesshomaru alone next to two dead bodies, he had the little white girl dead in his arms.

"Pedofile." Kouga said looking at the girl in Mirokus arms.

"Hey! Hey, no! Shes dead. She fucking tried to kill me! No Inuyasha...?" Miroku asked looking at the older demon.

"I don't think you should look for Inuyasha any more." he then stood and walked away.

"What..?" Miroku asked and then his eyes widened and he said "ohhh."

"Idiot." Kouga said as he followed suit.

**Else where by a lake.**

Inuyasha pushed Kagome up against a tree and pressed his now naked form against her own as he ravished her mouth with his.

Kagome moaned into the kiss and ground her hips against him, earning herself a groan in return from her soon mate.

Inuyasha then laid them down onto the grass and began to trail kissing down her stomach.

Her small hands found their way to his silky hair and spread her legs and positioned himself at her pussy.

"Ready, no turning back." Inuyasha grunted.

"No turning back." Kagome said/screamed out as he thrust deep inside of her making her scream in pleasure.

He would have grinned at her noise, but he was a little busy trying to find that special spot.

He thrust in deep and he heard Kagome scream his name, then he found it and grinned.

He repeatedly hit the same spot. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Oh Gods." Kagome moaned as he gripped her hips to get better motion.

He just groaned at the friction that their bodies made. "Gods Kagome your so tight. Just like when Grunt we first did it." Inuyasha ground out as she bucked her hip with his thrusts, matching each and every one.

"Yes, and your still as big," Kagome screamed out as Inuyasha burred himself deep inside of her. Finally after a long time of thrusting, they both finally came screaming eachothers names into the night as Inuyashas hot seed filled her waiting womb.

Inuyasha quickly bit down on her neck as his eyes turned red.

Kagome didn't feel it due to the pleasure of her orgasm.

He then gently removed his fangs as his family crest started to appear on her clavicle.

Inuyasha smirked and laid his head down ontop of the sleeping Kagome resting in his arms.

"Mates, were finaly mates now." Inuyasha said as he fell into a deep slumber next to his mate.

"Hey, Kouga you thinking what I'm thinking?" Miroku asked. He and the others had gone looking for the two after daybreak and they had found them cuddling up against a sakura tree.

"Bathtime for cuties!" he and Miroku quickly grabbed Kagome and Inuyasha and chucked them into the lake.

"Ahhh!" Kagome yelled as she hit the water.

When she tried to surface she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and then a wet nose nuzzle her neck.

"Morning." it said.

"Well this is definitely one way to wake up." Kagome said as she laughed and kissed her mate.

"Remind me to kill those two when we get out." Inuyasha said as he kissed her back.

"M' k" Kagome said as she swam away from him and he chassed her into the deeper water.

Sesshomaru and Rin where sitting on the shore with Ronin sitting in his fathers lap playing with a cat tail that Sesshomaru had picked for him. Rin was leaning against her mates shoulder and was slightly dozing.

Ayame and Sango were behind a bush changing into their swim suits while Miroku was trying to get a peek at them. It just ended in him getting thrown into the lake.

"Gah!" Miroku sputtered as he surfaced through the water.

"Cannon ball!" Kouga yelled as he jumped off the rocks with Suikotsu and Bonkotsu.

"Crap!!!!" Miroku said as he was tackled into the water once again.

Renkotsu was sitting on the shore next to Hakaku and Ginta who were trying to get a tan.

Keade was sitting a large rock watching Sota and Kohaku trying to drown eachother, she had her trusty medical kit ready for when one of them went down.

"Mamma!" Shippo yelled from the shore he had come with Keade Kohaku and Sota.

"Shippo! I missed you!" Kagome yelled as she hugged her son to her bakinied chest. **(She just put it on along with Inuyasha putting on his trunks) **

"Why don't you come and play with your daddy and me?" Kagome said as she walked back into the water.

"Chinese blender!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed and swung Kagome and Shippo over his shoulder and jumped into the lake.

"What?" Miroku asked after he finally got away from Kouga and the two brothers.

"Oh shit." he said as Inuyasha landed on him.

"This is nice. Its like one big happy family." Kagome said.

"Yes, I like it." Inuyasha said and kissed Kagomes forhead as they lay in the beautiful orange and red glow of the late afternoon sunset.

**THE END THEN END THE FUCKING END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I WILL NOT BE DOING A SEQUAL! AND I AM NOW ONLY DOING NARUTO**

**MAYBE I'LL DO A CROSS OVER, BUT ONLY IF I GET BORED THIS SUMMER. **

**SORRY IF THE FIGHT SCENE SUCKED. MY MOM IS VISITING AND IS INSISTING THAT SHE READS ME A BOOK OUTLOUD CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO READ IT. ITS CALLED WHEN THE WIND BLOWS. AND SHE WONT SHUT UP SO IM TAKING MY LAB TOP AND HIDING IN THE BATHROOM. **

Signed

-_Puppet Master_.


End file.
